Boruto - The flow of Time
by Torimaru
Summary: Le Temps... Un simple concept inventé par l'homme pour ne pas s'égarer? Ou peut-on le modifier?... Personne ne l'a vu venir. Un mal surnaturel qui menace l'humanité toute entière. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, les enfants de Naruto et d'Hinata vont s'y retrouver confrontés. Car si saisir une dernière chance d'empêcher le cataclysme est possible, alors il faut le faire MAINTENANT.
1. Intro

**_Une petite intro pour les "incultes" ^_^ Cela dit, normalement, si vous connaissez bien Naruto, il n'est pas nécéssaire de la lire. Même si c'est fait un peu à ma sauce._**

 ** _Bon, les évènements se passent après Boruto et tout le tralala, alors inutile de vous préciser qu'il y aura du spoil._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)_**

* * *

 ** _INTRODUCTION_**

 ** _L'homme courait._**

 ** _Il savait que chaque seconde comptait._**

 ** _Il se savait poursuivit. Tout Konoha le cherchait. L'élite des Nations Shinobi._** ** _Même des ninjas de Kumo no Kuni se mêlaient à cette partie de chasse à l'homme._**

 ** _Mais il ne ralentirait pas. Il ne se laissera pas prendre._**

 ** _Car il avait attendu toute sa vie ce moment._** ** _Et personne, personne ne l'empêchera d'atteindre son objectif._** ** _En ce soir de six Novembre, deux décennies après la fin de la Quatrième grande guerre des Shinobi, son heure était arrivée..._**

 **…** ** _Il allait la ramener à la vie, quoi qu'il lui en coûte._**

* * *

Revenons quelques temps plus tôt, en cette journée grise d'Automne.

Le village est animé, sous les yeux de la falaise aux visages.

Mais peut être pas animé dans le bon sens... En effet, un individu dangereux, recherché depuis plus de vingt ans, aurait volé des documents très importants, et même les forces de l'ANBU n'arrivent pas à mettre la main dessus.

Vous me demandez de quoi il s'agit ?

Les ANBU sont la garde rapprochée du maître Hokage, le ninja le plus puissant et le chef du village. Ou le maire, si vous préférez.

Profitant du brouhaha, une silhouette se faufile entre les murs et bondit sur les toits. Sa destination ? Le bureau du Hokage, justement.

Mais ne brisons pas sa concentration.

En attendant, laissez moi vous expliquer un peu ce qu'il vous faut savoir sur ce monde, au cas ou vous n'auriez pas lu les écrits de ce prestigieux ouvrage qu'est « Naruto ».

Un monde éloigné du votre, qu'on pourait qualifier de rétro-futuriste. Même si les pays restent traditionnels et ressemblent à comment étaient les votres à leurs époques médiévales, certaines technologies modernes ont vu le jour. Sans vouloir vous vexer, nous sommes plus avancés que vous. Non pas psychologiquement, ni du point de vue technologique, mais plutôt du point de vue physique et spirituel. Nous avons appris à manipuler le Chakra, cette énergie qui circule en chaque être vivant, en chaque fibre de l'Univers.

Hélas, partout, l'esprit "humain" reste le même... Et nos ancêtres en ont fait une arme.

Les détails de leur apparition vous seront expliqués plus tard dans le récit, mais il existe neuf créatures mythiques. On les appelle les neuf Démons à queues. Ou "Bijuu". Avides de pouvoir, les hommes tentèrent jadis de les capturer. Ils enfermaient les Bijuu dans des corps humains afin que ceux-ci puissent tenter de maîtriser leurs immenses pouvoirs. Cela se termina en carnage...

Voyez-vous, le continent qui équivaut à l'Asie chez vous, bien que nous n'ayons pas forcément les yeux bridés et les cheveux noirs, est répartit en plusieurs nations shinobis. On appelle nation shinobis celles qui possèdent un village caché, qui fait sa force militaire.

La particularité de ces villages ?

Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, et même certains animaux... Tous sont des Shinobis.

Mais pardonnez moi, vous les connaissez sûrement mieux sous le nom de ninjas. Shinobi et ninja sont deux mots qui désignent la même chose. Dans ces villages, chacun a des manières différentes de combattre et des techniques spéciales.

Certains sont dotés de Kekkei Genkai, cela signifie dons héréditaires. Ce sont des sortes de mutations génétiques gardées jalousement par leurs familles et clans respectifs.

Combien de drames et de trahisons pour s'approprier ces trésors, ces dons si convoités... Oui, les villages ninjas étaient constamment en guerre jusqu'à il y a encore quelques années... Et cinq villages, mis à part les samouraïs du pays du Fer, étaient particulièrement reconnus pour le talent incroyable de leurs guerriers.

Kumo, le village caché des nuages dans le pays de la Foudre.

Iwa, le village caché des roches dans le pays de la Terre.

Kiri, le village caché du brouillard dans le pays de l'eau.

Suna, le village caché des sables dans le pays du Vent.

Et enfin, Konoha, le village caché des feuilles dans le pays du Feu.

Il s'agit du village ou naquirent les héros de cette histoire, le village ou je naquit moi-même pour lequel je me suis d'une certaine façon sacrifié, et le village ou débutera ce récit. Il s'étend là, entouré de forêt vertes et luxuriantes, commençant à s'empourprer des couleurs d'automne... Il s'étend sous les yeux des visages de pierre des Hokage, taillés à même la falaise le surplombant, qui ont assistés à beaucoup de choses.

Et ils continueront à en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Ce village est probablement à la fois celui où il fait le plus bon vivre, et celui où il s'est passé le plus de choses bizarres.

Maintenant que vous en savez un peu plus sur notre univers, je vais vous parler des faits.

Il y a maintenant trente-deux ans, le plus puissant des neuf démons dont je vous ai parlé, Kyûbi le renard à neuf queues, attaqua Konoha pour une raison alors inconnue.

Il mit le village à feu et à sang. Pour sauver les siens, Maître Hokage le Quatrième du nom entreprit une cérémonie sacrificielle. En échange de son âme, il scella la bête dans le ventre d'un nourisson qui venait de naître...

Son propre fils.

Naruto Uzumaki. C'était son nom.

Cela aurait du faire de lui un héros...

Mais Naruto grandit seul et haï de tous à cause de son terrible fardeau. Pourtant, il s'accrocha à son rêve de devenir Hokage à son tour, ce qui le rendit plus fort que n'importe quel homme. Je parle en connaissance de cause. Moi-même, qui pensais que le destin d'un homme est écrit à sa naissance, il a fini par dépeindre sur moi.

Il vécut de nombreuses aventures avec les gens dont il gagna l'affection et la confiance.

Ainsi, il empêcha l'invasion du village par la secte criminelle Akatsuki. Il a rapproché tous les ninjas les uns des autres, et la Quatrième grande guerre des Shinobis, contre une déesse ayant sombré dans la folie, fut gagnée grâce à lui. Il finit par sauver le monde du courroux d'un dieu lunaire, qui voulait punir les humains d'utiliser le chakra comme une arme.

Devenu un héros, Naruto Uzumaki est aujourd'hui le septième maître Hokage du village de Konoha. Lui et le démon-renard Kyûbi, Kurama de son vrai nom, sont en harmonie et veillent ensemblent à la prospérité de la population. Il a une femme et deux enfants, qu'il chérit plus que tout. D'autant plus qu'il considère le village comme une grande famille. Konoha connaît la prospérité depuis plusieures années grâce à lui.

Mais les évènements deviennent assez étranges depuis peu, voir même inquiétants.

La vérité, c'est que personne ne s'en doute, pas même les Kage. Mais si personne ne fait rien, sous peu, le monde sera détruit.

Et il y a quelqu'un dans le village qui a l'esprit particulièrement troublé.

Oui... regardez.

Je parle de cette petite silhouette sautillante, vêtue de noir, qui a réeussi à se faufiler dans le manoir du Hokage.

Regardez bien cet enfant.

Avec ses cheveux couleur blé en bataille, et ses yeux gris argent à teinte bleu ciel. Il a deux traits horizontaux ressemblant à des moustaches félines, tatoués sur chaques joues. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres alors qu'il s'introduit dans le bureau du maître Hokage.

Ce jeune garçon est Boruto Uzumaki, douze ans.

Fils aîné de Hinata Hyûga et de Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Moi, Bolt! Le fils du Hokage!

-Rah... C'est pas vrai, Dattebasa! Il doit bien être quelque part...

Ca, c'était les ronchonnements de Boruto Uzumaki que l'on entendait dans le bureau du maître Hokage.

Le garçon regardait entre les dossiers, les babioles, les coupes de ramen instantanées vides, ouvrait les tiroirs, fouillait les coffres, les boîtes, les cartons, et même la corbeille. Il retournait la salle, soulevant des nuages de poussière – son père étant à peu près aussi ordonné que lui, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour tendre l'oreille, histoire de vérifier que personne ne venait.

Car _évidemment_ , il n'avait pas le droit d'être là.

C'était bien connu : Les Uzumaki ont toujours fait des choses interdites et des bêtises, il s'agit là d'un trait héréditaire. Son père était pareil, et apparemment, sa grand-mère Kushina était trois fois pire...

Son père... L'autre jour, il lui a demandé à quel âge il a été assigné à une mission de rang A pour la toute première fois. Il lui avait répondu qu'il lui expliquerait tout cela plus tard, quand il sera moins vert en années.

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas compter sur Bolt Uzumaki pour laisser tomber. Non, non, non.

Surtout qu'un soir, il avait entendu ses parents discuter alors qu'il revenait de son vidage de vessie nocturne. Sa mère, Hinata, avait, par curiosité, demandé à Naruto où il cachait son journal intime, histoire que Bolt ne tombe pas dessus. Naruto avait répondu qu'il le gardait sous clef, dans son bureau du manoir du Hokage. Le garçon les a entendu parler comme quoi ce serait trop dangereux, Naruto écrit dedans depuis qu'il est enfant. Il contient tout son récit, de son enfance douloureuse à son élection en tant que Hokage. Mais il contenait également de sombres histoires, ainsi que de lourds secrets, qui pourraient traumatiser Bolt ou le pousser à faire des choses risquées, si jamais il venait à les apprendre trop tôt.

Voilà pourquoi il lui _fallait_ ce livre. Son père a refusé de tout lui raconter alors qu'il lui demande depuis qu'il est petit. Alors il saura lui-même.

Il sursauta. Des bruits de pas précipités résonnaient dans les couloirs, et se dirigeaient vers le bureau à toute vitesse.

-Maître Septième! Criait un homme.

Bolt entendit des pas le rejoindre avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

-Lord Hokage n'est pas ici. Il est dans le quartier Ouest du village, il donne les instructions aux Jônins. Que se passe-t-il ?

-La troisième division d'ANBU que le Septième a dépéché à la suite d'Hoshi vient de perdre sa trace, haletait le premier.

-Bon sang ! Encore ? Il faut vite le prévenir.

-C'est bon. Je suis là.

« Gloups » ! Fut le bruit qui s'évanouit dans la gorge de Boruto. Si son père entrait...

Le Hokage Naruto Uzumaki s'approcha des deux hommes.

-Alors nous avons à nouveau perdu la trace de Hoshi.

-Oui, Lord Hokage.

-C'est embêtant... Il s'est enfuit avec l'un des roulaux secrets.

-Quel rouleau a-t-il volé ?

-Il s'agit d'un document contenant les écrits de mon père sur les Jutsus d'espace-temps. C'est avec l'une de ces techniques qu'un type appellé Mukade avait tenté de remonter le temps pour exploiter la puissance de la Veine du Dragon de Roran, dans le désert Ouest.

-Ne serait-ce pas ce qu'Hoshi cherche à faire ? Remonter le temps ?

-C'est ce que je soupçonne, en effet.

Un silence.

-Lord Hokage. Quelles sont les instructions ?

-La Quatrième Grande Guerre durement gagnée par l'Alliance contre Kaguya Otsutsuki étant encore trop récente, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser apporter de modifications au passé, si anodines soient-elles. Nous devont continuer les recherches. Dites aux hommes de la troisième division d'ANBU de prendre du repos. Faites-moi venir Kiba, je vais dépêcher une équipe de pistage rejoindre les Jônins. Que les hommes qui sont à nouveau libres ou reposés me préviennent, j'ai besoin de tout le monde.

-Vous avez l'air inquiet.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en marchant.

\- Le moment propice pour l'éxécution de ce Jutsu est une nuit ou certains astres spéciaux s'alignent. C'est un évènement qui n'arrive que tous les vingt-quatre ans, et c'est cette année. Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression que cette histoire risque de prendre des proportions plus grave que l'on ne le croit si l'on ne fait rien. Je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas tranquille.

-Combien de temps avons-nous ?

-...

Le Hokage s'arrêta.

-Le six Novembre. Dans trois jours.

-...

-Et continuez de garder le silence. Déclencher une panique dans le village ne nous servira à rien, sinon tout compliquer. Allez.

-Oui, Lord Hokage ! Répondirent les deux hommes en cœur en se précipitant dans le couloir.

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de la tempe du fils du Hokage. Son père s'était approché de la porte. Les pas s'arrêtèrent.

Après quelques secondes, Naruto décida de remettre sa paperasse à plus tard. Pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent. Il se lança donc au pas de course dans le couloir.

Boruto écouta les pas réguliers de son père s'éloigner, avant de souffler. Il avait eu chaud. Si il le choppait là, il aurait eu le savon de sa vie. Il repensa à la conversation.

« Oh là là... Ca m'a l'air sérieux, tout ça,'ttebasa » pensa Bolt. « Tu m'étonnes, que papa soit autant occupé avec des affaires pareilles... »

Ce type qu'ils traquent, Sabaku no Hoshi, du village caché du sable, est un criminel de rang S recherché depuis plus de vingt ans. Il aurait pillé les vestiges du village des tourbillon et mit la main sur des écris sacrés du clan Uzumaki. Recherché par plusieurs villages cachés, personne ne serait parvenu à le trouver. On n'est même pas sûr de sa description physique. Apparemment, c'est un ninja puissant. Un type comme ça ne s'amuse pas à remonter le temps parce qu'il a raté le vide-grenier du coin... Ses intentions pourraient avoir un impact sur l'issue de la guerre.

Bolt avala sa salive et essaya de ne pas trop y penser. Il s'adonna à nouveau à ses recherches. Après quelques minutes, un sourire satisfait tira enfin les lèvres du blond.

 _ **"Chroniques du grand Naruto Uzumaki**_

 _ **\- Et de son ami Kurama - "**_

C'était le titre de l'ouvrage qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

"Chroniques du grand Naruto Uzumaki" était écrit un peu maladroitement, d'une main enfantine. "Et de son ami Kurama" avait été rajouté plus tard... Il trépignait d'impatience. Toutes les aventures de son père, le héros, se trouvaient dans ce livre, écrits de sa main. Bolt en tremblait. Comme un enfant qui est prèt à ouvrir son cadeau. Mais pas maintenant, pas maintenant... Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Inutile de traîner ici plus longtemps. Le plaçant dans sa besaçe, vérifiant qu'il avait tout remit en ordre – non, parce qu'un Naruto qui arrive et qui trouve son bureau transformé en cafarnaüm pire que d'habitude risque de se poser des questions, le garçon ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit.

Il bondit de toit en toit, ses cheveux blé s'agitant dans tous les sens. Le ciel s'assombrit et la luminosité baissait. Le remarquant, Boruto regarda sa montre. Il poussa une exclamation.

-Merdouille! Déjà six heures? Oh là là, j'ai raté le goûté! Maman va être furax! Dattebasa! Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher!

Il valait mieux pour lui, en effet. Arrivé chez lui, il se faufila discrètement. Il enleva ses sandales et s'introduit dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Peut être que s'il réussissait à regagner sa chambre, sans bruit...

-Pourquoi cette discrétion, Boruto?

"...Oh non."

Le conçerné se retourna lentement. Son heure était arrivée. C'était sa mère.

Sa longue chevelure d'encre aux reflets bleu nuit cascadait le long de son dos, encadrant son beau visage clair. Il avait une maman très jolie, mais effrayante une fois en colère. A ce qu'il paraît, Hinata était sujette à une timidité maladive jusqu'à son mariage, puis elle aurait gagné en caractère à force de vivre avec Naruto – qui, Hokage ou non, avait parfois besoin d'un bon coup de casserole dans l'arrière-train pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Hinata Hyûga Uzumaki se tenait au coin du couloir, les poings sur les hanches, ses yeux blancs lançant des éclairs accusateurs. Boruto mit sa main sur sa hanche, frotta son doigt sous son bout du nez, et se mit à rire comme si de rien n'était.

-Ah... ha... Ha haha! Bonsoir, M'man!

-Bolt, où étais-tu passé? Il m'a pourtant semblé t'avoir dit d'être de retour pour le goûter. Tu as vu l'heure? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais?

-Eh... Eh bien, heu...

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire la bouche en coeur "Oh, rien de spécial, je me suis introduit dans le bureau de papa pour y chourave son journal. Tu sais, celui que j'ai interdiction de voir! Oui, parce que en plus ça m'arrive d'épier vos conversations." Il ne savait plus trop ou se mettre...

-J'attends.

-Bah, heu... En fait...

On frappa à la porte.

-Madame Hinata?

La jeune femme souffla.

-Entre, Mitsuki.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux dorés entra. Il était vêtu d'un kimono bleu ciel. Boruto décida qu'il croyait en Dieu: Il lui a envoyé son meilleur pote à la rescousse. Hinata lui sourit.

-Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien, merci. Je venais au sujet de Bolt, dit-il de sa voix calme. Je l'avais retenu pour lui donner les leçons que Konohamaru senseï a donné pendant qu'il était malade...

Boruto dû se faire violence pour ne pas sourire.

"Merci vieux frère", pensa-t-il. Il est vrai que Mitsuki avait fait cela, mais plus tôt dans la journée. Et Bolt n'avait pas été malade... Il avait fait semblant pour sécher. Bolt aime apprendre en compagnie de son senseï, ainsi que de ses coequipiers Sarada Uchiwa et Mitsuki... Mais la partie théorique est tout de suite plus barbante. Alors parfois, il invente des histoires pour y échapper. Cette fois là, il avait fait croire à sa mère qu'il avait de la fièvre (en se passant un torchon d'eau chaude sur son front et en rapprochant son thermomètre de sa lampe de chevet pendant que sa mère ne regardait pas.) Une fois l'heure de la leçon passée, il a attendu un peu, puis a prétendu qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Hinata l'y a autorisé, à conddition qu'il rentre pour l'heure du goûter. Il avait un peu gaffé sur ce coup là...

-Je vois... Dit Hinata, légèrement sceptique. Et quel bon vent t'amène?

-Le vent de l'oubli, répondit le garçon vêtu de bleu avec le sourire. J'ai laissé ma poche à shuriken dans la chambre de Bolt quand je suis venu, l'autre fois.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas pensé à la lui rapporter?

-Ben...

-Ah là là. Vous êtes de vraies têtes de linottes, tous les deux.

-Je l'ai posée sur mon bureau, bouge pas, j'te l'amène! S'exclama Bolt, heureux d'échapper à sa mère.

Mitsuki attendit quelques instants, tandis qu'Hinata retournait s'affairer.

"Parfait," se dit Boruto alors qu'il saisit la poche en question, "voilà une occasion de se faire à nouveau la malle en douce."

C'était vrai, il devrait rester à la maison, il savait que c'était culloté de repartir comme ça, qu'il allait se faire déchiqueter au retour, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Si il sortait à la barbe de sa mère, c'était gagné. Il pouvait à nouveau partir en vadrouille dans ce village ou il y a toujours quelque chose à faire, à voir.

-Merci! Lui dit Mitsuki en rattachant sa poche à sa cuisse.

Il entendit un claquement de doigts. Il s'interrompit, releva ses yeux d'or et leva un sourcil devant les mimiques des lèvres du blond, qui essayait visiblement de communiquer.

-De quoi?

-Tu feras ça dehors! Chuchota-t-il plus fort. On se pète, magne-toi!

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ils sortirent discrètement. Ils étaient à peine au millieu du jardin que la voix d'Hinata fusa.

-Boruto Uzumaki, tu restes ici!

Mitsuki eut un sourire compatissant alors que Bolt fit la moue.

-Maman, c'est vraiment vache le coup du Byakugan.

* * *

-A table! Lança gaiement Hinata.

Boruto déboula direct. En trois secondes, il était à genoux devant la table basse.

-Pousse-toi un peu, Bolt, dit une petite voix enfantine près de lui.

Le blond soupira avant de s'écarter pour laisser sa soeur cadette s'installer à côté de lui.

-Faudrait que tu perdes du poid, Himawari, ironisa-t-il.

-Tu dis des bêtises. Je suis pas grosse. C'est toi le gros. Tu manges tous le temps des ramen, protesta la petite fille, boudeuse.

-Heu, toi aussi t'en manges tout le temps. On fait comme notre père de toute façon.

-N'empêche que je m'empiffre moins que toi et papa. Je veux garder ma ligne, moi.

-Ta ligne? T'as neuf ans! T'as quoi à perdre, on dirait un phasme!

-Tu me traitais de grosse y'a deux secondes! Et puis d'abort... C'est quoi un fassme?

-C'est un insecte qui ressemble à rien...

-Va dire ça à Shino Senseï, je suis sûre qu'il appréciera.

-...Ou si, à une branche.

-Ah ouais? Ben j'en suis pas un.

-Allez, on se calme, tous les deux, demanda Hinata alors qu'elle apportait le repas.

Elle servit ses deux enfants et s'assit à son tour. Ils joignirent leurs mains et prononçèrent la formule "Ittadakimasu", puis commençèrent à manger.

-Mmphgmpnpmph?

-Bolt, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Le garçon avala sa bouchée.

-Papa ne mange pas avec nous?

-Il finit tard.

-Encore?

-Il a beaucoup de travail.

-Ouais... Comme d'hab'.

Hinata regarda son fils.

-Tu sais, il...

-Il est le Hokage du village, il a de grandes responsabilités, oui, j'connais la chanson.

La brune eut un regard un peu triste. Boruto en a toujours un peu voulu à son père de ne pas être avec eux plus souvent.

-Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de problèmes dans les nations ninja ces derniers temps... Ton père y travaille avec les autres Kage.

-Quoi comme problèmes? Demanda Himawari, de ses grands yeux bleus curieux.

-Des... Des problèmes de grands, hésita Hinata. C'est un peu compliqué, ma chérie. Mange pendant que c'est chaud.

Boruto ne répondit pas. Il avait entendu la conversation de son père avec ses hommes, il savait ce qu'il se tramait: Hoshi de Suna en vadrouille aux alentours de Konoha, qui prépare un jutsu super puissant. Les gens font semblant de faire comme si de rien était, mais Boruto vit dans ce village depuis sa naissance: Il a bien remarqué que tout Konoha était sur les nerfs. Quelque chose se préparait.

La voix de sa mère le tira de ses songes.

-Mais une fois que tous ces problèmes seront réglés, il prendra une pause et sera souvent à la maison pour un temps, sourit Hinata. C'est Shikamaru et Shizune qui se chargeront du travail.

-Et on recommencera les batailles de boules de neige? Demanda la petite fille avec enthousiasme. La neige c'est bientôt, non? On est en Novembre!

-Oui, d'ici deux trois semaines sûrement, çe sera bon.

-YES!

-Hima, tu m'passes la sauce soja?

Ils finirent leur repas en silence. Après quoi les deux enfants allèrent aider leur mère à débarasser la table et faire la vaisselle, puis se mettre à l'aise dans le salon, alors que la nuit tombait. Hinata était repartie dans la cuisine préparer le repas de Naruto. Personne ne peut jamais prédire à quelle heure il rentre. Ca peut être à seize heures comme à une heure du matin... Les tâches d'un chef sont variées.

La maison était silencieuse. La cadette lisait une grande encyclopédie. Les gens avaient beau lui dire qu'elle était un peu jeune pour cela, elle y prenait plaisir malgré tout. D'ailleurs, sa curiosité est sans frontières, et elle s'ouvre à beaucoup de choses, la petite Himawari. Bien plus en revanche que son frère, qui était là, par terre, adossé au mur, regardant la nuit assombrir les sept visages des Hokage.

Le premier, Hashirama... Le deuxième, Tobirama, le troisième, Hiruzen, le quatrième, Minato, et puis le cinquième, Tsunade, ainsi que le sixième, Kakashi, énuméra-t-il. Et enfin... Le septième, Naruto, son père.

Lui, le titre de Hokage ne l'interressait pas. Il voulait juste surpasser son vieux croulant de géniteur.

Il se retint de rire en revoyant les graffitis qu'il avait fait sur son portrait quelques mois auparavant. Ha ha. Son père n'aurait _jamais_ osé faire un truc pareil, lui. Il soupira. Il y a eu toute cette histoire, avec Shin Uchiwa, son apprentissage avec Sasuke, les Otsutsuki qui reviennent en forçe et tout le reste... Ce qu'il s'en passait, des choses, ces derniers temps... Il entendait distraitement Hinata dire à Himawari qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Il regarda le ciel. Les étoiles s'allumaient une à une, tandis que les dernières traces de lumière diurne disparaissaient derrière la falaise.

-Boruto?

-Hmm?

Il se retourna, pour voir sa mère, debout, visiblement énervée, tenant un torchon. Le garçon reconnu celui dont il s'est servit pour faire sa fausse fièvre. Oups.

-Il serait peut être temps d'arrêter de me prendre pour une dupe, tu ne crois pas?

-...

-C'est mal de mentir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous vous avons transmis, ton père et moi. Le mensonge brise la confiance.

Le garçon se contenta de marmonner une excuse.

-Demain est un jour de congée. Je t'interdis de sortir. Ce sera ta punition.

Aucune réaction. En temps normal, il hurlerait au scandale, à la séquestration. Il crierait à la fenêtre avec un girophare "Au secourt! Ma mère ne m'laisse pas sortiiir!" Là, il ne disait rien. Il n'était pas dans son assiette, depuis quelques jours. Et Hinata l'avait remarqué.

-Allons, la théorie, ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire, si?

-J'sais pas... En ce moment, j'ai envie de rien. Et encore moins des leçons, et des engueulades de Konohamaru senseï... Je me sens bizarre...'ttebasa.

Hinata vint s'assoir près de son fils.

-Comment ça, bizarre?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais.

-Tu es amoureux de Sarada?

-Beuh, non, pas elle! S'exclama-t-il avec dégoût. Je suis pas amoureux. Je me sens juste à moitié... agité, j'arrive pas à dormir, et j'ai quelque chose qui me tord un peu les entrailles, une... une éspèce de boule dans l'estomac.

Il poussa un soupir de lassitude. Sa mère passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu changes, mon fils. C'est normal, à ton âge... Tu es dans une période de boulversements.

-Je change?

-Eh oui... Crise d'ado.

Les deux se turent un instant.

-Crise de...? Il s'y passe quoi?

-Les hormones qui travaillent... Ca dépend des gens. Certains se mettent en colère très facilement, d'autres n'ont pas le moral, d'autre encore sont surexcités et cherchent les sensations fortes.

-Mais... Tout le monde a ça?

-Bien sûr. Moi je l'ai faite je me suis mise à lire "Paradis du batifolage" en douce, ton père y est resté très longtemps – plus que la moyenne, ton senseï Konohamaru passait des heures sous la douche, Chôji mangeait trois fois plus qu'à l'ordinaire, ton oncle Neji se travestissait tout le temps...

Boruto ouvrit des yeux ronds. A chaque fois qu'on parlait de feu son oncle, c'était en présentant quelqu'un de sérieux et au caractère calme, voir froid. Mais surtout, il est mort en sauvant ses parents des années auparavant... Il ne savait pas grand chose sur lui. Il avait déjà du mal à l'imaginer, étant donné qu'il n'avait vu qu'une photo de lui, mais alors fringué en nana... Cela dit, imaginer sa mère planquée derrière un arbre avec son _bouquin douteux_ dans les mains c'était pas mal non plus... Mais tout de même...

-Heu... Maman? Il est si héroique que ça? Demanda-t-il, soudain un peu sceptique.

-N'oublie pas que c'est en son honneur que nous vous avons nommés, toi et ta soeur.

-Ben, heu, justement.

Hinata ne répondit pas. Elle avait l'air rêveuse. Elle regardait vaguement le ciel. Son fils ressentit soudain une profonde tristesse émaner de sa mère.

Naruto et Hinata ne s'étaient jamais vraiment remis de la mort de leur ami et cousin. L'un des héros de la Quatrième grande guerre ninja, martyr qui a choisit de mourir à leur place sous la folie de la déesse Kaguya... Pour les sauver tous les deux. Ils réagissent de cette manière ou changent de sujet à chaque mention de Neji Hyûga.

Et pour cette raison, la petite famille évite d'en parler. Evidemment, il arrive qu'on ne peut s'en empêcher... Comme cette fois. En regardant sa mère, Boruto se demanda çe que ça faisait, de perdre quelqu'un, à tout jamais. A quel point ça devait faire bizarre, de se se dire qu'on ne reverra plus cette personne. Il s'imagina perdre sa mère, ses amis... Et il se demandait s'il survivrait à une telle souffrance.

-Heu, dis, maman, ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oh! S'exclama-t-elle, sortie de ses songes. Oui, tout va bien. Par contre, il va être temps de te coucher.

-Roh, pffff.

-Tu veux un thé avant?

-D'accord.

Le blond se leva, et partit se brosser les dents. Puis, il regagna la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa soeur cadette et s'assit sur son lit.

"Ce soir... Lecture. Hé hé hé.", pensa-t-il, impatient d'entamer l'ouvrage de son père. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à son radio-réveil. Vingt-trois heures. Il entendait la petite respiration de Himawari dans le lit en face du sien. Alors qu'il baîllait, il entendit des pas discrets dans le couloir.

-Tiens, voilà ton thé, chuchota Hinata pour ne pas réveiller sa fille. Attention, c'est chaud.

-Merci.

Elle s'assit sur le lit près de lui.

-Boruto, ton père m'a envoyé un corbeau, il rentrera tard dans la nuit. Il aura besoin de moi demain. Je vous prépare le petit déjeuner et je part en mission.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi?

-Il ne me l'a expliqué que brièvement. Ma soeur passera vous chercher demain matin. Vous passerez la journée au domaine avec votre grand-père.

Elle manqua de rire devant le visage déconfit de son fils.

-Grand-père Hiashi? Mais il me fout la pétoche! Il vient quasi jamais a cause de sa fonction, pourquoi il ferait exception cette fois?

-Chef de clan ou non, un grand-père peut bien prendre des nouvelles de ses petits enfants. Tu ne crois pas?

-Si! Mais... Mais... Oh, et puis c'est pas la question! J'suis plus un gamin, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

-Peut être, mais ta soeur est encore jeune.

-Hmphr.

Le blond croisa les bras, boudeur.

C'est vrai, quoi. C'était plus un Genin! Elle n'avait pas à le traiter comme un bébé. Non, vraiment, il a honte, parfois. Entre son père qui ne s'occupe presque jamais de lui et sa mère qui lui colle au basque, ça va bien!

Et maintenant c'est le vieux psychopathe à chevelure l'Oréal qui joue les remplaçants...

* * *

Boruto ne se sentait pas très bien.

Peut être aurait-il dû écouter ses parents, cette fois... Peut être n'aurait-il réellement pas dû lire çe journal...

Mais il était trop tard. Il avait déjà commençé. Il devait continuer jusqu'au bout.

Il avait lu les écrits de son père.

Il ignorait combien son enfance avait été affreuse et sans espoir.

Seul. Haït.

Pourquoi son père ne lui avait-il rien dit?... Il avait l'étrange sentiment que ce journal allait avoir un impact sur sa vie, très prochainement...

Ses paupières se firent lourdes. Mais il luttait contre. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait peur de s'endormir. Soudain, il se sentit seul. La respiration calme de sa cadette dans la chambre ne parvenait pas à le rassurer. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un truc pareil. C'était comme si...

 _...Comme si il sentait un danger._

Le ninja de Suna en vadrouille?... Non, non... C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de plus gros, d'immatériel... Quelque chose qui approchait. Lentement, mais sûrement. Boruto le sentait. Sa respiration se fit halletante. Une goutte de sueur froide s'écoulait le long de son visage. Il se mit à trembler, mais ne put rien faire contre le sommeil qui le gagnait.

C'était comme si quelque chose le _forçait_ à s'endormir. Soudain, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et les voix de ses parents.

"Chérie..."

"Naruto-koï!... Tu es blessé..."

"Pas maintenant... J'ai besoin de ton aide... Vite."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la suite, que Morphée le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

 _A peine me suis-je demandé où j'ai atterit qu'apparaît quelque chose en face de moi. Quelqu'un..._

 _C'est un tout petit garçon, d'à peine quatre ans. Il pleure. Il est blessé de partout, comme si on lui avait jetté des pierres, comme si on l'avait battu._

-Hé... ça va?

 _Il relève misérablement ses yeux, et là, je percute. Ils sont bleus comme l'océan, baignés de souffrance. Il a les cheveux plus longs aussi, mais les mêmes traits félins tatoués sur ses joues..._

 _Ce petit garçon... C'est mon père. Pff, génial! Je cauchemarde sur son enfance. Lui, il ne semble pas me voir. Des ombres apparaissent autour de lui._

 _"Encore çe sale grognard", dit l'une._

 _"Tss. Naruto Uzumaki. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là...Il porte le mauvais oeil..." dit une autre._

 _Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Comment osent-ils? Pourquoi papa ne dit rien?_

 _"Ne le regarde pas, ma chérie."_

 _"C'est à cause de lui que ma femme est..."_

 _"Tais-toi! Ce sujet est tabou!"_

 _"Il aurait du mourir... Dis, maman, pourquoi il est pas mort?"_

 _"Dégage, on veut pas de toi. Démon."_

 _"Laissez-moi..."Pleurait Naruto. "Laissez-moi... Laissez-moi... Laissez-moi..."_

 _"Crève..."_

 _"Sale renard!"_

 _"Monstre!"_

 _"Disparaît!"_

 _Papa pleure de plus en plus fort, les suppliant d'arrêter, mais les ombres se moquent de lui. Je sens la rage monter. Mais au moment où je me jette sur les elles pour leur refaire le portrait, tout s'évapore._

 _Seule une longue plainte, mi humaine, mi animale, se fait entendre. Puis plus rien._

 _Là par contre faudra qu'on m'explique... Qui a éteind la lumière?_

 _En haut et en bas, du noir. Devant également... A droite du noir, à gauche du noir, et derrière... Devinez-quoi? ...Hein? Les sanitaires?... ... Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Ben, du noir aussi._

 _Mais quand je dis noir, c'est pas l'obscurité comme celle de la nuit. C'est un noir d'encre. Celui où vous ne perçevez aucune forme, celui qui vous met mal à l'aise, celui où vous avez l'impression d'être à poil devant des millions de gens – je précise que je ne suis pas à poil – quoiqu'en fait j'en sais rien, si encore je pouvais au moins me voir, moi! Bref, un noir anormalement total. Les ténèbres._

 _ **"Boruto..."**_

 _Je sursaute._

-Hein? Qu-quoi?...

 _J'ai rêvé?_

-Miraï, si c'est encore un de tes Genjutsu à deux balles...

 _Pas de réponse... Bon. Je marche... Y'a pas de sol, mais je marche quand même. Pensant qu'il n'y a rien qui me fera trébucher – quand bien même il n'y a rien sur quoi m'écraser, je me met à courir. Mais avec le noir total j'en viens à me demander si j'avance vraiment ou si je fait du surplace en fait._

 _Sérieusement, ça me fait flipper de plus en plus. Et tout ce noir! Je me vois même pas, moi! Avouez que c'est frustrant..._

 _A peine je me dis ça que mes mains, que je persistait à fixer malgré l'ombre, daignent enfin de se montrer à la lumière pâle de... De?..._

 _Je relève la tête. Des étoiles... Une constellation que je connais pas. Toute seule, là haut. Forever alone._

 _ **"Boruto... Vite."**_

 _Encore cette voix. Une voix d'homme, assez grave mais légère, un peu comme le vent qui souffle dans les feuilles en Automne. La lune apparaît à son tour. Ronde, blanche._

 _D'un coup, la peur me saisit telle une goule. Depuis quand cette rumeur menaçante résonne-t-elle... Et s'approche de plus en plus?_

-C'est qui, là? Il se passe quoi?

 _Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais une éspèce de nuage, plus ténébreux encore que le reste - chose qui défie la logique... Une masse immatérielle et maléfique, qui arrive à toute allure. Elle prend forme._

 _Attendez...Un serpent?..._

 _Bah non... C'est couvert de dessins bizarres, mais c'est à moitié de la fumée... Du gaz?... Ca arrête pas de changer de forme, mais ça garde un "corps" long comme celui d'un serpent..._

 _La chose avale la constellation, puis la lune, et tout est à nouveau noir. Il y a une odeur âcre qui monte._

 _Encore une fois, je sursaute. La chose a un Oeil. Blanc. Pas blanc argent comme ceux de ma famille... Blanc vide, glacial._

 _Et j'aime pas trop la manière dont elle me regarde... Oh yes. Totale éclate en perspective. Attendez, le truc il fait, genre... Quelle taille il fait? J'ais l'horrible impression que toutes les ténèbres autour de moi SONT la chose, comme si elle était capable de dévorer le monde tout entier._

 _Et c'est là que le truc me fonce dessus à vitesse grand V. Et pour plus de fun, je suis cloué au sol._

 _ **"Prends garde..."**_

 _J'entend un battement d'ailes. Un oiseau... Un petit oiseau qui parle? Non... C'est juste que je comprends son language._

 _ **"Boruto! Suis-moi!"**_ _Chante l'oiseau._

 _Je ne sais par quel miracle je peux à nouveau bouger, mais je ne me fais pas prier et je fonce à la suite du piaf. La chose me poursuit. Alors, j'entends des cris qui viennent de derrière moi. Himawari. Puis maman, et papa, suivit des cris d'autres gens, de milliers d'autres gens. De peur, de détresse, de douleur, d'agonie._

 _ **"Ne t'arrête pas... Ne te retourne surtout pas!"**_

 _J'obéis à contrecoeur à l'oiseau et accélère la cadence. Mais ce que j'entends derrière moi me tord les entrailles, et je sens que je me fait rattrapper. Quelque chose apparait... Une sorte de disque tournant, recouvert de signes astronomiques, ressemblant à une horloge. Des dizaines de mains noires tentent de me retenir, et moi je coure de toutes mes forces._

 _ **"Par ici, vite, vite!"**_

 _Je plonge comme un malade dans l'horloge et me fait happer par un vortex blanc, où la chose ne peut me suivre visiblement, puisqu' elle hurle de rage._

 _Son cri me glaçe le sang._

 _Tic, tac, tic, tac..._

...

* * *

 _ **Voilà, ça traîne, désolé, l'élément perturbateur qui déclenchera le rouage de l'histoire n'arrivera, je pense, qu'au chapitre 3...**_

 _ **Comme je suis fan de Zelda, j'ai voulu mettre un rêve symbolique, c'était plus fort que moi.**_

 _ **En tout cas, j'espère que c'était pas trop catastrophique. T_T J'essaierai de poster la suite le plus vite possible. Mais si j'ai l'avis de personne c'est que c'est nul, donc je posterais rien... =_="**_


	3. Grand-père Hiashi

**_Une explosion résonna non loin, et l'homme su que son piège avait marché. Il n'aimait pas faire cela... Mais c'était pour..._**

 ** _...Elle._**

 ** _Ses poumons lui brûlaient... Mais il persista._**

 ** _"Vite... Vite."_**

 ** _Tandis qu'il courait, et que l'obscurité gagnait progressivement la forêt, il regardait à travers les branches le ciel avec angoisse._**

 ** _"Vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."_**

* * *

-Bolt, réveille-toi ou j'utilise le Poing souple.

-C'est bon, ça va, j'suis réveillé, dit l'intéressé en se redressant précipitemment. Il n'avait pas envie de vivre un cauchemard pire que celui qui venait de faire.

-Mais t'as une de ces mines, mon pauvre!

Boruto se frotta les yeux pour mieux voir à qui il avait à faire.

Une jeune femme dans les vingt-cinq ans, ressemblant à sa mère, avec les yeux blancs typiques des Hyûga, mais aux longs cheveux bruns dont une mèche qui ne voulait jamais se mettre avec les autres cachant une partie de son visage.

Et son regard était plus vif.

-Ha! Tante Hanabi.

-Salut mon p'tit neveu, lança la jeune femme en passant ses bras autour de son cou et lui plaçant un gros bisou sonore sur la joue. Alors? On s'est couché tard?

Le blond reprit ses esprits, et se souvint d'un coup de ce qu'il avait entendu juste avant de dormir.

-Hanabi! Papa va bien? Et maman, elle est où?

La Hyûga regarda son neveu un instant. Il crut discerner une lueur anxieuse dans ses iris argentés. Mais le sourire réapparut vite sur son visage.

-Ne t'en fais pas, çe ne sont que des blessures superficielles. Hina et Naru sont partis au Pays du Fer dans la nuit.

Le garçon eut une boule dans l'estomac. Comme à chaque fois que ses deux parents partaient ensemble en mission.

-Il s'est passé quoi cette nuit?

-Hé bien...

-C'est bon je suis prête! Lança la voix guillerette d'Himawari, alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre, couverte de vêtements d'hiver. Grand-frère! Il était temps que tu décoinçes! Il est déjà 8h30!

-Ben voyons...

-Allez bichon, va te préparer, on mangera le p'tit déj' au Domaine.

-Arrête de m'appeller comme ça! Ronchonna Boruto en rougissant. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si çe charmant surnom arrivait aux oreilles de Mitsuki, ou pire, de Sarada...

-Comme tu voudras, bichon.

-Grmbl...

Après avoir fermé la maison à clef et que tout le monde eut descendu l'escalier de la sortie, les trois arrivèrent dans la rue principale. Hanabi prit la main de Himawari et Boruto marchait à côté d'elles.

Il faisait très froid, et le vent emportait avec lui petit à petit les feuilles pourpres et brunnes qui s'accrochaient déséspérément à leurs arbres respectifs. La rue était déjà animée à cette heure. Les marchands ventaient leurs produits, la plupard des passants cachaient leurs nez rouges dans leurs écharpes et discutaient, les petits enfants sautaient dans les tas de feuille, faisaient de la glissade sur le verglas et s'amusaient à éclater la glaçe des flaques gelées. Konoha vivait étrangement les saisons: il faisait très chaud dès Mars et très froid dès fin Novembre. Mais cette année, le froid, qui était arrivé fin Octobre, était particulièrement mordant. Les journées étaient étrangement sombres...Ce n'était pas naturel. Et aujourd'hui encore, un malaise demeurait.

Ignorant la conversation de sa tante et de sa soeur, Bolt regarda le ciel gris. Comme si il essayait de voir d'où venait cette étrange atmosphère. Il regardait les nuages avançer. Presque une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un bout de ciel bleu. Les nuages galopaient... galopaient... L'un d'eux ressemblait...

 ** _...L'un d'eux ressemblait à un serpent._**

Un brusque malaise s'empara du garçon. Il secoua la tête, et regarda à nouveau. Un nuage tout à fait normal.

-...Bolt?... ça va? T'es blanc comme un linge! Fusa la voix d'Hanabi qui le sortit de ses songes.

-Ah? Heu... Ouais ouais, je pensais à quelque chose.

-Ca a l'air de te troubler. Tu ne veux pas me dire?

-Ca ira. Rien de méchant.

-...Bon. Tu me dis, hein.

-Mm hm.

Son imagination lui jouait-il des tours? Saleté de rêve. Le blond se rendit comte qu'il transpirait. Transpirer... par ce froid...

Ils finirent par quitter la rue principale pour tourner à une autre. Après vingt minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant un mur blanc, long, haut d'environ six mètres, avec un portail tradditionnel et un écriteau qui indiquait:

 **\- HYÛGA -**

Ils étaient arrivés au domaine. Celui où vivait toute – presque toute leur famille maternelle. Car aparemment, il y avait un autre domaine des Hyûga dans un autre village caché, hors du Pays du Feu. Boruto souffla.

Une merveilleuse journée mouvementée qui s'annonçait, en compagnie d'un grand-père super amusant, ainsi que ses confrères touts aussi amusants...

C'était ironique, bien sûr.

Hiashi Hyûga, le père d'Hinata et de Hanabi, était le chef du clan.

C'était un homme qui faisait un peu plus jeune que son âge. Il n'avait même pas de cheveux blancs, cheveux qu'il avait longs, très longs, noirs, et lisses aussi. Bolt soupçonnait une coloration, d'ailleurs... Il était bronzé par contre, comparé aux autres membres de la famille. Il avait des rides, un visage endurci, et des yeux blancs qui ont vus de nombreuses choses. De grande stature et imposant, il faisait un peu penser à un chef indien. Il était calme et un peu froid, mais bien moins que d'autres membres. Il n'en laissait rien paraître, mais il aimait beaucoup ses petits enfants.

Et il attendait à la porte de son pavillon, alors que sa fille cadette et les deux neveux de celle-ci entraient, se déchaussaient et que la domestique les aidaient à se débarasser de leurs affaires.

-Alors, les enfants, vous n'êtes pas trop gelés? Votre petit déjeuner est prèt.

-Merci beaucoup Shizuka, répondirent-ils en coeur.

La jeune femme sourit. Que ces petits étaient adorables. Puis la petite brunne courut vers son grand-père – elle se moque de l'austérité et du calme, elle, elle aime tout le monde.

-Grand-père! Pépia-t-elle alors qu'elle se jettait sur celui-ci, qui lui rendit son câlin maladroitement.

Il avait toujours été prit au dépourvu par ce petit singe aux yeux bleus.

-Bonjour, Grand-père Hiashi, suivit Boruto plus calmement, enlevant ses mains de ses poches pour l'enlaçer brièvement.

-Bonjour les enfants.

-Pas trop gelés, tu parles! Lança Hanabi. Il fait un froid de canard!

-Si je puis me permettre, Hanabi-Sama, vous n'êtes pas très couverte, fit remarquer Shizuka, amusée.

-Mmah oui pas faux. Enfin bon, même si il est censé faire frisquet à cette époque de l'année, les doudounes et bottes de ski, c'est censé être dans deux mois!

-Bien, assez bavardé, allons manger avant que ça ne refroidisse.

Les quatres Hyûga et Uzumaki mangaient tranquillement. Ils écoutaient Himawari qui racontait avec entrain ses journées d'école et parlait toute excitée de la sortie scolaire à Kumo qu'ils allaient faire avec Shino-senseï dans une semaine. Au départ, Hiashi avait tenté d'enseigner le calme à table aux deux enfants. Mais il s'était résigné au fil des ans. Quand on a Naruto Uzumaki comme père...

-Ah oui! S'exclama la petite brunne. Sur le papier de l'école, ils demandent à ce que cinq adultes accompagnent la sortie au lieu de trois. Parce que les deux autres professeurs de l'académie ont une grippe carabinée. Mais je ne sais pas si papa ou maman sera libre...

-Ouh, ça c'est pas de chance dis donc... Je pourrais m'arranger si besoin, proposa Hanabi.

-Nous verons cela, dit Hiashi.

Un instant s'écoula en silence.

-Et toi, Boruto? Tu n'as rien à raconter?

-...

-Bolt?

-Hé, _Baka_! Lança Himawari en secouant la manche de son frère. On s'réveille!

-Que...? Hein? Je... J'étais dans mes pensées. Désolé.

-Comment se passe ton aprentissage avec Konohamaru Sarutobi?

-Bah... Là on est en période de cours théoriques... C'est chiant. Et puis j'vous raconte pas avec Sarada qui joue les intellos... Mitsuki se marre bêtement en la voyant me hurler dessus. Et Sensei qui dit rien. Un cauchemard.

-C'est vrai que les Uzumaki préfèrent la baston à la réflexion, taquina Hanabi.

Boruto eu un sourire narquoi.

-Tu dis ça pour masquer ta nervosité, Hanabi?

-De quoi tu parles?

Le garçon sourit de plus belle. Le visage de sa tante avait prit le ton rouge pivoine. Il n'était pas un secret qu'Hanabi avait un petit faible pour le jeune professeur... Tout comme sa soeur aînée, elle avait un mal fou à cacher ses sentiments – une grande première pour les Hyûga, qui étaient connus pour leur attitude stoïque et indifférente. Sauf que, contrairement à elle, elle faisait en sorte d'adopter un comportement agressif et ronchon pour camoufler le tout...

Il faut dire qu'Hanabi et Konohamaru, que Naruto considère comme son petit frère, étaient assis ensemble sur les bancs de l'académie dès l'enfance. La Hyûga jouait tant bien que mal les dures avec le Sarutobi, mais elle avait toujours eu de l'affection pour lui. Et il le lui rendait bien. Mais ces deux là étaient tellements timide qu'aucun des deux n'osait inviter l'autre à un rencard.

Hiashi eut un rire – ce qui était rare, et tâcha de sauver sa fille de l'embaras.

-J'ai ouï dire que tu avais séché tes cours plusieurs fois, ces derniers temps.

Boruto soupira.

-Ouaip... C'est vrai.

-Malgré cela, tu arrives à progresser? Quand tu vas en cours, bien entendu.

-... Ca peut aller. Ca en jette pas autant que quand j'apprenais avec le père de Sarada, mais ça le fait.

-Bon, et bien tant mieux... Ta mère m'a demandé de superviser ta petite punition aujourd'hui. Tu vas t'entraîner au Taijutsu.

Le garçon opina avec un soupir. Au moins il ne s'ennuiera pas.

-De quelle heure à quelle heure?

-Tu commences à dix heures et tu feras une pause déjeuné à Midi. Après quoi, tu reprendras, et je mettrais fin à ton entraînement lorsque je le jugerais nécéssaire.

Himawari regarda la montre de son frère.

-Il est dix heures moins dix... Grand-pèèère? Je peux regarder l'entrainement?

-C'est une bonne idée. Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre. Tu vas pouvoir pratiquer quelques _katas_ en même temps.

-Oui! Merci!

-C'est pas: "Il n'est jamais trop tard" normalement?

-... Oui, enfin, ça marche des deux côtés. Allez. Terminez votre petit déjeuner, allez vous mettre en tenue et rendez-vous dans la salle. Hanabi, tu prendras le relais à onze heures précises, si tu veux bien.

-Oui, père.

Les enfants terminaient de manger en hâte alors que Shizuka débarassait la table. Ils se rendirent dans le vestière et se vêtirent de l'uniforme d'entraînement noir des Hyûga.

Boruto esquissa un sourire. Son grand-père n'était pas quelqu'un de très enthousiaste, mais il se montrait gentil avec lui et sa soeur.

Il est vrai que quand leurs parents étaient enfants, à l'époque où la branche principale, la _Sôke_ , et la branche parallèle de la famille, la _Bunke_ , étaient antagonistes, Hiashi avait interdiction, en tant que chef de clan, de montrer un quelconque signe de tendresse à ses deux filles et à son neveu. Il en avait beaucoup souffert. Grâce à son père, qui avait promit à son défunt oncle de rompre certaines lois traditionnelles de la famille, cela avait changé. Et il faisait plutôt bon vivre chez les Hyûga, depuis cette époque.

Le garçon secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées. V'la qu'il faisait des compliments à son père, maintenant.

"Il va falloir que je continue à lire son journal."

-T'es prète, Hima?

-Presque, dit-elle en achevant d'enlever les plis de son vêtement. C'est bon.

-Allez, zou.

Les deux enfants se rendirent à l'endroit prévu. La salle d'entraînement était grande. Le plafond et les murs étaient en bois. Il y avait des écrans coulissants, et la lumière du jour filtrait au travers du papiez de riz pour se refléter sur le parquet. Une odeur de bois et de poussière flottait. Leur grand-père les y attendait.

-Bien. Commençons sans plus attendre. Vous allez vous échauffer. Boruto, tu vas me faire une série de trentes pompes sur une main. Himawari, tu es un peu jeune, alors tu en feras huit, sur les deux mains. Allez-y.

 _"Et c'est parti."_

Les deux heures d'entraînement s'écoulèrent assez vite. Les deux enfants s'exercaient sur les _katas_ et leurs mouvements avec leur grand-père, puis quand Hanabi vint prendre la relève, ils attaquaient leur tante tour à tour. La pause de Midi arriva quand Shizuka annonça que le déjeuné était prèt.

Boruto trouva un moment pour continuer sa lecture clandestine. Toujours désemparé par l'enfance pleine de solitude de son père, il avait remarqué que celui ci ne décrivait pas beaucoup ses journées. Il n'y avait que des paragraphes comme:

 _"15 Septembre:_

 _Il y avait une fête dans le village aujourd'hui. Je suis allé voir. Je suis arrivé devant une boutique où ils vendaient plein de masques d'animaux. Je m'étais arrêté pour les admirer. Mais le vendeur m'a grondé. Je lui ai répondu que je voulais juste regarder. Il m'a lancé un masque de renard à la figure, et il m'a ordonné de le prendre et de ficher le camp. Je voulais casser le masque tellement j'étais en colère. Mais je n'ai pas osé, parce que je n'avais pas les moyens de m'en payer un, ni personne pour m'en offrir._

 _Alors je suis rentré chez moi, et je suis allé me coucher. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de toute façon."_

 _"10 Octobre:_

 _C'est mon anniversaire. J'ai dix ans. Je suis grand, maintenant. Je vois les autres enfants, leurs parents leur offrent plein de jolies choses... Mais moi, je n'ai pas de parents. Alors je suis allé le fêter tout seul. Je suis allé me payer un bol de ramen chez Ichiraku. Parce que le patron est gentil avec moi. Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a dit qu'il m'offrait autants de bols que je veux gratuitement. Sa fille m'a même fait un dessert. Et quand je suis rentré, Iruka sensei m'a même souhaité bon anniversaire. J'étais si heureux. J'aimerais que çe soit mon anniversaire tous les jours."_

Boruto sentit une boule d'amertume. Lui, il avait sa soeur, son grand père, sa tante, son sensei, ses amis, et sa mère qui lui faisait de bons gâteaux pour son anniversaire... Et son père avec son sourire de benêt, qui le taquinait ou le grondait, sans jamais laisser paraître quoi que ce soit de ses souffrances passées...

Il tomba sur un passage qui était un peu plus développé.

 _"5 Décembre:_

 _Journal, faut que j'te raconte! J'étais en train de faire de la balançoire. Il y avait de la neige partout! C'était très joli. Et d'un coup, j'ai entendu des voix. J'ai tourné la tête, et j'ai vu Bunta et sa bande embêter une fille. Ils la traitaient de "Monstre aux yeux blancs". La fille pleurait. Alors je leur ai crié: "Hé! Arrêtez ça!" Ils se sont moqués de moi et m'ont dit de ne pas me mêler de leurs affaires. Alors j'éxécutait un Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Qu'il va falloir que je retravaille. Parce que au lieu de deux clônes, c'était deux mini-moi avec des voix hélium qui les menaçaient. C'était comique. Tellement comique que je me suis prit une patate dans la figure. Ils en ont profités pour bousiller mon écharpe rouge... Ensuite ils sont partis en rigolant bêtement. La fille m'a demandé si ça allait._

 _Journal, t'aurais du la voir. J'ai cru que c'était une fée! Elle avait des beaux yeux blancs! Blancs comme la neige! Et son seul souci en plus, c'était mon écharpe toute éfilochée... Elle m'a dit pardon et merci. Je sentais que j'allais rougir, alors je lui ait dit "T'en fais pas, c'est pas grave! Au revoir!" et je suis parti en courant. Je suis rentré chez moi, et je me demandait encore si c'était vraiment arrivé. C'était la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais vue."_

Boruto sourit. C'est comme ça que ses parents s'étaient rencontrés. Il se demandait si il allait rencontrer une fille mignonne, lui aussi... Pas comme cette harpie de Sarada Uchiwa!

Comme il continuait de lire, il vit qu'à onze ans, en dernière année d'académie, ses parents se sont retrouvés dans la même classe.

C'est quelques pages plus tard que les choses commençaient à bouger.

C'était un jour comme les autres, mis à part le fait que c'était la veille du dernier essai de l'examen Genin où son père avait déjà échoué deux fois en cours d'année... Celui-ci séchait malgré tout allègrement les cours et avait décidé de...

 _"Barbouiller toutes les tronches des Maîtres Hokages gravées dans la falaise"_?!

-J'y crois pas... Couïna Boruto. Alors en fait j'ai fait _exactement_ la même connerie que lui...

* * *

-Comment se présente la situation à Konoha?

-Les recherches n'avancent pas beaucoup, Maître Mifune, répondit Naruto. Ce Hoshi est un dur à cuire. Il fait tourner en bourrique mes meilleurs hommes, et déjoue tous nos pièges. Nous allons avoir besoin de renforts. D'ailleurs à ce propos, Maître Kazekage? Maître Raïkage?

-Mes troupes arrivent en ce moment à Konoha, j'ai aussi envoyé Bee, répondit Darui.

-Les miennes ont étées retardées par une tempête dans le désert. Elles sont conduites par ma soeur. Si tout se passe bien, elles arriveront en fin de journée, affirma Gaara.

Naruto se tourna vers son adjoint, Shikamaru. Celui ci tira une boufée de sa cigarette.

-Je ne me fait pas trop de souci pour ma femme. Temari connaît le désert mieux que quiconque. Les troupes de Suna ne risquent rien avec elle.

-Bon sang... Ca ressemble à une préparation de guerre.

-Il est clair que nous ne devons pas sous-estimer cet homme, marmonna le Raïkage Darui en lissant sa moustache blonde.

-C'est à se demander si c'est vraiment un être humain. J'ai moi même été blessé en le poursuivant, hier soir. Il a déjoué Kurama.

A ce moment, Hinata entra dans la salle.

-Messeigneurs, les maîtres Tsuchikage et Mizukage viennent d'arriver.

Elle se placa près de Shikamaru derière le siège de son mari. Kurotsuchi et son adjoint entrèrent, suivis de Chôjuro essouflé.

-Bonjour tout le monde! Lanca la brune.

-C'est bon, c'est bouclé, lança l'homme-requin. Nos hommes fouillent le pays du feu de fond en comble.

-Merci à tous pour votre soutient, soupira Naruto, un peu libéré du poid qui pesait sur son coeur.

-C'est tout naturel, Hokage, répondit Chôjuro en souriant de ses dents pointues.

-Bien, nous sommes tous présents. La réunion peut débuter, lança Gaara. Maître Mifune, parlez nous de la raison qui vous a poussé à nous réunir ici, au conseil des Cinq Kages. Quelque chose vous alarme?

Le vieux samouraï opina.

-A la demande des Daimyos des cinq Grands pays, j'ai consulté plusieurs registres et rapports des évènements passés en faisant des recherches sur cet homme. Les voici.

Les cinq Kage se penchèrent sur les documents présentés par Mifune.

-Mmh... Bizarre.

-La veine du Dragon... Tiens donc.

-Comme vous le voyez, il n'y a plus de doutes possibles par rapport au fait que Sabaku No Hoshi souhaite remonter le temps. Je me suis alors penché sur la raison pour laquelle il souhaite faire cela... Et il veut sauver une vie. En remontant le temps et en empêchant sa mort.

-Sans doute quelqu'un qu'il aimait, hasarda Chôjuro.

Naruto, Hinata et Shikamaru demeurèrent silencieux. Il y a bien quelques personnes qu'ils auraient voulu sauver, eux aussi... Mais leurs sentiments ne sont pas une raison pour perturber le flot du temps. Ce sont les lois de la vie. Si tout le monde faisait cela...

-Ou peut être qu'il veut sauver quelqu'un pour changer les évènements... Et comme nos pays n'ont jamais autant étés paisibles que ces dernières années, on peut très bien supposer que ce ne soit pas dans un but très pacifique...

-Jouer avec les morts est un sacrilège. Jouer avec le temps l'est tout autant. La technique d'Edo Tenseï, la réincarnation des âmes, était un blasphème. Alors un Jutsu pour voyager dans le temps...

-Je soulignerais par là, Tsuchikage, que cette technique, malgré tout le mal qu'elle a engendré, nous a aussi sauvé lors de la Quatrième Guerre Shinobi. Il peut en sortir quelque chose de bénéfique, si l'on y fait attention. C'est le Hokage premier du nom qui l'a mise au point, après tout.

-Oui, mais là, on ne sait pas à qui on a affaire... Il laisse juste l'impression d'être une sorte de... Génie du mal, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ce qui nous ramène au point de départ: Quel est le but exact de cette personne, et pourrons nous contrer ses projets si ça tourne au vinaigre...

-Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît, demanda Mifune en se levant.

Il se placa au milieu de la salle, devant un écran.

-Je disais donc que j'ai fait ma propre recherche sur ce ninja. Ninja astronome, faut-il préciser. Maître Kazekage ici présent n'ignore pas qui était cet homme avant de devenir un ninja déserteur, étant donné qu'il était originaire de Suna.

Gaara opina.

-Mon père allait parfois le voir. C'était un pur génie, qui connaissait le nom de chaques étoiles... Aprécié des enfants pour les expériences curieuses qu'il menait. Certains disaient qu'un enfant masqué tournait parfois autour de sa maison, probablement pour voir de plus près ses instruments étranges. Après son départ, sa demeure est tombée en ruines, et nous n'y avons pas trouvé grand-chose: Il a emporté le moindre indice avec lui.

Mifune eut un léger sourire sous sa moustache grise.

-Figurez-vous que je me suis rendu à un endroit qu'il côtoyait, lorsqu'il était encore une "personne normale". La chaîne de montagne du Pays des Neiges... Il y a un sommet où le blizzard ne souffle jamais. Un point parfait pour observer les étoiles. Il était le seul à s'y aventurer, car ces montagnes glaciales et vides sont réputées pour être... Hantées.

Les kages plissèrent les yeux.

-Oui. Hantées par les spectres d'une civilisation de jadis, dont on ne sait strictement rien. Elle disparut suite à un cataclysme, mais parmis le peu de gens qui connaissent cette légende, personne ne croit en leur existance. En tout cas, le fait est que ces montagnes semblent maudites. Elles ont étées désertées par la moindre parcelle de vie. En ce sommet que visitait Hoshi autrefois, j'ai fouillé... Maître Gaara, vous qui parliez d'indices... Ceci devrait vous intéresser.

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent, et l'écran s'alluma, révélant le kanji " _Kaze_ ".

Naruto fronça les sourcils. "Kaze"? Le Vent?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

-Un idéogramme, maître Hokage. A première vue, du moins. Il était gravé dans une pierre. Voyez de plus près comme la calligraphie utilisée est étrange...

-Ce n'est qu'une lettre, hasarda Kurotsuchi.

Personne ne répondit à la jeune femme. Tous regardaient le Kazekage.

Gaara abordait une expression étrange.

-A moins que... A moins que, comme le kanji "Amour" tatoué sur mon front lorsque j'étais nouveau-né... Cet idéogramme ne serve de sceau.

-Un sceau? Mais qui aurait l'idée de sceller quoi que ce soit dans un endroit pareil?

-Si rien n'ose l'habiter, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette montagne.

-De toute façon, si ce type y allait, il y était lié, d'une façon où d'une autre.

-J'ai trouvé autre chose, près de cet idéogramme, qui selon moi, ne présage rien de bon... Maîtres Kages... Voici la raison pour laquelle je vous ais tous convoqué.

L'écran laissa apparaître un nouveau symbole, circulaire cette fois, plein de graffitis étranges.

Un froid glacial envahit la salle. Un calendrier antique. Le dernier jour était représenté par un serpent. Un serpent dévorant le soleil... La lumière.

Le dernier jour... La date correspondait à l'année actuelle...

 ** _Le jour du Sept Novembre._**

Un silence de mort s'en suivit.

-...On a loupé quelque chose, non? Couïna Naruto.

-Attendez, on va mourir, là? C'est une fin du monde, ou quelque chose comme ça?

-Ah moi j'comprends plus rien...

-...

Mifune avisa tout le monde.

-Le compte à rebours est en marche. Nous devons à tout prix retrouver cet homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Car ses agissements sont liés à des évènements qui se déroulent à notre insu, et qui impliquent visiblement le destin de tous.

* * *

Ce soir là, chez les Hyûga, la tension était à son comble.

Naruto et Hinata étaient entrés dans la demeure avec une mine sombre au visage, pour faire part de leurs inquiétudes au chef de la plus noble famille de Konoha, en l'occurence Hiashi. Mais personne ne disait rien aux enfants. Ni même au villageois. Ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher une panique. Hinata avait tenté de rassurer ses deux enfants, mais ils sentaient clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le village était anormalement silencieux. Même les animaux et les oiseaux se terraient dans leurs cachettes. Par moment, de légers petits séismes se faisaient sentir, lorsqu'on y était attentif. Bien sûr, le continent étant en constante activité volcanique, personne ne trouva ça anormal.

Boruto et Himawari avaient prit leur mère portant un plateau de nourriture en filature à travers les couloirs du domaine, faisant attention à ne pas faire craquer le parquet sous leurs pieds. En temps normal, Hinata n'aurait eu aucun mal à les repérer, bien qu'ils savaient déjà se déplacer à la manière d'un ninja. Mais celle-ci était trop absorbée par ses pensées. Elle fit coulisser un écran, entrant, et prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

A peine cela fait, les deux jeunes Uzumaki se précipitèrent sans bruit près de l'écran. Ils l'ouvrirent un tout petit peu. Juste assez pour voir à l'intérieur.

-Chéri?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il était courbé sur une table basse, écrivant fiévreusement sur des registres. Hinata posa le plateau. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Naruto-Koï... Il faut que tu te reposes.

-Je ne peux pas, Hinata.

Sa voix était rauque.

-Le Sept Novembre... C'est demain à Minuit. Je ne trouverais pas le repos tant que je n'aurais pas mit la main sur ce type.

-...

-Alors? Kurama? Tu trouves quelque chose?

 ** _"Non"_ ,** répondit la voix du démon-renard dans son esprit. **_"Toujours rien... J'ai établi la connexion evec Gyûki, il sonde en ce moment même la forêt du Nord... Mais il n'y voit pas plus clair. Cet humain arrive à brouiller nos sens. Il se joue de nous. Nous, les Démons à Queues... Ha! Je me sens désapointé. Enragé. Dupé. Humilié."_**

-Bon sang...

Naruto se couvrit le visage de ses deux mains.

-Naruto...

-Je ne veux pas que ce monde prenne fin... Pas maintenant qu'il est vivable.

-Calme toi.

-Et le pire, c'est qu'on ne sait même pas d'où vient cette foutue menace... Le retour de l'Akatsuki? Quelque chose à voir avec Kaguya? Un serpent qui bouffe le soleil... Ca ne peut pas être Orochimaru, il est trop vieux et fatigué. C'est juste un savant fou. Je suis allé le questionner, il a dit qu'il ne savait rien. Et il semble tout aussi tendu.

Bolt fronça les sourcils. Un _serpent?_

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Son cauchemard de la veille... C'est pas un truc flippant, genre... Genre prémonition, quand même?

Himawari était perplexe. Mais de quoi parlaient ces deux timbrés, encore? Naruto releva le visage vers celui de son épouse, et les deux enfants furent choqués.

Il semblait avoir vieilli. Il avait des cernes noires sous les yeux. Des rides sur le front. Une expression qui trahissait la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur père dans cet état de faiblesse. Si frèle, si vulnérable. Il avait presque la larme à l'oeil.

-Hinata... J'ai peur. J'ai peur pour nos enfants. Pour tous les enfants de ce monde. Il ne peut prendre fin. Il ne peut être détruit... Il ne...

 _La Fin du Monde?_

Tremblants, les enfants s'éloignèrent de la pièce le plus vite possible.

Hinata enlaca son mari.

-Naruto... Combien de dangers à échelle mondiale as-tu éradiqués? Akatsuki, l'invasion de Pein, Jûbi, la chute de la lune... Cela ne t'arrêtera pas. Ce problème est certes plus épineux que les autres, étant donné que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ni d'indices, mais je suis persuadée qu'il a sa solution.

Naruto eut un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir affronté tout cela...

Hinata posa ses mains sur ses joues en souriant.

-Tu n'es pas seul, cette fois non plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis s'enlacèrent. Du coin de l'oeil, Hinata vit que l'écran était légèrement ouvert...

* * *

Boruto et Himawari étaient dans le salon, chamboulés. La Fin du Monde... Comment empêcher cela? Le peuvent-ils seulement? Même Kurama et leur père ne seront pas de taille contre ça... Ils tremblaient. Un vent froid faisait danser la flamme de la seule lampe allumée dans la pièce. Les rayons lunaires projetait un halo pâle sur le murs.

Ils entendirent un écran s'ouvrir. Hiashi entra calmement. Il avisa ses deux petits enfants un instant.

-A en juger vos têtes, vous avez entendu quelque chose que vous n'auriez pas dû entendre.

Himawari retint ses larmes, et courut vers lui.

-Grand-père... On va mourir? On va vraiment tous mourir?

Le Hyûga ne répondit pas. N'y tenant plus, Boruto se leva pour rejoindre sa cadette. Hiashi passa ses bras derrière les épaules de ses deux petits enfants qui se blottirent contre lui. Il leva le visage vers l'astre nocturne.

"La lune est presque pleine..."


	4. La danse des étoiles

_**Yo! Désolé pour le temps que ça m'a mit, je suis très occupé avec la fac. J'ai vu le film Boruto, et j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de pouvoir constater que je n'avait presque rien à modifier à mon scénario. Le chap suivant est déjà en route.**_

 _ **Bon, plein d'erreurs et de fauts raccords, peut être, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler GENTIMENT, s'il vous plaît! :3 Je corrigerais cela plus tard.**_

 _ **Pour le moment, bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Torimaru**_

* * *

 _ **LA DANSE DES ETOILES**_

 _La moindre erreur n'était pas permise._

 _Il vérifia une fois._

 _Il vérifia deux fois._

 _Il vérifia trois fois._

 _"Tout est en place", pensa l'homme._

 _Il regarda la pleine lune, dont le halo avait presque rempli le symbole._

 _"Douze minutes", pensa-t-il à nouveau. Il s'autorisa une courte pause et s'assit dans un fauteuil, en sueur, pour reprendre son souffle. Il se faisait vieux... Ce n'était plus de son âge, tout ça. Sa conscience l'emmena ailleurs quelques secondes..._

 _Quelques secondes d'inatention qui permirent à des intrus de s'infiltrer._

 _Un gros bruit se fit entendre, suivit d'un " **Crétin!** "_

 _"Mais qu'est-ce que...?"_

* * *

Malgré les précautions des dignitaires des villages, la nouvelle de fin du monde s'était vite propagée à travers les continents, et c'était la panique générale. Les gens essayaient de fuir sous terre ou vers la Mer, ce qui était idiot bien sûr, la Fin du monde, c'est la Fin du monde. Peu importe la forme que prendrait le cataclysme, pas un centimètre cube de la planète ne sera épargné. Seuls les habitants des Cinq grandes Nations ne bougaient pas. Ninjas, samouraïs, civils. Ils s'en remettaient à leurs Kages, et voulaient être là pour aider si nécéssaire. Dans les rues de Konoha, chacun tentait de faire comme d'habitude, ou de faire ce qu'ils veulent faire avant de mourir, en essayant de ne pas penser à la menace, et en faisant leur possible pour faciliter la tâche aux ninja.

Dans sa chambre, Boruto réfléchissait à toute allure. Après avoir remit de l'ordre dans ses esprits en quittant le domaine des Hyûga, il avait décidé de prendre son cauchemars au sérieux et d'en écrire tous les détails sur un papier. De même pour ce qu'il avait entendu dans la salle où se trouvaient ses parents la veille.

-Bon. Dans mon rêve, le serpent bouffe la lune... Dans cette "prophétie" ou je sais pas quoi, il mange le soleil.

Il mordit son crayon.

-Ca se trouve, c'est parce que la lune peut être associée à la nuit, donc le rêve, et le soleil le jour, la réalité... Bon, ensuite... Ce piaf bizarre, qui me parlait. Il m'avait dit de le suivre. De ne surtout pas me retourner, malgré les cris de tout le monde... Il m'avait conduit à... Une horloge. Une horloge dans laquelle j'ai plongé, dans laquelle même le danger... En l'occurence cet éspèce de serpent hypertrophié, ne pouvait me suivre.

Il s'adossa à sa chaise de bureau, toujours mâchouillant son crayon, pensif.

-Une horloge... Une foutue horloge. Peut être celle qu'il y a en centre-ville?...

Il regarda dehors. Le ciel n'avait pas de nuages aujourd'hui, mais il aurait préféré: Il n'aimait pas trop la teinte qu'avait prit celui ci... Ca lui faisait l'impression de la pâleur d'un malade... Ou d'un mort. Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, il décida de ne pas en rester à ces charmantes comparaisons. Il n'était plus puni, il pouvait sortir... Et puis, il n'y avait personne à la maison. Ses parents étaient en pleine réunion avec les autres leaders, et sa soeur cadette est restée avec leur tante. Il saisit sa veste noire, ferma la porte à clef et sortit. Dans la rue, certaines de ses connaissances lui lancaient des "Bonjour" avec des sourires crispés. Il n'aimait pas ça. Leur inquiétude le gagnait. Les mains dans les poches, il enfonça son menton dans son col et pressa le pas... Pas la peine de s'attarder. Il sursauta la fois suivante où on l'interpella.

-Hey, Bolt! Tu n'es pas avec tes coep?

C'était son professeur, Konohamaru. Avec ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, et son éternelle écharpe bleue autour du cou. Elle avait été raccourcie, autrefois elle était tellement longue qu'elle prenait la poussière du sol derrière lui.

-Hein? Heu, non. Je vais faire quelque chose en ville.

-Tu ne prépares pas encore une de tes blagues à deux ryôs, hein?

Il rit. Mais un rire forçé, destiné à rassurer... Ou se rassurer sois-même.

-Désolé, Sarutobi-sensei. Je suis pressé.

Sans laisser le temps au brun de répondre, le Uzumaki bondit pour continuer son chemin en tant que ninja digne de ce nom, c'est à dire via les toits des bâtiments. Konohamaru soupira.

-Celui-là, il a une idée en tête. Qui sait? Ca pourrait tous nous sauver.

A cette pensée, un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres du jeune homme, qui continua son chemin en direction du domaine Hyûga. Avant que tout ne se termine, si toutefois cela venait à arriver, il y avait quelqu'un à qui il souhaitait avouer ses sentiments.

L'Horloge de Konoha apparut bientôt. C'était un monument historique qui a été réparé, car il fut brisé lors de l'attaque de Pein, le leader d'Akatsuki, presque deux décennies auparavant.

Arrivé au pied de l'édifice, Boruto l'avisa. Après réflexion, il l'escalada. Pendant deux longues heures, il l'examina sous toutes ses coûtures. Mais rien. Rien qu'une vieille horloge de presque un siècle. Boruto finit par se lasser de sa recherche. Le "Tic tac" constant lui avait donné maux de tête et nausées, et même lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour vider le contenu de son estomac derrière un buisson, le son de l'horloge résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

"Bon sang de Dattebasa... C'est pas possible." râla-t-il dans sa tête en se rinçant la bouche dans une fontaine. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire?

-On va voir Bolt lui dire bonjour, et l'autre il nous fait une flaque.

-Héhé... T'as encore bouffé trop de dangos, toi. Non?

Boruto se retourna. Le reste de son équipe, à savoir Mitsuki et Sarada Uchiwa.

-Nan, j'ai pas le coeur à gober des sucreries là.

-Nous non plus... Mais il est treize heures, s'enquit Sarada. On passe à l'Ichiraku, tu viens avec nous? On a invité les autres. Ca sera peut être notre dernière graille enssemble... Enfin bon, tu as l'air malade.

Le garçon n'avait effectivement pas très faim... Mais les Ramens d'Ichiraku, ça passe tout seul. Et puis il avait besoin de la compagnie de ses amis.

-Non, ça va. Je suis pas contre un bol de nouilles, je vous suis.

Le brouhaha habituel qui sévissait lorsque les six genins étaient réunis s'était tu cette fois là. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Sarada mangait presque nouilles par nouilles... Cho-cho, à l'inverse, mangeait le plus possible pour oublier ses tracas. Shikadaï et Inojin faisaient un morpion avec de l'encre sur la main du jeune artiste. Mitsuki regardait le ciel, pensivement. Lee avait laissé son bol de côté pour faire des pompes sur un doigt au milieu du restaurant, les autres le laissaient faire comme si c'était normal. Seul Boruto mangeait ses ramens normalement. Car ses méninges tournaient à toute allure, et ils avaient besoin de sucres lents.

 _"Tic tac tic tac..."_

Le son de l'horloge continuait à se répercuter au fond de sa mémoire... Mais pas de manière aussi désagréable que tout à l'heure. Non, c'est comme si ce Tic tac était un indice. Pas l'horloge. Ni une pendule, ni une montre. Le Tic tac lui même (Pas les bonbons non plus.)

Et puis, d'un coup, un éclair de lucidité.

 _"Le temps! C'est le temps lui-même, bien sûr! Pour échapper à ça, il faut voyager dans le temps, 'ttebasa! C'est ça que voulait dire mon rêve! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? Je me suis donné du mal pour rien! Quel con! Ah, mais quel con c'est pas possible..."_

-Heu... Bolt? Pourquoi tu te fous des baffes tout seul?

-Hein?

Il releva la tête. Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il vira au rouge pivoine.

-Hé, mec, ça va? Demanda Lee. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?

-R-rien du tout. Je venais de me souvenir de quelque chose.

-Ouf, si je faisait ça à chaque fois que je me souvenais de quelque chose, j'ose pas imaginer ma tronche...

-Tu ne te souviens jamais de rien, Inojin...

-Sauf quand j'ai mes notes avec moi.

-Ca ne compte pas...

Le blond n'écoutait déjà plus. Il mangeait à présent ses nouilles aussi vite que sa compère du clan Akimichi.

 _"Sabaku no Hoshi détient le moyen de voyager dans le temps. Et c'est pour ça qu'on le pourchasse. Peu importe son but, que ce soit un gentil ou un psychopathe, je dois avoir une discution avec ce gars du désert... Je vais demander à papa la permission d'intégrer une équipe de recherche."_

-Désolé les gens, j'ai une course méga importante à faire. Faut que j'y aille! A plus!

Il posa l'argent sur le comptoir et sortit en vitesse de l'échoppe. Sarada se redressa.

-Mais, Bolt! T'as le feu au derrière ou quoi? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire! Hé! Réponds, au moins!

Le blond frena, revint sur ses pas et saisit son bol. Il avait oublié de boire le bouillon. Sacrilège! Il avala tout en trois secondes, puis repartit vitesse Usain Bolt (Ce n'est pas un jeu de mot.).

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique encore? Râla Shikadaï.

-Je ne sais pas, s'enquit Mitsuki Mais on ferait bien de le surveiller, faudrait pas qu'il provoque, genre, la fin du monde!

Le fils d'Orochimaru rit tout seul de sa blague.

* * *

-Mais enfin, Boruto! On a interdit les Genins de se mêler à tout ça, c'est pas pour rien! Le type a quand même piégé des gens plus aguerris que toi! Tu vas y laisser ta peau!

-De toute façon si on ne résoud pas ce problème de fin du monde au plus vite, y'a pas que moi qui vais y laisser ma peau, fit remarquer acidement le blond.

Tenten, la maîtresse d'armes et paronne de l'armurerie, avait les poings sur les hanches.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre? Je doute que Naruto te laisse y aller.

-Je me débrouillerais. Allez, Tenten, s'il-te plaît! Laisse moi t'acheter tout ça!

-La boutique est fermée, Boruto. J'ai moi aussi étée appellée aux unitées de recherche, figure-toi. Comme tu le vois, je pars en mission, dit-elle en achevant d'attacher l'un de ses rouleaux d'armes ninja sur sa hanche.

Le garçon se baissa sur le comptoir.

-Et si je te dis que j'ai peut être une solution à tout ça? Si je te dis que j'ai peut être trouvé le moyen d'empêcher ce malheur?

-...

-Comme je l'ai dit de toute façon, si rien n'a été trouvé avant ce soir Minuit on est tous foutus. Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais je veux essayer. Et pour cela, j'ai vraiment besoin d'équipement. S'il-te plaît.

La Kunoichi fixa un instant le garçon. Droit dans les yeux. Reconnaissant le regard déterminé qu'avait Naruto au même âge, elle finit par céder.

-C'est bon... Pose tout ici.

-Aah! Fit-il, soulagé. Merci, Tenten.

-Alors... Enssemble de vingt-cinq shurikens standards, vingt kunaïs, une corde 10 m, pillules militaires... et tout le tralala... alors, au total... ça te fera 65 Ryos.

-Voilà.

-Merci mon joli!

Il embarqua tout son équipement.

-Au revoir...

-Au revoir. Oh, hé, Boruto!

-Hmm?

-Fais attention.

Le garçon se contenta de sourire, avant de sortir de la boutique. Tenten ne s'inquiéta plus après ça. Elle connaissait le fameux "Sourire du renard" qui était la marque distinctive des Uzumaki, pour avoir tant de fois vu Naruto le faire durant leurs périples lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Un sourire qui disait "Il y a toujours une solution."

Boruto courait en direction de sa maison. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, sa confiance le perdait.

 _"Gambatte. Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon."_

Il s'était absenté presque toute la journée pour se préparer, si bien que le soleil commençait déjà à descendre à l'horizon. La boule qu'il avait au ventre se fit plus lourde lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était peut être le dernier jour de sa vie, et de celle des autres... Qu'il ne verra peut être plus sa mère, son père, sa petite soeur, et tous ceux qu'il aime. Il se rappella leurs cris de douleur et de terreur, dans son cauchemars. Cela lui donna envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas les perdre... Non. Peu importe ce qui lui arrive, à lui... Ce moyen de voyager dans le temps. Il ne le savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr que c'était son seul espoir. _Leur_ seul espoir.

Le cauchemars qu'il avait fait... Peut être que c'était quelqu'un qui a fait en sorte qu'il le vive. Sa mère lui a dit un jour que les esprits étaient capables d'envoyer des messages via les rêves. Peut être la personne représentée par l'oiseau dans ses songes.

 _"Tiens, c'est vrai, ça... C'était qui, ce piaf?"_

Arrivé chez lui, il constata que la porte n'était pas fermée. Ses deux parents, sa petite soeur, sa tante et son grand-père y étaient présents. Tante Hanabi tenait la main de... De Konohamaru sensei? Ils ont fini par se décider...

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tous là?

-Tout le monde s'est accordé une demi heure de repos... Pour passer un moment avec leur famille, répondit Hanabi.

Elle n'avait pas osé dire "Un _dernier_ moment".

Naruto et Hinata étaient dans la cuisine, préparant ensemble le repas. Pendant que ça mijotait, ou entre deux coup de cuillère en bois, ils s'enlacaient brièvement, ou se donnaient des petits baisers. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'éterniser... Ils devaient repartir d'ici trentes minutes. Dans le salon, Himawari essayait de méditer, comme lui avait aprit son grand-père. Près d'elle, Hanabi et Konohamaru étaient enlacés, restant silencieux. Hiashi, les manches jointes, les yeux mi-clos, était calme, lui aussi.

Boruto s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait besoin de lui, et cela ravivait son courage. Il était décidé, cette fois.

"Récapitulation: On intègre une unité de recherche. On trouve le repaire du vieux. On l'fait parler... Et après..."

Et après? Advienne que pourra. Inutile de se prendre la tête.

Il termina de préparer ses affaires, lorsqu'Hinata l'appella pour le dîner. Alors il descendit se mettre à table avec les autres.

-Désolée, s'excusa Hinata, ca a été préparé un peu vite.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, Grande-soeur, lança Hanabi. Ta cuisine a toujours été délicieuse.

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Hiashi. Tu tiens cela de ta mère, Hinata.

Hinata rougit un peu, comme à chaque fois qu'un compliment lui faisait plaisir. En tout cas, si même le noble Hiashi Hyûga se mettait à faire des compliments, c'est que la situation était grave...

...Peut-être pas si grave que ça. A ce moment là, un oiseau messager toqua à la fenêtre de son bec.

-Du courrier? J'y vais, s'enquit Himawari. Mais elle fut retenue par la main de son père, sur son épaule.

-Laisse, mon ange. Ça concerne la recherche.

Chacun leva alors le nez de son repas pour regarder. Naruto ouvrit le rouleau porté par l'oiseau. Il demeura silencieux pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche s'ouvre sur un "Oh!" Qui fit sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce. Hinata se redressa.

-Chéri?

Le Hokage ne répondit que quelques secondes après.

-Hah! C'est Bee! Il a réussi à trouver une piste!

-Comment ça? Demanda Hiashi.

-Bee et Gyûki ont réussi à découvrir où se trouve globalement le repère de Hoshi. C'est un point au Nord Ouest du village, en pleine forêt.

Hinata retomba sur sa chaise.

-"Globalement", ce n'est pas assez. Il faut trouver l'emplacement exact.

-Héhé, ricana Naruto, et revoir le sourire de renard sur le visage du père de famille fit du bien à tout le monde, nos ninjas, ceux de Suna, Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, ainsi que les samouraïs du pays du fer ont déjà encerclé le périphérique. Notre homme est prit comme un rat. Une armée entière l'entoure. Ce ne sont pas ses pièges qui le sauveront, cette fois ci!

Cela fit presque sourire Boruto.

"Parfait! Cela facilitera les choses."

-Bien, lança Naruto. Il suffit maintenant de le repérer. Je vais y aller avec les autres Kages, et les meilleurs éléments en pistage. Je vais appeller tout le clan Inuzuka. Beau-père, si vous le permettez, je...

Hiashi leva sa main pour le faire s'arrêter.

-Ne gaspille pas tes paroles, Naruto. Tu sais bien que le clan Hyûga est à ta disposition.

-Merci infiniement.

-Ne perdons pas de temps. Hinata, Hanabi.

-Oui, père, répondirent les deux jeunes femmes.

-Konohamaru, appella Hinata. Veille sur Himawari et Boruto, s'il-te-plaît.

-Je m'en charge.

Boruto se leva.

-Attendez!

Tout le monde se retourna.

-Papa. Laisse moi y aller avec vous.

-Il me semble que le conseil des Cinq Kages, dont je fais partie, a ordonné que les Genins ne se mêlent pas à tout cela. Nous avons prit les mêmes mesures que pour une guerre.

-Je sais, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille! De toute façon...

-Bolt, j'ai dit non. Qu'est-ce qui t'échappes, là dedans?

Boruto s'énèrva.

-Mais pourquoi, bon sang?

-Parce que c'est trop dangereux.

-Etre un ninja est dangereux.

-Ca suffit, Boruto! Gronda Hinata.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée. Il était tellement rare de voir Hinata crier sur quelqu'un. Mais l'inquiétude avait des impacts sur ses réactions. Elle ne voulait pas envoyer son fils à la mort. Depuis la dernière guerre, Naruto a tout fait pour que, quoi qu'il arrive dans ce genre de situation, ninja ou non, ceux de moins de seize ans devaient rester en retrait. Pas question de briser ce principe.

-Nous sommes tes parents. Tu pourrais nous écouter, pour une fois.

-Des parents qui ne font pas confiance à leurs enfants, c'est des mauvais parents.

Aussitôt qu'il prononça ces paroles, Boruto les regretta profondément. Trop tard. Cette fois, ce fut à Hinata de rester bouche-bée. Les paroles de son fils venaient de la blesser. La seconde suivante, il avait sa tête de côté et sa joue cuisante. Son père venait de lui mettre une belle claque.

-Ecoute-moi bien, jeune homme, siffla Naruto. A ta place, je mourrais de honte d'avoir insulté ma mère, qui m'a mise au monde et m'a donné tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait. Et je parle en connaissance de cause. Tu n'as jamais connu la solitude. Tu n'as jamais connu la souffrance de ne pas avoir de parents pour t'aimer et t'éduquer. En ce monde où les guerres multiplient les orphelins, tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as. Ce que nous essayons de faire, ta mère et moi, c'est de te protéger. Quand est-ce que tu te fourrera ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute, bon sang?

-...

Boruto le savait bien, et, oui, il avait honte. Il ne voyait pas que de la colère dans les yeux de ses parents. Il voyait aussi de la tristesse, et une extrème anxiété. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler de son rêve. Et il savait que c'était lui, le sujet de cette histoire. Qu'il devait sauver les autres. Comment expliquer cela?... Personne ne le croira. De plus, ses parents étaient déjà sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs, d'habitude, il en faut bien plus pour les énerver.

-Maintenant, acheva Naruto, tu vas rester ici. Konohamaru, je compte sur toi. Il ne sort pas de cette maison.

-Reçu.

-...

Boruto courut dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

-Boruto!

-Non, Hinata, la retint Naruto.

Elle se tourna vers son mari, les yeux larmoyants.

-Je... Si tout doit se terminer, je ne veux pas que ce soit de cette façon...

Ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes. Une lueur vive brillait dans les yeux du blond.

-Alors, faisons en sorte que ça ne se termine pas.

Hinata croyait en ce regard. Elle y avait toujours cru. Depuis la première fois qu'elle a vu Naruto de sa vie. Ce regard qui l'a faite tomber amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle n'était agée que de six ans. Cette lueur qui brillait toujours, qui défiait tout, et que rien ne parvenait jamais à éteindre...

Elle s'essuya les yeux, et opina. Naruto sourit.

-Himawari...

-Oui, papa? Demanda la petite de ses grands yeux embués.

Ses deux parents l'enlacèrent.

-Tout se passera bien. En attendant... Prends bien soin de ton grand- frère.

-C'est promit!

-Soeurette, Naru... Les Inuzuka sont déjà là!

Hinata déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

-Fais passer à Bolt, d'accord?

-On sera vite de retour, ma chérie. Je te le promet. Bien, allons-y!

Le Hokage, les soeurs Hyûga et le chef de famille sortirent en hâte, rejoignant le clan d'hommes-chiens. Ils laissèrent les deux enfants et le jeune professeur.

* * *

Boruto était fin prèt. Il n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter... Il allait sortir de cette maison...

Et retrouver Hoshi _lui-même._ S'assurant que Konohamaru et Himawari dormaient, il se faufila discrètement par sa fenêtre... Il avait été assez patient comme ça. Il atterrit sur l'herbe. Un grand silence régnait dans le village.

 _"Héhé, quel naif le vieux. Il s'est endormit tranquille sans s'imaginer une seule seconde que j'attendais ça pour mettre les voiles..."_

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il sentit quelque chose entourer sa cheville et le soulever violemment. Un piège classique... Il avait l'air d'une chauve-souris pendue à un arbre.

-Hé hé. Tu pensais que je m'étais endormit tranquille sans m'imaginer une seule seconde que t'attendais ça pour mettre les voiles. Tu es naif.

-Un clône, s'exclama le blond en s'arrachant les cheveux. C'est pas vrai, je suis glandu en ce moment...

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit Konohamaru d'un air narquoi. Alors, t'as vu comme je suis doué? Meilleur baby-sitter que moi tu meurs.

-Roh pitié, tout ce qu'il faut pas entendre, râla-t-il en croisant les bras comme si de rien était. Pour quelqu'un suspendu la tête en bas, ça rendait un peu bizarre.

-...

Le brun avisa son élève un instant. Puis il approcha son visage très près de celui de Boruto avec un sourire satyrique.

-Donc j'avais raison. T'as bien une idée derrière la tête.

-Lâchez-moi, senseï!

Konohamaru coupa la corde avec un kunaï, et le garçon tomba lourdement.

-Enfin. Mais? Att...

-Non non non, fit-il d'une voix nonchalante en trainant Boruto comme un saucisson. Ton père m'a donné l'ordre de ne pas te laisser sortir, je prend ça très au sérieux, figure toi.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-J'ai confiance en lui.

-Et moi je pue des pieds?

-Tu es assez imprudent dans ton genre, mon jeune ami.

-Vous vous étiez prudent? Papa il était prudent?

-...

-Papa s'attirait les pires ennuis possibles! Il s'est même retrouvé dans une mission de rang A accidentellement alors qu'il était un tout petit peu plus jeune que moi!

Le professeur s'arrêta soudain.

-Comment tu sais ça?

 _"Gloups"!_

Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle du journal.

-...

-Peu importe. Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne sortes pas de cette maison tant que tout cela n'est pas réglé. Désolé, Bolt. On ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut, dans la vie.

 _"Vous vous trompez là dessus..."_

Le brun enferma Boruto dans sa chambre. Il avait scellé la porte et la fenêtre avec un Fuuinjutsu et des parchemins de sécurité.

-Désolé, petit renard... Mais c'est toi qui me fais faire ça.

Konohamaru fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Himawari s'approcha de la porte. Elle sourit.

Son frère était déjà partit.

En effet, le Boruto attrapé par Konohamaru était un clône. Le vrai Uzumaki courait déjà entre les arbres, s'éloignant un peu plus de la maison. Le temps était de plus en plus lourd, cela contrastant étrangement avec ke vent fort qui faisait danser les branches.

Il courut de longues minutes, lorsqu'il tomba sur une mauvaise surprise. Une division de vingt Hyûga et Inuzuka... Avec son père et sa mère parmit eux. Il eu juste le temps de se cacher dans les branches d'un arbre et d'utiliser une technique de camouflage. Son père tourna suspicieusement la tête dans sa direction, mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Kiba venait lui apporter son rapport.

 _"Attendre le bon moment... Attendre le bon moment,'ttebasa! Bon sang... Si un Inuzuka intercepte mon odeur... Si un Hyûga me voit malgré ma planque... Oh, j'ai l'impression d'être un éléphant qui traverse une clairière pleine de hyènes insomniaques... Attendre le bon moment... Vous ne me sentez pas... Vous ne me voyez pas..."_

Au bout de quelques instants, la conversation finit par s'agiter et tout le monde semblait focalisés dessus.

 _"Maintenant!"_

Il tâcha de se déplacer vite et silencieusement. Soudain, Kiba releva la tête et renifla.

-Merde!

Trop tard.

-Naruto! Y'a ton renardeau qui s'fait la malle! Alerta l'homme chien.

- **BOLT!**

Mais le garçon ne pensa même pas à se retourner. Il forma rapidement un mudra avec ses mains.

 _-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Trois clônes de lui même se développèrent. Il n'avait pas le temps d'en faire plus. Il prit directement ses jambes à son coup tandis que ses autres lui se dispersèrent. Courir. Courir. Semer. C'étaient les seuls mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

-C'est pas vrai! Bouillait Naruto. On a assez de soucis comme ça! **Tu veux jouer à ça, gamin?**

 **-** Laisse, Naruto, lui demanda Hinata. Ils courent vers les sorties nord du village. Laisse l'un de tes clônes chercher les deux qui sont partis vers le nord Est à ta place et reste ici avec les autres. Je me charge de ceux qui sont partis vers le Nord Ouest.

-Très bien. Sois prudente, chérie.

Un clône de Naruto disparut parmis les brousailles, tandis qu'Hinata fonca vers l'autre direction. Après plusieurs instants de course, elle déboucha dans le cimetière de Konoha et s'arrêta. Elle avait vu le regard de son fils. Elle avait déjà comprit que ni elle, ni Naruto ne l'arrêterait... Cela lui fit mal, mais elle dut admettre que ce qui lui arrivera dorénavant ne dépendra que de lui. Elle était sûre que Naruto avait déjà cessé de chercher, et qu'il avait comprit cela, lui aussi... Inutile de se voiler la face. Il était dérisoire de tenter de faire changer d'avis un dépositaire de la fierté des Hyûga et de la détermination des Uzumaki. Simplement...

 _"Sois prudent, mon fils..."_

Quelque chose capta son attention. Des traces au sol. Fraîches. Des pas rapides. Un enfant qui courait. Et elle reconnaissait ces pas. Son inquiétude s'allourdit violemment.

 _"Himawari!..."_

Bien sûr... La petite fille était partie à la poursuite de son frère. Konohamaru... Elle aurait deux trois mots à lui dire. Ses deux petits étaient partis. Comment une mère était-elle supposée supporter un tel poid, une telle angoisse? Qui veillera sur ses enfants? Leur destin n'était plus entre ses mains. Elle sentait qu'elle allait mourir d'inquiétude.

Il lui restait une personne vers qui se tourner... Il était le dernier à pouvoir l'aider.

Hinata marcha entre les tombes, et monta vers l'une des plus élevées. Elle s'arrêta en face d'elle. La lune était pleine, et la pierre semblait briller. Un bouquet de petits tournesols était posé dessus.

Alors, Hinata Hyûga joignit ses mains, et pria.

 _-Grand-frère Neji... Je t'en supplie... Protège mes enfants._

A ce moment là, il sembla à la jeune femme entendre un battement d'ailes...

* * *

Boruto était essouflé, mais continuait à courir. Pas seulement parce qu'il s'imaginait poursuivit, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que le temps pressait. Il avait prit le nécéssaire basique d'un ninja avec lui... Ainsi que le carnet de son père. Il s'y sentait lié, et sentait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en sépare, quoi qu'il arrive. Malheureusement, il n'avait qu'un seul indice: "Un point au Nord Ouest du village". Et bien sûr, étant en zone surveillée, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe sur des ninjas du village, ou autres de l'Alliance. Il serait capturé. Si on ne le reconnaissait pas le fils aîné du Hokage, on l'accuserait probablement d'être de mèche avec Hoshi. Et si c'était le cas, sa petite escapade tombait aux oubliettes, et son plan était fichu...

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit une présence.

 _"Non... Je suis repéré? On a retrouvé ma trace?"_

Mais si c'était le cas, on l'interpellerait... Alors si ce n'était pas un ninja de l'Alliance, qui était-ce? Il s'arrêta et sortit un kunaï.

-Montrez-vous!

-Ha mais moi je fais que suivre, hein.

Bolt tomba littéralement sur les fesses.

-Hima?

-Ben oui, tu croyais que c'était Gaï sensei?

-Mais... Mais t'es dingue! T'es trop petite, c'est dangereux! Tu devais rester avec Sarutobi senseï! Pourquoi tu m'as suivi?

-D'un, toi aussi tu étais censé rester avec Konohamaru. Ensuite, moi je vais très bien. C'est juste que tu es tellement taré que maman m'a demandé, moi, ta soeur cadette, de te surveiller, parce que tu es une catastrophe ambulante et t'es capable de faire des bêtises inhumaines.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Bolt soupira. Comment? Comment une gamine de neuf ans pouvait parler aussi durement? Comment une petite fille au visage si adorable pouvait être si... Diabolique?

-Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu trafiques?

Boruto s'approcha plus près de sa soeur.

-Je veux retrouver Hoshi avant les autres, dit-il à voix basse. Je sens que je suis lié à cette histoire. J'ai fait un rêve chelou.

-J'ai pas besoin que tu me racontes tes rêves tarabiscotés pour savoir que t'es timbré du citron, frangin.

-Mais nooon! Crois moi, Himawari. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Il avait quoi, ce rêve?

-Il était... Horriblement réaliste. Hima. C'est ce qui m'a prévenu du danger.

La petite brune avisa son frère. Il avait rarement l'air aussi sérieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand un bruit les alerta. Ils tendirent l'oreille. Les craintes de Bolt se confirmaient.

-Ho là là, faut qu'on file! Y'a une division de shinobi qui approche. Trouvons une planque, vite.

-Je suis pas contre, mais où?

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent le chant d'un oiseau. Boruto tilta.

-Comment ça, "Cui cui"? C'est pas "Hou hou" à cette heure?

-C'est bizarre.

Un oiseau surgit des fourrés et se percha sur la branche en face d'eux. Il fixa le blond dans les yeux. Lesquels s'écarquillèrent. Il s'envola immédiatement en direction du Nord Ouest.

-Hima, c'est lui! C'est l'oiseau de mon rêve! Il m'avait dit de le suivre!

-Mais...

-On grouille, la clique arrive. Vite, suivons-le!

Les deux enfants se précipièrent à la suite du volatile. Boruto avait vu juste. L'oiseau les guidait dans différents chemins de la forêt, et ce malgré l'obscurité nocturne. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Quelques minutes de course plus tard, à un endroit particulièrement sombre, l'oiseau disparut. Au grand dam des deux enfants, qui ne reconnaissaient pas cet endroit le moins du monde. Le garçon poussa un juron, avant d'observer autour de lui.

Ils tournèrent en rond quelques instants, revenant toujours au même endroit. Ce fut Himawari qui percuta.

-Grand-frère... Je crois que c'est un Genjutsu.

Boruto frappa ses mains.

-Mais oui... C'est ça! On nous a piégés dans une technique d'illusion.

-On l'a dans le baba...

Il sourit.

-Hehé... Le poulet nous a pas conduit ici juste pour l'éclate, à mon avis. Non, si il y a un piège ici, c'est qu'on ne doit pas être loin de la planque du vi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se prit le pied dans une racine et trébucha, emportant sa petite soeur qui a eu le réflexe de le retenir mais qui n'avait pas assez de force dans sa chute. Le hasard fit qu'ils tombèrent sur un faux sol – une illusion faisant croire qu'il y avait un sol, en l'occurence, le vide. Les enfants tombèrent dans la trappe masquée et roulèrent sur des escaliers jusqu'en bas. Merci à la chance de Boruto, ils se cognèrent à quelque chose qui se brisa au sol avec un gros bruit.

-Crétin! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Himawari.

Ils se relevèrent avec difficulté. Boruto eut un sourire satisfait en regardant le téléscope qu'ils avaient fait tomber et tout le matériel d'astronomie autour d'eux.

-Hima... Cet oiseau nous a conduit au Jackpot.

Une salle avec murs et un sol de pierre... On n'y voyait pas très clair. Des cartes du ciel et des shémas étaient collés au mur, ainsi qu'un drôle de calendrier... Avec un serpent qui dévore le soleil représenté.

-Héhé, il s'agit de la jouer discret, on attrape l'ancien et...

-Vu l'entrée qu'on vient de faire, ça me ferait rire que le type ne nous ait pas déjà repéré.

-Ha pas faux, admit le blond, gèné. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit... Allons y. Reste derrière moi.

La petite opina, et se cacha derrière son frère, serrant sa veste dans ses mains et regardant avec crainte le couloir béant s'ouvrant devant eux. Le garçon saisit un kunaï, et avança prudemment.

Les deux Uzumaki marchaient à pas de loup, tous leurs sens aux aguets. Aucun piège d'aucune sorte ne fut détecté nulle part. Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut interminable, ils débouchèrent enfin à une salle immense, qui coupa le souffle aux deux enfants. Dans leur émerveillement, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, les yeux vers le haut, ébahis. Cette salle était circulaire. Il y avait de longs et grands vitraux, représentant chacun une constellation. A en croire la forme du plafond, le toit pointait vers le ciel. La salle était saturée d'instruments scientifiques et astronomiques, de toutes formes et de toutes sortes. Des répliques de planètes constituant le système solaire tournait au plafond, et restaient en orbite grâce à des fils de chakra. Des hologrames de nébuleuses et d'étoiles filantes brillaient partout comme milles lucioles colorées. Ils avaient envie de toucher à tout.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Boruto, ce fut ce seul et unique rayon lunaire, qui passait par une ouverture dans le toit, et baignait de sa lumière pâle un symbole grand, tracé à la main au sol. Boruto s'approcha. Mais sa soeur, de nouveau emplie de crainte, le retint en serrant sa manche de ses petites mains.

-Arrête... C'est peut-être dangereux!

-C'est juste pour voir, rassura-t-il.

Le blond avisa le symbole... Il était étrange. Au milieu, était planté une sorte de Kunaï à trois tranchants. Il allait s'approcher losque...

-Que faites-vous ici? Murmura une voix rauque qui les fit sursauter.

Les deux enfants se retournèrent brusquement. Boruto s'interposa entre l'inconnu et sa cadette. Sur le fauteuil, était assis un homme d'un certain âge, qui semblait terminer de reprendre son souffle. Il avait la peau foncée, et du khôl autour des yeux. Il avait une petite barbe en pointe et une moustache grise. Son expression se faisait méfiante et surprise à la fois. Il avait des rides et des cernes, creusées par l'âge, l'épreuve... et l'anxiété?... Il semblait en effet être épuisé, et pourtant, peu importe ses projets, il ne comptait pas abandonner. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux. Il avait essuyé de longues années de souffrance. Tout comme sa soeur, Boruto était demi-Hyûga, et donc aussi physionomiste qu'eux.

L'homme était vêtu d'une tunique et d'un turban, lequel portait l'insigne de Suna, le village caché du sable.

-C'est toi... Sabaku no Hoshi?

Il se leva, causant un mouvement de recul de la part des deux enfants, sortit de l'ombre et s'inclina respectueusement.

-Oui, en effet, c'est ainsi que je me nomme. J'imagine que j'ai l'honneur d'avoir en face de moi la progéniture du Septième Hokage?

Boruto, toujours sur ses gardes, répondit tout de même à sa politesse, s'inclinant à son tour.

-Je m'appelle Boruto, et c'est ma soeur, Himawari. Nous sommes les enfants de Naruto Uzumaki et d'Hinata Hyûga.

Les rides de l'homme semblaient s'adoucir.

-Ils doivent vous chercher partout...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

-Si vos parents vous avaient autorisés à partir, vous ne seriez pas seuls. Il y aurait au moins un Chuunin ou un Jônin avec vous. Eh bien... Cela ne me facilite pas les choses.

Boruto fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça?

-Maintenant que ses deux enfants sont chez l'homme qu'il traque, le jeune maître doit être en train de chercher mon repaire plus fiévreusement encore.

-Y'a déjà cette histoire de fin du monde, alors je crois qu'il était déjà un peu au taquet pour vous dénicher...

L'homme eut un rire amer.

-Tu n'as pas tord, mon garçon.

-Vous n'allez pas... nous prendre en otage, n'est-ce pas? Osa demander Himawari d'une toute petite voix.

Hoshi rit pour de vrai, cette fois.

-Je pourrais, oui. Mais d'un, je déteste m'en prendre aux gens, alors aux enfants, inutile d'y songer. Même des enfants ninjas. Et de deux, je suis trop faible. Je dois garder mes forces pour ma mission. Aussi vous demanderais-je de bien vouloir rester ici sagement. Je reviendrais dans quelques instants – si, toutefois, je suis encore en vie.

Le blond ouvrit de gros yeux.

-T'es sérieux, papy? Tu n'es pas super méfiant... Et si on entrave tes plans?

-Mmh. J'ai dit que j'étais faible et que je n'aimais pas m'en prendre aux enfants, mais...

Son visage se tourna vers Boruto pour le fixer avec des yeux noirs.

-... Si quiconque se met en travers de ma route, enfant ou non... Je le neutraliserais.

-Nous y voilà. On est venus discuter sur ce sujet. On a deux p'tites questions à te poser. D'abord, cette histoire de fin du monde, là... Ca sort d'où? Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu vas trafiquer dans le passé?

-Oh... Vous êtes au courant. Eh bien...

Hoshi soupira, et se retourna vers les deux enfants.

-Je veux sauver ma fille.

Boruto resta bouche-bée un instant.

-Vous avez une fille?

-J'avais.

-...

L'expression du vieux shinobi se fit douloureuse.

-Ce cataclysme est lié à un peuple mythique qui remonte au Rikûdo Sannin, qui vivait caché au reste du monde, et qui a mystérieusement disparu. Les textes semblent parler d'un génocide. Ce peuple était destiné à nous protéger, mais des êtres malveillants les ont tous décimés. Dès lors, nous étions tous en danger. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de cela pour l'heure, le temps presse. Dans quelques minutes, je vais devoir déclencher mon Jutsu.

 _"Un peuple disparu?..."_

Un courant d'air glacial se leva d'un coup. Ils entendirent le vent pousser une plainte lugubre. Le blond était sceptique, cependant.

-Et à quoi ça servirait, d'empêcher la mort de votre fille, si notre monde sera détruit aux premières lueurs du jour?

Encore une fois, Hoshi fixa Boruto droit dans les yeux.

-Parce qu'elle était la seule à être encore en mesure de nous sauver.

-Co... Comment?

-Au moment où ma fille s'est faite tuer il y a vingt-cinq ans, notre destin était scellé. Mais regardez, dit-il en désignant au sol le symbole, presque entièrement éclairé par la pleine lune. Grâce à toutes mes recherches et documents que j'ai dû voler, durant toutes ces années, j'ai trouvé la solution.

C'est en l'observant qu'Himawari reconnut le Kunaï à trois branches, planté au milieu du symbole.

-C'est un des Kunaïs de grand-père Minato!

-Vous avez fouiné aussi dans le bureau de notre père... Grinça Boruto.

-Avais-je le choix? Le quatrième Hokage, votre grand-père, savait défier l'espace-temps, vous ne l'ignorez pas. C'est en grande-partie grâce à lui que j'ai mit au point cette technique spatio-temporelle. Je sais qu'un criminel de mon village, nommé Mukade, avait réussi à voyager dans le temps de cette manière... Je n'avais qu'à essayer de reconstituer le phénomène.

-Ce que ne ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé, à l'époque. Pourquoi n'aviez-vous pas prévenu le Kazekage de cette fin imminente?

Hoshi sourit amèrement.

-On me prenait plutôt pour un fou, à l'époque... Un type qui n'était là que pour amuser les enfants du village avec ses expériences étranges. Le seul qui me prenait au sérieux était le père du Kazekage actuel, qui n'est plus de ce monde depuis belle lurette. Le conseil refusait de me laisser voir le maître, pour ne pas que je l'importune avec mes "sottises"... Alors, j'ai fui, et volé ce qu'il me fallait dans les archives de quelques villages. Cela était une trahison, et je suis passé au profil de ninja déserteur et de criminel. J'ai continué à fonctionner comme cela pendant longtemps pour mener mes recherches, et j'ai mit des bâtons dans les roues de ceux qui me traquaient. Voilà tout.

-Boruto...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hima?

-Je... Je crois que les troupes de papa approchent.

-Merde.

-Urgh...

Les deux enfants se retournèrent pour voir Hoshi cracher du sang, et s'écrouler, tremblant.

-Je... J'ai atteind mes limites... Maudite soit la vieillesse... Non... Pas maintenant... Pas maintenant!

-Ouh là! Papy! Ca va pas?

-Je... n-n'arrive plus... à bouger.

-Grand-frère, fit à nouveau Himawari, d'une voix un peu paniquée. Ils ont trouvés l'entrée.

Des pas précipités et des voix se firent entendre.

-Si le monsieur dit la vérité, on devrait essayer de convaincre papa... Non?

-Il ne nous écoutera p...

Boruto sentit qu'on le poussait violemment.

- _NON!_ Hurla la voix de Naruto du fond du couloir.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, et fut stupéfait de voir qu'il était tombé sur le symbole lunaire, qui brillait à présent d'une lueur éblouissante. Il tourna son visage vers le vieil homme.

-Jeune Boruto, fils du Hokage... Le temps m'a rattrapé, je me meurs. Je te demande d'achever ce que j'ai commencé. Trouve moi dans le passé. Protège ma fille. Sauve tes camarades.

Ainsi, tout collait. Hoshi ne mentait absolument pas. Un tic tac se fit entendre. La voix de l'oiseau du rêve de Boruto résonnait dans son esprit.

 ** _"Par ici! Vite, vite!"_**

Un air déterminé apparut sur son visage.

-Ok!

-J'y vais aussi, lanca Himawari, échapant habilement à son père qui allait lui saisir le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Boruto... Himawari! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, bon sang!

-Désolée, papa! On t'expliquera ça plus tard!

Un champ de force protégait désormais le symbole. Naruto essaya vainement de le rompre, mais Hinata le retint. C'était peine perdue. D'un coup, les vitraux représentant des constellations se mirent à briller, et des centaines de lueurs éblouissantes en sortirent. Elles tournaient à folle allure autour du symbole, pour former un tourbillon de lumière. Tous les ninjas regardaient avec béatitude un vortex s'ouvrir, avant d'avaler les deux Uzumaki.

Hoshi resta conscient assez longtemps pour assister au départ.

Puis, toute lueur disparut.

 _"Mes enfants... C'est un lourd fardeau qui pèse désormais sur vos frèles épaules, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé._

 _Maintenant... Tout repose sur vous."_

 _..._

* * *

 _ **Ils sont partis dans les couloirs du temps! Muahahahahah (Voix d'enchanteur, générique de Doctor Who en arrière plan)**_

 _ **Je sais, c'est rapide et un peu bâclé, ou à l'inverse tiré par les cheveux... Mais je manque cruellement d'imagination, ces dernier temps.**_

 _ **En tout cas, ca commence à devenir plus fun, non? Eh oui, ça y est, nos héros sont sur les rails. Je posterais la suite le plus vite possible.**_

 _ **En tout cas, une petite review? Pretty please? :3**_


	5. Konohagakure 25 ans plus tôt!

_**CHAPITRE 4: KONOHAGAKURE... VINGT-CINQ ANS PLUS TÔT!...**_

-Hima?

-Hum?

-Je crois que je vais déghobiller.

-Heu... Evite. C'est normal que je vois rien, Boruto?

-C'est pareil pou moi. T'es où?

-Je ne sais pas...

Les deux enfants recouvrèrent la vue progressivement. Les sifflements de leurs oreilles cessèrent, leurs têtes arrêtèrent de leur tourner.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et poussèrent une exclamation.

-Hé, c'est Konoha!

-J'avais remarqué, figure-toi.

En effet, ils se trouvaient dans une rue. Les passants ne faisaient étrangement pas très attention à eux... Heureusement car ils avaient l'air ridicules, assis comme ça au milieu du passage.

-Qu' est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Allons voir à la maison si tout le monde va bien.

Ils se mirent à courir.

-C'est bizarre, fit Himawari au bout de quelques secondes.

-Toi non plus, tu ne reconnait rien?

-...Pas vraiment, non.

-On a utilisé un jutsu, non? Je me rappelle même plus ce qu'on faisait avant de se réveiller là... Hum. On n'a qu'à prendre de la hauteur, de là, on retrouvera notre chemin.

-Bonne idée...

Boruto se baissa et sa soeur s'accrocha à son dos. Puis, en quelques bonds, il monta en haut d'une citerne sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Le vent leur fouetta le visage. Ils restèrent béats quelques secondes, le temps que l'image face à eux leur monte au cerveau. L'impact de ladite image et dudit cerveau provoqua un délicat "Sa mère" de la part du blond. Himawari resta sans voix.

-M-m... mais... Mais! Les tours! Les apparts, les centres commerciaux! L-les maisons! Où est passé Konoha?

Il sentit sa petite soeur lui toucher l'épaule. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Boruto suivit son regard vers le mont Hokage. Quatres visages.

 _Quatres_ visages.

-Il... Il manque celui de la vieille Tsunade, de Kakashi et de... Papa.

Un silence se fit. Ils se souvinrent.

-Aah. Ca me revient. Le monde allait se faire détruire. On a vu le vieux Hoshi et...

-On est à Konoha, vingt-cinq ans en arrière.

-...

-...

-Ouah! Ca déchire!

-Moi ça me fait peur...

-Hey dis donc, ne me dis pas que c'est le manoir du Hokage, le vieux taudis rouge délavé, là bas!

-Il y a le symbole du feu dessus, donc si.

-Roh, mais il fait plus neuf à notre époque, c'est pas logique. On s'comprend.

-Non.

-Pff.

-...

-Hima, pourquoi es tu si méchante?

-Je ne suis pas une méchante. J'ai peur, c'est tout.

Le garçon avisa sa petite soeur un instant. Himawari était facilement influencable par les ondes. Lorsque l'atmosphère avait commencé à devenir bizarre, la petite fille l'avait ressentit. Elle était moins rieuse, elle ne mangeait bas beaucoup. Elle prononçait des paroles trop matures pour son âge. C'était l'une des choses qui avaient alarmé Boruto depuis quelque temps, déjà. Les deux enfants restèrent en silence un moment. L'astre du jour descendait lentement vers l'horizon. Vu la douce chaleur de la fin d'après midi, et à en juger les cerisiers en fleurs et les arbres bien verts, c'était le Printemps. Cela leur faisaient beaucoup de bien après le froid glaçial de leur époque.

-C'est beau, murmura Himawari.

-Dommage qu'Akatsuki va tout détruire...

-On pourrait empêcher ça, non?

-Surtout pas! Sinon ça empêchera maman de déclarer sa flamme à papa. Il vaut mieux ne pas changer le cours des choses. Laissons nos parents s'occuper de tout ça, c'est pas encore des vieux croulants à cette époque.

-Pourtant faudra le faire quand même. La moindre des choses qu'on puisse faire pour le vieux monsieur, c'est sauver sa fille.

-Ouais. Et le monde au passage, si possible...

Un nouveau silence.

-Hima, lanca le garçon après un moment, monte sur mon dos. On descend.

-D'accord...

Les deux descendirent de leur perchoir, et atterirent au millieu de la rue. Les lampions rouges, les enseignes de boutiques et de restaurants s'allumaient progressivement, inondant la rue et les passants affairés de couleurs festives.

-Boruto?

-Oui?

-J'ai faim...

Le blond laissa sa cadette descendre de son dos, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un porte monnaie.

-Tranquille... J'ai quarante Ryôs. Hum, le petit resto, là bas, ça te convient?

La petite hocha la tête en souriant, et ils se dirigeèrent vers ledit restaurant. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir.

-Bonsoir les enfants, lança la voix enjouée de la gérante. Qu'est ce que je sers à vos estomacs affamés?

-Tu veux quoi, Hima?

-Heu, je veux bien des Yakisoba. Touts seuls. Avec un verre d'eau.

-Ouais... Ce sera la même chose pour moi, s'il vous plaît.

-Pas de problème.

-Oh, et, heu... Mademoiselle.

-Oui?

-Quel jour et quel mois sommes nous?

La jeune femme les regarda d'un air interrogatif.

-Mais... Nous sommes le Mardi 3 Juin. Vous n'êtes pas bien réveillés, mes bichons?

Boruto fronça les sourcils, tandit que la tenancière alla s'affairer.

"Le vieux a dit que sa fille a fermé son parapluie le six Novembre... S'il n'y a pas eu de pépins dans le jutsu, ca nous laisse cinq mois pour trouver la fille... Et un moyen de rentrer chez nous."

Les Uzumaki mangeaient en silence, dans leurs pensées. Le repas terminé, Boruto vit sa petite soeur bâiller et se frotter les yeux.

"Il faut trouver un coin où dormir", songea le blond. Il fut soudainement interrompu par une voix vociférante de jeune garçon. Il se retourna. Ca venait de la rue.

-Ho hé, dites donc, y'a pas le feu!

-Ben voyons, riposta une voix d'homme adulte. Ca, c'est la meilleure! Pendant des mois tu as tourné en rond en attendant que je revienne, et tu n'as pas lâché une seconde les basques de Tsunade. Et maintenant que je viens te chercher, tu lambines!

Boruto et Himawari se demandaient de qui pouvait bien provenir cette agitation, et sortirent discrètement pour voir. Un homme agé de la cinquantaine, aux longs cheveux blancs et hirsutes comme un hérisson, venait de passer. Il était accompagné d'un jeune garçon à peine plus jeune que Boruto, blond, tout d'orange vêtu. Lequel continuait de s'exciter comme une puce.

-...Et puis de toute façon, je vous ai toujours pas pardonné pour le coup du parchemin hyper long et vide que vous m'aviez laissé comme diversion pour partir travailler à la rédaction de vos magazines cochons. J'en reviens toujours pas que vous avez fait passer ça en prio devant mon entraînement.

-Mais le parchemin était un entraînement, gamin. J'éspérais que tu apprendrais la patience durant mon absence, mais tout est à refaire, visiblement.

-Ah non, hein! Moi je veux apprendre des techniques hyper puissantes mortelles de la mort pour ramener Sasuke au village par la peau du cul, Dattebayo!

-Tss, ce que tu peux être empoté...

-C'est vous l'empoté, l'ermite pas net!

Cela mit la puce à l'oreille de Boruto. "Ramener Sasuke"? "Dattebayo"? "L'ermite pas net"? Naaan... Il se baissa pour chuchotter à l'oreille de sa cadette.

-Hima, viens! ...Mais on fait pas de bruit!

-D'accord.

Pendant que le vieux et le jeune se disputaient bêtement, les deux enfants les prirent en filature. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs rues, ils arrivèrent à la grande porte de la sortie Ouest du village. Au loin, le soleil rouge sang se couchait, et les ombres s'allongeaient à vue d'oeil. Le blond s'arrêta, et se retourna. Il regardait le visage du quatrième Hokage, sur la falaise, et leva le poing, un air déterminé au visage. Silencieusement, il semblait dire "Regarde moi." Boruto avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. L'homme interpella son élève.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On y va, Naruto!

-J'arrive, j'arrive!

-C'est papa... murmura Himawari.

-Et le vieux c'est Jiraya!

Déjà loin, sans se retourner, l'enfant Naruto marchait aux côtés de son mentor. Puis, ils disparurent à l'orée de la forêt. Le voilà partit pour deux ans... Si seulement il s'était douté de ce qu'il allait se passer pendant son entraînement. La petite brunne allait sortir de leur cachette quand Boruto la retint, entendant des pas et des voix.

-Ah... On dirait bien qu'on arrive trop tard, soupira une voix ennuyée. Il est partit.

Une assemblée d'adolescents émergat de l'ombre, chaques regards tournés vers la forêt où le futur septième Hokage s'est eclipsé.

-Au pire, j'aime pas les longs adieux. Ca me saoule, continua la voix.

-De toute manière, on était même pas au complet, ajouta une autre. Où est Hinata, déjà?

-Elle n'a pas osé venir, dit un garçon à capuche à fourrure. Elle est genée parce qu'elle est tombée dans les pommes quand elle l'a vu couvert de sparadraps à l'hôpital.

Les deux Uzumaki se retinrent de rire. Quand leur mère leur disaient qu'elle était d'une timidité maladive et anxieuse adolescente, elle ne mentait pas. En tout cas, ils réalisèrent qu'il s'agissait de la bande de genin dont leurs parents faisaient partie, les légendaires Onzes de Konoha. La bande ne fut plus après la mort de l'un d'entre eux à l'âge de dix huit ans. Les deux enfants en reconnurent certains. Comme Ino, la mère d'Inojin, avec sa queue de cheval blonde. Shikamaru, l'intendant de leur père, avec sa coupe ananas. Chôji, avec ses rondeurs et le craquement de ses chips dans sa bouche, Sakura, Lee, Tenten. Cependant, ils avaient du mal à identifier les derniers, car le groupe avait le dos tourné, comme ces deux à manteaux blancs et gris, ou encore ce garçon aux cheveux longs.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'on le verra pas pendant deux ans... Ca va être hyper silencieux, sans lui à brailler tout le temps.

-Ah non, moi ça me manquera pas! Il a même osé dire qu'on se mariera quand il reviendra, ce débile!

-Allons, Sakura, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

-Inutile de t'exciter, Ino, ma chère truie, moi je me marie avec Sasuke!

-Dans tes rêves...

-Oui ben le Sasuke là, excusez nous mais il nous a bien troué le cul dernièrement. Donc Sasuke par ci Sasuke par là, ça va deux secondes, hein.

-Moi c'était pas l'arrière train, intervint le brun aux cheveux longs, mais la côte droite et l'épaule gauche... Littéralement.

-Ben moi c'est mon estomac, il a pas réussi à le trouer mais il a causé un creux.

-La ferme, Chôji.

-Salaud d'Uchiwa. J'ai toujours su que çe type était glauque.

-Mais le maître Jiraya, là, c'est pas un roi de la drague? Vu comment Naruto s'est encore foiré avec Sakura, il va devoir lui faire l'éducation du gentlemen en plus de l'entrainement, parce que là question charisme, c'est le vide sidéral...

-Arrête de fantasmer, Ino, je te dis que Sasuke est pour moi.

-Grand-f...

-Vous êtes chiantes.

-Ouais, arrêtez ça.

-Ho hé, ça va, là, la ramenez pas, vous deux!

-Galère...

-Vos gueules!

Boruto et Himawari se roulaient par terre silencieusement. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginés les adultes puissants de leur village ados, dans une conversation idiote. Quoique...

-Bon, ce fut bref, mais je vais me rentrer, ou ma mère va me déchiqueter...

-Pareil.

Un silence.

-J'espère que Maître Jiraya va pas trop nous abîmer Naruto.

-Ou qu'il va pas s'abîmer tout seul. Doué comme il est...

-Houla. Vu qu'il est en équipe avec Sakura, y'a pas de risque zéro.

-Hé ho!

-Bon, toi, au lieu de faire des "ho hé", des "hé ho", passe devant, on prend le même chemin.

-Ino, tu... Pff, d'accord. A plus tout le monde!

-Yosh!

-*Baille*

-Bonne nuit, bande de moches.

-Ouais, toi aussi Blanche-Neige. Hé, depuis quand tu fais de l'humour?

-Hmph, répondit le brun avec du sarcasme dans la voix. C'était pas de l'humour.

-Je vais le...

-Du calme, Kiba.

Le groupe d'adolescents regardaient silencieusement le chemin où se trouvait leur ami un peu plus tôt, puis, alors que le soleil disparut à l'horizon, et que l'obscurité s'étendait en mangeant les derniers reflets rougeoyants du soir au somment des bâtiments, se dispersa. Chacun rentra chez lui. Les deux frères et soeurs cogitèrent quelques instants sur ce qui leur a été donné de voir. Ils furent ramenés à la réalité par un nouveau baîllement d'Himawari, suivit d'un de son aîné.

-Ouh là là, c'est contagieux.

-Dodo...

-Tu veux que je te porte?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Mais non. Allez, monte, soeurette.

La petite se frotta les yeux une énième fois, puis s'exécuta. Sa cadette sur son dos, Boruto alla trouver un passant, lui demendant où était l'auberge la plus proche, le Konoha de cette époque lui étant presque totalement inconnu. Il y en avait bien une sur la route qui va de l'endroit où ils étaient jusqu'au manoir du Hokage. Après avoir remercié le passant, redressant sa soeur qui s'endormait sur son dos, Boruto se mit en route. Un croissant de lune montait à l'horizon. L'animation des rues ne s'atténuait pas, malgré qu'il soit aux alentours de vingt-trois heures. Tout en marchant, en observant autour de lui, le fils de Naruto ressentit une étrange nostalgie. Ce Konoha, si petit, avec ces vieux tuyaux rouillés et lampadaires contrastant avec ces maisons traditionnelles, ces enseignes en bois, ces sanctuaires, ces lampions multicolores, avait quelque chose de chaleureux. Il passa devant un immense chène millénaire, entouré d'amulettes en papier accrochées à une corde, au milieu de la grande place.

 _"Quand je naîtrais d'ici une dizaine d'années, tout cela aura déjà été rasé par l'attaque d'Akatsuki... A la place, il y aura des immeubles, des publicités sur grand écran et tout... Deux trois arbres, mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il y a maintenant..."_

Il soupira. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de parler de tout ça à son père, ou même à Shikamaru à son retour. Il demandera si c'est possible de rendre la ville un peu moins "froide". Car l'air qui soufflait sur cet "ancien village" était différent. Il entendait les grillons chanter et les oiseaux de nuit hulluler... Ce n'était pas le cas à son époque. Il n'entendait rien de tout ça. En passant dans une ruelle plus obscure, le garçon fut sortit d'un coup de ses pensées. Quelque chose l'avait alerté. Il fut en moins de deux sur le qui-vive. Son doute se confirma.

 _On le suivait._

Depuis un moment, déjà. Il était trop absorbé dans l'admiration du village pour le sentir. Mais qui? Qui voudrait le suivre? Konoha n'était pas un village mal famé, personne n'en voudrait à deux enfants. Du moins... Pas à son époque. Il tâcha de faire encore quelques pas comme si de rien était, puis posa sa soeur afin de s'étirer et faire tourner ses articulations. Au moment où il faisait mine de masser son épaule, il mit discrètement sa main dans sa sacoche.

Et il lança d'un coup trois shurikens en direction de son poursuivant. Mais celui ci avait déjà bougé. Boruto sentit un courant d'air. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son assaillant l'avait plaqué au sol et immobilisé.

-Tss tss. Eh bien, Naruto, dit l'ombre. Qu'est ce que tu manigances, encore? N'es-tu pas censé être parti avec Maître Jiraya?

-Je... Je suis pas Naruto.

-Mmh?

-Grand-frère!

L'ombre se retourna à temps pour voir Himawari, réveillée, qui s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de Jyuuken. L'agresseur esquiva d'un saut périlleux arrière, et atterit accroupis cinq mètres plus loin.

-Comment? Le Byakugan? S'enquit l'ombre. Qu'est ce que cela signifie?

En effet, la petite fille avait à présent les iris blancs, et les veines de ses tempes étaient apparues autour de ses yeux, démontrant ainsi de quel sang elle est issue. Les deux Uzumaki étaient à présent en position de garde. Leur adversaire les avisa un instant.

-...Qui êtes-vous?

-Toi, qui es-tu! Répondit impudemment Boruto en le désignant du doigt.

-Navré, mais c'est toi qui va devoir me répondre. Cette fillette possède le Bykugan, l'Oeil blanc des Hyûga. C'est l'attribut génétique de mon clan, hors, c'est la première fois que je la vois. Expliquez-vous!

-...

Les enfants ne savaient pas quoi répondre. Ils devaient éviter le plus possoble d'interargir avec les gens du passé, surtout concernant leur identité, et là c'était plutôt mal partit. Ce type voulait des réponses, et il ne les laissera pas partir avant de les avoir obtenues. Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient, un nuage s'écarta de la lune, laissant les rayons de l'astre nocturne réveller le visage de leur interlocuteur.

C'était un garçon pâle, pas loin de la quinzaine, dont le visage était rendu légèrement androgyne par sa longue chevelure d'encre attachée par le bas. Il était vêtu d'une veste beige, d'un short noir et de spartiates shinobi. Son bras et sa jambe droite étaient couverts de bandages. Deux sangles pendaient à sont bandeau frontal, arborant le symbole de Konohagakure.

Et il avait les yeux blancs.

...

* * *

 ** _Désolé! Je m'excuse pour la "courtitude" de ce chapitre. ;_;_**

 ** _Mais il y a deux bonnes raisons._**

 ** _1: Je suis en plein partiels, j'ai un lot de travail et de révisions colossal._**

 ** _2: En fait ce chapitre est initialement le début du chapitre que j'écris. J'ai coupé parce qu'il est trop long et que d'un point de vue mise en scène, c'est mieux de couper là je trouve x)_**

 ** _Je continue d'écrire. C'est dur et j'ai moins de dix commentaires sur 500 lectures (les français sont radins! Faut que j'écrive du Sasunaru ou bien? è_é Je déconne 8D ), mais je continue quand même... Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me signaler s'il y a des buggs, je corrigerais._**

 ** _Eh bien messieurs, medames, vos reviews sont mon carburant. Je peux pas avançer sans ^^ Merci d'avance et à bientôt pour la suite qui va se corser :3_**


	6. Neji

_**Oh, yesss... *Mettaton voice effect activated***_

 _ **WASSUP? Ici Tori, de retour d'un splendide enchaînement Partiels - hosto - repartiels - mouises stupides de la vie de tous les jours qui déboulent en masse sur votre tronche et qui font que vous avez zéro inspi pendant des semaines... Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. J'essaie de tenir le rythme, mais j'ai tellement de trucs à faire -_-**_

* * *

 _ **Je répondrais dorénavant ici aux reviews guest.**_

 _ **"L'anonyme": Je te remercie, mais il ne fallait pas te donner la peine pour ça: Si tu avais lu plus attentivement l'histoire, tu aurais vu que Bolt avait bien assez d'indices pour déduire qu'ils se trouvent 25 ans en arrière. Je n'ai rien à ajouter là dessus. Ensuite pour Jiraya, peut être que oui, ou peut être que non, et de toute façon on s'en fout. ^^ Ninja légendaire ou non, deux gosses qui n'ont pas l'intention de te faire du mal te suivant à longue distance par curiosité, tu les remarquent pas forcément, surtout quand t'es occupé à argumenter bêtement avec un gamin hyperactif. De toute manière, on le connaît Jiraya, il est quand même vachement glandu à ses heures... Quand tu voies par exemple l'épisode 136 de Naruto, ce que j'ai écrit c'est limite moins stupide.**_

 _ **Bref y'a rien d'illogique là dedans. Y'a des tas d'erreurs dans ma FF, mais t'en a trouvé aucune en fait, juste inventé des fausses XD**_ _ **Mais merci quand même 8D**_

* * *

 _ **Bon sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter (déjà que j'avais promis le chapp' pour Janvier... -_-"). Serrez les fesses, bouclez vos ceintures, fermez vos braguettes, et ayez une boîte d'aspirine et un verre d'eau à portée de main. Voilà The Flow of Time, cinquième chappie, et avec lui le Fab Long Haired Man que certain(e)s d'entre vous attendiez désespérément (et moi dans le lot.)**_

 _ **Ikkuso! 8D**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5: NEJI**_

Les coeurs de Boruto et d'Himawari ratèrent un battement. Et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ils ressentirent une vague d'émotion. Le jeune homme face à eux restait de marbre, les bras croisés, fixant intensément les deux Uzumaki de ses iris d'argent. Boruto avait le coeur qui avait reprit son rythme de manière violente.

 _"Je ne l'ai jamais vu, alors... Pourquoi me semble-t-il si familier? J'ai l'impression que je le connais depuis toujours, comme si... Comme si il était venu me voir dans mon berceau, comme si il avait toujours été là."_

-...Tu n'es pas Naruto, finit par constater le Hyûga.

-Ah non?

-Ne te moque pas. Vous êtes tous deux son portrait craché.

-Eh bien, euh...

-D'où venez vous?

Le type avait l'air d'un détecteur humain de mensonges. Il était là, comme un oiseau de proie au regard perçant, debout, stoïque. Un oiseau...

Le fils de Naruto percuta. Cette voix...

 ** _"Boruto, suis-moi, vite!"_**

Le garçon en face de lui... C'était l'oiseau de son rêve. L'esprit qui les a guidé, lui et sa soeur, lors de leur fuite. Etrangement, malgré lui, ses lèvres bougèrent, et la vérité s'en écoula.

-Nous sommes Boruto et Himawari Uzumaki. On vient du futur.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent. Impossible. Non, cela ne pouvait être réel... Et pourtant, peu importe comment cela aurait pu arriver, il savait qu'il disait vrai. Il ne décelait aucune lueur de mensonge au fond des iris azur du blond, malgré que ses dires soient tout à fait improbable. Et il le voyait bien... Vu leurs traits, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Lui, le génie, ne se trompait jamais.

-Hinata-sama... Pensa-t-il à voix haute. Ainsi, toi et Naruto...

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Vous connaissez nos parents? Demanda Himawari.

-Bien sûr. Ma mâcheoire se souvient bien de votre père. C'est lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Quand à votre mère, nous sommes liés par le sang.

Boruto comprit, alors qu'une photo de la Team Shikamaru dans la chambre de leurs parents lui revint en mémoire. Sur l'image étaient leur père, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chôji et cette personne, de qui leur père leur parlait sans cesse en disant "J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il vous voie."...

-Oncle Neji... murmura le blond.

 _"C'est donc lui, oncle Neji? Ce qu'il est beau!"_ pensa Himawari, les yeux pleins d'admiration.

Les enfants n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient face à eux l'oncle qui ne les avaient jamais vus grandir, celui à qui Himawari posait chaque semaine une gerbe de tournesols sur la tombe, le héros qui est mort en protégeant leurs parents. Il avait beau n'avoir ici qu'une quinzaine d'années , une aura intimidante émanait de lui. On ne devait pas l'appeller le Génie de Konoha pour rien.

-Si vous êtes venus voir votre père, continua le garçon, vous venez de le rater. Il vient de partir pour deux ans d'entraînement avec l'Ermite des grenouilles.

-On sait. Nous ne sommes pas venus voir nos parents. C'est... Beaucoup plus compliqué.

-Mmh?

Neji avait baissé les yeux sur sa nièce du futur, qui se frottait les yeux d'une mimique enfantine.

-Bon. Vous m'expliquerez comment et pourquoi vous êtes arrivés dans une autre époque que la votre plus tard. Venez avec moi.

Les Uzumaki se regardèrent. Le Hyûga savait tout ce qu'ils avaient à cacher... De plus, ils ont eu de la chance de tomber sur un membre de leur famille. Alors autant se raccrocher à lui. Alors, ils le suivirent silencieusement. De longues minutes de marches s'écoulèrent, et Himawari était à nouveau montée sur le dos de son aîné pour s'endormir dessus. Ils finirent par arriver au portail du domaine Hyûga.

 _"Ca n'a pas changé,"_ songea Boruto. _"Même flambant neuf, cet écriteau est glauque."_

-Bonsoir, Neji, interpella l'un des gardes.

-Bonsoir, Tokuma.

-Qui sont ces personnes?

-Des amis, dit-il adruptement en passant la porte.

Boruto se rappella de ce que son père lui disait de Neji.

 _"C'était un vrai glaçon... Il ne riait jamais. Il ne souriait presque pas, sauf quand c'était ces sourires un peu flippants à cause desquels tu n'as parfois pas trop envie de savoir ce qu'il a en tête... Toujours à casser les gens, toujours à faire des remarques sarcastiques, il ne parlait pas quand il le jugeait inutile. Il était parfois insupportable. Enfin bon, il arrivait pas au niveau de Sasuke pour ce qui est d'emmerder le monde... Malgré cette apparence de glace, il avait une personnalité très douce, et sa présence était rassurante lors des missions. Rien ne l'ébranlait, il gardait toujours son sang froid. Il lui arrivait de faire une ou deux gaffes, lui aussi, bien sûr. Je m'étais vite attaché à lui après l'examen Chuunin. Il se donnait toujours à fond et voulait se surpasser à tout prix. Dans un sens, il ressemblait beaucoup à votre mère."_

 _"On va bien voir ça par nous mêmes,"_ se dit le blond. _"J'espère qu'on s'entendra avec lui."_

Il regardait son oncle, à peine plus vieux que lui, qui marchait d'un pas léger. De dos, sa silhouette était énigmatique. On n'entendait même pas sa respiration.

 _"...Il va falloir faire avec."_

Ils arrivèrent à la partie Ouest du domaine, séparée de la partie Est par la rivière Nakano. Boruto fut un peu déstabilisé; c'était différent. L'ambiance était plus... Triste. Il s'agissait des quartiers de la Bunke, la branche parallèle de la famille Hyûga. Bien sûr... En ces temps-là, son père n'avait pas encore éradiqué la coûtume de la marque maudite... Celle que ceux de la Sôke, la branche principale, gravaient à même la peau de ceux de la Bunke, les condamnant à être des serviteurs dès leur plus jeune âge. A son époque, les gens de la branche parallèle étaient encore des serviteurs, mais ils n'étaient plus des esclaves. Cependant, à celle où il se trouvait dorénavant, les relations familiales étaient encore tendues, et la Sôke avait des traitements de faveur. Certains maltraitent ceux de la Bunke. Et Neji faisait partie de cette Bunke.

Arrivés à l'entrée du couloir extérieur, ils se déchaussèrent. Himawari ne sentait même pas son frère lui enlever ses sandales tant elle dormait profondément. Ca se comprenait, après toutes ces péripéties pour une petite fille. Boruto lui-même ne se sentait pas très frais. Portant encore sa petite soeur, il suivit Neji jusqu'à la porte de son logement. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et s'écarta.

-Entre, dit-il.

Le blond s'éxécuta. Il regarda autour de lui. Sol, murs et plafond étaient en bois. Il y avait trois portes. L'une donnant sur une cuisine, une sur une petite salle de bain un peu serrée. La dernière s'ouvrait sur la salle principale. Il y pénétra. Quelques teintures représentant hérons, Yôkais ou autres génies de la nature étaient suspendues au mur. Il y avait une table basse et deux coussins. Une télévision, une console et quelques DVD. Et au coin un futon, avec une couette épaisse et un traversin, ainsi qu'un radio réveil. Deux portes coulissantes étaient ouvertes sur l'extérieur, où l'on entendait le "poc" d'une tige de bambou musicale poussée par l'écoulement d'un ruisseau. Une légère odeur de thé vert flottait.

-C'est cool chez toi, lança Boruto.

-Hm. Tu n'as qu'à coucher ta soeur sur mon futon. Installe toi, dit-il en allumant quelques lampes.

-Merci.

Le garçon allongea Himawari sous la couette, vérifia qu'elle était couchée confortablement, puis s'installa sur l'un des deux coussins. La lumière orangée des lampes dans cette salle en bois conférait une ambiance plutôt chaleureuse, malgré la froideur du propriétaire des lieux.

 _"C'est plus petit que chez moi... Mais... C'est plus tranquille."_

Il remarqua une petite étagère au coin de la salle, où étaient rangés quelques livres et rouleaux. Dessus était posée un porte encens à l'effigie de Bouddha, et une photo dans un petit cadre. Il ne voyait pas très bien de loin... Un enfant et un adulte. Neji revint avec deux tasses fumantes.

-J'espère que tu aimes le thé vert... Je n'ai que ça à t'offrir, dit-il à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant qui dormait.

-Pas de problème, c'est gentil.

Boruto goûta, se brûla, souffla et réessaya. Un silence s'écoula.

-Bien... Maintenant, raconte moi comment, et pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Le Uzumaki avala une gorgée, puis se lança. Il parla de l'atmosphère malsaine qui sétait mise soudainement à peser sur le monde à son époque – soit vingt-cinq ans plus tard. Il parla de son rêve, de l'annonce de la fin du monde, de Hoshi et son jutsu d'espace-temps, de la fille de celui-ci qu'il doit sauver à cette époque pour empêcher la catastrophe. Neji réfléchit longuement. Après un moment, il brisa le silence.

-Je vois... Bon. Il va falloir que vous cachiez votre identité. Personne d'autre que moi ne doit savoir qui vous êtes - pour le moment, du moins. Et surtout, gardez le silence sur ce qu'il va se passer dans le futur. D'accord? L'histoire ne doit pas se modifier. Vous n'avez rien dit de bizarre à personne avant moi, n'est-ce pas?

-Heu, j'ai juste demandé la date et l'année où on est à une nana qui tient un resto, tout à l'heure... Mais bon, je crois qu'elle m'a juste prit pour un demeuré.

-...Ecoute... Vous êtes dans une situation très dangereuse. Si n'importe qui de mal intentionné tombe sur vous et qu'il vous fait parler concernant l'avenir, ça peut avoir de grosses conséquences... Il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez par exemple sur Orochimaru... Tu me suis? Ton père t'a bien parlé d'Orochimaru?

Le garçon avala difficilement sa salive. C'était vrai, ça, il n'y avait pas pensé... Il va falloir être prudent. Quand à ce Orochimaru, il ne savait pas grand chose de son passé douteux... Il savait juste qu'il a pas mal bousillé une partie de l'adolescence de ses parents et de leurs amis. Qu'il avait même tué le troisième Hokage, le grand-père de son professeur Konohamaru.

-Je le connais, c'est le père de Mitsuki.

-Il a un fils?

-Ouais, mon coéquipier. Moins maboule et plus sensé que le paternel.

Neji avisa Boruto un instant, puis placa sa main sur son front en poussant un profond soupir.

-Cette histoire est quand même d'un capilotracté, murmura-t-il après un moment. Mais vous avoir en face de moi est une preuve suffisante... Je ne peux donc que vous croire.

Il soupira à nouveau.

-Donc, si je résume, vous devez empêcher la mort d'une fille qui devrait survenir d'ici quelque temps, trouver un moyen de rentrer à votre époque, le tout en modifiant l'histoire le moins possible.

Boruto passa sa main derrière son crâne. Ca va pas être coton... Il releva la tête.

-Je vais commençer par chercher le Hoshi de cette époque, logiquement il est même pas encore ninja déserteur. Je dois aller à Suna. Il doit encore y habiter. Seulement, j'ai peur d'entraîner Hima dans une galère, fit-il en tournant la tête vers la silhouette endormie de sa petite soeur.

-...

-Heu... Neji.

-Non.

-Hein? Pourquoi? Tu sais même pas ce que j'allais demander.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu allais me demander de jouer les baby-sitter avec ta soeur, ça se voyait gros comme une maison. Mais c'est non. Il est hors de question que tu y ailles tout seul, tu es le fils de Naruto, tu risquerai donc bien de provoquer une catastrophe.

-Ho hé, ça sous-entend quoi, ça hein, s'exclama le blond en brandissant le poing.

-Dans le mille, ironisa le Hyûga avec un petit sourire qui déplaisait au Uzumaki. Et moi qui me demandais comment j'avais bien pu te confondre avec Naruto... Maintenant je suis fixé.

-N'importe quoi...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, étant la seule personne de cette époque à connaître votre situation, en tant que serviteur de votre future mère et étant votre futur oncle, je vais être obligé de m'y coller.

-A quoi?

-Votre surveillance.

-Mais ça va bien, là? Oncle ou non, à cette époque tu as deux ans de plus que moi, à tout casser. Ne me traite pas comme un gamin!

Le brun empêcha Boruto de continuer en bloquant sa bouche de sa main.

-Arrête de crier, imbécile, siffla-t-il. Tu veux rameuter tous les gardes du domaine? Il y a un couvre-feu pour les quartiers de la Bunke, je prend des risques en ayant des inconnus chez moi à cette heure, alors je te serais reconnaissant de parler moins fort. D'accord?

-...

Il retira sa main.

-De plus, je pense que c'est mieux d'emmener aussi ta soeur. Il n'y a personne ici qui pourrait la garder. Et puis elle a vécu et vu la même chose que toi, il est donc préférable de garder ce témoin avec nous. Hum?...

Il redressa la tête, aux aguets.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Silence!

Des pas résonnaient dans le couloir.

 _"Si on se fait voir",_ pensa Boruto _"Ils vont nous poser des questions, et ça compliquera tout... En plus Neji aura des problèmes. Et y'a le fait qu'ils aient tous des Byakugan ici! Y'a de quoi stresser! Tu peux même pas prendre ta douche sans te sentir observé! Rah, pourvu qu'il ne nous voie pas..."_

Le garde s'arrêta devant la porte.

 _"...N'active pas tes pupilles, n'active pas tes pupilles troufion!..."_

-Ah... fit le garde.

 _"Gloups!"_

 **-...AaaCHOUM!** * snif *

Le garde reprit sa marche. Après que les pas se furent éloignés, ils soufflèrent.

-Discret, grinça Boruto.

-Il l'a fait exprès. Il y en a d'autres qui marchent fort sur le plancher et qui s'attardent devant nos portes pour nous empêcher de dormir. C'est un garde de la Sôke. Normalement c'est le travail de ceux de la Bunke, mais comme c'est aussi à eux de faire les basses besognes, c'est eux qu'on envoie le plus en mission. Alors pour compenser le manque de gardes, les moins gradés de la Sôke jouent les remplaçants. Et ça ne plait pas à certains, qui ne trouvent ainsi rien d'autre à faire que s'amuser à ce genre de sottises. Tss... Quel comportement puéril.

-Et vous si vous faites ça par contre, on vous sanctionne?

-Naturellement.

-C'est pourrave, votre système.

-J'en suis le premier désolé, crois moi.

Neji tourna la tête vers son radio réveil.

-Vingt-trois heures dix. Tu devrais aller dormir. Je ne vais pas vous jetter dehors à une heure pareille.

-Beuh... Et toi, tu dors où?

-Je ne dors pas.

-T'es pas bien?

-Je vais réfléchir à un prétexte pour nous rendre à Suna, on ne quitte pas un village ninja comme ça. Ensuite, je vais méditer.

 _"Ah oui, maman disait qu'il passait son temps libre à faire ça."_

Il regarda ses yeux blancs. Ils avaient beau avoir le même teinte, ils étaient différents de ceux de sa mère. Ceux d'Hinata étaient grands, nacrés, pleins de douceur et d'un peu d'anxiété. Ceux de Neji étaient fins et perçants, avec un éclat glacial, mais qui indiquait une grande sagesse.

 _"...Un véritable oiseau de nuit. Il me fait penser à un hibou."_

-...Bon, ben... Merci, alors.

-Hm.

Boruto enleva sa veste et alla se coucher près de Himawari.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il en baillant.

-Bonne nuit...

Et il s'endormit, alors que son jeune oncle demeurait en tailleurs, scrutant la pénombre.

* * *

Le radio-réveil sonna.

Boruto allait avoir le réflexe de l'éteindre, mais on le fit avant lui.

-Debout, dit Neji. On va aller voir le Hokage.

-Hnnnquoi?...

-Nous sommes obligés de passer par lui pour quitter le village, sans quoi je serais considéré comme un déserteur. Il faut y aller tant qu'il est tôt et qu'il n'est pas trop occupé. Quand la journée s'emballera, ce sera plus compliqué, d'autant plus si on veut rester discret.

Le blond gémit.

-On va pas s'prendre la tête, dit-il d'une voix endormie en s'étirant. Je préviens mon père et...

-Tu dors encore, là.

-...

Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se souvenir de leur situation.

-Ah... Oui. Mais du coup là...

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-C'est la vieille Tsunade, c'est ça?

-Réveille ta soeur, je vous prépare rapidement quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent.

-Ok.

-...Hé.

-Mh?

-Ton bandeau, là. Enlève-le. Laisse-le ici. Personne ne t'a jamais vu dans ce village. Ca fait suspect.

-Ah... Tu as raison.

Boruto enleva son bandeau arborant le symbole de la feuille de Konoha, puis regarda l'heure... Six heures vingt. La nuit a été courte... Une fois Himawari réveillée, ils s'installèrent à la table basse et n'échangèrent presque aucun mot. Puis ils se préparèrent, et sortirent. L'air était déjà tiède malgré qu'il soit tôt, et les oiseaux se réveillaient. Les trois enfants prirent le chemin pour sortir du domaine des Hyûga. Mais au détour d'un couloir, ils firent une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Hiashi Hyûga, le chef du clan, à la fleur de l'âge.

-Grand p...

Himawari ne put heureusement pas finir, la main de son grand frère étant posée sur sa bouche.

-Mon oncle, salua Neji d'un ton neutre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te presse de si bon matin, Neji? Ton entraînement n'est qu'à huit heures.

-Pardonnez moi, je vais devoir passer l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. J'ai affaire avec Maître Hokage.

-...Je vois. Si tu as quelque chose d'important à faire, alors je ne te retiendrais pas.

L'homme baissa ses yeux blancs sur ce qu'il ignorait être la future progéniture de sa fille aînée.

-Qui sont ces deux enfants?

 _"Gloups!"_

-Eh bien... Balbutia Himawari. Nous... Nous sommes...

-Ce sont des cousins de Naruto Uzumaki, répondit Neji calmement.

-Naruto? Ton adversaire de l'examen Chuunin il y a presque un an?

-Oui, ils sont arrivés hier soir, mais je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Vous êtes au courant, Naruto vient de quitter le village, pour partir deux ans en apprentissage avec le Sannin Jiraya.

-Oui, soupira le blond, jouant le jeu. Ma soeur et moi ne nous attendions pas à son départ...

La petite brunne feigna la tristesse.

-P... cousin Naruto va nous manquer.

-Hum. C'est regrettable, répondit Hiashi après réflection. Et vous aviez un adulte avec vous pour le voyage?

-Oui, mais notre accompagnateur est déjà reparti, répondit Himawari.

-On était désemparés quand on est arrivés... Et du coup on est tombés sur Neji. D'ailleurs on va voir le Hokage avec lui, ça nous concerne aussi.

-Tu les a logés cette nuit? Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes avec les gardes?

-Non, ça allait. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai pouvoir leur offrir l'hospitalité si besoin est.

-Très bien, fais comme bon te semble. Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu as ma permission.

-Merci, mon oncle, s'inclina Neji.

Le chef du clan posa ses yeux sur Himawari, et il l'avisa un instant.

-J'ai une fille, dit-il, un peu plus âgée que toi. Vous avez la même chevelure.

Cette remarque mettait les trois un peu mal à l'aise.

-Impossible, dit Boruto fièrement en croisant les bras. Ma petite soeur est unique, même ses cheveux. Toute ressemblance avec une personne existante ou ayant existé serait purement fortuite.

Neji eu un petit sourire crispé, et Hiashi rit calmement.

-Fort bien. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, alors. J'ai à faire. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre entretient.

-Merci, dirent-ils en s'inclinant. Le futur grand-père s'aloigna à pas silencieux.

Une fois sortis du domaine des Hyûga, Neji, Boruto et Himawari s'engagèrent dans les rues de Konoha. A travers les légers rubans de brume passaient les premiers rayons de l'aurore.

-Tu devrais être plus prudent, le réprimanda Neji. Votre grand-père s'est peut-être adoucit à votre époque, mais ici, ce n'est pas le genre de personne avec qui plaisanter.

-Je suis d'accord, même à mon époque c'est un vrai glaçon. Mais ça reste mon grand-père, même s'il est plus jeune, je le connais.

-Veille à faire attention à l'avenir. Pour tout le monde.

 _"Quel rabat-joie..."_

Il tourna la tête vers sa soeur, laquelle lui sourit. Un autre silence s'écoula, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au manoir du Hokage. Ils croisèrent Izumo et Kotetsu, alors jeunes adultes, ainsi que d'autres personnes. Cela faisait bizarre aux deux enfants. Tout ce monde qu'ils connaissaient, mais qui, eux, ne connaissaient pas encore. Toutes ces connaissances, à 25 ans de moins... Ils arrivaient au dernier étage, lorsqu'un petit garçon brun les bouscula en traçant dans la direction opposée. Ils entendirent une voix féminine vociférer.

-Reviens ici, sale gosse!

Un homme en noir, avec un bandana et des petites lunettes de soleil se précipita à la suite de l'enfant sans prêter attention à Neji et à ses "neveux".

-Revenez! Bon sang, où est-il encore passé... Konohamaru!

Un tilt dans le cerveau de Boruto lui indiquait qu'il y avait dans sa mémoire une personne correspondant au prénom "Konohamaru". Le gamin qu'il venait de voir. Cette petite crevette hyperactive était son professeur...

-Grand-frère?

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Boruto.

-Hein, pourquoi?

-Tu as le regard blasé et la bouche ouverte en un "o"parfait. C'est quelqu'un d'important dans ta vie? Tu dois être choqué de le voir comme ça.

-Ouais, globalement, c'est ça.

Neji eut un sourire en coin, et frappa à la porte du bureau du Hokage.

-Entrez.

Les trois s'éxécutèrent. La pièce était éclairée par le soleil matinal, et un peu de poussière virvoltait. Assise au plan de travail se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds. Tsunade, le Cinquième Hokage.

 _"...Ah ouais. Papa n'éxagérait pas. Son maquillage est assez puissant pour faire croire qu'elle a vingt ans alors qu'elle en a au moins cinquante... Mon Dieu, c'est choquant."_

Elle émerga de ses papiers et leva la tête en soupirant.

-Oh, c'est toi, Neji. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

-Maître Tsunade. J'ai une requête à vous formuler.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai ici avec moi Boruto et Himawari Uzumaki. Ce sont des cousins éloignés de Naruto.

Le Hokage leva les sourcils dans son étonnement.

-Oh? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des cousins. Peut être l'ignore-t-il aussi.

-Probablement.

-Approchez-donc, que je voie vos frimousses.

Les enfants firent quelques pas en avant, timidement.

-...Ah oui! En effet, la ressemblance est frappante. Tu es sûr qu'ils sont si éloignés?

-...

Boruto décida d'inventer un truc.

-Problèmes familliaux. On a vite coupé le contact. C'était quand j'étais bébé. On vivait avec nos parents dans un petit hameau bien paumé au Sud de Konohagakure. Il y a quelques mois, on est venus assister à la finale de l'examen Chuunin, et on a vu notre cousin et Neji qui se battaient. Nos parents sont mort il y a pas longtemps, alors on a décidé de renouer les liens. Mais maintenant que Naruto est parti...

Le Hyûga eut un sourire un peu sardonique.

 _"...Hmph. Pas mal. Ca tient la route. Crédible. Il a l'air un peu moins empoté que son paternel..."_

-Oh, mes pauvres, soupira Tsunade. Ca va, vous vous en remettez?

Boruto fronça les sourcils.

-...De toute façon, ils ne nous faisaient jamais confiance.

Sa cadette le regarda tristement. Un silence s'écoula, brisé à nouveau par le Hokage.

-...Bon. Tu disais, Neji?

-Ils veulent se rendre à Suna pour des raisons personnelles. J'aimerais les accompagner.

La femme plissa les yeux.

-Hm... Shizune.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brunne. Boruto la connaissait, bien-sûr, et il fut étonné qu'elle ait pu être si jolie. Comment avait-elle pu rester célibataire?... C'était dommage.

-Oui, Maître Tsunade?

-Apporte moi le rouleau, s'il-te plaît.

-Voilà.

-Merci.

Elle fit signe aux trois plus jeunes d'approcher.

-Il y a un cas de maladie rare et gravissime en ce moment à Suna. C'est un dignitaire haut placé qui est atteind. Ce rouleau est une copie de certaines pages du livre secret de médecine du clan Nara. Il contient la recette d'un antidote qui permet de neutraliser la maladie. Le village du sable nous a demandé de l'aide. Je m'apprêtais à envoyer un messager ou un groupe de Genin livrer ce rouleau à la maison du Kazekage. La tâche t'incombe, Neji. Vous formerez un groupe de quatre, je vais vous faire accompagner d'un Jônin. Des objections?

-C'est parfait.

-Bien.

Boruto sourit. C'était super bien partit. Le Hokage se leva, ouvrit un tiroir, ballada ses doigts entre les dossiers avant d'en choisir un et de l'ouvrir.

-Ah, voilà un Jônin libre qui fera parfaitement l'affaire. Shizune, fais-moi venir Anko. Convoque-la à mon bureau sur-le-champ.

-Tout de suite.

L'image de la femme obèse qui emmêne Cho-cho Akimichi manger des dangos s'imposa dans la tête du blond.

 _"C'est pas vrai..."_

Aussi fut-il stupéfait de voir entrer quelques minutes plus tard une splendide jeune femme taille-de-guêpe aux formes généreuses, accentuées par un décolleté plongeant duquel le regard de Boruto avait du mal à se détacher.

 _"Ouah... Quel beau morceau, Dattebasa!"_

Puis il s'apperçut que tout le monde le regardait à présent bizarrement. Le garçon vira au rouge pivoine.

-...J'ai dit ça à voix haute. C'est ça?

Il jetta un regard désesperé à Neji, lequel roula ses yeux sous les paupières en les levant au ciel, puis secoua la tête de honte en guise de réponse. Boruto cacha son visage de ses mains.

-Suis désolé.

Tout le monde soupira, sauf Himawari qui, elle, ne comprenait pas ce que son frère avait dit qui n'allait pas.

-...Eh ben! S'exclama Anko. En voilà un qui en a dans la caboche. Vous êtes enchantés n'est-ce pas? Oui, je sais, je fais cet effet là à tout le monde. Vous m'avez faite demander, maître?

-Anko, tu vas aller à Sunagakure avec ces deux Genin et cette petite fille livrer un document important.

-Oh non... Il fait trop chaud là-bas.

-Arrête de discuter les ordres.

-Et ces deux gamins, c'est qui? Je les ai jamais vus.

-Des connaissances, répondit Neji.

Un silence s'écoula alors que le Hokage écrivait sur une feuille.

-...Rappelle-moi ta date de naissance, Neji?

-Le trois Juillet 47.

Un autre instant s'écoula.

-Je fixe votre départ à Onze heures et quart. Cela vous convient-il?

Neji avisa les deux plus jeunes d'un oeil interrogatif. Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Oui, ça va.

-Parfait.

Tsunade tamponna le sceau de Hokage sur le bas de la feuille.

-Voici ton récapitulatif de mission, Neji. Vous deux, signez ou écrivez vos noms en bas en tant qu'accompagnateurs.

Les deux enfants s'éxécutèrent. Cela fait, elle remit le rouleau et le papier au brun.

-Vous pouvez aller vous préparer. Bon courage.

-Merci, Maître Hokage.

Ils disparurent derrière la porte. Anko était restée dans le bureau avec Tsunade et Shizune. Elle brisa le silence.

-Maître Hokage... Qui sont ces deux enfants, exactement?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même.

-Et vous les laissez partir, comme ça, sans avoir concrètement vérifié leur identité? Et si c'était des espions?

-Elle a raison, renchérit Shizune. Ce n'est pas prudent... Cela ne vous ressemble pas.

La femme avait les mains jointes et les coudes sur le bureau, pensive.

-C'est vrai. Cependant, le regard de Neji en disait long. C'est un garçon honnête qui sait ce qu'il fait. Si il juge bon d'emmener ces deux enfants à Suna, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. De plus, je le vois rarement aussi agité. Il y a anguille sous roche, cela ne fait aucun doute.

-...

-Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose d'important se trame, et qu'il est primordial que nous intervenions. Anko. Je vais te donner quelques instructions.

* * *

-Quelle heure il est?

Boruto retroussa sa manche pour regarder sa montre.

-Sept heures pile.

-Ca nous laisse donc un peu de temps pour nous préparer.

Le soleil à l'horizon brillait bien fort, et aucun nuage n'était visible dans le ciel. Une belle journée s'annonçait, et les rues commençaient déjà à s'animer. Les deux Genins et la petite fille regagnaient le domaine Hyûga et le logement de Neji.

-Bien, fit le garçon aux yeux blancs. Nous allons commençer par les préparatifs pour la mission.

-On va dans un désert, alors il nous faudra de l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau.

-Pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut. On n'est pas des dromadaires, on ne peut pas transporter cent litres chacun en plus de nos affaires.

-Et _justement_ parce qu'on est pas des dromadaires, on tient pas longtemps sans eau.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut que la mission se passe dans des conditions optimales. De toute façon, je vais aller voir un ami, lui demander s'il veut bien nous donner des pilules militaires dont sa famille détient le secret de fabrication.

-On trouve pas ça en armurerie?

-Si, mais les mineurs n'ont pas le droit d'en acheter, excepté en temps de guerre. Par ailleurs, celle de la famille de mon camarade sont spéciales. Avec ça, si ça se passe mal, on peut tenir trois jours sans boire ni manger. Par contre, quand l'effet s'estompera, nous serons très affaiblis. Alors nous ne les utiliserons qu'en dernier recourt.

-Ok.

-Quelqu'un a besoin de quelque chose? Shurikens, pansements, je sais pas...

Boruto secoua la tête. Il avait déjà acheté tout ce qu'il lui fallait chez Tenten avant de changer d'époque.

-Et toi, Himawari?

-Euh... Je n'ai rien.

-Elle aurait besoin au moins d'un sac à dos et d'une gourde...

-...Entendu, je vais aller te chercher ça, et prendre quelques bricoles.

Neji prit un sac en bandouillère, compta son argent dans son porte-monnaie et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de la refermer derrière lui, il se retourna.

-Je serais de retour dans une heure ou deux... Profitez-en pour vous préparer et vous laver. Attention, l'eau n'est jamais très chaude. Inutile de tourner le robinet à fond. Si vous avez faim, il reste des Soba au hareng, du pain, de la confiture et des Onigiris. Il y a du thé vert et du jus de fruit. La bouilloire est branchée. Bref, faites à votre guise.

-Okay, merci.

-S'il y a de la visite, du clan ou autre, dites seulement que vous êtes des amis que je loge et que je suis absent. A tout-à l'heure.

-Compris, à tout à l'heure.

Le Hyûga referma la porte et ses pas s'éloignèrent.

* * *

Il marchait dans la rue, son sac plein. Hana Inuzuka, sous la pression de son frère cadet, avait cédé un flacon de pillules militaires à Neji, et il avait trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait. Il rentrait à présent au domaine en pressant un peu le pas, car l'heure tournait.

 _"J'ai vraiment du mal à réaliser que ces deux-là viennent du futur... Et j'ai encore plus de mal à croire qu'Hinata avait terminé avec ce crétin fini. Et qu'ils aient eu... Des gosses."_

Il soupira, et ses sourcils froncés se relâchèrent.

 _"Enfin. Naruto est loin d'être un mauvais type... On peut compter sur lui. De toute manière, adulte, il doit être bien moins empoté et plus sérieux qu'il ne l'est maintenant. Enfin... J'espère. Je me demande comment le moi de cette époque avait réagi... De toute façon, c'est changé, maintenant que je suis déjà au courant."_

-...eji!

 _"Et puis, ça reste les enfants d'Hinata. C'est mon devoir de faire ça. J'ai une dette envers elle, et envers Naruto. Je suis un serviteur, et visiblement, un oncle, à présent. Je dois les protéger."_

-Neji!

-Hein?

- **NEJI!**

-Ca va, j'ai entendu, mince!

-Ca fait deux heures qu'on t'appelle.

Une jeune fille en tenue Shaolin coiffée de deux macarons, et un brun à coupe au bol vêtu d'une affreuse combinaison moulante verte-émeraude se tenaient près du Hyûga.

-Ah... Tenten, Lee.

-On va s'entraîner au terrain six, tu viens avec nous? Demanda Tenten.

-Non, je pars en mission dans une heure.

-En mission? Où ça? Et sans nous ni Gaï-sensei, en plus! Avec qui?

-A Suna livrer un document avec Anko-sensei. Les deux autres, vous ne les connaissez pas.

-Ah bon? C'est qui? Insista Lee.

-Pas envie de le dire.

-Et tu pensais à quoi pour être si absorbé?

-Pas envie de le dire non plus, maugréa Neji, agaçé.

Lee fixa son rival dans les yeux.

-Aah? Je connais un type qui a quelqu'un dans le collimateur!

Le brun aux yeux blancs leva un sourcil.

-Arrête de délirer, Lee, éspèce de pochtron. Si tu n'étais pas en train de détruire tout le paysage, je penserais que tu es bourré, mais tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour pondre des conneries pareilles. D'ailleurs c'est peut être pour ça que ça a des conséquences aussi graves quand tu bois.

-...C'était gratuit. Tu es d'une humeur encore plus magnifique que d'habitude aujourd'hui, dis moi, ironisa la jeune fille.

-T'es méchant!

-Hmph.

-Bon, on te laisse y aller, alors.

-Je vais m'entraîner à mort pour te battre à notre prochain round! YOSH!

Lee partit vitesse Gran Turismo en laissant un nuage de poussière derrière lui.

-C'est ça, lâcha Neji, lassé du comportement hyperactif de l'adepte du Taïjutsu.

-Tu as l'air préoccupé, Neji. Est-ce que cette mission risque de s'avérer plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît?

-...Peut-être bien, oui.

Tenten avisa son coequipier quelques secondes.

-Bon ben... Bonne chance, alors.

-Hm.

Elle s'éloigna en sautant sur les toits.

-N'oublie pas que tu peux compter sur nous en cas de besoin!

Le garçon regarda le ciel.

 _"Oui... Je le sais bien."_

Il ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément, avant de continuer son chemin vers le domaine Hyûga pour rejoindre ses neveux et terminer les préparatifs.

* * *

-Dix heures quarante-six. Vous avez une minute de retard, lanca Anko.

 _"Houlà. Je me demande ce que ça aurait donné si alle avait fait équipe avec Papy Kakashi"_ , pensa le fils de Naruto en levant un sourcil.

-J'espère pour vous que vous êtes bien préparés. Vous avez de l'eau et des capes?

-Oui, Sensei.

Les deux Genins, la Jônin et la petite fille se trouvaient devant la sortie Ouest de Konoha. Le chant des criquets et des oiseaux emplissaient l'air chaud. Anko se râcla la gorge.

-Nous allons faire le point. Ecoutez attentiement.

Elle avisa attentivement les plus jeunes pour s'assurer qu'elle avait leur attention.

-Ca crève les yeux que vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête, Tsunade n'est pas dupe. Vous avez de la chance qu'elle vous ait passés la faveur. Donc premièrement, vous trois, en particulier toi, Hyûga – vu que c'est toi qui fait cette demande de mission, allez devoir m'expliquer en détails vos véritables motivations.

-Mais...Allait protester Himawari.

-Pas de "mais". Il en va de la réussite de la mission qui est, pour le moment, qualifiée en tant qu'action de rang C. Mais si votre véritable but risque de nous confronter à une situation dangereuse, il faudra s'y préparer. Vous n'avez pas le choix, enchaîna-t-elle alors que Boruto levait légèrement son index en essayant d'en placer une. Attends que je finisse. En tant que Jônin, je vous ai sous ma responsabilité, je dois faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux. Compris?

Les trois opinèrent.

-...Mais nous verrons cela en route, nous sommes trop exposés ici. Ensuite, c'est – d'un côté, du moins – une mission diplômatique. Ca veut dire, pas de bourdes avec les dignitaires de Sunagakure. C'est Neji le porteur des documents, mais vous me laisserez parler. C'est un peu tendu là bas en ce moment.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Himawari.

Anko baissa les yeux sur la petite brunne.

-Vous êtes donc vraiment nouveaux dans le coin... Il y a presque un an, le Kazekage a été assassiné par le chef des ninjas du Son, Orochimaru. Pour le moment, c'est le conseil qui gouverne le village. Ils ont choisi le prochain Kazekage, mais ils attendent encore un peu. Il est très jeune.

Boruto sourit.

 _"Gaara, j'imagine."_

Il avait besoin de poser ses repères et de tout savoir sur cette époque. Il connaissait déjà Anko, et le fait qu'elle soit un peu...enrobée à son époque ne change rien au fait qu'elle soit digne de confiance. Il fallait qu'ils disent la vérité. De toute manière, elle aurait fini par la découvrir, tôt ou tard. Elle avait raison, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient trouver quelqu'un à Suna, et ils n'auraient pas réussi à la cacher très longtemps.

-De plus, continua la jeune femme, lors du dernier examen Chuunin, Suna a participé à un coup d'état contre Konoha. Le Troisième Hokage y a trouvé la mort. Donc on est encore un peut en froid, pour ainsi dire. D'autres questions?

-...Non, c'est bon.

-Alors pour terminer, je vais vous donner quelques détails utiles.

Anko continuait à leur donner des instructions, juqu'à ce que, enfin, l'heure du départ vienne.

-C'est parti, dit la Jônin.

-Ouais! S'exclama Boruto en tapant dans ses mains.

-...

-Vas-y Neji. Manifeste ton enthousiasme.

-Tss.

-J'espère que tout ira bien, fit Himawari d'une toute petite voix. Non seulement elle allait quitter le pays du feu pour la première fois de sa vie, mais à une autre époque de surcoît. Elle était nerveuse.

-T'inquiète Hima. T'es avec ton frère, n'oublie pas!

-Ah ouais... J'ai assez peur comme ça, n'en rajoute pas.

-Bouh...

Anko pouffa, alors que Neji eut un sourire narquoi.

 _"Cette fillette a du cran. Je me demande de qui ça vient."_

-Bien, allons-y. Et essayons d'en revenir entiers.

Comme les quatres commençaient à marcher, une bourrasque soudaine arracha les jeunes feuilles d'été à leurs arbres, et fit grinçer de douleur les grandes portes rouge-vermeil de Konohagakure, faisant frissonner la petite fille...

* * *

Le vent froid hurlait entre les roches, et ses gémissements résonnaient dans les crevasses dans la roche. On entendait le roulement et les vociférations des vagues qui allaient s'écraser sur la paroi dans les profondeurs. Deux silhouettes, l'une humaine, l'autre plus imposante, se tenaient là, debout dans l'obscurité. Une voix d'homme s'éleva.

-Qui y a-t-il?

- _ **Je ressens un trouble profond... Comme si le temps était blessé.**_

Le deuxième individu n'avait rien d'humain. Sa voix était rauque et métallique.

-Comment ça?

- _ **Je ne sais pas... J'ai le sentiment que tout risque de ne pas se passer comme prévu.**_

Un rire glacial résonna.

-Cela ne change strictement rien... On s'en tient au plan. Personne ne se mettra en travers de notre route. Cet enfant va périr, et le destin de cette humanité corrompue sera scellé.

* * *

Voilà trois jours qu'Anko, Boruto, Himawari et Neji avaient quitté le village caché des Feuilles et traversé la frontière du Pays du Vent. Du haut de son jeune âge, la cadette se trouvait être três endurante malgré sa petite taille, et son grand-frère ne la portait que lorsque la fatigue la gagnait le soir venu. Anko connaissant assez bien le Pays du Vent, ils n'eurent aucun problème majeur dans le désert. A présent, la lune se levait sur les dunes, et ils avaient trouvé un abris pour la nuit, derrière un rocher. Himawari dormait depuis longtemps, et Anko avait allumé un feu pour ne pas qu'elle n'attrape froid, les températures nocturnes du désert baissant considérablement. Neji s'était installé à part. Il mangeait silencieusement. Boruto vint le rejoindre.

-Eh ben, donc t'es à moitié associal en fait, fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

-Je me passe de tes commentaires.

-T'énèrve pas, je viens te tenir compagnie. On s'est presque pas causés depuis le départ. Etant donné qu'on va passer du temps ensemble, je tente une approche, voilà tout.

-Je me suis éloigné, c'est justement parce que _j'évite_ toute forme de compagnie.

-Raison de plus.

-Alors quoi, tu as décidé de m'empoisonner mon espece vital?

-Eh bien...Oui, fut la réponse nonchalante du blond.

Neji eut un soupir de lassitude, et Boruto ricana. Les deux mangeaient calmement. A la surprise du Uzumaki, ce fut son jeune oncle qui parla le premier.

-Donc, il va falloir qu'on parle à Anko-sensei de votre voyage temporel et de la fille qu'il faut sauver...

-Ouais.

-...

-Dis, Neji.

-Hm?

-...Comment dire... Le fait qu'Hima et moi soyons les enfants de Naruto et d'Hinata, ça te choque pas trop? Enfin, je veux dire... Qu'ils soient ensemble.

Le Hyûga serra les dents et se crispa un peu.

 _"Ark, sujet sensible"_ , se dit le blond. _"C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maman disait qu'il était hyper protecteur avec elle, et qu'il a plusieurs fois empêché papa de s'approcher d'elle."_

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, dit-il froidement. Hinata aura fait son choix. C'est tout.

 _"Quelle ironie... Dire que c'est le cupidon de mes parents."_

-Tu te trompes. C'aura été en partie le tien.

-Je ne veux rien savoir du futur.

-...Bon. Je te laisse tranquille, alors...

Le Uzumaki se leva, et retourna vers le feu.

-...Boruto. Attends.

Il se retourna.

-Hein?

-...Viens, reviens ici, lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Il retourna vers son oncle, et s'assit près de lui. Neji regardait encore dans le vague, au loin.

-...Hinata. Je voudrais que tu me parles d'elle.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien savoir du futur?

-Non, mais... Juste ça.

Le blond l'avisa. Il ne fallait pas trop en dire. Il sourit.

-...Tu serais fier si tu la voyais.

-...Les entraînement. Elle t'as dit que je l'entraînais dur. N'est-ce pas? Que je la poussais au-delà de ses limites jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance... Et que... J'ai tenté de l'assassiner à deux reprises.

Boruto savait ce qu'il en était, bien sûr. Sa mère n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre regret, elle avait lutté bravement et faisait confiance à son cousin, malgré la brutalité de celui-ci. Si sa mère ne lui en avait jamais voulu, alors Boruto non plus n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle lui répétait que toute sa force et toute sa volonté lui venait de Neji et de Naruto. Ses deux "Gardiens".

-Oui. Elle va devenir super forte grâce à toi, et aura une volonté d'acier grâce à mon père. T'as pas de soucis à te faire.

-...Bon. C'est bien alors... Tout va bien, dit-il à voix basse, lentement, comme pour lui-même.

-Ouais.

En fait, Boruto était vraiment heureux d'avoir la chance de le rencontrer. Mais cela, il ne pourra jamais le lui dire...

-Hé, Neji.

-Hm?

-T'as qu'à m'appeller Bolt, mes parents et mes potes m'appellent comme ça la plupart du temps.

-...

Ils terminèrent leur repas frugal, puis allèrent expliquer à Anko de quoi retournait leur objectif, et le fils de Naruto lui raconta toute l'histoire qui allait avec. La jeune femme avait des yeux comme des soucoupes tout du long du récit du garçon. Elle eut du mal à y croire, mais du s'y résoudre. "Nous organiserons tout ça demain", disait-elle. "Allez dormir, on se lève aux aurores." Lorsque Neji le réveilla pour son tour de garde, tard dans la nuit, Boruto s'emitoufla dans sa cape et s'assit pour entretenir le feu. Il attendit. Et attendit encore. Puis, doucement, il ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit un livre. Le journal de son père, Naruto. Il se reporta à la page où il s'était arrêté à son changement d'époque, et continua sa lecture sur les choses qui, à présent, étaient encore à venir...

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Neji avait les yeux grands ouverts.

 _"Pauvre inconscient..."_

* * *

-En route, mauvaise troupe, lança Anko.

Himawari s'étira de tout son long et se frotta les yeux.

-J'ai bien dormi.

Boruto laissa échapper ce qui s'apparentait plus à un gémissement d'agonie.

-Ben alors, t'es pas très matinal, toi. Tu es vraiment le fils de Naruto?

-Vous allez être fixée assez vite, Anko-sensei, répondit Neji indiféremment.

-Hé!

-Bref... Avalez quelque chose et buvez les enfants, et partons. Plus vite on bouge, plus tôt on y sera. Ce soir, s'il n'y a pas de pépins.

-Okay.

-Ah, au fait.

Tout le monde releva la tête.

-Ché une michon de ran eche.

-Gné?

-C'est pas bien de parler la bouche pleine Sensei! S'indigna Himawari avec la voix autoritaire que sa mère utilisait lorsqu'elle même leur faisaient la remarque, à elle et à son frère. Anko avala sa boule de haricot.

-Pardon. Je disais juste que notre mission était passée de mission de rang C à mission de rang S.

-Et vous nous sortez ça comme ça, la bouche pleine de dangos?

-C'est pas comme si vous vous y attendiez pas. C'est quand même du monde qu'il s'agit, hein...

Elle enfourna un autre dango.

-Normalement, c'est une mission d'ANBU, ce genre de trucs. Mais maître Tsunade est prète à nous envoyer l'aide nécéssaire si ça se passe mal. Je n'aurait qu'à lui signaler. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous connaissez Danzô Shimura, par exemple?

L'aîné Uzumaki se souvenait de ce personnage.

-Euh... C'est le boss de la Racine... Non? Il cherche pas à gouverner Konoha lui?

-Exactement. Et vous détenez des infos sur le futur. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe sur vous, enfants ou non, il vous fera parler.

Neji fixait le sac de Boruto.

-Alors on fera appel aux ANBU qu'en cas d'extrème urgence, continua la jeune femme. Si cette histoire arrive aux oreilles de Danzô- entre autre, je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera. Peut-être même qu'il a déjà remarqué votre arrivée à Konoha, et que l'un de ses espions nous suit. Il faut être vigilant.

Himawari jetta un oeil inquiet aux dunes derrière eux. _"Danzô était toujours au courant de ce qu'il se passait à Konoha"_ , lui avait dit un jour Saï, le père d'Inojin.

-Donc, les jeunes, en résumé, moi et Neji nous présenterons aux dignitaires de Suna pour livrer le document. Vous, vous nous attendrez bien sagement. Ne vous approchez pas des inconnus bizarres. Ensuite, on partira chercher ce Hoshi tous les quatres. Vu?

-Ok.

-Dépêchez vous de finir, ne traînons pas trop longtemps au même endroit.

Boruto et Himawari étaient à présent sur les nerfs. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à autant de risques. Une histoire comme ça pouvait avoir des conséquences très graves. Ils levèrent le camp, et Anko et Himawari partirent devant. Boruto commençait à marcher, mais Neji le retint en lui aggrippant fermement le bras.

-...Quoi?

Les yeux blancs du Hyûga perçaient les siens, Byakugan enclenché.

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, hier soir?

-Je... ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu peux m'lâcher?

-Le livre que tu as dans ton sac.

Le blond pâlit. Neji avait vu juste et reserra son étreinte.

-Ecoute-moi bien, stupide Uzumaki. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire avec ce journal, mais tu as triplé le danger en emportant ça avec toi. C'est le journal de Naruto, pas vrai?

-O...Oui.

-Si ce Danzô, ou un autre psychopathe de ce genre tombe dessus, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau à tous les deux. Le destin de Konoha pourrait se changer en un avenir catastrophique. Un avenir où vous ne naîtrez d'ailleurs peut être pas.

Neji marqua une pause, puis reprit.

-S'il ne s'agissait pas des mémoires de ton père, j'aurai déjà anéanti ce livre. Si ça se passe mal, je le ferais sans hésiter. Ne laisse personne, je dis bien _personne_ , poser ses yeux dessus. Est-ce que c'est clair?

-Plus clair tu meurs, couïna Boruto.

-Ca se dit mec et ça traîne! Lanca Anko plus loin. Ramenez vos fesses, et fissa, vous deux!

-On arrive, répondit maladroitement le blond.

Neji ne le lâcha pas du regard, lui signifiant bien qu'il gardait un oeil sur lui. Et quand c'est un oeil de Hyûga qui est braqué sur vous, c'est du sérieux.

Il fallut finalement seulement la journée au groupe pour parvenir aux portes de Sunagakure. Ils traversèrent la muraille bâtie pour protéger le village des sables du désert après avoir obtenu la permission d'entrer, et marchèrent dans les rues guidés par un Jônin. Devant le bâtiment du Kazekage, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-On se sépare, lança Anko. Neji et moi allons voir le conseil. Vous deux, vous ne bougez pas jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne.

-Et ça va durer combien de temps?

-Aucune idée. Tenez, voilà de l'argent. Si nous ne sommes pas sortis la nuit tombée, trouvez une auberge et prenez deux chambres. Une pour les filles et une pour les garçons. Sinon, vous n'avez qu'à faire le tour des boutiques du quartier. Mais restez dans le coin.

-Oui, compris, aprouvèrent les deux Uzumaki.

-Parfait. On y va, Neji.

-Je vous suis.

Avant d'y aller, le Hyûga se pencha discrètement sur eux.

-Essayez déjà de nous glaner deux-trois informations sur Hoshi et le coin où il habite. D'accord? Leur dit-il à voix basse. Boruto, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit sur _tu sais quoi._

Le garçon aggripa son sac, signifiant qu'il avait comprit. Puis Neji fit volte face et pénétra dans le bâtiment à la suite de la jeune femme. Himawari et Boruto suivirent des yeux la silhouette de leur jeune oncle qui disparaissait dans l'escalier.

-...Bon, finit par dire Himawari. On fait quoi, Bolt?

-On fait ce qu'il a dit. Faisons le tour du quartier voir si on peut savoir où le vieux habite.

La petite hocha la tête, et ils commençèrent tous deux à marcher. Les passants étaient assez nombreux, et le soleil commençait à décliner, emplissant le village caché du sable d'une lueur rougeoyante.

 _"Bon. Quand faut y aller... Faut y aller."_

Boruto choisit un passant au hasard et l'interpella.

-Excusez-moi, M'sieur!

-Oui?

-Je suis à la recherche d'un homme qui s'appelle Hoshi. Ca vous parle?

L'inconnu le regarda comme s'il était un alien, puis éclata de rire en partant sans plus de cérémonie.

-...D'accord...

-J'ai un truc au visage, Hima?

-Non... Demandons à quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils continuèrent à interroger les gens de Suna. Certains leur riait au nez comme l'a fait le premier, d'autres leurs disaient qu'il était inutile qu'ils ne perdent leurs temps avec un type aussi allumé, d'autres encore ne daignaient même pas de leur répondre. Epuisés, les frères et soeurs se posèrent dans le salon de thé d'une auberge alors que la nuit tombait.

-Boruto, ils sont bizarres les gens ici, fit Himawari.

-Je trouve aussi, répondit son frère en s'étirant. Le bonhomme a l'air d'avoir une drôle de réputation... En tout cas, la récolte d'infos est un échec total. On reste un quart d'heure ici, on boit un truc et con commande les chambres... Ensuite on retourne attendre devant chez le Kaze...

Le blond plissa les yeux.

-...Bolt? Demanda sa soeur. Il ne répondit pas. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il fixait quelque chose, elle se retourna pour regarder dans la même direction que lui.

 _"Mais c'est..."_

Au fond du salon était installé un jeune homme d'environ quatorze ans que Boruto reconnut aussitôt. C'était le futur Kazekage, celui de son époque. L'oncle de son ami Shikadaï. Il y a des têtes qu'on reconnaît direct, même vingt-cinq ans plus jeunes. Surtout quand la personne n'a pas de sourcils, des yeux couleur cyan entourés de khôl, des cheveux rouges-sang et un Kanji "Amour" tatoué sur le front.

 _"Gaara!"_

Himawari l'avait reconnu aussi. Les deux Uzumaki se regardèrent, et se sourirent.

Gaara sirotait tranquillement son thé berbère, quand deux personnes s'installèrent en face de lui.

-Salut!

Le garçon leva et ouvrit ses grands yeux de tanuki, surprit. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour l'aborder comme cela. Il crut la reconnaître, mais ce n'était pas elle. Et pourtant...

-...Vous deux... Dit-il de sa voix grave. Vous ressemblez à un ami à moi...

-Naruto? Hasarda Himawari. On est ses cousins!

-...Ah... Bonsoir.

-Tu es Gaara, pas vrai?

-O.. Oui.

Gaara ressentit une soudaine timidité. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle comme ça, directement, avec un grand sourire.

-Et... Vous vous appellez comment?

-Boruto.

-Himawari.

-...Boruto... Et Himawari... Répeta le roux à voix basse, comme pour graver les noms dans sa mémoire.

-Bonsoir, vous voulez quelque chose?

Les trois se tournèrent vers le serveur.

-Deux thés noirs, s'il vous plaît, commanda Boruto. Ca te va, Hima?

-Oui.

-Ce sera tout.

-Je vous apporte ça.

Le serveur s'éloigna et un silence s'écoula. Gaara observait les Uzumaki avec curiosité.

-...Êtes-vous en mission?

-Oui, sourit Boruto. C'est presque terminé, d'ailleurs. Mais on est venu aussi pour autre-chose. Dis, Gaara...

-Mmh?

-Tu connaîtrais pas un type qui s'appelle Hoshi? Un gars qui kiffe les étoiles, les planètes et tout et tout. On essaie de le trouver. C'est très important.

-...Hoshi...

L'hôte du démon tanuki ferma les yeux et réfléchit quelques secondes.

-...C'est quelqu'un pour qui feu mon père avait beaucoup de respect. Je ne sais pas trop qui il est, mais je sais où est sa maison.

-C'est vrai? Demandèrent avidement les enfants de Naruto, des étoiles dans les yeux, faisant se rétracter le pauvre Gaara sur le banc où il était assis.

-Ah! Vous êtes là, lança une voix familière.

Un garçon brun aux yeux blancs venait de rentrer dans le salon et s'approchait de ses deux neveux. Il reconnut leur interlocuteur.

-Oh! Salut, Gaara.

-...Neji...

-Anko-sensei n'est pas avec toi? Demanda Boruto tandis que le Hyûga s'assit en face d'eux, à côté du roux et commandant un thé vert.

-Elle est encore au conseil. Elle m'a libéré pour que je puisse vous rejoindre. Alors. Du nouveau?

-Gaara sait où habite Hoshi, pépia Himawari.

-Vraiment? C'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Je vous y conduirais quand tout le monde aura fini son thé.

-Tu es sûr? Ne te donne pas cette peine, on veut pas déranger.

-Ne vous en faites pas, personne ne m'attend chez moi. Boruto m'a dit que c'était important. Ca ne me dérange pas...

-C'est gentil à toi, le remercia Neji.

-...Naruto m'a dit que c'est ce que les amis font...

Le serveur leur apporta leurs boissons chaudes et ils discutèrent tranquillement. Quand ils eurent fini, Boruto alla réserver les chambres, puis ils sortirent dans la nuit tiède. Gaara les guida à travers les rues ensablées du village. La seule rencontre qu'ils firent fut un chat noir qui s'enfuit à leur passage malgré les "minou minou" amicaux que lui lançait Himawari, ses yeux jaunes disparaissant dans l'ombre. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison.

-...C'est là, leur confirma l'hôte.

Ils regardaient le toît d'où dépassait un grand télescope.

-Merci de nous avoir conduits ici.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Gaara fut surprit par la cadette Uzumaki qui se contenta de lui faire un gros câlin. Peut habitué aux preuves d'affection, le garçon eu le rouge aux joues.

-...Bon, finit-il par dire, libéré de l'étreinte de la petite fille. Je m'en vais. Au revoir...

Il commença à s'éloigner.

-Gaara!

Il se retourna.

-Ce sera sûrement dans longtemps, mais on se reverra un jour, lança Boruto avec un sourire de renard bien propre à son père.

Gaara le regarda un instant, avant de sourire à son tour, timidement. Puis, il s'éloigna dans la nuit.

-Un type bien dans l'avenir, lui aussi, pas vrai, demanda Neji en voyant le sourire de Boruto.

-J'me tais. Tu veux rien savoir du futur.

-Je sais, mais... Pfff.

-Haha! Je vais t'emmerder avec ça jusqu'au bout, mon vieux!

-Non merci.

-Un peu de sérieux, vous deux, rouspeta la plus petite.

Les deux aînés jugeaient qu'elle n'avait pas tord et se turent. Tous les trois, ils se tournèrent vers la maison de Hoshi.

 _"C'est maintenant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses... Ici commence notre véritable mission."_

* * *

 ** _Yep, déjà la fin. Le prochain ne devrait plus tarder vu que je commence à le taper au propre. J'espère que ça va toujours. Merci de votre soutien, et surtout merci de me lire. A plus tard!_**

 ** _Review people! 8D_**


	7. L'homme ayant la tête dans les astres

**_Hellew folks. Court chapitre ahead again. Ne vous inquiétez pas (pour ceux qui ont pas abandonné la lecture hinhin), les chapitres sont écris sur papier jusqu'au 9. Niveau tapage à l'ordi je suis à la fin du 7 qui va pas tarder à arriver. Vous pensiez tout de même pas que j'étais en train de glandouiller tout ce temps? Bref._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6: L'HOMME QUI AVAIT LA TÊTE DANS LES ASTRES**_

Neji frappa.

Un millième de secondes plus tard, un homme ouvrit la porte d'un coup, faisant sursauter les trois.

-Oui, c'est pour quoi? Si c'est les témoins de Jéovah, vos collègues sont déjà passés. Merci, bonjour chez vous! Et attention au verglas!

Il commençait à refermer la porte, mais le Hyûga la rouvrit de force.

-On est pas les témoins de Jéovah.

Il portait une blouse blanche, des éspèces de lunettes infrarouges, paraissait bien plus jeune, mais Boruto et Himawari le reconnurent tout de suite. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'Hoshi.

-Excusez nous de vous déranger, mais...

Voyant le symbole de feuille sur le bandeau de Neji, il ouvrit des yeux ronds et coupa Boruto.

-Ouah! Vous venez de Konoha? Vous avez fait le voyage juste pour venir me voir? J'y crois pas! Ca y est, je suis célèbre! YAHA!

Il fit demi-tour et disparut dans le couloir avec des cris de joie. Les trois étaient perplexes. Hoshi, cette fois âgé d'une trentaine d'années, se représenta devant eux habillé plus normalement, barbe en pointe et moustache bien lissée, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Le Hokage a-t-il accepté ma proposition de présenter à Konoha une conférence sur la formation des nébuleuses?

Toujours regardant Hoshi, Neji se pencha sur le côté, sa tête arrivant au niveau des oreilles de Boruto.

-J'espère que c'est une blague, maugréa-t-il.

Le blond fit non de la tête.

-Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi personne ne le prenait au sérieux... Il a l'air à moitié fou.

-A moitié? Railla-t-il. Il est carrément perché!

-Je suis d'accord, chuchota Himawari. Il a pas l'air net, ce bonhomme...

Boruto ne les écoutaient pas.

-Hoshi-San, je vais rentrer direct dans le tas parce que c'est franchement pas le moment. Ca concerne votre fille.

En une fraction de seconde, encore une fois surprenant les trois plus jeunes, un changement extrème se fit dans l'expression de Hoshi.

-...Entrez, vite, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec, ce qui s'avéra inutile, puisqu'il les tira tous les trois à l'intérieur. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dehors, et, après un dernier coup d'oeil méfiant dans l'obscurité de la rue, referma la porte, verouillant le loquet.

-...Eh ben, fit Boruto. Vous êtes un type direct, vous.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda froidement le ninja du sable, à présent sur la défensive. Que savez-vous de ma fille? Qui vous a conduit ici? Que voulez-vous?

-Une question à la fois, s'il vous plaît, intervint Neji. Dans un premier temps rassurez-vous, nous ne sommes pas des ennemis. Nous venons effectivement de Konoha. Je m'appelle Neji Hyûga, je suis un Genin, venu à Suna en mission de couverture. Ce sont mes accompagnateurs, Himawari et Boruto Uzumaki, lui aussi Genin. Nous venons chercher de l'aide pour votre fille, elle est en danger. Ce n'est pas une urgence pour le moment, mais il faut agir rapidement avant que ça ne le devienne.

-Mais pourquoi venez-vous me dire cela? Je ne vous ai jamais rencontrés! Comment pouvez vous savoir si ma fille est en danger ou non?

-Boruto va vous expliquer ça clairement.

-Yup. Mais attendez-vous à un truc long et tarabiscoté. Ca frise le ridicule, mais va falloir y croire. Sinon on va tous mourir.

-...

La mine soucieuse, Hoshi prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer.

-...Très bien. Venez vous assoir.

Ils traversèrent les pièces saturées de tas de livres et de matériel astronomique – quoique loin d'être aussi impresionnantes que son futur repaire, et s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Du thé?

Tout le monde déclina l'offre poliement, la main sur le ventre. Ils en avaient déjà bu une demi heure plus tôt, et ressembler à des bonbonnes n'avancera à rien.

-Vas-y, Boruto, soupira Neji, lance-toi, je sens que tu brûles là.

-Ouais. Ecoutez attentivement. Ce n'est pas le cas de Neji, mais Hima et moi, on vient du futur. Dans 25 ans.

-Comment? Mais...

-Tut, après les questions! Donc, à notre époque... Euh, attendez. Je suis censé parler à l'imparfait ou au futur?...

-On s'en fiche, Bolt, lui dit sa soeur.

-Bon, au passé alors... Je reprends. A notre époque, tout le monde a été prit au dépourvu par une fin du monde imminente, dont la nouvelle a été, comme par hasard, découverte à peine une semaine avant la date fatidique... Bref, personne ne pouvait rien faire pour l'annuler. Vous, depuis deux décennies, travailliez à l'élaboration d'un Jutsu d'espace-temps pour annuler le déces de votre fille qui, d'après votre vous du futur, est la seule à pouvoir empêcher cette catastrophe d'arriver. Projet que vous allez commencer dans quelques mois, juste après sa mort qui va survenir si l'on ne fait rien dès à présent. Votre vous du futur nous a même dit la date, c'est le six Novembre prochain que ça va se passer.

Hoshi pâlit. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Cela dura plusieurs secondes. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

-Si j'ai bien suivit, dit-il d'une voix un peu chevrotante, ma fille est censée mourir bientôt, et la planète sera fichue dès cet instant...

-C'est ça, opina Boruto. Etant trop vieux et faible le soir où vous avez réussi à déclencher le processus, vous nous avez envoyés sauver votre fille à votre place, ce qu'on va donc faire.

Hoshi réfléchit un instant, le visage dans les mains.

-Vous ais-je parlé de ma fille, avant que vous ne partiez?

-Un peu, répondit Himawari. Vous nous avez dit qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir sauver le monde et qu'elle était liée à un peuple disparu.

-...Elle s'appelle Tsuki.* A vrai dire, ce n'est pas ma fille biologique.

Il soupira et se leva.

-Il y a un endroit où j'avai l'habitude de me rendre depuis mon adolescence pour observer le ciel. C'est une plateforme située sur une montagne, réputée pour être hantée, dans le Pays des Neiges. Bien sûr, dans mon insouciance, je ne faisais pas attention à ces... A ce que je croyais être des sornettes. J'ignorais que... Oh. Qu'importe. C'est là que je l'ai trouvée, bébé, sans défense, une nuit où je m'étais perdu dans le blizzard. J'ai vu ses parents mourir en la défendant contre des individus que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Ils sont tous morts, sauf la petite, que j'ai recueillie. Je ne donnerai pas de détails pour le moment, mais elle est effectivement quelqu'un de très spécial. C'est pour cela que je m'efforce de la cacher, en attendant qu'elle soit réellement en mesure d'affronter ceux qui la recherchent.

-Et où elle est? Demanda Himawari.

Hoshi avait la main sur le frond.

-Tsuki va sur ses seize ans. Elle ne supporte plus de rester croupir ici. Cela nous a valu pas mal de disputes ces derniers temps. J'ai peur qu'elle se mette à me détester, je... Je l'ai laissée partir. Même si elle en a besoin, je suis sur les dents depuis son départ. Je n'aurai pas dû.

Neji laissa échapper un petit son condescendant.

-Vous êtes conscient de son importance, mais vous avez quand même privilégié vos sentiments au lieu de faire passer votre devoir en priorité.

-Ca va, Neji, répliqua Boruto, agaçé.

Ayant un père Jinchuuriki, il savait que les êtres possédant un grand pouvoir étaient jalousement gardés dans leurs villages respectifs, en tant qu'armes, autrefois. C'était très dur pour eux. C'est ce que devait ressentir cette Tsuki. Ce sont des humains aussi, après tout... Et il comprenait parfaitement la réaction d'Hoshi. Cependant, la situation était effectivement très dangereuse...

-Et vous avez une idée de qui veut la tuer? Parce que ça, par contre, nous on l'sait pas.

-Sûrement des gens de la même trempe que ceux qui l'ont attaquée quand elle était petite. Je ne connais pas leur identité, mais vu comment les parents se battaient – et ont finis, ce sont des durs. Et pour le Jutsu?

-Heu, ben...

-La veine du Dragon, dit Himawari. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais vous vous en êtes servis... Je me rappelle de ce que j'ai vu et ce que vous nous avez dit.

-La veine du Dragon?... répéta Hoshi, le doigt sur le menton. Oui... Oui, bien sûr.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-...Bon. Je vois globalement la situation. Je vous crois. Himawari et Boruto, c'est bien ça? Tant que c'est tout frais dans vos têtes, vous allez tout me raconter, et dans les moindres détails cette fois. Avec tout ce que vous a dit le moi du futur. Mais pour l'instant, je vais vous préparer quelque chose à tous les trois, vos estomacs font un bruit épouvantable.

Les deux Uzumaki se regardèrent. Ils avaient en effet très faim, mais le gargouillement digne de séduire une grenouille du Mont Myôboku qu'ils venaient d'entendre ne venait pas d'eux. Ils tournèrent la tête vers leur jeune oncle. Les bras croisés, Neji essayait d'avoir l'air dégagé, mais le rose lui montait au joues.

-Ouah...

-Sans commentaires, Boruto.

-Mais je n'ai rien dit.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

-Ca fait beaucoup de visites ce soir, se crispa Hoshi.

-Byakugan.

-Hein?

-...Aucun danger, fit Neji. C'est Anko-sensei. Elle est avec nous.

-Tu... Tu peux _voir_ à travers la matière? Bégaya le ninja du sable, mal à l'aise devant la transformation du visage du Hyûga. Comme si ses iris pâles n'étaient pas assez effrayants comme ça.

-Je vois à travers la chair humaine.

Etrangement, cette précision ne rassura pas tellement Hoshi.

-C'est le Kekkei Genkai de mon clan, fit le garçon. J'ai une vision infrarouge à 360 degrés me permettant de voir toute forme d'énergie à l'oeil nu. Je ne vois pas les êtres vivants distinctement, uniquement leur forme, mais je peux reconnaître leur Chakra. Et, oui, je vois à travers la matière.

-...Etonnant, souffla Hoshi en se dirigeant vers le couloir d'entrée. Les rumeurs étaient donc fondées, les shinobis de Konoha sont vraiment spéciaux... En voyant tes yeux blancs, je pensais que tu étais aveugle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Anko, les mains dans les poches.

-Bonsoir.

-Bon...Bonsoir, Mademoiselle, articula Hoshi, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à un joli p'tit bout aux formes généreuses.

-Je suis à la recherche des trois mioches qui me servent d'équipe. L'une est toute petite et a un visage d'ange mais clash dur, l'autre se coiffe jamais tout en essayant d'avoir l'air cool, et le dernier a des yeux de merlan à moitié mort et ressemble à une fille. Les avez-vous vus passer par là?

Neji se mordit la langue à la comparaison, tandis que les deux Uzumaki s'esclaffaient.

-Ah, ils sont là.

-Eh bien, euh... Oui.

-Puis-je entrer?

-Oh, bien sûr, excusez-moi. Entrez, entrez. Installez vous.

-Merci.

Anko pénétra dans le salon après qu'Hoshi ait refermé la porte.

-Alors?

-Alors la fille aux yeux de poisson vous casse les dents, râla Neji.

-Te vexe pas, bonhomme, c'était affectif.

-Hmph.

-Et vous avez réussi à nous retrouver d'un coup? Trop fort. Comment vous avez fait?... Demanda Himawari.

-Je fais du porte-à-porte depuis tout à l'heure.

-...Ah.

-Hoshi nous fait à manger, pépia Himawari.

-On lui a communiqué le gros du problème, dit Boruto. Il va falloir qu'on parte après à la recherche de la fille, quand il nous dira où elle s'est barrée. Comme ça on la retrouve et on lui dit de se ramener dare-dare à Suna. Il nous a dit qu'elle s'appelle Tsuki, et des gens bizarres ont l'air de l'avoir prise pour cible depuis sa naissance – sûrement qu'ils comptent la tuer.

-Hm, je vois. Très bien. Pour l'instant on est bons.

Hoshi revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux plats pleins de nourriture.

-Excusez moi, c'est du froid, dit-il. Je n'ai que ça pour le moment. En même temps, qu'est-ce que ça s'est réchauffé ces derniers temps...

-...Ah?

-Ca ne fait rien, bava Boruto, les yeux rivés sur les aliments.

Pendant le repas, les deux Uzumaki expliquèrent tout à Hoshi sans omettre le moindre détail, comme cela a été fait pour Neji et Anko. A force, le pauvre Hyûga finit par connaître l'histoire par coeur. Hoshi écoutait avec la plus grande attention et, quand les deux enfants eurent fini, il se mit à cogiter un moment.

-Je serais parti rattraper Tsuki s'il n'y avait pas le problème de Boruto et d'Himawari, dit-il. ...Bon. Voilà ce que je vous propose. Je vais dès ce soir travailler à un moyen de vous ramener à votre époque, parce que je n'ai que cinq mois pour le réussir, cela est rendu possible que si des étoiles très spéciales s'allignent, évènement qui n'a lieu qu'une fois tous les quarts de siècles. Sinon, vous allez rester à cette époque et il vous faudra attendre 25 ans, ce qui fait que vous allez devenir adultes en même temps que vos propres parents, et je ne suis pas sûr que cette perspective vous emballe des masses...

Himawari et Boruto confirmèrent vivement d'un non de la tête.

 _-"En plus on va se taper la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja... Non merci, hein. Sans façon."_

-...C'est ce que je pensais. Bon, vous êtes venus avec des informations qu'il m'aura fallu 25 ans à rassembler, ce qui va grandement accélérer la chose. Je vais mettre ce jutsu au point. Vous, pendant ce temps, partez chercher ma fille.

-Moi ça me va, approuva Boruto.

Les autres opinèrent.

-En ce qui concerne votre fille, lança Neji, il va falloir que vous nous donniez toutes les informations nécéssaires sur elle. A commencer par le lieu vers lequel elle s'est dirigée.

-Quand elle est partie il y a trois semaines, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait "besoin d'air." comme je vous l'ai dit, nous venions de nous disputer et, malgré mes réticenses, j'ai cédé, et je l'ai laissée partir.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous entriez en conflit. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ai craqué seulement maintenant?

-Eh bien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il faut interpréter ça comme ça? Intervint Boruto en levant un sourcil. Ca me paraît un peu louche, à moi. Elle est consciente de qui elle est. Même si c'est compréhensible, perso, j'aurai pas prit un tel risque sur un coup de tête. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas parti avec elle, d'ailleurs?

-Eh bien... Elle voulait y aller seule.

Un silence se fit.

-...C'est vrai qu'elle avait une drôle de mine, le matin où elle m'avait demandé ça. Sur le moment je me suis dit qu'elle était contrariée à cause de nos querelles, mais maintenant que tu le dis... Elle semblait préocupée par quelque chose d'autre. Je n'ai percuté qu'après son départ. Je m'efforcais de me dire qu'il s'agissait de mon imagination, que je me faisais beaucoup trop de soucis pour elle. Je m'inquiète souvent. D'ailleurs, ça l'énèrve. C'est pour ça, m'étais-je dit, qu'elle préférait partir seule. Néammoins, je n'arrive pas à ignorer cette boule dans l'estomac que j'ai depuis. J'ai réellement un mauvais pressentiment, maintenant. Surtout depuis que vous m'avez parlé de sa m... sa... disparition.

-Okay, j'vois l'genre. Faudra qu'on mette tout ça au clair, alors. Et... Du coup, vers où elle est partie?

-Plein Nord. Au delà des frontières du Pays du Vent. C'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle allait choisir sa destination exacte sur la route. Et qu'elle sera de retour pour ses seize ans...

-Eh bien, on fera en sorte que ça se passe comme ça, lança Anko.

-Ce sera très dangereux, prévint Hoshi. Les êtres contre qui les parents de Tsuki se sont battus, et face à qui ils ont trouvés la mort sont terriblement coriaces. Je les ais vu à l'oeuvre. Si ce sont bien des individus de mèche avec eux, il va falloir jouer serré. Je me demande même si ce ne sont pas eux qui sont à l'origine du génocide de son peuple. Il... Il se pourrait que vous n'en sortiez pas vivants.

-Bah, on est tous des ninjas ici présent. Le danger c'est notre boulot, non? En plus ça serait pas drôle sinon.

-Ah! Blondinette en a dans la caboche, je l'ai su dès que j'l'ais vu. fit Anko. Il n'a pas tord.

Boruto allait protester contre ce surnom, quand il eu soudain une boule dans l'estomac. Il avait peur. Pas pour lui, mais pour Himawari. Sa petite soeur n'était qu'une élève de l'académie. Elle ne pouait pas partir avec eux. Ce n'était pas d'un voyage comme quand ils ont quitté Konoha pour Suna qu'il s'agissait, mais d'une mission. C'était bien trop dangereux pour elle, cette fois ci. Hoshi devina son inquiétude.

-Je peux garder Himawari avec moi, si vous le souhaitez, proposa-t-il.

-...Peut-on vous faire confiance?

-Je peux te poser la question pour Tsuki qui risque de mourir à tout instant.

-...

Boruto le fixa longuement.

-...Très bien.

-De plus... Tu te souviens de ce que tu as vu et entendu dans mon futur repaire, n'est-ce-pas?

-Evidemment, opina la plus jeune.

-Eh bien, une aide pour créer ce Jutsu en moins de cinq mois ne sera pas de trop.

Anko hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Dans ce cas, je vais aller au bureau des messager du village demain et faire part à Maître Tsunade de la situation. Je vais lui dire qu'Himawari reste à Suna, et que la mission a changé de contexte. Neji, Boruto et moi partons pour la frontière nord du Pays du Vent.

-Nickel chrome.

Tout le monde approuva.

-Il se fait tard... Les toutous, faut qu'on aille dormir, l'auberge où vous avez réservé va bientôt fermer. Allons-y avant de rester coincés dehors comme des pros. Hoshi-san, merci pour le repas.

-Mais de rien.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et les quatres de Konoha sortirent.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Boruto, Neji et Anko terminaient les préparatifs pour cette mission qui s'annonçait de rang S. Le Hokage allait être tenu au courant de l'évolution de la situation sous peu. Ils n'attendraient pas sa réponse, même si cela était contre les règles. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et puis, Tsunade n'était pas idiote. Elle savait bien que quelque chose d'important se tramait, c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait laissé partir deux inconnus aussi facilement. Elle leur aurait laissé le champ libre. Vêtus de capes pour le désert, ils se tenaient devant la maison de Hoshi. Celui ci se trouvait au niveau de la porte d'entrée, Himawari à ses côtés.

-Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller? Demanda le ninja de Suna d'un ton un peu anxieux. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit: En recherchant ma fille, vous vous mettez en grand danger. Je ne supporterai pas d'avoir d'autres morts sur la conscience.

-Pardon?"D'autres" morts? Répéta Boruto en faisant mine de se déboucher l'oreille avec l'index. Votre fille va pas mourir, maintenant qu'on est là. Et si on la recherche pas, c'est _tout le monde_ qui est en danger. Todo el mundo. Everybody. Donc, personne se foirera.

-...Quand même... J'aurai souhaité pouvoir...

-Mais puisque j'vous dit que ça va aller! Concentrez vous plutôt sur votre Jutsu d'espace-temps plutôt que vous faire du mouron pour vous. On dirait notre mère quoi, c'est dingue!...

 _"Ah. Toujours aussi anxieuse, Hinata?"_ Pensa Neji.

-...Bon. Si tu le dis, je suppose que ça ira alors. Tu as raison, je vais me concentrer sur ma tâche. Je veillerai également sur ta soeur, elle est en sécurité ici, à Suna. De votre côté, retrouvez vite Tsuki. Le temps presse.

-Ouais. Hima, sois bien sage, et aide-le du mieux que tu pourras.

-C'est promis, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix en l'étreignant. Tu feras attention, hein?

-Mais oui, t'inquiète pas, 'ttebasa!

-De toute façon, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, Neji te protègera. Hein?

-Hmph, j'espère qu'il fera pas tout partir en vrille, grinça le concerné.

-T'es toujours aussi gentil, toi, râla Boruto.

-...Tss. Hum?

Le Hyûga fut surprit de constater qu'il avait lui aussi droit à un câlin de la petite Uzumaki.

-Je m'inquiète pas, dit-elle avec un sourire candide. Tonton Neji est super fort. De tous les ninjas, il n'y a que papa qui a réussi à le vaincre. Alors j'ai confiance!

Sur ce, Himawari conclut par un petit bisou sur la joue de son jeune oncle qui, malgré son expression neutre, ne put contenir un léger rosissement.

-T...Tonton?...Répétait-il, surprit.

-Très touchant, lança Anko, un peu vexée d'être laissée en plan. Finissez vos câlins, ne nous éternisons pas. Comme l'a dit Hoshi-San, l'heure tourne.

Boruto et Himawari s'étregnirent encore une fois, puis, ils s'éloignèrent. Hoshi et Himawari les regardaient silencieusement. D'un coup, le ninja du sable ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Suis-je bête! Attendez une petite seconde!

-Oui?

-Vous ne la reconnaîtrez que d'une manière.

-Ah ben ouais, vous nous avez même pas dit à quoi elle ressemble! D'ailleurs, pourquoi personne n'y a pensé plus tôt? Rouspeta Boruto en se tournant vers Neji et Anko qui haussèrent les épaules et détournèrent le regard pour cacher leur embarras.

-L'erreur est humaine, fit tout bas le Hyûga.

-Et toi? Pourquoi t'y a pas pensé?

-...

-Il est inutile de vous donner sa description physique. Sachez seulement qu'elle a une cicatrice qui ressemble au kanji du vent sous la paume gauche.

-...Une cicatrice en forme de kanji... Mouais. Bizarre. Mais bon, si c'est la bonne, ça devrait suffire à la reconnaître. Hein?

-Oui.

-Bon ben, dans ce cas, nous, on met les voiles. A plus tard.

-Oui... A plus tard.

-Bisous, frérot!

-Faites attention à vous.

Les trois se mirent en route. Boruto envoya à sa soeur un bisou de ses mains, et lui fit signe de loin, le groupe s'éloignant vers les portes de Sunagakure.

 _"Ils doivent réussir. Sinon, nous sommes tous perdus."_

 _..._

* * *

 ** _*"Hoshi" (je crois que j'ai oublié de le préciser avant) signifie "Etoile"._**

 ** _*"Tsuki" veut dire "Lune"._**

 ** _Voilà pour le sixième chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit au début, le prochain ne tarde pas. J'arrêterai pas cette histoire tant qu'elle n'est pas terminée._**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas que vos reviews et remarques utiles (c'est à dire, pas de troll, je fais c'que j'peux hein, personne n'est parfait! è_é) sont mon carburant._**

 ** _A ce propos, cette histoire est, pour ainsi dire, encore à son stade "bêta". Ce qui veut dire que, une fois terminée, je corrigerai toutes les erreurs, faux raccords, voir rallongerai quelques passages. Donc si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer via MP que je puisse les étudier. Evidemment je vous laisserai les crédits._**

 ** _À bientôt._**

 ** _Tori_**


	8. La traque

_**Et j'enchaîne avec la suite tant que je suis chaud. N'oubliez pas les comm's/critiques, j'accepte tout (sauf le troll), parce qu'avec un par chap, je me demande encore où je trouve la motiv'... Ok ok, me r'gardez pas comme ça, j'envoie le topo. =_="**_

* * *

 _ **LA TRAQUE**_

 _"...Où sommes nous?_

 _"..."_

 _"...Tous ces bocaux... Ce qu'il y a, dedans... Ne me dis pas que... Que ce sont des organes?"_

 _"...Si..."_

 _"Merde! C'est quoi, cet endroit? Où nous emmènent-ils?"_

 _"Je... Je crois qu'ils vont nous séparer."_

 _"Quoi? Attends, attends. Ne me dis pas que... Qu'on va devenir des..."_

 _"Si... Ils vont faire de nous des cobayes."_

 _"Mais qui? Cest pas possible! Qui est assez inhumain pour un faire truc pareil?"_

 _"Notre sensei."_

 _"... Non... Oro-sensei ne peut pas nous faire ça, hein, dis? Pas à nous..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Réponds moi!"_

 _"Si! Si, il va le faire, bordel! Il l'a fait à pleins de gens! C'est un psychopathe! On va devenir des zombies, des mutants, il va tous nous tuer dans ses expériences!"_

 _"...J... Je..."_

 _"Lui. Emmène-le, Yoroï."_

 _"Toi, le Hyûga, viens par là."_

 _"N...Argh!"_

 _"Discute pas, foutu mioche! Bouge-toi le cul, ou c'est moi qui te fera bouger, et tu vas pas aimer ça."_

 _"Non... Non! A l'aide! ANKO!"_

...

* * *

Anko hoqueta en se réveillant en sursaut. Elle était en sueur.

-Eh ben, Anko-sensei, vous avez fait un mauvais rêve? Demanda Boruto, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts. Vous êtes toute blanche. Venez manger un truc, ça ira mieux.

La jeune femme soupira et se massa les paupières. Encore ce fichu rêve... Le même qui la hante depuis tant d'années. Elle stabilisa sa respiration. Puis, elle se leva et mit sa veste, avant de rejoindre les deux Genins près du feu. Ils avaient passé la frontière du désert et traversés un village thermal la veille, sans prendre le temps, évidemment, de se prélasser dans les nombreux Onsens qui y étaient situés. Ils se trouvaient à présent à l'orée d'une forêt, celle-là même vers laquelle la dénommée Tsuki s'était sûrement dirigée. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui les y attendaient. La bouche pleine, Anko plissa les yeux.

-C'est dégueulasse, Bolt.

-J'allais le dire.

-Hé ho! J'fais ce que je peux!

-Hinata, elle, fait bien la cuisine, même en mission, ajouta Neji.

-Je suis bien plaçé pour être au courant, figure-toi! Vociféra-t-il, exaspéré.

-Alors quoi, tu as la chance d'avoir une mère qui a dû te gaver de bons petits plats depuis que t'as arrêté de téter, et tu cuisines jamais avec elle?

Boruto passa sa main derrière sa tête, penaud.

-Si, mais... C'est que... Je suis nul. J'arriverais pas à égaler une fille à un truc pareil. D'ailleurs mon père, c'est pareil quand il fait à manger... Encore que lui, c'est consommable.

-Hmph, arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça, c'est saoûlant. Du Hinata tout craché. Et soumis aux filles, avec ça.

-Oh, mais j'aime bien ça moi, les hommes soumis.

S'empressant d'oublier la dernière remarque d'Anko, le blond s'acharna sur celle de Neji.

-Dis pas de conneries, Dattebasa!

-Arrête de crier.

-De toute façon, si vous aimez pas, eh ben vous mangez pas. Si c'est parce que vous voulez partir plus vite, va falloir attendre deux minutes. Moi j'ai faim, hein, désolé.

Avec cela, il mangea, irrité.

 _"Cette expression boudeuse... Il a vraiment les traits de Naruto",_ observa Neji.

Au bout de quelques instants, Boruto vit que son jeune oncle le fixait, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

-Quoi encore?! Cracha-t-il.

-Rien, rien...

 _"Et pas seulement les traits."_

Le génie soupira. Réalisant qu'Anko ne disait rien depuis plusieurs minutes, et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle fixait la forêt, avec une drôle d'expression au visage.

-Quelque-chose ne va pas?

-Hein? S'exclama-t-elle en sursautant. Rien, j'étais focalisée sur la mission.

Il la regarda se lever. Il voulait bien la croire, mais il ne pouvait pas.

-Bon, on lève le camp. Eteignez le feu. Dépêchons nous.

-Hé! S'exclama Boruto, toujours en train de manger alors que les deux autres remettaient leurs affaires dans leurs sacs respectifs. Minute, bon sang!

Moins de cinq minutes après, ils étaient prèts et commencèrent à marcher. Anko avait un comportement étrange depuis qu'ils avaient gagnés la région. Mais depuis qu'ils sont arrivés en vue de la forêt, c'était flagrant. Neji le constatait, à présent: Quelque-chose la préocupait, quelque-chose d'autre que la mission. C'était clair comme du cristal. On ne trompe pas les yeux d'un Hyûga. Neji serra les lèvres, et garda le silence.

Ils disparurent entre les fourés, et pénétrèrent l'immense forêt.

Un endroit bien étrange, en vérité.

Des éspèces de lucioles flottaient allègrement un peu partout. Les arbres, dont les troncs moussus étaient épais de plusieurs mêtres, étaient immenses, et les rayons du soleil perçaient avec peine l'obscurité verdoyante et humide de la forêt. Elle rappellait à Neji et Anko la Forêt de la Mort de Konoha, où s'était déroulé le précédent examen Chuunin. Sauf que celle ci n'avait pas l'ambiance d'une dangereuse jungle peuplée de prédateurs... Celle ci semblait bien plus ancienne, plus calme, plus mystérieuse. L'examen Chuunin... Celui où le Hyûga s'était fait vaincre par Naruto, celui-ci le libérant en même temps de ces lourdes chaînes, qu'on appelle le destin. L'ombre d'un sourire tira un coin de ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

 _"J'espère que ton entraînement se passe bien, Naruto."_

Lui et Boruto s'arrêtèrent en même était derrière eux, transpirante, tenant son épaule. Lorsqu'elle vit que les deux plus jeunes la regardaient, la Jônin balaya d'un signe de main les questions dont leurs yeux étaient pleins.

-Ce n'est rien. Mon épaule me lance un peu.

-Bigre! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, ironisa Boruto. Vous avez quoi?

-C'est... C'est une vieille blessure. Je l'ai reçue quand j'avais vos âges, même moins. Elle me refait mal de temps à autre. Ca va passer, dit elle en passant devant eux. Les garçons la suivirent, un peu à distance. Boruto s'approcha de son jeune oncle et lui parla à voix basse.

-Dis, Neji... T'as remarqué?

Il opina.

-Oui. Elle est bizarre depuis qu'on est entrés dans cette forêt.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle a.

-Elle est en train de resasser le passé.

-Hein? Comment ça?

-Chut, moins fort!

Il regarda Anko devant eux, qui ne fit pas mine de se retourner. Elle n'avait pas entendu. Le brun attendit quelques secondes, puis reprit.

-Je l'observe depuis son réveil. Son regard se déplace sans cesse vers la gauche, vers la partie du cerveau qui hébèrge la mémoire. Cet endroit doit lui rappeller des souvenirs. Et au vu de sa mine, ce doit être douloureux. Mieux vaut ne pas lui faire aborder le sujet. Laissons-la tranquille, focalisons nous plutôt sur la mission.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

Le Uzumaki baissa les yeux. Naruto, son père, lui avait raconté un jour que Sasuke, le père de Sarada, s'était fait mordre par Orochimaru à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule quand ils étaient enfants. Il avait reçu une marque maléfique à cet endroit là. Ca lui lançait, parfois. Cette douleur était souvent ranimée par des souvenirs.

 _"A tous les coups, Anko-sensei a la même marque..."_

Ils avancèrent pendant de longues heures, et c'était la fin d'après-midi. La forêt devenait plus sombre, car le ciel s'était voilé d'un épais manteau de nuages gris. L'air se fit lourd, et l'humidité plus intense. Ils progressèrent encore, continuant toujours vers le Nord, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Jusqu'à ce que Neji ne s'arrête soudainement.

-...Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Chut, fit-il en composant des mudras avec ses mains. Byakugan...

Des veines apparurent sur ses tempes et les contours de ses pupilles devinrent visibles, alors que sa vision surnaturelle perçait la pénombre, à travers tout obstacle. Après quelques secondes de silence, il sembla qu'il avait effectivement découvert quelque-chose.

-...Venez.

Anko et Boruto le suivirent. Ecartant les branches et les broussailles, ils se retrouvèrent face à un arbre qui avait été fort malmené.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est... Murmura le génie.

-Des Kunaïs. Ca ne se voit pas? Aie!

-Arrête deux secondes, toi, le réprimanda Anko en lui tirant l'oreille.

Neji en retira un du tronc. Il était encore aiguisé, et des traces brunes étaient visibles sur les bords. Du sang. Anko lui prit l'arme des mains et, sous les yeux effarés des deux adolescents, lecha la substance.

-...C'est tout récent.

-Combien?

-Trois jours. Non, attendez... deux.

-Je me demande bien qui s'est castagné ici, fit Boruto.

-Peut-être qu'on le sait déjà, répondit doucement la Jônin en donnant dessus un autre coup de langue, plissant les yeux d'un air réfléchit. ...Groupe sanguin B. Sexe féminin. Une quinzaine d'année. Non! Un peu plus. Faible taux de sucre, de fer et à peu près tout ce qui est important pour l'organisme dû au manque d'alimentation et de repos, cela-même dû à beaucoup de stress, d'anxiété et de peur que je constate dans le goût fade de ce sang-là.

-...

-...Nan mais là j'ai peur. Neji, je sais pas pour toi, mais une fois cette histoire terminée, _je ne m'approche plus de cette femme_ c'est fini.

-Mais non. En plus, elle vient de nous dégotter une piste.

-T'es sûr que c'est elle qu'on cherche? Hoshi nous a dit qu'elle était partie trois semaine avant qu'on n'arrive chez lui, et ça fait une semaine maintenant, donc ça fait un mois...

-Bien sûr. Une fille de presque seize ans, pressée et inquiète qui s'est faite attaquer de surcoît, j'en mettrais mes cheveux à couper que c'est elle...

-Heu, sinon, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait 50 jeunes filles qui se balladent solo dans la forêt, fit remarquer Anko.

-C'est pas faux.

\- Elle a du s'arrêter quelques jours entretemps. Si elle avait "besoin d'air", elle a sûrement passé quelques temps au village thermal pour se détendre un peu... Enfin c'est une hypothèse. Elle nous expliquera ça d'elle même.

-Regardez, interpella Neji. Il y a un sentier juste là.

Il y avait des traces. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Il y en avait aussi sur la mousse des arbres. Des feuilles en pleine photosynthèse tombées au sol. Des shurikens plantés de part et d'autres. Des branches cassées, d'autres coupées net.

Les trois se regardèrent.

-Banco, affirma le blond.

-Là, oui. Elle est en danger.

-Pas de panique, elle va pas mourir tout de suite, on a quelques mois devant nous.

Neji eu un soupir agaçé.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Hoshi a réglé l'arrivée du voyage temporel plusieurs mois à l'avance? Des choses doivent être faites dans l'immédiat. De plus, depuis que tu es dans le passé, Boruto, certaines choses se sont modifiées. Il est probable que la roue tourne à la malchance. Surtout qu'au départ, c'était Hoshi qui était censé faire ce voyage. Il savait exactement où aller et que faire, il serait parti rattraper sa fille à peine arrivé. Nous, on a dû aller chercher des renseignements à Suna en premier. Conclusion: Nous avons du retard.

Le visage de Boruto perdit sa couleur.

-...Eh ben... Heureusement qu'elle nous a laissé quelques jours pour la rattraper.

-Silence, lança Anko. A partir de maintenant, plus un bruit. On entre en phase de filature. Neji, passe devant avec ton Byakugan. Boruto, au milieu. Je vous couvre. Soyez sur vos gardes en permanence. Vu?

-Oui, approuvèrent-ils.

* * *

Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, tenant son bras ensenglanté. Elle devait le retrouver. Elle essuya les gouttes de sueur sur son front. Elle devait continuer à tout prix. Non... Elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie. Ses membres tremblaient. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'attaque. Jouait-il avec elle? Elle, avait pour but de le tuer, ça, c'était sûr. Mais lui... Il la laissait le suivre. Il l'attaque quand elle s'approche trop, mais c'est comme si... Comme s'il cherchait à l'attirer quelque part, tout en l'épuisant. D'un coup, elle réalisa.

 _Un piège._

Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration. Raison de plus pour le rattraper et lui trancher la gorge avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination. Ce type masqué était _sa_ proie, pas le contraire, et elle le traquerait jusqu'au bout, dusse-t-elle y perdre un bras ou une jambe.

Soudain, elle se figea.

On la suivait.

* * *

Neji ne comprenait pas.

La fugitive avait deux jours d'avance sur eux. Ils essayaient de la rattraper le plus rapidement possible. Il leur aura fallut un jour en comptant trois heures de sommeil et deux rapides collations pour arriver presque au coeur de la forêt. Seraient-ils allés trop vite? Avait-ils déviés de la piste?...

-Je ne comprends pas, se répétait-il tout bas, en colère.

Son Byakugan avait été vaincu. Il s'arrêta.

-Neji?

-...Je l'ai perdue.

-Quoi?

-La trace... Je l'ai perdue.

-...

-C'est pas possible! S'exclama Boruto.

-Moins fort, idiot! Fit Anko.

-Pardon, reprit-il en chuchotant. Merde, quoi! Comment t'as fait ton compte?

-Je suis désappointé autant que toi, mon amour-propre vient de prendre un coup magistral. Je n'ai jamais perdu de piste jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Rhaa!

Le blond s'arrachait les cheveux. Anko fronça les sourcils.

-Non... Je crois que nous sommes repérés. Que ce soit elle, son ou ses assayants, les traces ont étées effacées volontairement.

Le Hyûga activa à nouveau le pouvoir de ses pupilles, et sonda les environs. Il serra les dents.

-Je ne détecte aucune forme de vie humaine. Rien. On s'est bien joué de nous... Siffla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors?

Personne ne répondit, se posant la même question. L'air était de plus en plus lourd, et une rumeur menaçante grondait au loin. Un orage se préparait. C'est là que Boruto fut alerté. Pas par un bruit. Mais par le silence... La forêt était complètement muette. Mais depuis quand?...

Bon sang.

Boruto s'approcha de son oncle, tout doucement.

-Neji, murmura-t-il. Ecoute...

-...

-...Plus un oiseau ne chante.

Le Hyûga réalisa ce que cela signifiait.

 _"Danger!"_

D'un coup, Byakugan enclanché, il poussa violemment les deux autres et s'écarta pour éviter le coup de sabre qui s'abattait sur eux. Ils roulèrent sur le côté, puis se relevèrent pour faire face à leur assaillant, qui se redressa, lentement.

Un adolescent, portant un masque de renard.

Ce qui frappa en premier lieu Boruto, ce fut les iris perçants à travers les trous du masques. On aurait dit le regard d'un loup. Sans doute son masque à figure bestiale accentuait-il cette impression.

L'enfant masqué fondit sur le garçon, manquant de peu de lui trancher la tête. Le Uzumaki sortit un kunaï et tenta de riposter, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver une feinte. Il était trop rapide. Si bien que sa seule préoccupation était de ne pas se faire couper un membre. Si seulement il avait pu anticiper, il aurait créé un clône. Il manqua un autre coup de peu et, avant qu'il ne se rende compte, du sang lui brouilla la vue. L'ennemi n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour se jeter sur lui dans le but de lui donner le coup de grâce.

-Poigne du serpent spectral, incanta Anko alors que des dizaines de reptiles sortirent de sa manche pour immobiliser l'assaillant, sauvant le garçon in extremis.

-C'est fini. Tu es dans mon cercle divinatoire.

Fermement retenu par les serpents, l'adolescent réussi malgré tout à faire bouger sa tête et la faire tourner vers Neji, qui s'était placé de profil, jambes écartées, un bras tendu vers l'avant, l'autre vers l'arrière.

- _"C'est la technique de maman!"_ Pensa Boruto.

Le Hyûga fondit sur l'enfant masqué, le Chakra irradiant de ses index et majeurs tendus, touchant tous ses points vitaux à une vitesse phénoménale.

Les deux poings.

Les quatres poings.

Huits poings.

Seize poings.

Trente-deux poings.

-Les soixante-quatres poings du Hakke, asséna-t-il.

L'adolescent fut projeté par l'attaque du génie.

-Il ne bougera plus pour un bon moment, maintenant, fit Neji avec un sourire sardonique.

-Ouf... Souffla Boruto.

-Bien joué, félicita Anko en mettant fin à son Jutsu. Maintenant... Hein?...

Au sol, l'ennemi se relevait en tremblant.

-...Quoi? Hoqueta le Hyûga, interloqué.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de réagir que l'individu éxécuta un Mudra. Sous leurs pieds, le sol se mit à irradier une lueur. Anko comprit trop tard.

-Merde! Bougez!

-Trop tard, grinça Neji.

-J'arrive plus à bouger! C'est quoi, ça, bon sang?

-C'est un Kekkaï... Il nous a piégés.

L'enfant masqué les regarda quelques secondes puis, sans demander son reste, s'enfuit.

-Mais... Mais! Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait?

-Il nous échappe. Il a pas que ça à faire, de nous tuer, apparament.

-Peuh! Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je trouve ça légèrement insultant.

-...Tss.

Neji disparut dans un nuage de poussière, pour laisser place à une bûche. C'était une technique de permutation. Le vrai Hyûga était déjà aux trousses de l'enfant masqué.

-Ah... Voilà pourquoi notre gars s'est enfuit, comprit Boruto.

-Pfff...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Il y a que je suis une Jônin et que j'aurai pu penser à la permutation, aussi. Je me fais pitié toute seule... Maintenant je me fais devancer par un Genin... Je me demande si j'ai pas pris un p'tit coup de vieux, quand même.

Boruto avait envie de lui dire à quoi elle allait ressembler plus tard, mais il jugea bon de se taire. Ce Kekkai n'allait pas le protéger de l'effrayante femme-aux-serpents éternellement...

* * *

Fonçant entre les arbres, Neji cogitait.

 _"Quel est ce Chakra... Cette personne a la capacité de dissimuler le sien à mes pupilles, et il arrive à circuler dans son corps malgré le verouillage de ses points vitaux. Qui est-il?..."_

Il avait remarqué que l'adversaire était blessé au bras, et son habileté était spectaculaire au point qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Alors qu'il le rattrapait, l'ennemi masqué lança une dizaine de kunaïs dans sa direction.

-Hakke Shô Kaiten, fit-il en exécutant le tourbillon divin, empêchant les armes de le transperçer de part et d'autre. Il attrapa au vol chacun de ceux qui retombaient à sa portée, avant de les ranger dans sa besogne. Un peu de matériel en plus n'était pas de trop. Les deux adersaires s'étaient à présent arrêtés et se faisaient face, une distance d'une vingtaine de mètres les séparant. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Neji.

-J'ai la vague impression que tu ne cherches pas à nous tuer. On te fait perdre ton temps? Tu as une autre cible à éliminer?

L'ennemi demeura silencieux, ses yeux de loup verts feuille le fixant à travers son masque. Le garçon y lisait la frustration.

-Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas?

-...

L'inconnu dégaina à nouveau son Katana et se plaça en position de garde. Toujours le même sourire aux lèvres, Neji secoua lentement la tête en soupirant.

-Actuellement, je suis en mission de plus haute importance, et je cherche moi aussi quelqu'un dans cette forêt... Tu nous a attaqués, ce qui fait de toi un obstacle à notre objectif. Comprends bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser filer. Désolé, mais ça va être douloureux.

A nouveau, il déclancha son Byakugan. L'adversaire eut un mouvement de recul, puis se décida à attaquer. Il fondit sur Neji pour lui asséner un coup vertical, que le garçon évita d'un pas sur le côté, lui donnant un coup de Jûken dans la nuque. L'ennemi hoqueta, mais riposta immédiatement d'un coup horizontal en essayant de lui trancher les jambes.

 _-"Il est rapide..."_ Se dit Neji en esquivant les coups, tout en s'acharnant à essayer de lui bloquer ses Tenketsu. _"Pourquoi diable mon Jûken n'a-t-il aucun effet sur lui? En plus, il manipule sa lame avec une telle dextérité!... Je vais devoir passer au Taijutsu standard si je veux espérer obtenir un résultat."_

Ils enchaînaient les coups et esquives, sans qu'aucun ne réussisse à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Puis, alors que l'enfant masqué tenta à nouveau un coup vertical, le Hyûga fit un bond sur le côté, lui saisit le bras et le tira brûtalement vers le sol, faisant faire à l'adversaire une galipette en l'air avant de tomber sur le dos. Son sabre vola à quelques mètres. Aussitôt, le génie s'allongea sur lui, et lui saisit le col et le bras pour l'immobiliser. Son autre bras, blessé, tremblait. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

-Je te tiens...

C'est alors qu'il s'apperçut de quelque-chose.

 _-"Hein? Attendez, mais..."_

L'adversaire profita de la seconde de confusion pour inverser les rôles. Neji était dos au sol à son tour, son ennemi sur lui, visage et masque à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le Hyûga sentait son souffle laborieux rendu rauque par l'effort à travers son masque. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes, à se toiser. Là, encore, le génie fut stupéfait par ce qu'il lisait dans la lueur des les étranges iris de son opposant.

 _"Désolé."_

Le temps qu'il réagisse, il reçut un puissant coup de tête qui rejetta la sienne en arrière. L'arrière de son crâne heurta le sol, l'assommant à moitié.

 _"Ow... Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, celui-là..."_

Sa vision s'assombrit et ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'en remettre. Lorsqu'il reprit complètement conscience, évidemment, l'enfant masqué avait disparu.

 _"Bon sang..."_

Il se redressa. Il était encore chamboulé, et avait du mal à tenir debout. Peu à peu, les bruits de la forêt reprirent. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Anko et Boruto, libérés du Kekkaï, vinrent le rejoindre.

-Neji! Ca va?

-Je crois qu'il l'a encore perdu, constata Anko.

-Huf... C'est... Puf... C'est la deuxième... Hmph... fois que j'échoue.

-T'en fais pas. Il a l'air jeune, mais son niveau a l'air très haut.

-Tu peux réactiver ton Byakugan?

Il réessaya.

-...Il a disparu. Je ne le vois nulle-part. H-ha!... Argh...

Il tomba à genoux, les mains sur les paupières.

-Hé! Ca va pas?

-... Un peu de nausée, ce n'est rien. J'ai un peu forcé sur mon Byakugan. Je... Je dois reposer mes yeux, sinon, je risque de perdre momentanément la vue.

Anko s'approcha.

-Tes pupilles sont souvent sollicitées depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Tu va devoir faire une pause.

-Suivons-le à la trace, alors, lanca Boruto.

-...

-Attends, Neji n'a pas l'air très bien. Faisons une pause d'une heure, trouvons un abris.

-Un abris?

Le blond s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi, lorqu'une goutte de pluie tombant sur le bout de son nez lui apporta la réponse. Il commença à pleuvoir, et le tonnerre gronda. Remarquant la couleur rougeâtre des gouttes sur son visage, Boruto toucha son front, puis regarda sa main. Du sang. Le sabre de l'ennemi lui avait fait une entaille, et il ne le remarquait que maintenant. Heureusement, elle n'était que superficielle.

-Dépêchons nous.

Anko plaça Neji sur son dos, et ils se mirent à parcourir en sautant les arbres à la recherche d'un abris. Ils finirent par en trouver un dans le tronc d'un immense arbre creux, quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus du sol. Le trou, profond jusqu'au bois de coeur et formé par le développement de l'arbre au cours de centaines d'années, avait la largeur d'une petite pièce, et il y faisait sec. On aurait dit l'ancien nid d'un hiboux géant. Ils s'assirent tous les trois, et regardèrent la pluie arroser la forêt, sous la rumeur des chants des batraciens et des grondements du ciel.

-Cette pluie ne facilite rien du tout, dit doucement Boruto. C'est pas de chance... Tous les indices sont brouillés. Et toi, Neji? Ca va?

-Oui, répondit le Hyûga, un peu crispé.

-Tes yeux te font encore mal? Demanda Anko.

-...Ca ira, dit-il en s'allongeant sur le côté.

-Hum.

Le Uzumaki sortit de l'abris, et sauta sur les branches de l'arbre millénaire jusqu'à arriver au sommet. Sa tête blonde émergea des feuilles en se secouant pour dégager les gouttes de pluie de ses cheveux. Il regarda à l'horizon.

 _"...Il est partit vers le Nord... Je me demande où il va."_

Il apperçut la foudre au loin. Il continua d'observer autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était en train de se laisser tremper bêtement. Il se hâta de redescendre se mettre à l'abris.

-Bon, je crois qu'au point où on en est, tu peux te permettre un roupillon, Neji. Vu la gueule du ciel, c'est partit pour quelques heures...

Le Hyûga ne répondit pas. Il dormait déjà. Le blond se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux en profiter pour souffler un peu. Il s'assit en se recroquevillant, fermant sa veste, le nez dans son col, entreprenant lui aussi un petit somme. Ce type masqué lui avait pompé pas mal d'énergie. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait dû s'abriter. Il s'endormit, espérant que tout allait bien du côté d'Hoshi et d'Himawari.

Seule Anko demeurait, assise en tailleurs, la main crispée sur son épaule.

 _"Pourquoi est-ce que ça continue de me faire si mal? Pourquoi la douleur s'intensifie-t-elle depuis que je suis entrée dans cette forêt?"_

Elle découvrit son épaule, révelant la marque d'Orochimaru, qui avait prit une teinte rouge ardente.

* * *

Boruto se réveilla en sursaut. Combien de temps avait-il dormi? La première chose qui le frappa fut le silence. La pluie avait cessé. Son jeune oncle dormait encore.

Ils étaient seul.

-Neji! S'exclama-t-il en le secouant. Réveille-toi!

-Mmbr...?

-Anko-sensei est partie!

-Qu... Hein?

Le jeune homme aux yeux blancs fut rapidement sur pieds, et ils se hâtèrent de remballer leurs affaires, car Anko était partie avec les siennes, avant de quitter leur abris de fortune et s'enfoncer dans la forêt vierge. Neji enclancha son Byakugan.

-Heu, t'es sûr que c'est bon pour tes yeux, là?

-Oui, je me suis assez reposé. Mes pupilles ne sont pas tout à fait opérationnelles, mais elles s'activent sans problème, et je n'ai plus mal.

-Bon, tant mieux.

-Mmh... Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle est partie. Nous la rattraperons dans quelques minutes.

Quelques instants plus tard, comme l'avait prédit le brun, ils rejoignirent Anko, qui avancait rapidement entre les arbres.

-Dites-donc Sensei, c'est quoi ce cirque? Rouspeta Boruto. Vous nous laissez tomber comme une paire de vieille chausettes!

-Désolée, s'excusa la Jônin. Je devais vérifier quelque chose. Et puis, je savais bien que vous n'auriez pas eu de difficultés à me retrouver. La preuve.

-Vérifier quelque chose? Ca serait quel genre?

Neji resta silencieux.

 _"C'est ça qui la préoccupe."_

-Et c'est assez important pour nous faire nous écarter de la mission?

-...Je ne sais pas.

Anko s'arrêta brusquement et se crispa dans la douleur.

-...Sensei?... Ca va pas?

C'est alors que le Uzumaki vit l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-C'est quoi, ça?

 _"Cette marque!..."_ Pensa Neji. _"Ce Chakra maléfique... J'ai déjà vu cela par le passé."_

Il se rappella de ce qu'il avait vu un an auparavant dans la forêt de la Mort, lors de l'épreuve de survie. Sasuke Uchiwa, irradiant un pouvoir effrayant, brisant cruellement les bras de son ennemi. Le même Chakra que cet homme-arachnide du Son qu'il avait affronté pour permettre à Naruto et aux autres de s'enfuir. C'était la marque maudite de ce type, Orochimaru. Boruto l'avait deviné aussi, constatant que ses doutes étaient fondés.

-Vous avez l'air de souffrir, fit le Hyûga en posant sa main sur le dos d'Anko. Ca va aller?

-Oui... J'y suis habituée... C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été aussi intense.

-C'est cet endroit qui vous fait réagir comme ça?

-...J'en ai bien l'impression. Habituellement, c'est quand je suis confrontée à quelque chose qui relate à mon enfance.

-Quelque chose comme cette entrée cachée, là-bas?

Anko et Boruto tournèrent la tête vers la direction que fixaient les iris d'argent du génie.

Elle était bien cachée sous les racines d'un grand arbre, seule une observation minutieuse pouvait permettre de la découvrir, mais il y avait une trappe.

Elle était scellée par une dalle moussue, avec un motif semblant représenter un serpent.

...

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, un autre chap' bouclé jusqu'à la réécriture. Pour l'ambiance de la forêt, imaginez un mélange d'ambiance forêt d'Agata dans Ôkami et celle du Dieu-Cerf dans Mononoke, en y ajoutant les lucioles bizarres des forêts Kokiri et Korogu dans Zelda. X3**_

 _ **J'ai encore des chapitres tous prèts sous le coude, mais cette fois je vais attendre un peu que les personnes effectuant ces quelques dizaines de lecture manifestent leur présence et leur point de vue. ^^"**_

 _ **A bientôt j'espère!**_


	9. Hybrid Theory

_**Yop! Si j'ai des trucs à dire, ce sera à la fin. On enchaîne pour ce chapitre, court mais néammoins important. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **HYBRID THEORY**_

Le coeur d'Anko sauta.

Des flash lui revinrent en mémoire. Quelque-chose l'attendait, là-dessous. Elle le sentait. Elle le savait. Malgré elle, elle avança vers la dalle.

-Hé! Attendez, Sensei! Protesta Boruto. On s'écarte carrément de la mission, là!

-Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix, lui répondit Neji en marchant à la suite de la jeune femme.

-Pas toi aussi, Neji!

Le blond grogna des propos incohérents, puis les suivirent. A trois, ils écartèrent les racines et, après quelques efforts, soulevèrent la dalle pour la poser à côté, dans un nuage de poussière. La trappe s'ouvrait sur un trou béant. Un escalier en mauvais état descendait en ligne droite, s'engouffrant dans les ténèbres. Un courant d'air glaçial, porteur d'une nauséabonde odeur de moisissure, fit danser leurs cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On entre?

La Jônin eut un nouveau flash.

 _"Anko!"_

Cette voix du passé n'avait de cesse de lui revenir en mémoire ces derniers temps. A moins que çe ne soit pas un souvenir... Sans hésiter, la jeune femme entama l'escalier, suivie du garçon aux yeux blancs.

 _"Ah là là... Comme si on n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça. J'espère que ça ne va pas trop nous ralentir..."_

Boruto s'y engagea à son tour, et ils descendirent en silence, alors que la lumière du jour s'éloignait derrière eux. Anko sortit une lampe de poche, et le blond aussi. Ils descendirent pendant plusieurs minutes. L'escalier était interminable.

-Ca pue, fit remarquer Boruto d'un coup.

-Quelle remarque pertinente, ironisa son jeune oncle.

Le blond regarda le plafond. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées épaisses qui pendaient. Cet endroit devait être abandonné depuis longtemps. Il sourit du coin des lèvres.

-Hé, Neji.

-Hm?

-T'as un petit truc noir qui se ballade sur ta tête. Oh, attends... Je crois que c'est une araignée.

Le Hyûga fit un bond, et passa rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux. Boruto rit, fier de l'effet causé. Consterné, Neji soupira.

-Petit con.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Comme c'est touchant, ironisa Anko. Maintenant, silence, et restez bien aux aguets. Il y a sûrement des pièges.

Neji activa ses pupilles.

-Ah oui, effectivement. Faites attention au bas de l'escalier. Il y a une dalle piégée, qui ouvre une trappe avec des pieux au fond.

Ils étaient enfin en bas quelques secondes plus tard, et Anko et Neji étaient de l'autre côté de la zone risquée. Dans la lune auparavant, le fils de Naruto s'arrêta devant.

-Euh... C'est lesquelles dalles qui sont sans risques là, déjà?

-Celle-ci, fit Neji en pointant du doigt celle qui était juste devant les pieds du blond. Anko allait protester, mais Boruto était déjà suspendu par les mains au dessus du vide. Ce fut au tour de Neji de pouffer.

-Ca va pas, non? Et si je m'étais empalé?

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du Hyûga.

-Tu veux que je marche sur tes mains?

-Neji, avertit Anko.

-Quoi? C'est pour pas qu'il tombe.

-Dépêche toi de le remonter.

Avec un autre petit rire, il aida son neveu à se hisser.

-Tu m'as fait peur!

-Allons. Je t'aurais rattrapé.

-Tu m'en veux pour le coup de l'araignée, toi. Non?

-Je hais ces trucs-là.

-Ouais, j'ai vu.

-Ca suffit, taisez-vous, s'exaspéra Anko.

Elle soupira.

-Non, mais qui est-ce qui m'a fichu une bande de gamins pareils. Le prochain qui cause pour dire une connerie ou qui en fait une, je m'arrange pour le faire taire. Compris? Allez, mouvement. On perd assez de temps comme ça.

Les deux genins se turent, pas très fiers – surtout Neji, qui venait de prendre un sacré coup à son amour-propre, d'avoir été réprimandé ainsi comme un enfant. Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans les ténèbres. Ils étaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans les profondeurs, et le couloir continuait de descendre. C'était un chemin interminable, parsemé de pièges et, malgré l'aide du Byakugan, Boruto s'en était prit quelques un. Ils ignoraient où ils allaient, sauf la jeune femme, que les deux genins suivaient de près. Elle semblait savoir exactement où ils se rendaient. Plus ils avancaient, plus l'atmosphère était chaude et humide, pour ne pas dire poisseuse. Neji avait les sourcils froncés.

 _"C'est étrange... Je ressens plusieurs présences infimes. Des rats, sans doute. Mais... j'ai l'impression d'en ressentir une plus que les autres... Peut être l'agglutinement de plusieurs rongeurs au fond."_

Après une demi-heure, le couloir cessa de descendre, et ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle en longueur. Il y avait plusieurs crevasses ici et là. Les murs étaient parcourus de tuyaux d'acier et de conduits rouillés. Une odeur nauséabonde régnait. La main devant le nez, ils avancaient encore, jusqu'à de longues étagères couvertes de matériel scientifique et de toutes sortes de bocaux et récipients, dont certains avaient encore leur contenu, d'autres étaient cassés. Des bouts de verre parsemaient le sol. Dans la plupart des bocaux intacts demeuraient des formes sombres, et Boruto crut à une illusion d'optique, mais l'impression qu'elles _bougaient_ lui fit remonter un frisson dans le dos.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?

Neji s'approcha. Après quelques secondes, il eut un mouvement de recul. Des rats couraient sur les étagères.

-...Des organes. Humains, fit-il avec dégoût.

Là, c'était trop. La chaleur, l'odeur, et maintenant ça. Le Uzumaki ravala de justesse un flot de bile.

-Bordel... Anko-sensei, on peut savoir dans quel bourbier vous nous avez traînés, ou ça doit _absolument_ rester un secret?

-Nous sommes dans un des labos clandestins abandonnés de mon ancien maître, Orochimaru. J'ignorais qu'il en avait un dans le coin. Mais bon, le but d'un labo secret, c'est justement qu'on sache pas où il se trouve... Il y en a un peu partout sur le continent, il y expérimentait ses idées barjos sur des êtres humains. Je crois savoir pourquoi mon instinct m'a poussé à explorer celui ci.

-Je vous en foutrait, de l'instinct, moi. On sait même pas ce qu'on cherche. On est censés être en mission, là, râla le blond.

Anko lui fit un sourire grimaçant.

-J'entends encore un mot sur ce ton sortir de ta jolie petite bouche, et je m'arrange pour te la fermer jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est bien clair, mon chou?

-Ouais ouais, 'ttebasa! Se dépêcha-t-il de répondre, paniquant. C'est bon, c'est bon! J'm'excuse!

-Parfait. On continue. Surtout, touchez à rien.

Ils se remirent en route. La salle s'agrandit encore, et le plafond était plus haut. Il y avait de minces orifices en ligne à une cinquantaine de mêtres au dessus de leurs têtes, laissant entrer de fins rayons de lumière diurnes, trops faibles pour percer les ténèbres. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient, les crevasses se firent plus grandes et régulières.

 _"Un séisme, sans doute."_

A nouveau, la marque d'Anko la fit souffrir.

 _"C'est là."_

-Regardez, on voit le fond, fit Boruto en pointant du doigt devant eux. C'est quoi ces choses?

La Jônin ne répondait pas. Elle avala sa salive. Le coeur battant de plus en plus fort, elle avait l'impression que ses jambes marchaient toutes seules. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une rangée de cavaux dont le verre était cassé, couverts de lianes. Des squellettes humains y demeuraient.

-Bon. Visiblement, c'est ici qu'ils attendaient les résultats, dit doucement le blond. C'est trop gore. J'aurai pas aimé être à leur place, ça non.

-Regardez-moi ça... Ces restes appartiennent tous à des enfants de dix à quinze ans. Quel gâchis de vies humaines.

Anko resta silencieuse. Elle avait été enlevée avec d'autres enfants, elle aussi, et était la seule à avoir survécu. Enfin, avec la petite Isaribi, cette mi-fille mi poisson qu'elle avait rencontré au Pays de la Mer quelques mois auparavant, lors d'une mission avec trois genins. Certains de ces squellettes appartenaient sans doute à des camarades à elle. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de les reconnaître...

-Hé, Neji, fit Boruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Anko leva les yeux. Neji avait une expression bizarre, et son Byakugan était enclenché. Il fixait un un caveau, couvert de racines et de lianes. Soudain, il poussa une exclamation, et commença à les arracher.

-Aidez-moi. Celui-ci vit!

Anko et Boruto se précipitèrent à sa suite et l'imitèrent. Bientôt, le caveau fut dégagé. La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était intact. L'enfant à l'intérieur vivait. Durant toutes ces années, cette couverture de racines avait dû le protéger. Le liquide qu'il contenait était de couleur turquoise, il était trouble car des bulles remontaient sans arrêt, si bien qu'on ne voyait que la silhouette du cobaye. Il était en position foetale. Boruto se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois: Il lui semblait que la silhouette avait une queues et des cornes. Anko prit une grande inspiration.

-Ecartez-vous. Je vais le faire sortir.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous savez comment faire?

-J'étais l'élève d'Orochimaru. J'ai passé du temps dans ses laboratoires. J'ai vu comment ils faisaient sortir les cobayes. Normalement, il suffit de...

Elle dégagea des lianes à droite, pour découvrir une éspèce de tableau de bord.

-Espérons que ça n'ait pas trop rouillé après toutes ces années.

Boruto et Neji la regardaient faire. Elle choisit minutieusement les boutons qu'elle tourna sur le côté, puis tira un levier. Le liquide à l'intérieur se mit alors à glouglouter furieusement. La jeune femme s'écarta.

-Voilà. Tenez-vous prèts, on ne sait pas trop ce qui va en sortir. Certains cobayes essaient de tuer les gens direct.

-Gloups.

-Hm.

Le niveau du liquide baissa, et la vapeur couvrait la vitre de buée.

-Comment ce truc peut-il être chaud des années après?

-Le village thermal à l'orée de la fôret n'a pas toujours été le seul à exploiter les nappes souterraines d'eau chaude de cette région. Orochimaru devait s'en servir pour produire de l'énergie.

-Et écolo, avec ça! Quel ange, cet Oro, ironisa le blond.

Anko déverouilla la porte du caveau pour laisser sortir l'enfant cobaye. Ils retinrent leurs souffles. Le caveau vidé, l'être commenca à bouger. Il se mit debout en tremblant, tituba, et parvint maladroitement à pousser la porte. Puis, il s'étala de tout son long par terre, son corps nu et sa longue chevelure blonde-cendrée ruissellants de l'étrange liquide. A en juger son physique, c'était un garçon d'environ treize ans.

-M...Mais... Balbutia la Jônin. Aidez-moi à le retourner.

Elle ne le demanda pas deux fois. Cela fait, Anko et Neji réagirent immédiatement à son visage, malgré le fait que celui-ci était partiellement caché par un masque respiratoire.

 _"Impossible!"_ Pensa le brun. _"Ce sceau, sur son front, c'est l'Oiseau en Cage!... Mais alors..."_

Anko était pétrifiée. Une ultime vision du passé lui revint en mémoire.

 _"J'ai peur..."_

 _"Emmènent-le, Yoroi."_

 _"Non, non! A l'aide! ANKO!"_

Ce visage.

Ce visage qu'elle avait tant pleuré. Ce visage dont elle avait perdu tout espoir de revoir un jour. Tremblante, le plus délicatement possible, elle lui enleva le masque. Immédiatement, elle couvrit sa bouche de ses mains.

-...Tetsu...

Alors que le garçon cobaye, débarassé du masque respiratoire, aspira une bouffée d'air semblable à celle d'un bébé à la naissance, et qu'il ouvrit grand ses yeux blancs nacrés, Anko fondit en larmes.

-...Un Hyûga!... Murmura Neji.

Boruto était perplexe. Le type devait avoir trois ans quand il a été emmené avec Anko.

 _"C'est bizarre... C'est peut-être un enfant disparut de sa famille?..."_

Il sentait son coeur se comprimer dans sa poitrine en assistant à la scène. Peu importe ce qu'il en était, Anko devait aimer cette personne très, très fort. La voir aussi éperdue laissait voir clairement la souffrance que lui avait causé la disparition de cet être cher. Elle pleurait sans retenue, le serrant contre elle. "C'est un miracle", pleurait-elle. "Un miracle..." Le Uzumaki sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il s'empressa de les essuyer.

-A...n...Articula le cobaye. An...ko... c-c'est toi? Je... J-je ne te vois pas... Que m'... Qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive?... Coassa-t-il.

-Tout va bien, lui répondit la jeune femme à travers ses pleurs. C'est fini... On va te sortir de là.

-Anko... Tu me fais mal...

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en déserrant son étreinte et en se calmant.

-Attendez, faut qu'il boive, fit Boruto en posant son sac par terre. Il l'ouvrit, plongea sa main dedans , et en sortit sa gourde. Il l'ouvrit avant de la porter aux lèvres de l'autre blond.

-Tiens.

Il s'empressa de boire quelques gorgées. Il cligna des paupières à plusieures reprises, recouvrant progressivement la vue. Puis, ayant émergé, il les rouvrit grand.

-Anko? Que t'es-t-il arrivé? Tu... Tu es...

-Adulte.

-Oui!... Comment est-ce...

-On est dans un des labos d'Orochimaru. Il a été détruit il y a un bout de temps. Tu y as été abandonné avec d'autres cobayes. Tu as une sacré veine, parce que tu as l'air d'être le seul survivant. Tu es resté dix ans à mijoter comme un cornichon dans ce truc, derrière toi.

Le dénommé Tetsu se tourna vers le caveau dont il venait. Après plusieures secondes, il percuta qu'il était complètement nu, et plaça en hâte ses mains devant son intimité, rouge écarlate. La jônin enleva sa longue veste beige, et la plaça sur ses épaules. Il la ferma en la remerciant.

-Ca commence à devenir plus clair, dit-il doucement. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est d'avoir vu Oro-sensei me dire que je serais un être exeptionnel, ou je sais pas quoi... Je l'écoutais pas, j'étais en pleine crise de panique.

-Oro-sensei? S'exclamèrent en choeur les deux Genins.

Anko se tourna vers eux.

-Boruto, Neji. Laissez-moi vous présenter Tetsu Hyûga. Lui et moi étions deux des trois genins à la charge d'Orochimaru lorsqu'il était encore des nôtres.

-Bonjour.

-Hé, attends, mec! T'étais Genin à trois ans?

Tetsu leva un sourcil. Puis il comprit à quoi le Uzumaki faisait allusion.

-...Mais... J'ai pas grandit! Je suis encore un enfant!... C'est quoi, ce plan foireux?

Anko réflechit quelques secondes.

-Le sérum dans lequel tu baignais a suspendu ta croissance le temps que tes cellules fusionnent avec ce qu'il t'a injecté. Je suppose qu'il se sert lui-même de ce sérum pour assurer la longévité des corps dans lequels il mue.

-Mais c'est dégueu!

-Comment savez-vous cela?

-Lors d'une mission avec tes camarades Shino, Ino et Naruto il y a quelques mois ***** , j'ai rencontré une jeune fille qui était dans le même cas que lui. Sortie fraîchement d'une scéance de lifting à la Orochimaru. Mi-fille, mi-poisson.

-Mi- _poisson_? S'étrangla Boruto.

-...

-Mais alors ça veut dire que je suis peut-être moitié quelque-chose, moi aussi? S'alarma Tetsu.

-Sans-doute.

-Vous imaginez? Moitié-crabe, moitié-chèvre... Moitié-poule!...

-Que veux-tu que ce mec fasse d'un type qui est à moitié-poule?

-Ben je sais pas, moi. J'ai vu un homme-bernique une fois, c'est pas beaucoup mieux.

-En même temps, comme il a un pète au casque celui-là, on sait jamais.

-Oh là là, oui.

-Anko sensei, interpella Neji. Je ne détecte plus aucune vie humaine ici. Allons nous en.

-Tu as raison. Cet endroit est malsain, inutile de s'éterniser.

-Et les restes des cobayes? Demanda Boruto en les pointant du pouce. On les laisse?

La Jônin regarda tristement les squellettes anonymes enlacés de racines dans les caveaux brisés.

-Si certains de nos amis étaient parmis eux, il nous est impossible de les reconnaître équipés comme on est. De plus, nous sommes en mission. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps de nous en occuper. Cet endroit est dorénavant leur lieu de repos. Dans quelques dizaines d'années, la forêt l'aura complètement absorbé.

Anko se dirigea vers le caveau où se trouvait Tetsu, avec un tube à essais qu'elle avait sorti de son sac pour prélever du liquide étrange dans les gouttes qui restaient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-J'en prend un échantillon. Une fois que nous serons rentrés à Konoha, Tsunade pourra examiner Tetsu. Ca pourrait lui servir.

-Je vois. Tetsu, tu peux marcher?

-Aucun problème, fit le Hyûga d'une voix cependant un peu mal assurée en se redressant.

Le regardant, le Uzumaki pensait à un faon qui venait de voir le jour, tentant de se mettre debout sur ses pattes flageollantes.

-Tu sais quoi mon pote, je vais t'aider, hein. Tu vas pas te recasser la binette en prime.

-M..Merci.

Boruto passa le bras de Tetsu derrière sa nuque.

-Au fait, si ça peut te rassurer, quand t'étais dans ton bocal, il m'a semblé que tu avais une longue queue, style lézard, et avec des cornes.

Il tourna une tête horrifiée vers lui.

-...Faudrait revoir ta façon de rassurer les gens, parce que c'est pas encore ça.

-Ben, pour qu'au moins tu saches que t'es pas à moitié poule.

Les quatres jeunes gens se mirent en marche et, bientôt, sortirent dans l'obscurité rousse du crépuscule. Ils replacèrent la dalle sur l'entrée et, après une rapide prière à l'attention de ceux qui avaient périt là-dessous, la scellèrent. Tetsu étant faible, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter un peu avant de reprendre la poursuite. Ils allèrent vers les sources chaudes que Neji avait repéré non loin. La pluie avait cessé, et ils s'abritèrent sous l'une des immenses racines qui étaient assez grandes pour servir de ponts, en attendant que le Hyûga blond se soit débarassé des dernières traces du liquide. Puis il les rejoint, la cape que Boruto lui avait prêté sur les épaules pour cacher sa nudité.

-Que comptes tu faire? Lui demanda Neji. Si tu es faible et que tu as besoin d'un médecin, l'un d'entre nous devra t'accompagner jusqu'au village le plus proche.

L'interessé secoua la tête vivement.

-Je crois qu'une sieste de dix ans m'a suffit. En plus, ce bain dans de l'eau normale m'a revigoré, je suis au top de ma forme.

-Essaie ton Byakugan.

Il s'exécuta. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

-Opérationnel.

-Tu vois quelque-chose d'anormal dans ton organisme?

-...Je ne sais pas ce qu'Oro-sensei m'a injecté, mais mon Chakra est un peu... différent. Ceci dit, peu importe ce que j'ai, ça a l'air d'avoir marché. Je me sens très bien.

Anko avait l'air soulagée.

-T'es sûr? Intervint le Uzumaki. Des potes à mon père ont combattu des ninjas à la solde d'Orochimaru, et ils avaient un comportement bizarre à certains moments... Tu vas pas nous faire une crise du style "REUUAAARHH! J'VAIS TOUS VOUS BUTER", hein?

-Ne t'en fais pas, fit Anko. Si c'était le cas, il nous aurait fait le coup dès son réveil.

-Ah, bon.

-Il faudra tout de même te faire examiner par Tsunade, quand on rentrera à Konoha, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu te sens réellement d'attaque? Assez pour une mission? Parce que je peux te dire que c'est le cas actuellement.

Il hocha la tête, une expression sérieuse au visage.

-Je crois même que je suis en meilleur état que vous trois, vous avez l'air d'avoir morflé. Je ne serais pas un fardeau. Parlez-moi de cette mission.

Une fois de plus, Boruto dut tout lui expliquer, y compris à propos de son changement d'époque. Tetsu du lui faire répéter plusieurs fois qu'il venait du futur, ce qui l'irrita car le temps pressait. Cela assimilé, le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, avant de balancer négligemment les bras en arrière.

-J'ai vingt-trois ans et j'ai un corps de gosse, donc au pire, pourquoi pas. Je crois que plus rien ne m'étonnera à partir de maintenant...

Boruto rit.

-Ca doit être le cas de tout le monde, ici.

-Quand même... cette histoire, ça rigole pas, dites-donc. J'ai le poil hérissé à l'idée que le monde va disparaître dans quelques années.

-A qui l'dis tu. Quand je l'ai appris, j'étais à deux doigts de mouiller mon froc. J'ai quitté mon époque à peine quelques heures avant que le tout ne passe à l'apéro...

-En tout cas, lança-t-il d'un ton enjoué, on dirait que vous allez avoir un Byakugan bonus, bande de veinards. Quelle chance! Dix ans à roupiller, à peine je me réveille qu'il se passe des choses excitantes.

Il termina sa phrase en se levant d'un coup, les poings sur les hanches, sa cape tombant malencontreusement. Anko détourna vivement le regard.

-Oui... Mais certainement pas à poil, soupira Neji. Attends.

Alors que l'autre Hyûga sauva de peu sa dignité en rattrapant sa cape alors qu'elle était sur le point de dévoiler la partie sud de son anatomie – il était déjà nu en sortant de son caveau, mais ce n'était pas une raison -, Neji fouilla dans son sac à dos pour en sortir une tenue noire de ninja classique.

-C'est ma tenue d'entraînement, je l'ai amenée en cas de besoin de rechange. Elle est peut-être un peu grande pour toi, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

-Merci. Heu, t'aurais pas un caleçon à me prêter aussi?

-Evidemment.

Il s'habilla en hâte dans un coin, et attacha ses cheveux blonds cendrés en queue de cheval haute.

-Là, oui, je suis prêt.

Anko se leva.

-Bien. Que chacun lui donne un peu de son équipement, histoire qu'il ait son quota minimum de shurikens, de kunaïs et autres. Tout le monde est prêt?

-Oui.

-Alors, reprenons la poursuite. Tetsu, s'il y a un truc qui va pas, signale-le immédiatement.

-Tout ira bien.

-En formation. On a effectivement une chance pas possible d'avoir deux Byakugans dans l'équipe, alors... Tetsu en premier. Moi en deuxième, Bolt en troisième et Neji en dernier. Go?

-Go.

Ils remballèrent le tout en hâte, et se mirent à nouveau en route. Ils comptaient à présent un équipier supplémentaire, et au vu des épreuves qui les attendaient, il ne sera pas de trop. Ils n'étaient pas en avance. Le temps jouait contre eux.

Durant leur course, Neji avait une mine inquiète. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Boruto, un peu avant d'entrer dans le repaire.

 _"Si Tsuki ne doit mourir que dans quelques mois, pourquoi Hoshi a-t-il réglé son Jutsu de manière à avoir autant de délai?..."_

Il n'avait pas réalisé sur le moment, mais soudainement, cette réflection le mit mal à l'aise. La forêt se dépeuplait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancaient, sautant de branche en branche. Et les arbres semblaient mourir.

 _"J'espère que ce n'est que mon imagination qui me joue des tours, parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment."_

* * *

 ** _* Isaribi: Pour ceux qui ne voient pas à quoi je fais référence, je vous invite à regarder les épisodes 169 à 173 de l'animé de Naruto. :)_**

 ** _Yep, déjà fini. Vous inquiétez pas (mes rares lecteurs que je remercie de tenir ^^) , j'en ai d'autres en stock. Cette rumeur, sur notre cher Nanadaïme Hokage, dans les récents chapitres du Boruto officiel (Beurk...) me ... comment dire... Me trouble quelque peux, pour être poli. Donc, j'ai encore plus de détermination à finir cette histoire. u_u_**

 _Avant de nous quitter, quelques mots sur Tetsu. ;D_

 _Je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas un OC._

 _Il existe réellement dans la série. Pour les plus observateurs d'entre vous, vous avez peut être remarqué, parmis les gamins de 12 ans qu'étaient Obito, Kakashi, Ebisu, Gaï et cie lors de l'examen Chuunin d'épisodes flasback (je sais plus lesquels, faut que je retrouve), ce charmant blondinet aux yeux blancs assis entre Anko et un binoclard (qui servira de sensei à Kabuto.). Mes yeux ont pointés direct les Kanjis "HYÛGA" sur le tableau des résultats, et comme il était le seul, c'était forcément son nom d'écrit derrière. J'ai traduit "Tetsu", et demandé confirmation auprès de ma prof de jap quand je lui ait écrit ça sur un bout de papier. Bingo. J'étais en mode "Proud Attitude", parce que partout où je cherchais sur Internet, il était désigné "Hyûga inconnu." A part moi, y'avait juste le NarutoWiki espagnol qui avait trouvé le prénom. ^^_

 _Fin bon, en même temps, tout le monde s'en fout. Tfaçon, je m'extase sur les Hyûga si j'veux, na. On parle pas assez d'eux dans l'histoire. Pourtant y'a sûrement pleins de trucs intéressant à dire sur eux. La création de la technique du sceau maudit? L'enfance d'Hiashi et Hizashi? Les conditions de vie de la Bunke? Les mères de Neji et d'Hinata? Je trouve dingue qu'avec tous les fillers qu'ils nous ont pondus, on a rien sur tout ça. Comme d'hab, c'est encore les Uchiwa qui prennent toute la place. Squoitter tout le scénario principal ne leur a pas suffit. Si encore c'était la famille du héros... Enfin bon. Je dois vous dire que, Bolt, Hima et Neji etant les héros de l'histoire, je vais vous en servir, du Hyûga. C'est leur famille, après tout._

 _Pour en revenir à Tetsu, je me disais que je ne l'ai jamais vu à part dans ces flashbacks. C'était l'élève d'Oro et le coep d'Anko, tout de même, c'est pas rien. Je me suis donc dit qu'il était certainement mort, et j'ai imaginé le scénario que voilà. ^^_

 ** _Ce chapitre était un peu un chap "intermède", il a juste servi à l'introduction d'un nouveau perso important dans l'histoire. Le titre est juste celui de mon album préféré de LP. Y'a un hybride, et c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu en tête. #imagination_**

 ** _Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à me dire si y'a des trucs à rectifier, donner des idées, etc._**

 ** _A bientôt!_**

 ** _Tori_**

 ** _PS: Un cookie virtuel à ceux qui ont reconnu la p'tite référence au Donjon de Naheulbeuk. xD_**


	10. Hydres et Dragons

_**CHAPITRE NEUF: HYDRES ET DRAGONS**_

 _ **Yo, ici Tori! J'ai tapé assez rapidement le dernier chapitre à cause d'un manque de temps, j'en corrigerai les fautes (et celles des autres) lorsque j'aurai terminé l'histoire. Pour l'instant, ma prio c'est d'avancer. J'annonce par là que c'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin dans une fanfiction (131 pages, mon record personnel. :x), et j'en profite pour remercier mes quelques assidus lecteurs: Miss Homme Enceinte 2 et Ared Tekenshi, ainsi que Supercena, Lavio (huhu :P) et Seldin de The way of Naruto, pour leurs critiques et leurs avis qui ont représenté 50 pour cent de ma motivation. Un cookie virtuel chacun 3 Yosh, on passe à la suite!**_

* * *

 _"Bon sang!" Pensa-t-elle. "J'avais raison: C'est bel et bien un piège. Ces gaz troublent mon odorat. J'ai perdu sa piste."_

 _Haletante, elle serra son bras blessé. Elle avala sa salive, puis tâcha de reprendre son souffle._

 _"C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je dois l'éliminer, et vite, sinon, je vais y laisser ma peau..."_

* * *

 ** _HYDRES ET DRAGONS_**

Voilà un jour que Boruto, Neji, Anko et Tetsu étaient sortis du laboratoire abandonné. Grâce aux deux Byakugans de l'équipe, ils avaient finalement réussi à retrouver la piste de la fugitive, et ils la suivaient à grande vitesse, décidés à ne pas la perdre une nouvelle fois.

-Je détecte une forte activité sismique, remarqua Tetsu, ses pupilles enclanchées.

-Ce qui veut dire? Interrogea Boruto.

-Que nous approchons d'une zone volcanique, lui répondit Anko. Cela explique les sources d'eau chaude et la dégradation du terrain au fur et à mesure qu'on avance.

-Ca pue, vous trouvez pas?

L'autre blond renifla.

-...Ouais, on dirait le parfum d'une omelette vieille de deux mois.

-C'est du souffre.

Ils débouchèrent devant un profond ravin, au fond duquel coulait une rivière. Dans la lumière du couchant occasionellement voilée par des nuages chargés de pluie, s'ouvrait un paysage de désolation. Boruto ouvrit de gros yeux en s'approchant du bord.

-Putain où est-ce qu'on arrive? On dirait Mars!

Neji soupira.

-Ce sont les Champs de Feu, Bolt. De l'autre côté de ce ravin, c'est le Pays de la Terre qui commence. Il y a des volcans ici. Revois tes cours de géographie. Ils doivent bien enseigner ça dans 25 ans, non?

-Heu... Je suis nul en Géo, fit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, embarassé. C'est dangereux?

Le brun eu un petit sourire inquiétant.

-Si tu respires les gaz toxiques, au mieux tu t'en sors avec un empoisonnement à vie des poumons.

-Euh...

-On fera attention, fit Anko. A ce niveau là, c'est encore respirable. Les gaz mortels sont vers le centre de la zone. Comme je me disais qu'on risquait peut-être d'arriver ici, j'ai acheté des masques à gaz avant d'entrer dans la forêt, au cas où.

-Cool!

-Le pépin, c'est qu'on en a que trois.

-Pas cool.

-Il va falloir que l'un d'entre nous reste en retraît.

-Vraiment pas c...

-Rah, tais toi! Sermonna Neji en tirant l'oreille de son neveu.

-Aie...

Tetsu soupira.

-Je propose qu'on commence déjà à avancer, et quand on arrivera là où c'est dangereux, celui qui se sent le moins d'attaque reste en arrière.

-Pas terrible, fit Boruto en croisant les bras. Mais bon, au point où on en est...

-Eh bien, allons-y alors. Mais faites attention. Et surveillez bien où vous mettez les pieds.

* * *

Une demi-heure s'écoula. Le terrain était assez accidenté, le sol chauffait, et il y avait des geysers un peu partout. Plus loin, il y avait d'étranges fumées qui sortaient de trous dans le sol craquelé.

 _"Si la fille qu'on cherche est vraiment dans le coin"_ , pensa Boruto, _"J'en mettrai ma main au feu qu'elle est dans le pétrin..."_

Il avisa les nappes de brume âcre non loin devant eux. D'inquiétants bruits de souffle en venait.

-...Dites, les mecs, ça devient dangereux. Il est temps qu'on mette les masques, il va y avoir plein de...

Il fut soudainement coupé par des fumerolles qui jaillirent devant eux en crevant le sol.

-Tetsu, recule! S'écria Anko. Trop tard. Le Hyûga, qui était le plus en avant, avait déja respiré la fumée, et fut prit d'une quinte de toux.

-Merde!

Elle l'éloigna, tout en ordonnant les deux autres de mettre leurs masques. A la stupeur de tout le monde quelques secondes après, il se calma et la regarda avec de grands yeux.

-C'est... C'est la surprise qui m'a fait tousser, je... J'ai rien, en fait.

-Comment?

-Je te jure. J'ai même pas mal aux poumons.

-Que... Qu'est-ce-que tu fais? Arrête!

Sous les yeux ébahis des trois autres, il se plaça devant la fumée, puis entra dedans, et respira un bon coup. Anko et Boruto avaient la bouche ouverte en un "O" presque parfait. Neji, s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, ne comprenait pas tellement ce qu'il voyait, lui non plus.

-Hey, mais j'ai vraiment rien. C'est comme si je respirais de l'air normal.

-Ca... Ca aurait dû te tuer!

Toujours dans la fumée, il réfléchit.

-Ca me fait bien un effet, mais... C'est pas désagréable. C'est un peu comme si j'avais sucé un bonbon à la menthe. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir du froid dans ma gorge, c'est du chaud.

-Ce type respire des fumerolles et il aime ça, murmura Neji, perplexe.

-Je sens bien que c'est sans danger.

Boruto s'approcha en commençant à enlever son masque, mais Tetsu l'arrêta de sa main.

-Stop! Pour toi, ça l'est pas.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-...Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que... Non, en fait je sens que c'est dû à un changement dans mon corps, avec ce que j'ai reçu dans le labo. Je suis... "Immunisé", en quelque-sorte. De plus... (Il regarda autour de lui) C'est comme si j'avais une affinité avec ce genre d'environnement. Je me sens bien, ici.

-Ah ouais. Ca explique le sourire de benêt collé à ta tronche en permanence depuis qu'on est là.

L'autre blond eu un rire embarassé en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Puis, son regard fut attiré par quelque-chose.

-Hum?

-...?

-Byakugan.

Il plissa les yeux.

-Neji, tu vois la même chose que moi, là-bas?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Anko en suivant des yeux la direction que Neji montra aussitôt du doigt.

-Sur la pente de ce volcan, à 1 kilomètre. Des traces de pas sur la couche de cendre. C'est tout frais.

Boruto fronça les sourcils.

-C'est vraiment trop pratique, ces yeux. Pourquoi j'ai hérité de ceux de mon bon à rien de père? Zut!

-Les traces ne sont pas seules, continua Neji. J'en vois d'autres. Deux personnes sont montées vers le cratère. Par ailleurs...

Lui et Tetsu sursautèrent. Boruto venait de ressentir quelque-chose, lui aussi.

 _"C'était quoi, ça? On aurait dit une onde de choc..."_

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Une brusque émanation d'une puissante énergie, fit Tetsu.

-Au niveau du cratère. Je reconnais ce Chakra. C'est celui de notre ami masqué. Il se passe quelque-chose là haut.

-Okay, c'est pas le moment de lambiner, les enfants, lança Anko en mettant à son tour son masque à gaz. On se magne le train.

-Yosh! Se réjouit Boruto, tout excité à l'idée d'un combat dans un endroit dangereux.

Ils fonçèrent vers le volcan, qu'ils atteignirent en quelques minutes, et entamèrent l'escalade. Comme l'avait prédit Tetsu, il n'avait aucun mal à inhaler l'air toxique. Neji fronça les sourcils. Un combat faisait rage là haut. Il sentait ces mystérieuses vagues de puissance. L'un des deux adversaires devait passer un sale quart-d'heure. Puis, soudainement, tout s'arrêta.

 _"...C'est elle."_

* * *

Au moment où ils atteignirent le sommet du volcan, la pluie se remit à tomber. L'impact des gouttes froides avec le sol brûlant fit s'élever un épais brouillard.

-Génial, commenta Boruto.

-Silence.

-ATCHOUM!

Anko allait jetter un regard noir à Tetsu, lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche, et que Boruto et Neji le fixaient avec des yeux énormes.

-...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore.

-J-je ne sais pas, j'ai éternué d'un coup à cause de toute cette poussière et...

-Il a craché du feu.

-Pardon?

-Il a craché du feu, répéta le Uzumaki. Genre, comme quand t'allumes un briquet devant un déo spray*. Comme ça. Pfuiiit!

-Attends, il a fait un mini Katon? C'est ça que t'essaies de me dire? Mais...

-Là bas! S'écria Neji, Byakugan enclanché. Il s'élança dans le cratère à travers la brume.

-Neji!

-Empêchez-le d'approcher! Cria-t-il.

-Que... Hein?

Tetsu courut à sa suite. Avec ses pupilles, il détecta une personne au sol, à travers la fumée trouble, et une autre qui s'apprêtait à l'emmener après l'avoir vaincue. La Jônin et le Uzumaki, eux, n'y voyaient rien du tout.

-Le Tourbillon divin! Hurla Neji en faisant jaillir son Chakra se son corps, tout en vrillant comme une vis. Kaiten!

La force de sa technique eut pour effet de dissiper le brouillard autour de lui sur quelques dizaines de mètres, tandis que l'autre Hyûga se jettait sur l'assaillant, très vite précédé par Boruto et Anko, qui l'en éloignèrent. Au sol, était l'enfant au masque de renard, ensenglanté. Devant lui, Neji inspira profondément en se redressant.

 _"Eh bien. On peut dire que tu nous auras fit courir..."_

Il le regarda, derrière son épaule.

 _"...Tsuki."_

Anko, Boruto et Tetsu se tenaient face à l'ennemi. Lui aussi était masqué. Mais lui, c'était un masque d'Oni* à fourure blanche, avec des cornes et une figure grimaçante. Dans la bouche se trouvait un dispositif respiratoire. Le signe sur le front indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un shinobi d'Ame, le village caché de la Pluie. Un adolescent également, à en juger son gabarit. Il avait un Naginata* à la main.

-Pfuh. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on me mette des bâtons dans les roues? Grogna-t-il.

-D'où il sort, ce guignol? S'enquit Boruto.

L'interessé baissa les yeux sur lui, un regard dédaigneux à travers son masque.

-Toi...

-...?

-Rien qu'à ta tête, je vois bien que tu n'es qu'un enfant gâté. Le genre de personne qui déçoit ses proches. Un sale gosse qui n'a aucune patience.

Il avait une voix un peu plus grave que celle de Boruto, un peu rauque. Le Uzumaki ouvrait grand ses yeux bleus, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Ce type venait de toucher une corde sensible. Et s'il y avait une chose dont le fils de Naruto avait horreur, c'est du genre de personne se croyant capable de deviner tout sur quelqu'un rien qu'à son apparence.

-Tu crois vraiment être assez bien plaçé pour me qualifier de "guignol"? Petit prétentieux.

Boruto n'arrivait pas à le croire. En une seconde, ce type avait réussi à le mettre dans une colère noire. Il fulmina et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

-Tu sais où il va te kicker, le prétentieux, fumier, feula-t-il en s'apprêtant à faire apparaître des clônes.

-Du calme, lui ordonna Anko en posant sa main sur son épaule. Puis, elle se tourna vers l'ennemi.

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'une dénommée Tsuki. Tu es l'un de ses poursuivants?

-Vous croiyez vraiment que j'allais vous répondre?

-Très bien, fit Boruto en se frottant les mains. T'as cinq secondes pour te mettre à table. Passé ce délai, je te botte le cul non-stop jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau.

-Neji est en train de s'occuper du blessé, signala Tetsu. C'est une fille. Il semblerait bien que ce soit elle.

-Quoi? Fit-il, interloqué. Face-de-renard, c'est Tsuki?

-Hmph. Alors vous avez pour mission de la protéger. Qui vous envoie? Son crétin de père, sans doute?

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te répondre? Railla le blond.

-Très drôle.

Il appuya sa lance sur son épaule.

-Je suis Akuro de la Pluie. Je suis en mission sacrée, donc, désolé, mais je vais devoir faire sauter vos misérables petites têtes si vous vous mettez en travers de ma route. A en juger le bandeau de cette femme, vous êtes de Konoha. Ca sera facile. Peut-être même un peu trop.

Boruto se sentait comme une cocotte-minute à deux doigts de sauter.

-C'est que tu cherches vraiment la pouille, mon grand, siffla-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que je disais? Tellement prévisible. Amène toi, blondasse. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

-T'es mort.

-Bolt, attends!

Mais le Uzumaki fonçait déjà vers le garçon de la Pluie, qui ne bougeait pas. Il était facile de discerner le sourire mauvais qu'il avait au lèvres à travers son regard.

-Kage Bunshin, technique des clônes d'ombre!

Quatres autres Boruto apparurent, encerclant l'ennemi. Ils l'assaillirent de coups de poings et de pieds, mais il esquivait sans peine chacun d'eux.

-Oh! Un multiclonage, une technique interdite. Intéressant. Mais pas suffisant.

D'un coup de Naginata circulaire, il trancha tous les clônes, qui partirent aussitôt en fumée. L'original évita à temps. Boruto n'eut pas le temps de souffler, que le jeune homme enchaîna des coups de lances combinés à du Taijutsu. Le Uzumaki encaissait et évitait comme il pouvait.

 _"Bon sang, mais c'est qu'il est fort en prime! Pareil que Face-de-renard! Sans l'entraînement avec Grand-père Hiashi, j'étais mort! Bon. De toute façon, même sans compter la fille qui est capoute et Neji qui joue les infirmières, on est quand même trois contre un. Tout ce que je peux faire contre un gars de ce niveau, c'est de créer une diversion."_

-Encore des clônes? Tu pourrais montrer un minimum d'originalité! De toute façon, tu vas mourir, pauvre tâche.

-Pauv'tâche toi-même, abruti!

Anko réfléchissait à toute allure.

 _"Nous sommes sur un petit volcan, certes, mais en activité... Comme le reste de la zone. Un combat ici est extrèmement risqué. Et ce brouillard tout autour n'arrange pas grand-chose. Pourquoi ce gamin a-t-il choisi un tel endroit? Pour l'instant, il se bat avec sa lance, et Bolt tient le coup. Mais je dois savoir quelle est son affinité de Chakra. S'il est d'Ame, il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit de type eau, mais c'est insencé de venir dans un terrain pareil dans ce cas, du coup, j'ai un doute...Il faut que je vérifie. Je vais l'obliger à utiliser son Ninjutsu."_

-Tetsu! S'il-te-plaît, va voir où en est Neji.

-Très bien.

* * *

Le blond cendré rejoint l'autre Hyûga.

-Elle va bien?

-Oui. Il y a pas mal de blessures, mais elles sont toutes superficielles. Elle est seulement tombée de fatigue. Et peut-être aussi de manque d'oxygène. Son masque philtre les gaz, mais pour nous aussi, combattre dans cet endroit s'avère coriace. Il faudra se dépêcher d'en finir.

-Ca veut dire que quand on sera sortis d'affaire, elle pourra se réveiller tranquillement?

-Tout-à-fait.

-Nickel. Dans ce cas, j'y ret... ATCHOUM!

-A tes souhaits.

-Encore une flamme...

-Je crois bien que... Que tu as gagné dans ton séjour chez Orochimaru une deuxième affinité: de type feu, cette fois. Ca explique pourquoi tu réagis à cette zone.

Neji tourna la tête vers Boruto et Anko qui assaillaient l'ennemi en cherchant une faille, mais il les paraient inlassablement, et ses deux adversaires commençaient à fatiguer. Il fallait vite les aider. Soudain, une idée émergea dans son esprit.

-Tetsu, tu as déjà vu des gens utiliser des techniques Katon?

-Hein? Oui, la Boule-de-feu suprême d'Anko, elle vient des Uchiwa.

-Tu te souviens des Mudras?

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Tetsu, qui fit un grand sourire.

-Je vois où tu veux en venir, Neji. Je vais tenter le coup.

* * *

-C'est pitoyable, ricana le dénommé Akuro. Même les Jônins sont nuls, à Konoha. N'importe quel Genin de chez nous s'échaufferait là-dessus.

 _"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, mon coco,"_ pensa Anko.

 _"La poisse!"_ Pesta Boruto. _"Si seulement j'arrivais à faire autant de clônes que papa... Mon Chakra se vide à vue d'oeil, et l'autre con, là, il a pas une foutue égratinure!"_

Soudain, il sourit. Son adversaire était focalisé sur _lui._

-Oh là là! Regarde derrière toi!

-Ca prend pas sur moi, idiot.

-Nan mais en vrai.

Avant que le garçon de la pluie ne se rende compte de son erreur, des serpents enroulèrent tout son corps, et le jettèrent au fond du cratère rendu invisible par la fumée. Un "plouf" sonore se fit entendre.

-Ouais! Bien joué!

-Foutre non, jura Anko, j'ai pas voulu le lançer de ce côté là... On aurait dû le capturer vivant pour qu'il nous en dise plus sur ses motifs... Maintenant, il crame comme des nouilles instantanées dans leur bouillon...

-Vous êtes tellement fan de moi que vous commencez à imiter ma façon de parler, ça devient grave!

Le regard que lui adressa Anko à ce moment-là lui donna juste envie de se taire.

Un rire résonna.

-Vous êtes définitivement plus crétins que je l'aurai imaginé! C'est ce lac que je cherchais à atteindre depuis tout-à-l'heure, et vous m'avez jettés dedans.

-Je suis déçu qu'il soit pas mort, d'un coup, marmona Boruto.

Une vague d'énergie se propagea, chassant le brouillard. Akuro se tenait debout sur la surface de l'eau du lac. Boruto allait foncer vers lui, mais la jeune femme le retint. Leur adversaire effectua une combinaison de Mudras avec ses mains.

-Suiton, l'Hydre des Profondeurs.

Avec un grondement, l'eau se mit à se mouvoir et à se soulever, pour prendre la forme d'un impressionnant reptile à six têtes, haut d'une vingtaine de mêtres.

 _"Ah... Confirmation, il est bien de type eau,"_ constata Anko. _"S'il a prit le risque de venir ici, c'est parce qu'il y a beaucoup de geysers et de nappes souterraines. Il a dû bien préparer son coup à l'avance."_

-Ok, heu, Sensei, elle pue pas un peu la situation, là, quand même?

-Voyez-vous ça, le fils de l'illustre Naruto a la pétoche.

-Que d'alle, c'est juste qu'on est plus trop à combat égal, là... Faudrait quelqu'un qui maîtrise la terre avec nous pour contrer un truc pareil... Or vous êtes feu, étant des Hyûga Neji et Tetsu sont de type vent, et comme je suis moi-même demi Hyûga, idem. Donc je vois difficilement comment on va s'en sortir, dit-il très vite sans quitter des yeux la créature qui se mouvait dangereusement. On pourrait souffler sur une cascade ou balancer une bougie dessus que ça donnerait pareil.

-Du calme, tâchons d'observer, dit-elle alors qu'ils évitaient l'énorme tête acqueuse qui leur plongeait dessus.

-Pauvres amateurs, riait Akuro. Voilà pour vous!

Les six têtes plongeaient tel un tsunami sur la Jônin et le Uzumaki, qui évitaient le flot brûlant comme ils pouvaient.

 _"Si encore elle était pas si chaude, cette eau!"_ Pesta le blond, frottant sa main ébouillantée par les éclaboussures. _"Heureusement que j'ai un masque pour me protéger le visage, et des fringues fermés."_

-Vous allez vous décider à crever, vous deux?

Une autre tête d'Hydre, qui s'était approché de lui par derrière, prit Boruto par surprise. Il ne pouvait pas éviter, ce coup-ci.

-Kaiten!

Le Tourbillon Divin pulvérisa la tête acqueuse.

-Neji!

-Je suis un clône, lanca le brun. Le vrai Moi est avec Tsuki et Tetsu.

-Et Tetsu, il fait quoi? Il sirote un café au lait?

-Il a un plan. Donnez-lui plus de temps.

-Gaffe!

Deux têtes s'étaient formées là où se trouvait celle éclatée par le clône de Neji. Elles s'écrasèrent sur eux deux.

-Bolt! Neji! Hurla Anko.

-Et deux de moins, ricana Akuro. Plus que la pseudo Jônin et l'autre type aux yeux vitreux. Qu...!

L'eau s'était retirée. Aucune trace des deux "victimes". Il fulmina.

-C'était touts deux des clônes! Mais...

-Prends ça, banane!

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Boruto lui asséna un coup de poing magistral à la joue, assez puissant pour briser son masque.

-Mmh. Alors comme ça, vous êtes des durs à cuire, hein? Soit.

-Quoi?

Il disparut, laissant place à une énorme goutte d'eau qui éclata.

-Une substitution! Putain!

Il atterit sur l'eau et se retourna, s'attendant à le voir derrière lui, et constata avec surprise qu'il n'y était pas. Il zieuta un peu partout en se demandant où il avait bien pu passer, quand il le vit foncer vers le corps de la fille masquée. Il avait comprit qu'il ne les auraient pas si facilement... Ce lâche avait l'intention de se carapater, _et_ d'emmener la donzelle avec lui! Il remarqua au passage que Tetsu s'était éloigné, et se tenait à présent de l'autre côté du cratère, les yeux fermés sous l'effort de la concentration. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question.

-Neji! Hurla Boruto. Il arrive! Coinçe-le!

Le Hyûga l'avait vu, et se mettait déjà en position de garde.

-Fais attention à toi, lanca Anko en l'attrappant au vol pour lui éviter une autre attaque de la créature qui, elle, était toujours là.

-Concentre toi, tu veux?

-Merde! Comment est-ce qu'on va...

-Ryû no Sakebi, le cri du Dragon!

Du bord du cratère, Tetsu cracha une gigantesque gerbe de flammes, plus grande encore que l'Hydre. Elle reculait, commençant à partir en fumée. Anko et Boruto restaient bouche bée.

-J'y crois pas, c'est la Boule de Feu Suprême, mais en trois fois plus grand...

-Regardez Tetsu!

En effet, le Hyûga était en proie à une singulière métamorphose. Son corps, et ses vêtements, devenus entièrement noirs comme de la suie, émettait des flammes rougeoyantes. En plus de cela, il avait des cornes, des griffes et une queue. Ses yeux brillaient comme s'ils étaient chauffés à blanc.

-Je... Ca y est, je sais avec quoi il a été croisé. C'est incroyable.

-Avec?

-Tetsu est un hybride, mi-homme, mi-dragon.

L'hybride en question enchaînait inlassablement ses souffles ardents, mais la créature se reformait sans cesse à la seconde où elle était partie en vapeur. Anko se mordit la lèvre.

 _"...On dirait bien que ce n'est pas suffisant. Aucunes de mes techniques ne peuvent l'aider, ma boule de feu est dérisoire comparé... Neji se bat contre Akuro. Je devrais l'aider, mais je ne peux pas laisser Tetsu seul contre cette chose. ...D'un autre côté, point de vue mission, c'est Neji que je devrais aider en priorité, la fille risque de se faire enlever. Et Boruto, au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique?"_

-Anko Sensei! Criait le Uzumaki en passant devant elle, filant vers Tetsu. Rejoignez Neji, on s'en charge!

 _"...Pas le choix."_

-Très bien.

Là dessus, Anko se dépêcha de rejoindre le brun pour lui donner un coup de main. Il allait sans dire que ce jeune ninja de la pluie et sa technique Suiton de haut niveau leur donnaient du fil à retordre, même à quatre sur lui. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre...

* * *

Tetsu soufflait, et soufflait, car il n'avait pas d'autres idées en tête. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que l'Hydre était à peu près innofensive tant qu'il s'occupait d'elle...

 _"Grr! Si j'arrivais à cracher le double de ces flammes, je pourrais assécher complètement l'eau et faire disparaître ce truc. Le problème, c'est que j'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à faire plus. Comme si j'étais pas déjà désaventagé, je vais pas pouvoir faire ça toute la journée non plus..."_

-Hé, Tetsu!

-Bolt?

-Ouah, s'exclama-t-il avec un pas de recul, on sent que tu chauffes à un mètre!

-Désolé.

-Pas important. Ecoute, j'ai pigé ce que t'essaies de faire, j'ai peut être un truc. ...Mais vas-y, souffle ton truc pendant que je parle. Bon. Tu vas te concentrer, reprendre ton souffle et nous préparer le plus gros feu de joie que tu puisses nous cracher. Quand je te dirais, à mon signal, tu balances la sauce d'un seul coup. Ok?

-Bon, d'accord.

Le Hyûga reprit son souffle quelques secondes, au bout desquelles la créature s'était déjà complètement reformée. Elle allait attaquer d'une seconde à l'autre, se rapprochant dangereusement des deux. Tetsu effectua le signe du tigre, et inspira profondément, gonflant son ventre et ses joues, alors que le Uzumaki concentra du Chakra dans ses mains. Les six têtes de la créature se jettèrent sur eux deux.

-Maintenant!

Le feu craché par Tetsu disparut, aspiré complètement par l'étrange petit shuriken de Chakra lancé par Boruto en direction du monstre. L'orbe avait disparu à son tour.

-Quoi? Quoi? S'exclama le Hyûga. Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé? Où est le feu? Qu'est ce que t'as lancé?

-Attends!

 _"Alors ça... Je ne m'attendais à ce que le feu s'enroule autour pour que les deux attaques lui arrivent à la gueule en même temps, mais pas à ce qu'il soit carrément absorbé... J'ai aucune idée de ce que ça va donner, du coup..."_

Soudain, un immense Orbe Shuriken apparut en une explosion de flammes tournoyantes, amplifiées par l'énergie concentrée. Tout le monde fut soufflé par l'explosion, et projeté une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

-Quoi?...

Akuro n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il regarda en direction du souffle brûlant. L'Hydre disparut en fumée en quelques secondes, complètement asséchée. Même l'eau présente dans le cratère s'évapora. L'explosion ébranla la roche. Puis, plus rien. Un silence de mort. C'est à cet instant que Boruto remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir depuis un moment. Neji eut un sourire mauvais sous son masque. Akuro n'était plus concentré sur leur combat, abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Hé.

Akuro sauta sur ses pieds, se rendant compte du danger, mais c'était trop tard. Ni une ni deux, Neji lui donna un violent coup de Jûken dans le plexus, lui faisant cracher tout l'air de ses poumons dans l'élan.

-Voilà qui devrait te calmer. J'espère que tous les Ninjas d'Ame ne sont pas aussi distraits que toi. Sans vouloir te vexer, c'est peut être à cause de ça que Konoha vous a plus tenu tête qu'autre chose.

-Argh!

Il fut directement immobilisé par les serpents d'Anko. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Son regard à travers son masque était rempli de rage.

-On l'a eu... Dit-elle enfin.

* * *

Les deux blonds étaient encore par terre, les yeux tournés vers là où se trouvait la créature deux minutes plus tôt. Ils soufflèrent.

-Comme quoi... Soupira Boruto. Le Ninjutsu combiné, ça envoie du steack.

Tetsu, qui avait reprit sa forme normale, couvert de suie et la peau un peu rougie, était resté bouche-bée plusieurs secondes. Puis, il se tourna vers le Uzumaki, tout excité.

-C'était dément! On a créé un mini Big-Bang!

-Ouais, dis, tu veux pas être mon animal d'invocation? Mon père il a des batraciens. Si j'me ramène avec un dragon...

-Sérieux, Bolt, je suis quand même plus humain que dragon. En plus, t'oublies notre différence d'époque.

-C'est vrai. Dommage,'ttebasa.

Tetsu plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-T'entends pas un truc?

Il tendit l'oreille. Une rumeur grondante se fit légèrement entendre. De leur côté, Anko et Neji relevèrent la tête et regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant l'origine du grognement menaçant. La terre vibrait. Tetsu avait activé ses pupilles, les yeux rivés au sol.

-Je t'écoute, soupira Boruto. Accouche.

-Bolt, on a fait une bêtise.

-Um-hum?

-Faut se tirer d'ici en vitesse. Viens!

-Hé! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?!

Les deux blonds montèrent vers les bords du cratère. Anko et Neji écoutaient anxieusement le grondement.

-Pff, dites-moi que c'est pas ce que je pense? Demanda Anko.

-Malheureusement, on dirait que c'est le cas, fit Neji en observant le sol. Le choc de leur attaque a dû entrer dans la cheminée et atteindre la chambre magmatique. Je crois qu'il va y avoir une éruption.

-Ca s'est répercuté aussi profondément? Ca va fort, quand même... D'un autre côté, cette zone est sensible.

-Les gars! Cria Boruto, essoufflé, en arrivant avec l'autre Hyûga. J'espère que c'est fini, parce qu'on a plus le temps pour la castagne! Si on reste ici on est morts!

-Evacuons immédiatement, fit Anko en regardant avec inquiétude la masse de fumée grandissante qui s'était mise à monter du centre du cratère. Des fissures s'ouvraient un peu partout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui, demanda-t-il en désignant Akuro.

-On l'emmène, on va le faire parler. Allez hop, go, on se dépêche.

Comble de malchance, une fissure s'ouvrit entre Akuro et Anko, brisant l'effet de la technique de celle-ci. C'était l'occasion qu'attendait le garçon de la Pluie. Il n'attendit même pas que les serpents retombent au sol pour s'enfuir, mal en point, la main sur le plexus. Il leur jetta un dernier regard haineux, avant de disparaître.

-Hé, il se fait la malle! S'exclama Boruto. Neji le retint.

-Pas le temps. On a Tsuki, on file!

Anko plaça le corps de la fille masquée sur son épaule, et les quatres ninjas dévalèrent les pentes de la montagne, tandis que celle ci se mit à vomir des flammes, des roches et des cendres vers le ciel, les nuages de pluie et la fumée voilant l'astre nocturne. Arrivés au pied du volcan deux minutes après, ils virent qu'une coulée de roche ardente avait commençé à descendre. Ils avaient évité le pire, mais ils ne seraient tirés d'affaire qu'après avoir quitté la zone. Malgré leur fatigue, ils se dépêchèrent de traverser la plaine brûlante.

Arrivés au ravin qu'ils avaient passés à l'allée au bout d'un quart d'heure de course, ils le traversèrent d'un bond. A bout de souffle, il s'écroulèrent à l'orée de la forêt morte, et tachèrent de calmer leur rythme cardiaque. Ils s'en étaient sortis. Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment. Vingt minutes plus tard, quelques minces coulées de lave parvinrent à la falaise, et se jettèrent dans le ravin. Le contact avec la rivière fit s'élever un rideau de vapeur. Les Champs de Feu méritaient bien leur nom, avec cette allure, sous le manteau de nuages reflétant la lumière rougeoyante. Le contact de la fumée brûlante avec les nuages de pluie fesait éclater des éclairs de temps à autre. Ils contemplèrent la scène en silence. Silence bientôt brisé par Boruto.

-...Eh ben... on a eu chaud au cul.

-Au sens propre, renchérit Tetsu.

-C'est la première fois que je vois un vrai volcan exploser. Dommage que j'ai pas mon appareil photo. Un selfie collectif devant ce truc, je l'encadre et je met sous verre...

Tetsu imagina la photo: Eux quatres avec des têtes de vacanciers faisant un signe en V avec leurs doigts, un volcan qui explose juste derrière eux. Il pouffa.

-Ca serait ridicule.

-Moi je dis que ça serait total badass.

-Total ridicule, assena Neji.

Anko sourit.

-Bravo pour votre Ninjutsu combiné, vous deux.

-C'est rien, répondit le Uzumaki, les sourcils fronçés. En plus, l'autre là, Akuro, nous a quand même filé entre les doigts.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit tranquillement Neji. Nous avons récupéré Tsuki, saine et sauve. C'est tout ce qui compte... Pour le moment.

-Je vous félicite, tous les trois, répondit la Jônin. Vous avez mené à bien la tâche à accomplir. Lorsque nous serons rentrés à Konoha, on pourra dire que la mission aura été un succès. Mais avant, il faut qu'on ramène cette jeune fille à Suna.

Boruto jubila à cette idée. Il n'aimait pas être séparé de sa petite soeur trop longtemps. Il allait enfin la revoir. Ensuite, il n'y aura plus qu'à attendre tranquillement que le Jutsu d'espace-temps soit élaboré pour qu'ils puissent rentrer à leur époque. Et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Puis, son sourire s'effaça. L'image d'Akuro lui revint en mémoire.

 _"Oui, mais... Lui, il ne va pas en rester là. Ne crions pas victoire trop vite."_

-Donc tu l'as examinée, Neji?

-Elle va bien. Eloignons nous de cette fumée et entrons dans la forêt. Il faut lui enlever ce masque. Elle a besoin d'air. Et nous aussi.

Les trois autres approuvèrent, se levèrent et se mirent en route vers l'intérieur de la forêt, loin des fumées et de la chaleur. Petit à petit, la végétation revint et, bientôt, ils étaient complêtement à l'intérieur. Ils s'installèrent au millieu des racines, au pied d'un des plus grands arbres, près d'un ruisseau. Les chants des animaux de la nuit résonnaient. Les nuages de pluie étant à présent loins, on pouvait distinguer la lune et les étoiles entre les branches feuillues des hauts arbres, et les sortes de lucioles volant allègrement un peu partout donnaient l'impression qu'elles se multipliaient. L'endroit était très reposant. Avec un soupir de bien-être, Boruto, qui venait d'arracher son masque, ne résista pas à l'appel du sol tapissé de mousse verte et s'y affala, les bras derrière la tête.

-Hey, lambin, debout!

-Laisse-le, Anko, lui dit Tetsu. Faut se reposer. Installons nous ici pour le reste de la nuit.

-Oui, fit-elle en soupirant. Après tout, je crois qu'on mérite bien quelques heures de repos.

Neji enleva aussi son masque, en même temps que Tetsu, et Anko posa précautionneusement Tsuki sur le sol moussu, avant de d'enlever à son tour le sien.

-C'est l'heure de faire tomber les masques. Quelqu'un m'aide?

Neji se porta volontaire. Anko souleva la tête de l'adolescente, tandis que le Hyûga passa ses mains derrière la fourure du masque et ses cheveux, pour en déboucler l'attache. Boruto et Tetsu s'approchèrent pour mieux voir. Délicatement, le masque lui fut enlevé.

Elle avait un joli visage, avec un air enfantin donné par son sommeil, malgré ses seizes années mentionnées par Hoshi. Il était coloré par le soleil du désert, mais ses cheveux, eux, étaient argentés, et ses longues mèches miroitaient la lumière de la lune. Elle avait la cicatrice d'une coupure sur la joue gauche. Neji se surprit à vouloir toucher cette cicatrice.

-Ben ça, par exemple, murmura le Uzumaki, rosissant. Elle est encore plus canon que Sarada...

Anko prit la main de la jeune fille, et regarda dans sa paume. La cicatrice représentant le mot "Vent", comme l'avait prédit Hoshi, se trouvait bien là. Boruto releva la tête vers son jeune oncle, alors qu'une soudaine question lui titillait l'esprit.

-Hé, Neji. Tu savais que c'était elle. Pourquoi t'avais rien dit?

-Je savais juste que c'était une fille, mais je ne pouvais pas certifier que c'était bien elle. De toute manière on la poursuivait, ça revient au même.

-Ben comment t'as su que c'était une fille?

Il ne répondit pas. La scène de son combat contre elle lui revint en mémoire. Quand il avait été plaqué au sol, il avait nettement senti un volume plutôt singulier de la poitrine de son adversaire... C'était d'ailleurs çe qui l'avait déconcentré. La cause pour laquelle il n'avait pas vu venir le coup de boule, et donc, pour laquelle il avait été semé. Le Hyûga se prit à soudainement éprouver un vif intérêt pour le ver luisant qui se balladait entre ses orteils...

-Bon, on s'en fiche, lança Anko au grand soulagement du brun. On a bien mérité un petit roupillon. On casse la crôute – Bolt, je te défend de cuisiner cette fois – et au plume. Neji, tu prends le premier tour de garde. Ensuite ça sera moi, puis Boruto, puis Tetsu. Notre ami de la pluie risque de ne pas se montrer avant un petit moment après la correction qu'il s'est prit, ce qui veut dire que pour cette nuit, on sera tranquille.

-D'accord.

-On sera au taquet pour aller jusqu'à Suna une fois qu'on aura fait un break à Seishinkawa à la lisière, histoire de faire le plein de matos, de vivres et d'énergie. Si la p'tite se réveille, celui qui sera en garde lui donnera au moins de l'eau.

-Seishinkawa?

-La station thermale à l'orée de la forêt, t'as déjà oublié?

-Pardon.

Personne n'y trouva rien à redire. Lorsqu'ils mangèrent, Tetsu fit remarquer que ce n'était pas assez cuit à son goût. Il replaça sa nourriture au feu, jusqu'à la calçiner complètement. Alors seulement il mangea en savourant, sous le regard effaré des trois autres.

-J'imagine que c'est dû à ton côté "draconnien"... On en apprendra tous les jours sur toi, Tetsu.

-Ouais, écoutez, moi je vais faire comme si j'avais rien vu, hein.

Anko garda le silence.

* * *

Il était bientôt une heure du matin. La nuit était fraîche et reposante. Anko était assise devant le feu, pensive. Elle entendit un craquement. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne dors pas?

-J'ai trop dormi, ces dernières années, murmura Tetsu dans la pénombre.

Le Hyûga s'approcha de la Jônin. Un silence s'écoula.

-Nous voilà enfin un peu seuls.

-Oui, c'est la première fois depuis ton réveil.

Ils se regardèrent longuement.

-...Tu es devenue magnifique, Anko.

-Je te cache pas que j'en ai eu pas mal à me courir après... C'était bien lourdingue.

Le blond eu une expression surprise au visage. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Tu... Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais eu...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Anko eut un sourire inexpressif.

-Non. C'est drôle, hein? C'est impossible, quand c'est la même personne qui te hante, des années durant, sans jamais disparaître de ton esprit.

Il baissa vers le sol ses yeux de neige d'un air misérable.

-...Pardon. J'ai passé dix ans à dormir tout en assimilant un pouvoir puissant... Et toi, pendant tout ce temps, tu as souffert. Je suis désolé.

Sa voix se brisa, alors qu'elle laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, toujours dans celles du Hyûga.

-Non, Tetsu. C'est moi qui te demande pardon. J'ai obéi docilement à Orochimaru et je t'ai amené à lui... Je n'ai même pas eu la force de t'aider, lorsqu'ils t'ont enlevé. Je t'ai abandonné. Je t'ai trahi. J'ai osé te faire ça alors que tu venais juste de m'avouer que...

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Anko, dit-t-il d'une voix douce en se baissant à sa hauteur. Nous avions treize ans, seuls face à des Jônins.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent.

-J'ai vraiment cru que c'était fichu, que je te reverrai plus jamais. Je croyais ne plus être capable d'aimer qui que ce soit après ça. J'avais tellement honte de moi. Je m'en suis tellement voulue.

Ces mots lui comprimèrent douloureusement le coeur. Alors, d'une main, il releva légèrement le menton de la jeune femme, puis écarta ses mèches et la plaça sur sa joue, essuyant de son pouce une larme qui avait débordé. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, pour dire dans un murmure presque inaudible:

-...Tu m'as manqué, Tetsu.

Il eu un sourire un peu triste et plein de douceur.

-Merci de m'avoir attendu.

Hésitant, il ferma les yeux et, doucement, approcha son visage du sien.

* * *

Ce n'était plus des fumerolles, cette affreuse odeur, cette chaleur insoutenable et cette brume angoissante.

C'était une brise tiède, l'odeur de la forêt, la fraîcheur de la nuit, le murmure d'un ruisseau. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit les étoiles entre les branches. Elle grimaça pour chasser l'espèce de luciole qui s'était perchée sur le bout de son nez. Elle se redressa en grognant, et en se frottant les yeux. Quelle sieste... Où était-elle, déjà? D'un coup, elle se souvint.

 _"Je sais qui tu es, Tsuki. Et je m'en vais le divulguer à une personne qui sera très interessée de le savoir. J'imagine que ton cher père adoptif t'a raconté ce qu'il est arrivé à tes vrais parents quand tu étais bébé, n'est-ce pas?"_

Bluff ou non, cet imbécile avait signé son arrêt de mort. Elle continuerait à le traquer. Où était-il, maintenant? Elle finit par se poser la question sur elle-même.

-Tiens! Tu es réveillée.

Alerte, elle tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Un garçon qui entretenait un feu à six mètres d'elle. Il avait une drôle de tête, avec sa coupe et son col de rockeur, ses grands yeux bleus clairs et ces traits ressemblant à des moustaches félines sur ses joues. Les yeux verts feuille de la jeune fille se plissèrent.

-Yo, fit-il d'un signe de main.

-Toi!... Je te reconnais, t'es un des pots-de-colle qui me poursuivaient. Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Je m'appelle Boruto Uzumaki, Bolt pour les intimes.

-Formidable. Et donc?

-Et donc, je suis la dernière personne qui voudra te faire du mal, Miss J'attaque – Les – Gens - Que – J'connais – Pas – Sous - Pulsion.

-La pin-up au long manteau, et ton ami flippant aux yeux blancs, ils sont là aussi? S'enquit Tsuki, de plus en plus méfiante.

-Yep, ils dorment. On t'a évité le pire avec l'autre boulet de la Pluie.

-Est-ce que vous l'avez tué?

-Ah... Fit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Non, il nous a échappé. Désolé.

-Pff... Alors j'imagine qu'il est loin, maintenant.

Elle se massa les paupières avec lassitude.

-Il t'a attiré dans un piège immonde, et toi tu veux continuer de le suivre.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser en vie! Il sait qui je...

Elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche. Boruto la regarda.

-Qui tu es? T'inquiète, nous aussi.

-Qu... Ahh, fit-elle rageusement. Ca tombe sous le sens, c'est pour ça que vous me suiviez.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis, il ne doit pas être le seul. Il nous a parlé de "mission sacrée", blabla... S'il a sa bande de vilains, ils doivent être au courant. Le mal est fait, pas la peine d'aller plus loin... Le plus important, c'est que tu sois sauve – et que tu fonces pas tête baissée dans leurs pièges, ça diminue pas les risques, bizarrement.

-Oui, bon, sur le moment j'ai paniqué. Je sais bien qu'il voulait m'attirer, mais je pensais que je pouvais l'atteindre et le tuer avant. Je me suis lattée dans mon coup, c'est tout. Et vous, vous voulez quoi? Parce que t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, Burrito.

Le blond cessa de bouger les braises avec son bâton, et tourna lentement le visage vers la jeune fille, le front plissé.

-Vas-y, appelle-moi Tortillas pendant que t'y es!

-Excuse, j'ai déjà oublié ton nom, je sais juste que c'est à un burrito que j'ai pensé direct quand tu me l'as dit. Mais bon, si t'insistes...

Une grosse goutte de sueur glissa sur la tempe du Uzumaki.

-Boruto. Bref, c'est ton père qui nous envoie. Il t'attends à Suna, et laisse-moi te dire qu'il est hyper inquiet.

-...

-Mais laissons ça, 'ttebasa, fit-il en relevant le ton d'un coup. Viens grignoter un truc.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Le blond la regarda, étonné.

-Ah bon? T'as tord, dit-il en mangeant un morceau de viande grillée. T'as pas dû grailler des masses, ces derniers temps.

Elle allait appuyer son refus, quand son estomac décida de la trahir en approuvant la proposition du blond d'une manière plutôt bruyante. Elle rougit. Boruto rit.

-Ouah! J'te promets, arrête de te faire du mal, sinon le record de décibels produits par ton bide va rivaliser avec celui de mon vieux.

La jeune fille regardait la nourriture dorer sur le feu en essayant de résister. Son ventre protesta à nouveau.

-Mais allez, c'est pas empoisonné... Dépêche toi, sinon je raffle tout, et t'auras _plus une miette._

-Tu ferais pas ça.

-Je fais des duels avec mes parents et ma soeur de qui mange le plus de bols de nouilles en un temps record. T'inquiète que je le ferais.

Tsuki ne se fit pas prier davantage. Elle attrapa un morceau d'un geste vif et l'engloutit dans la minute, avant d'en entamer un autre.

-C'est bon ton truc.

-C'est pas moi qui a fait.

-Ah... Je pensais qu'on était bon cuisinier quand on a un nom d'aliment.

-Pour la vingtième fois, c'est Boruto, 'ttebasa!

Le Uzumaki sourit, amusé. Elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique, quand elle essayait pas de vous découper en morceau avec son effrayant masque de Kitsune sur le visage.

-Et les deux autres, c'est qui?

-Miss taille-de guêpe à gros nibards c'est Anko Mitarashi, et princesse à chevelure elfique c'est Neji Hyûga, mon, heu... grand cousin. Tu pourras le remercier, c'est lui qui t'as sauvée et qui s'est occupé de tes blessures pendant qu'on se chargeait de botter le train du type qui voulait t'enlever.

-...

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, puis baissa la tête. On lui avait désinfecté ses nombreuses plaies et mit des pansements dessus, ainsi que soigné son bras, et couvert la blessure de bandages. Elle avait beaucoup moins mal, ça, c'était sûr.

-...Je vois.

-Faudra qu'on baisse un peu le ton par contre, ils dorment.

-Plus maintenant, nan, fit la voix d'Anko. Taille-de-guêpe à gros nibards et la princesse elfe auraient pu vous entendre à travers des boules-quies.

Elle et les deux Hyûga les rejoinrent, Anko et Neji foudroyant Boruto d'un regard inquiétant, Tetsu manifestant un baîllement sonore avant de s'excuser. Lorsque Tsuki le vit, elle se tendit un peu.

-Ohé, c'est quoi le délire avec les yeux blancs, les gars? C'est la mode chez vous? Ca fait peur.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça, fit remarquer Tetsu.

Neji resta silencieux.

-Alors, tu es rétablie? Demanda Anko.

-Euh... Oui... Merci.

-Bien. Boruto t'a un peu expliqué ce qu'on faisait là?

-Qu'apparemment mon père vous a envoyés me chercher.

-Tu as pris de gros risques. Tu en es consciente?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ne me donnez pas de leçons comme si vous saviez ce que je dois me farcir.

-Détrompe-toi, fit Boruto. Moi je le connais, ton fardeau. Et crois moi, j'ai ma petite idée de comment on aurait tous fini si on t'avais laissée te débrouiller toute seule.

-Hein?

Elle fixa Boruto, surprise. Ce fut au tour de Neji d'intervenir.

-Notre mission consiste à te protéger, et à te ramener sauve à Suna. Donc si tu as des informations sur ce ninja d'Ame, Akuro, tu ferais bien de nous en faire part. Ca nous concerne aussi.

-Mmh, moi, j'ai pas du tout aimé comment cet enfoiré nous a prit de haut, ajouta Boruto, croisant les bras. Pour qui il se prend? J'veux ma revanche!

Anko le força à se rasseoir en soupirant. Tetsu acquieça en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas très envie de le dire tout haut, mais le Uzumaki l'avait fait pour lui. Neji eut un rictus. La jeune fille les observa tour à tour attentivement, posant ses iris verts sur chacun d'eux.

-...Ok, très bien. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais sur lui. Mais d'abort, vous savez quoi sur moi?

-Que t'as un pouvoir spécial, blabla... Bof, t'es quelqu'un qui ne doit pas tomber entre les mains de n'importe qui. Abrège sur l'autre mec! Ton père nous a dit que tu avais une drôle de mine en partant. Il s'est passé quoi pendant ton voyage?

-Une drôle de mine, c'est pas étonnant. J'étais en rogne, et lui, il s'inquiète à mort dès que "j'ai l'air perturbée". Il a tendance à en faire un peu trop, c'est souvent dans sa tête.

-Alors ça n'a rien à voir avec Akuro?

-Non, du tout, fit-elle en secouant la tête. On a eu un petit accrochage dernièrement. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre mes cliques et mes claques pour un temps, j'étais à bout. Je suis partie vers le Nord, passer quelques jours à Seishinkawa pour me calmer les nerfs. Et, un soir où je montais me coucher, j'ai trouvé ça dans ma chambre d'auberge.

Elle sortit une lettre d'une poche à l'intérieur de sa veste, et la donna à Anko. Tout le monde se pencha au dessus de l'épaule de celle-ci pour lire.

 _"Ca fait quinze ans que tu te caches à Suna comme un rat. Tu te crois sans-doute en sécurité, mais je sais très bien qui tu es, Tsuki._

 _Et je m'en vais le divulguer à une personne qui sera très interessée de le savoir. J'imagine que ton cher père adoptif t'a raconté ce qu'il est arrivé à tes vrais parents quand tu étais bébé, n'est-ce pas?_

 _Ils t'ont à l'oeil depuis tout ce temps. Maintenant, l'heure approche. Ils viendront te chercher. A moins que tu ne fasses preuve de bon sens et que tu viennes te livrer de toi-même, cela t'évitera quelques désagréments. Je t'attendrai dans la forêt._

 _PS: Ah, j'oubliais. Si tu veux que ton "père" vive, tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui souffler un mot de tout cela, ni de revenir à Suna."_

Boruto réagit directement.

-Pépé Hoshi et Hima sont en danger, maintenant qu'on est intervenus! Faut qu'on se magne!

-Bolt...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Allez, mouvement! Hop hop hop!

-Pas tout de suite, fit Anko.

-Comment ça, pas tout de suite? Bouillait le Uzumaki. J'ai ma petite s...

-Calme-toi, Boruto, fit Neji en le retenant et en lui cachant la bouche pour le faire taire. Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer. Ca n'arrangera rien. J'ai fermé les cavités de son plexus, il aura beaucoup de mal à se déplacer rapidement pendant un bon mois. Il n'est pas en état de se battre, ni de traverser un désert. Il n'a assez de souffle que pour marcher. Donc, même s'il a des complices à aller prévenir- je n'en ai détecté aucun dans la forêt et Tetsu peut te certifier la même chose, il n'y arrivera pas tout de suite.

-...

-Allez, souffle un peu. Tout le monde a un peu les nerfs à cran, inutile d'aggraver la chose. On fait comme a dit Anko-sensei: On se repose au moins vingt-quatres heures au village thermal, et _après_ on fonce à Suna.

Boruto ne répondit pas, se contentant de se dégager des bras de son jeune oncle. Puis, il se tourna vers Tsuki.

-...Ouais, effectivement. Je comprends ta réaction, n'importe qui aurait été perturbé en reçevant une lettre de menace.

-Et t'as foncé dans le piège, carrément, fit Tetsu.

-Je n'avais pas tellement le choix. A ce moment-là, j'ai direct décidé de me débarasser de ce type, je me suis donc mise à sa recherche. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'avais bien remarqué que ça sentait le coup fourré. Il fallait vite que je le tue. Evidemment, quand je l'ai trouvé, il s'est mit à me fuir. Dès que je m'approchais trop de lui, fallait s'y attendre, il m'attaquait. Sans me tuer, il voulait juste me fatiguer à l'aide de la route pour m'avoir plus facilement. Ce que j'ai, hélas, docilement fait. Lorsque j'ai senti l'odeur des Champs de Feu proche, j'ai su qu'il était trop tard. Il s'est mit à m'attaquer sans cesse avec ses techniques Suiton pour me forcer à entrer dans la région volcanique, un endroit qui brouillait tous mes sens. Il se servait de ça tout en m'affrontant pour m'épuiser, puis m'emmener. Normalement, nous avons une force égale, mais il avait l'avantage du terrain. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, mais j'ai fini par succomber. Ca m'apprendra à faire la maline, tiens, fit-elle en croisant les bras, le regard vers le côté.

-D'accord, dit Tetsu. On est arrivés juste au moment où il allait t'emmener. On l'a combattu comme on pouvait, mais il nous a échappé. On t'a ramenée ici après ça.

-A ce sujet...

Tsuki passa sa main derrière sa chevelure argentée.

-...Comment dire... C'est grâce à vous que j'ai échappé à la cata, alors... euh... Merci.

-Ah bah quand même! S'exclama Boruto. Je me demandais quand t'allais enfin te rendre compte qu'on t'a sauvée.

-T'as une entaille sur le front. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça?

-Ce truc? Ouais, heu...

-Excuse.

Le garçon vira au rouge pivoine. Et mit ses mains dans ses poches, regardant ses pieds.

-Ohf, si tu m'avais tranché la tête je t'en aurais un peu voulu, mais là, franchement...

-Ah, et tant que j'y suis, heu... Kôji?

-Neji.

-Oui, haem. Désolée pour le coup de boule, c'était sournois.

Les yeux clos, le Hyûga avait fait un geste de main évasif pour dire que c'était oublié.

-Maintenant que le point est fait sur ce qui s'est passé, je vais récapituler ce qu'on va faire. Le fait que cet Akuro court toujours est embêtant, mais nous ne sommes pas en état d'engager une nouvelle poursuite. Et tant que Tsuki est avec nous, elle ne craind rien. Nous allons donc commencer par retourner à Suna pour qu'Hoshi voit que Tsuki se porte comme un charme. Au passage on récupère la petite soeur de Bolt. Puis, on rentre à Konoha faire notre rapport au Hokage. Il faudra aussi faire examiner Tetsu à ce moment-là. Bien! Quelqu'un a l'heure?

Boruto regarda sa montre. Il n'avait heureusement pas oublié de la régler à l'heure de cette époque en arrivant.

-Six heures vingt. Le jour est presque levé, remarqua-t-il en regardant les trous de ciel sombre mais pâle entre les branches.

-Tout le monde est prèt à bouger?

Des grognements lui répondirent.

-Non parce que si on part maintenant et qu'on fonce, demain matin on est sortis de la fotêt et on arrive à Seishin. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je commence à ressentir le grand besoin d'une bonne bouffe, d'un tour aux bains publics et d'une couette bien chaude. La mousse c'est cool, mais au bout d'un moment, c'est bon.

Bizarrement, les réactions se firent soudain plus enthousiastes. Même Neji a daigné d'afficher une expression motivée pour l'occasion.

-Ok, finissez de manger, vous préparer, etc. Je veux tout le monde sur pattes dans quinze minutes.

Chacun s'exécuta. Tsuki rassembla en silence ses affaires, que les autres avaient soigneusement posées à son chevet. Boruto, lui, était déjà prêt, et attendait nerveusement debout, les bras croisés, que çe soit le cas de tout le monde. Malgré les paroles de Neji pour le rassurer, il n'était pas tranquille. Et il avait raison, car ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire.

Ils levèrent le camp quelques instants plus tard. Alors qu'ils s'en allèrent, deux yeux colériques les surveillaient.

 _"Vous avez raison. Soufflez tant que je ne peux rien vous faire. Profitez de votre court répit. Parce que ce que vous m'avez fait, je vais vous le faire payer très, très cher."_

 _..._

 ** _* * * A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

 _ ***Le coup du briquet: Ne faites pas ça chez vous. Même pas chez vous, en fait. Ne faites pas ça tout court. Je parle en connaissance de cause. J'ai voulu faire comme Kagome dans Inu-Yasha, et... Fin voilà, quoi. Le faites pas. ^^'**_

 _ ***Oni: J'imagine que n'importe qui lisant Naruto – et donc un minimum au courant niveau culture jap c'est ce que c'est, mais je préfère le dire au cas où: Un oni, c'est un ogre/démon, tout rouge ou tout bleu, barbu, presque à poil, avec des cornes... Bref plus sexy tu meurs.**_

 _ ***Naginata: C'est une lance de samourai, à lame recourbée. Google it. (Oui, dit comme ça, Akuro fait un peu penser à Nôburo dans Okko – qui, je le cache pas, a grave la classe. *Oui, j'adore les masques de monstres jap.*- Mais, il n'est pas pareil.**_

* * *

 _ **Voilà, encore un chapitre bouclé! Je dois juste vous prévenir que le prochain n'arrivera peut être pas avant Septembre. C'est un peu parti en live comparé à mon plan du début, donc faut que je revois mon scénario. Je vais même rajouter des trucs. J'espère que vous y serez!**_

 _ **Ah, et stop de cogner à ma porte et briser ma fenêtre pour la romance à l'eau de rose entre Anko et Tetsu. TOUTES les romances sont à l'eau de rose, mes amis. Même si la condition physique de Tetsu rend la chose un peu chelouse, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il a, rappellons le, le même âge qu'Anko. Anko étant ma kunoichi préférée après Hinata, je trouvais sa fin plutôt dommage... (Célibataire à se goinffrer au point de prendre beaucoup de poid... Kishi, c'est une blague?) Et au moment où j'ai vu Tetsu, je me suis dit: Eurêka.**_

 _ **Bref, tout est dit pour l'instant. I keep goin'. A très bientôt, et merci d'avoir lu!**_


	11. Sur le chemin du retour

_**Voilà, voilà le chappie que j'ai promis pour début Novembre, qui a donc un mois de retard. Sumimasen. Comme vous vous en doutez, comme tout étudiant digne de nom, c'est une période de l'année où tout mon temps libre doit être consacré aux révisions pour les exams... Miam. Je croule sous les cours. Et ma recherche d'emploi :DDD! Oui je sais, vous vous en foutez. :) Juste, pardonnez moi à l'avance les éventuelles fautes de frappe (que vous serez adorables de me signaler, je poste ça pendant ma pause de 15 min en buvant mon café de distributeur 8'D)**_

 _ **Bref, voici une période un peu creuse du scénario mais il faudra quand même rester attentif. Ce chapitre est la transition entre les deux grosses parties de l'histoire.**_

 _ **La deuxième partie – la plus longue et compliquée - celle que je prends vraiment mon pied à écrire, va donc débuter juste après celui ci. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE DIX: SUR LE CHEMIN DU RETOUR**_

-Allez, zou, tout le monde à poil.

-Calmez vos ardeurs, sensei.

-Il était temps qu'on sorte de cette fichue forêt, j'ai mes piqûres d'orties qui me démangent le boule.

-Bolt, t'es un dieu de la poésie... En tout cas, j'espère que l'eau est bien bouillante. J'ai vraiment besoin de me laver, c'est que je sens le cramé, moi...

-...

Le groupe, épuisé après les vingt-quatres dernières heures qu'ils ont mit à sortir de la forêt, était arrivé depuis une demi-heure au village qui s'en trouvait à l'orée. Ils avaient réservé une chambre d'auberge pour une nuit, et se trouvaient à présent devant l'entrée de l'un des nombreux établissements des bains du coin.

-Bon, ben, séparation, lança Boruto. Les filles et les garçons chacun de leur côté... Bon bain et à toute, 'ttebasa!

-C'est ça. Et insiste sur les pieds, Bolt, fit Anko. Ca commence à piquer les yeux.

-Parlez pour vous!

Un choc se fit entendre.

-Ouille...

Anko et Tsuki entrèrent de leur côté en même temps que Neji du sien, tandis que Tetsu se penchait sur un Boruto à moitié enterré, lui demandant si ça allait.

* * *

Les deux Kunoichis étaient dans l'eau, entourées de vapeur. Anko poussa un soupir de bien-être.

-Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais.

Elle se tourna vers sa voisine aux cheveux d'argent, qui avait de l'eau jusqu'au menton et qui ne disait rien, le regard dans le vague.

-Si tu as peur des deux gars aux yeux blancs, j'ai déjà attrapé Tetsu à essayer de se rincer l'oeil avec ses Byakugans une fois. Je me suis assurée qu'il ne recommençera plus, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Quand à Neji, ses hormones ont l'air inexistantes, en plus il est bien trop fier, je l'imagine mal mater. Dans le cas contraire, Tetsu ne manquera pas de le mettre en garde.

-...

-T'es pas très bavarde, dis-donc. On t'entends plus depuis qu'on a quitté le campement dans la forêt.

-C'est que... J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, moi.

-Tu te tracasses pour le fameux Akuro? Il est clair qu'il reviendra tenter quelque chose, mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite, ça, tu peux en être sûre. Maintenant que nous sommes plusieurs, il réfléchira deux fois avant de t'attirer dans un piège farfelu.

La plus jeune soupira.

-...Vous avez sans-doute raison.

Un silence s'écoula, ponctué par le ruissellement de l'eau.

-Euh... Mademoiselle Anko.

-Anko. Ni Mademoiselle, ni Madame. Je t'écoute?

-...Comment était mon père, quand il vous a demandé de m'aider?

-Je vais pas te mentir, il se faisait un sang d'encre.

Elle baissa ses yeux verts feuille.

-Je lui cause beaucoup de soucis.

-T'en fais pas va, il sera soulagé de te voir. Parle-moi plutôt un peu de toi, tiens. Tu as quel âge?

-Seize ans.

-Tu fais grande pour ton âge. Tu suis quel type d'entraînement?

Tsuki hésita un peu avant de répondre - plus par timidité que par méfiance, mais finit par se lançer.

-Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu. Ma spé à moi, c'est le sabre.

-Intéressant. Il y a une fille de chez nous qui est un peu dans la même catégorie que toi, bien qu'elle c'est plutôt les armes blanches en général– de jet, de préférence. Je pense que tu pourrais t'entendre avec elle. C'est la coéquipière de Neji. Elle a vraiment du mal pour le Genjutsu, cela dit. Est-ce que c'est aussi ton cas?

Pour une première fois, l'adolescente sourit.

-Pareil. Zéro pointé côté Genjutsu. Une nullité totale. Mais ce n'est pas trop grave, je n'ai pas besoin de me défendre à techniques égales face à un utilisateur de ce type là... Le Genjutsu n'a aucun effet sur moi.

-Sérieusement?

-Mes sens sont trop affinés pour que l'art de l'illusion ne fonctionne dessus.

-Et comment ça se fait, si c'est pas indiscret? C'est pas donné à tout le monde...

-... C'est dans votre village que siège le clan de maîtres-chiens, les Inuzuka.

-Oui.

-Eh bien...

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Pour faire court, ce clan est issu de celui d'où je viens. Ce sont des cousins éloignés. En revanche, nous ne sommes pas liés aux chiens, mais aux loups. Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'assistance d'un animal pour nous transformer, nous sommes naturellement métamorphes.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu es une sorte de... De "demi-louve"?

Elle acquieça.

-Oui, c'est ça. Et c'est pour ça que mes sens sont surdéveloppés.

-Mais... On ne t'a pas encore vue te changer en louve, pourtant.

-En fait, je n'ai jamais réussi à me transformer... Il faut un facteur particulier pour que j'y parvienne.

-Quel est il?

-... Je ne sais pas, en fait. Si je le savais, je n'en serais pas encore là. Et plus personne de mon clan n'est encore là pour me donner la réponse. Même mon père n'a pas su me dire.

-Je comprends. T'en fais pas, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était le genre de chose qui survenait au moment où on en a vraiment besoin.

-Vous croyez?

-Un peux, que je crois.

Tsuki ferma les yeux. Maintenant qu'elle était avec eux, elle avait bien vu qu'Anko et les trois genins n'étaient pas dangereux pour elle. Elle l'aurait senti, sinon. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur communiquer certaines informations sans risque. Elle pensa soudain à quelque-chose.

-Mais dites-moi, pourquoi mon père a appellé de gens de Konoha?

-Euh... En fait, c'est nous qui sommes venus de notre plein-gré. Enfin... Globalement.

-Globalement?

-Eh bien, c'est tiré par les cheveux et t'auras peut-être juste envie de me taper avant que j'aie fini, mais je vais essayer de t'expliquer pourquoi on a mit le nez dans ton problème...

* * *

-Je me demande de quoi elles discutent!

-Moins fort, Boruto.

-C'est cool, fit Tetsu. A part nous, y'a pas un rat.

-On est Mardi, soupira Neji. La plupart des civils travaillent.

Un silence s'écoula.

-Quand même, fit Boruto tout bas. J'ai peur qu'Anko-Sensei ne traumatise Tsuki avec ses comportements flippants. T'en penses quoi, Tetsu? C'est ta coep, nan?

Le Hyûga haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais, à force, on a l'habitude. Il faut dire que notre Sensei, c'était Anko puissance dix.

-Je dirais carrément puissance cent...

-Chut, fit Neji. Ecoutez.

-...

-Elles se marrent. Fichtre, j'espère qu'elles parlent pas de nous...

-C'est possible, répondit Tetsu, mal à l'aise. Anko est un vrai moulin à paroles, quand elle s'y met. Il n'est pas rare que des petits éléments à caractère privé lui échappent...

-Qu'est ce que tu appelles "petits éléments à caractère privé?"

Le Uzumaki le regarda, le dos courbé, le regard soudain perçant.

-...T'as quelque-chose à cacher?

-N-non.

-Ah.

-Tu es naif, Boruto. Tu vois bien qu'il te ment.

Ils se tournèrent vers Neji qui avait l'index et le majeur levés en mudra devant son visage, avec un sourire inquiétant. Comprenant, Tetsu poussa un petit cris aigu en se jettant sur lui pour lui empêcher d'utiliser son Byakugan.

-Nan! Laisse-moi mon intimité! En plus, à 360°, tu verras les filles, et si Anko s'en apperçoit, on est très mal. Sans compter Tsuki, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut faire... Surtout qu'elle a l'air d'avoir la gâchette facile, celle-ci aussi.

Mais ni Neji ni Boruto ne l'écoutait. Ils avaient le regard rivé sur quelque chose plus bas, avec un air assez amusé. Tetsu était complêtement hors de l'eau. Lorsque celui-ci percuta, il se dépêcha de se cacher l'entrejambes avec ses mains tout en s'asseyant dans l'eau avec un "splash" sonore.

-Vous avez fini de me mater l'soleil, oui?!

Ils entendirent les filles éclater de rire de l'autre côté, et Boruto du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas les imiter.

-Bordel! Fit Tetsu, écarlate. Elles ont entendu! Neji!

-On n'avait pas percuté au labo, dit-il en l'ignorant complètement, mais... J'ai bien peur que nous soyons face à un problème de taille.

-Ca va, hein! Enlève moi ce sourire débile!

-Anko est au courant? Demanda Neji le plus naturellement du monde.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle soit au courant?

-Ben vu la madame, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, renchérit Boruto.

-J'veux mon corps d'adulte...

-Bon, on peut pas changer de sujet? Ca devient malsain...

-Moi je sors du bain. Je vais finir en ninja frit si je reste plus longtemps.

Neji se leva sortit de l'eau nu, revêtit sa serviette et marcha vers la sortie, dénouant le chignon qui lui maintenait les cheveux au sec. Les deux blonds le suivirent des yeux, ceux ci ouverts comme des soucoupes avec ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

-...Mais... Il peut pas... Il a quel âge?

-Quinze ans, répondit Boruto. Merde, c'est pas beaucoup plus vieux pourtant...

Tetsu s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'au nez, commençant à faire des bulles, sous le regard compatissant du Uzumaki.

-...Je suis au fond du trou.

* * *

Il faisait presque nuit, et les graçons étaient en yutaka, réunis autour d'une table basse à jouer aux cartes calmement, jusqu'à ce qu'un "C'est dément!" se fit entendre, suivit du bruit de la porte coulissante qui s'ouvrit d'un coup.

-Alors comme ça, t'es un habitant du futur, Tortillas? S'enquit Tsuki, pénétrant avec Anko dans la pièce.

Neji eu un rictus et Tetsu pouffa, le visage contre ses cartes. Boruto lui jetta un regard noir.

-Toi, la ramène pas, monsieur _soleil naissant._

Celui ci se planquait encore plus derrière ses cartes, mais ne riait plus du tout, tandis que le petit rictus du génie se mua en sourire cynique. Anko leur demanda gracieusement de "pousser un cul", qu'elles puissent s'incruster dans la partie. Boruto récupéra les jeux des deux garçons et se mit à mélanger les cartes, avant de les distribuer.

-Maintenant je comprends mieux, fit Tsuki. Anko m'a briefé sur votre histoire.

Elle leva ses yeux verts vers le Uzumaki.

 _"Tu n'as rien à craindre pour ta soeur, Bolt. Mon père n'en a pas l'air, mais il est très fort. C'est pour ça que ces gens doivent attendre que je m'éloigne de lui pour agir."_

Boruto s'arrêta de bouger net.

 _V'là que j'entends des voix. Je deviens schyzo._

 _..._

 _"Non, je te cause."_

 _...Hein?..._

 _"...Oh ben merde... Tsuki? C'est toi? Tu parles dans ma tête?... Mais comment tu fais ça?"_

 _"Pour être franche, j'en sais trop rien. Je sais le faire depuis que je suis gosse."_

 _"C'est...Dingue... Et... Tu dis que ma frangine ne risque rien?"_

 _"Ouais."_

 _"Vraiment, t'es sûre?"_

 _"Puisque je te le dis."_

Ils commençèrent à jouer tous les cinq. Tandis qu'Anko et Tetsu débattaient sur une potentielle tentative de tricherie de celle ci, Tsuki et Boruto continuaient leur discussion télépathique. Celle ci reprit.

 _"Etant donné que les évènements vont nous obliger à faire ensemble face à certains obstacles prochainement, mainenant que tu as été entraîné dans cette histoire et que tu en es carrément venu à changer d'époque, je vais te dévoiler mon nom: Je viens du clan Ookami."_

 _"Ookami? Loup?"_

 _"Le clan Ookami trouve ses racines à l'époque des premiers ninjas terrestres. Il s'est vu confier une "arme" très puissante par l'Ermite Rikûdo."_

 _"Une "arme"?"_

 _"Exact. Le clan Otsutsuki – ouais, euh, tu connais, hein? Les frères Hagoromo et Hamura, etc, t'as bien dû apprendre ça à l'école."_

 _"Oui, évidemment."_

 _"Okay. Je continue alors. Je disais que le clan Otsutsuki fait partie des peuples cosmiques, qu'on appelle les Kamis. Ils ont tous un rôle, une fonction dans l'Univers. Certains de ces Kamis construisent des choses – des mondes, d'autres les détruisent. Il existe une entité parmis ceux ci, née dans notre monde, la pire de toutes. Son p'tit nom, c'est Yûgure."_

 _"Yûgure...? Tu parles d'un nom pourri... Ca me dit quelque-chose."_

 _"C'est l'ennemie de tout ce qui vit. Elle n'est ni vivante, ni morte. Elle est née de la haine, de l'amertume, de la peur, en bref, des démons des hommes lorsqu'ils ont commençé à développer une conscience. Elle n'existe que pour détruire ce qui a été bâti. Les autres Kamis l'ont affrontée pleins de fois, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cette saloperie est tenace._

 _"Peut-être parce que la plupart des humains sont toujours aussi cons, ça la rend plus puissante?"_

 _"Ben en effet, l'idée est là, je vois pas d'autres explications... Notre monde n'avait été attaqué qu'une seule fois il y a très longtemps – sauvé à temps, et Rikûdo savait que ça nous pendait au nez. Alors il a décidé de refiler aux petits humains de quoi se défendre si jamais cette chose se mettait en tête de revenir nous chercher des noises. Je porte l'"arme" avec laquelle ils l'ont battue. C'est Kaguya Otsutsuki qui l'a élaborée..."_

 _"Kaguya... Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est fritée avec Yûgure?"_

 _"Eh oui. Du temps où elle avait encore toute sa tête... Avant que madame ne se mette à partir en sucette une fois le fruit interdit du Chakra dans le gosier."_

Ce nom fit remonter un frisson le long de l'échine du Uzumaki. Ici, son père ne l'avait pas encore affrontée. Si même cette folle s'était dressée contre Yûgure, il avait un peu peur de l'ampleur de la chose.

 _"Et ce machin compte nous cuisiner comment?"_

 _"C'est simple. Quand elle arrivera, elle avalera le soleil – si on lui laisse le temps de le faire, bien sûr. Et plus de soleil, ben, plus de vie."_

Boruto avait les mains moites. Une de ses cartes glissa. Il s'empressa de la ramasser.

 _"Elle... Elle va_ manger _le soleil? Bordel, ce truc fait quelle taille?"_

 _"Je suis incapable de te répondre. Elle... Je crois qu'elle n'a pas de forme physique. Une chose est sûre, c'est que plus les gens laissent libre cours à leurs sentiments les plus pervers, plus les âmes humaines se teignent de pourriture et plus cette chose_ croît _."_

 _"Tsuki, avant de venir à votre époque, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre, et j'ai vu quelque-chose... Je... Je suis sûr que c'était elle. C'était forcément elle."_

 _"Tu as à la fois le sang des Uzumaki et celui des Hyûga, non? Des clans spéciaux. Les gens comme toi sont réceptifs aux messages des Kamis. Ils t'ont montré la route à suivre avec ce rêve, hein? Tu n'est sûrement pas le seul. Ta soeur aussi a dû entendre ce message. Ca doit être en partie pourquoi elle a choisi de t'accompagner malgré les risques."_

 _"...Je vois. En tout cas, vous saviez précisément quand Yûgure allait se repointer, non?"_

 _"Oui, nos ancêtres avaient noté les paroles de Rikûdo et avaient fabriqué un calendrier qui indiquerait le jour fatidique. ...Naturellement, comme – Anko me l'a dit – j'étais déjà morte à votre époque, vous alliez passer à la casserole... Il va donc falloir que je me débrouille pour rester vivante jusqu'au 6 Novembre le jour de ton départ pour casser le minois de Yûgure._

 _"Je résume: Un gros truc méchant dont l'existence défie allègrement les lois de la physique s'apprête à tous nous faire disparaître, et toi tu as la seule arme utilisable contre lui. On est passé à côté de la catastrophe en te filant un coup de main, mais tu n'es pas hors de danger. Dans ce cas, va falloir pour commencer retrouver Akuro, remonter jusqu'à sa bande de potes et tous les dégommer afin d'éliminer tout risque potentiel."_

 _"C'est clair comme du cristal..."_

 _"Quand même... Je me demande qui peut être partisant de ce truc et vouloir la fin de toute vie."_

 _"Je ne sais pas, mais faut vraiment être taré..."_

-Gagné! Lanca Tetsu. Haha!

-Grr, fit Anko. T'as pas utilisé tes pupilles?

Boruto et Tsuki posèrent leurs cartes. Neji les regardaient sans un mot.

* * *

Akuro était en train de se demander s'il avait ouvert les yeux ou non, car tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était du noir d'encre.

Puis vinrent les sensations.

Le sol glacial sur lequel il était allongé. L'air froid et humide. Les lugubres gémissements du vent et le fracas lointain des vagues en furie se mêlant, résonnant sous terre comme le grondement d'une créature menaçante. Il s'assit précautionneusement, grimaçant de douleur, la main sur le plexus. La nausée le taraudait. La voix tout sauf douce qui s'éleva alors lui fit très mal au tympans.

- **Tu n'étais pas censé nous ramener la petite?**

-J'ai échoué.

- **Tiens donc? Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.**

Celui qui venait de parler sortit de l'ombre. C'était un homme de carrure massive, qui devait mesurer plus de deux mètres. Non, en fait, impossible de déterminer si c'était un homme... Le mastodonte, couvert d'une armure de samouraï sans laisser la moindre parcelle de chair visible, s'apparentait plus à une machine... Dans les trous de son masque brillaient deux points rougeoyants qui ne quittaient pas le jeune homme du regard. Un motif de sablier était représenté sur son poitrail.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Akuro. Je...

Le violent coup que lui asséna l'individu ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et le précipita à terre. Le géant posa son pied sur sa tête, le soumettant à une douloureuse pression.

- **Tu crois qu'on en a quelque-chose à battre de tes excuses? On dirait que la bonté du seigneur Shitsui n'a pas été suffisante pour te persuader de faire un minimum d'efforts. Je croyais que ton plan était infaillible?**

-Il l'était! Protesta l'adolescent en grimaçant de douleur. Il l'était, jusqu'à ce que ces fumiers de Konoha viennent fourrer leur nez... A cause d'eux j'ai du battre en retraîte, et ils... ont emmenés la fille.

- **Arrête de te donner des excuses,** siffla le samouraï en appuyant plus fort avec son pied. Il ferait facilement éclater la tête du garçon.

Akuro serra les dents.

-Jikan, ça suffit. Cesse de le maltraîter. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant.

Un homme fit son apparition. Ni très grand, ni trop petit. Il avait des yeux fins, des cheveux coiffés en chignon et une petite moustache. Il devait avoir la trentaine, et était vêtu d'un kimono assez simple, de couleur grise à motifs de soleils noirs.

- **Seigneur Shitsui.**

L'homme s'approcha et se baissa. Libéré du pied de Jikan, Akuro se prosterna à genoux.

-Pardonnez moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à accomplir ma tâche.

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs, mon garçon.

- **Seigneur...,** protesta Jikan, mais il fut arrêté par la main de celui ci.

-Tu dis que ces importuns venaient de Konoha? Peux tu me les décrire?

-Eh bien... Ils étaient commandés par une femme, avec un long manteau beige et des cheveux attachés mais décoiffés. Elle utilisait beaucoup une technique appellée "Poigne du serpent spectral."

Ils avaient aussi deux types avec des yeux blancs, c'est sûrement ce Dôjutsu qu'on dit supérieur au fameux Sharingan du clan Uchiwa. L'un d'eux a les cheveux blonds cendrés, il a la capacité de se changer en un éspèce de reptile humain... L'autre a les cheveux longs et noirs. Son Taïjutsu est redoutable, c'est lui qui a eu raison de moi. Il a touché mes organes vitaux et j'en garde les séquelles... Le dernier est un petit blond fanfaron habillé en noir. Il faut se méfier de lui. Il est complètement stupide et ses techniques sont faibles, mais il a vraiment de l'énergie à revendre, et sa technique de clônage est un peu trop divertissante.

-Mmh. Et as-tu pu recueillir des informations sur leurs identités?

-Pas grand-chose, mais pendant le combat, ils arrêtaient pas de s'interpeller, alors je me rappelle de leurs prénoms. La Jônin c'était Anko, le gars lézard Tetsu, le brun prétentieux Neji, et le dernier, un prénom trop moche qui fait penser à un aliment, quelque-chose comme... Burrito...

- **Boruto.**

Akuro tourna la tête vers le samouraï.

-...Oui, c'est ça, fit-il, un peu déstabilisé.

-Comment le sais-tu, Jikan?

- **Seigneur, lorsque j'ai senti le temps se déformer, j'ai entendu la voix d'un père qui appellait ses enfants. Deux gamins ont voyagés jusqu'ici depuis une autre époque. Deux frères et soeurs nommés Boruto et Himawari.**

Un silence se fit, ponctué par la rumeur du mauvais temps dehors.

-Cela explique, commença Shitsui, pourquoi ce que tu avais planifié ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'avais prévu, Akuro. Ces gens ne devaient pas intervenir... Cela n'était pas _censé_ arriver. Sans quoi la petite Ookami serait déjà en notre compagnie à l'heure qu'il est. Normalement, ça aurait dû réussir, mais ces gens sont en train de modifier le temps pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il sera désormais plus ardu d'attraper la fillette avant qu'elle n'entre dans le Sommeil Divin.

- **Mais alors ça change tout,** maugréa Jikan.

-Cela ne change rien du tout. Puisqu'il en a été décidé ainsi, nous nous adapterons à la situation. Akuro...

-Oui, Seigneur?

-Tu vas te reposer pour que ta santé se remette de tout cela et que tes blessures guérissent. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes aptitudes pour ce qui t'attend. Tu vas ensuite suivre la petite Ookami, et tu guettera le moment propice pour l'emmener. Ne tarde pas trop, car il reste peut de temps avant qu'elle ne s'éveille à la nature propre à son clan, après ça, avec le pouvoir en sa possession, il sera très difficile pour nous d'arriver au bout de nos as les frères démons de Kiri pour père et oncle, aussi, je ne doute pas de tes capacités.

-Bien, Seigneur. Je vous la ramènerai.

-Pendant çe temps, Jikan et moi allons régler quelque-chose. Il faut bien entendu frapper ce problème à sa source... Tu peux disposer.

Akuro se releva non sans mal et s'inclina, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle.

-Ah! J'oubliais.

Le garçon s'arrêta et se retourna, un air interrogatif au visage.

-Je te conseille quand même d'éviter d'échouer cette fois ci... _Dans ton intérêt._

Le seigneur disparut alors dans l'ombre, laissant Akuro seul dans la salle.

Une goutte de sueur froide glissa lentement le long de sa tempe.

"..."

* * *

A peine la porte s'était ouverte que Tsuki s'étouffait déjà dans les bras d'Hoshi.

-Je vais bien, papa... Juste, desserre un peu s'il-te plaît, tu me broies les omoplates.

-Tu vas bien?

-Bah ouais, je viens de te le...

-Tu n'es pas blessée? Personne ne t'a fait de mal? Je suis désolé qu'on se soit encore crêpés le chignon pour des raisons aussi stupides! Tout est de ma faute! Je suis un père horrible! Bouhou...

-Allons, allons, fit-elle, les yeux au ciel. Y'a pas de mal.

Anko et les genins regardaient la scène avec amusement. Une petite silhouette sauta de l'entrebaîllement de la porte pour se retrouver dans les bras de Boruto, manquant de faire tomber celui ci.

-Bolt! S'exclama Himawari contre son frère.

-Hima!

-Je suis tellement contente que tu n'aies rien, ça fait peur, comparé à chez nous, quand tu pars en mission ici on n'a pas de nouvelles...

-T'inquiètes, on est tous en un seul morceau. Tout va bien.

La petite quitta les bras de son frère pour ceux de Neji.

-Tonton! Fit-elle en se blotissant contre lui.

Encore un peu déstabilisé, le Hyûga se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il n'avait décidément pas l'habitude... Anko eut à son tour le droit au câlin d'Himawari, et Tetsu la regarda.

-Tiens? Qui est-ce?

-C'est ma petite soeur, répondit le Uzumaki. Elle est venue avec moi.

-C'est fou comme vous vous ressemblez, lança Tsuki par-dessus l'épaule de son père adoptif dont le câlin la retenait toujours. Surtout que vous avez tous les deux ces marques bizarres dessinées sur les joues.

-Alors c'est toi, Tsuki? Demanda Himawari.

-Oui, ton frère et ses coeps m'ont filé un sacré coup de main. Sans eux, je l'avais dans le... Rgh!...Papa, mes omoplates!

-Sans vouloir m'inviter, fit Anko, on ferait bien de continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur... On est le soir, les voix commençent à porter.

-Oui, tout-à fait, répondit Hoshi en libérant sa fille – qui manqua de tomber avec la soudaineté de son geste. Venez.

Hoshi maintint la porte ouverte pour laisser entrer les six autres et, après avoir jetté un rapide coup d'oeil dans les rues ensablées rougeoyantes à la lueur du crépuscule, la referma.

Non loin, un jeune garçon avec une énorme gourde sur le dos, assis sur un toit face au couchant, les yeux mi-clos, semblait veiller sur le village.

* * *

Le groupe s'était assis sur des coussins autour d'une table basse, attendant que Tsuki et Hoshi vinrent les rejoindre. De la cuisine, on pouvait entendre leurs voix. Un bruit de verre cassé résonna.

-Zut!

-Papa, évite d'exploser tous les verres... Fit la voix de Tsuki avec lassitude. Je compte que c'est le sixième depuis que je suis partie.

-Désolé... Répondit-il, dépité.

-Donne-moi cette théière avant qu'il ne lui arrive le même sort! Je vais leur apporter tout le tralala.

-M...Mais...

-Donne, j'te dis!

Dans le salon, les autres se regardèrent tour à tour. C'était assez comique d'entendre ces deux là.

Tsuki arriva avec la théière dans une main et des verres empilés dans l'autre. Elle servit tout le monde, avant de s'installer à son tour, suivie d'Hoshi peu après. Ils commencèrent à parler. Hoshi et Himawari avaient écouté attentivement chaque détail de ce qu'il s'était passé du début à la fin du voyage. L'expression sérieuse de leurs visages était amplifiée par les ombres dansantes que produisait la lueur des lampes.

-Donc, commença Hoshi après qu'ils eurent fini, cet Akuro a parlé de "Mission sacrée"?

-Tout juste.

Il souffla.

-Vous savez quelque-chose là-dessus? Demanda Boruto.

-Pas grand-chose, mais... Tsuki, je crains fort que ceux qui ont causé le génocide de ton peuple ne soient toujours là. Ou plutôt, on a la confirmation qu'il s'agit bien d'eux.

-Ouais... Ca, je l'avais deviné. Ils veulent ce que j'ai. La question est, comment on fait, maintenant?

Le ninja réfléchit quelques secondes en lissant sa moustache.

-Autant, le clan entier a été massacré, autant je peux vous dire qu'ils se sont défendus... Quand je suis allé voir leur village en cendre avec bébé Tsuki dans les bras, j'ai vu des centaines de cadavres dans les deux camps. Si seule Tsuki est encore debout, eux non plus ne doivent plus être très nombreux.

-S'ils ont engagé un mioche de la Pluie pour faire leur boulot plutôt qu'un de leurs propres shinobis, c'est même plus que probable...

-Tu as tout-à fait raison, Neji. Cependant, le danger n'est pas diminué pour autant. Nous devons rester sur nos gardes. Et ce, même lorsque Boruto et Himawari rentreront à leur époque.

-Ah, au fait, lança le Uzumaki, je passe du coq à l'âne, mais... Le jutsu d'espace-temps, ça avance?

Le visage d'Hoshi s'éclaira.

-Eh bien, les souvenirs de ta petite-soeur m'ont épargnés des années de recherche. Elle a une mémoire visuelle extraordinaire. Je peux certifier que j'aurai fini dans les temps.

Himawari jubila, toute contente, la main d'Hoshi lui ébouriffant sa tignasse brune.

-Bien-joué, fit son grand-frère en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Tu pourras dire à papa et maman que c'est en grande partie grâce à toi qu'on sera rentrés au bercail.

-Ouais!

-Il faudra maintenant patienter quelques semaines le temps que je termine. Que comptez-vous faire en attendant?

Ce fut Anko qui prit la parole.

-Nous allons repartir à Konoha informer le Hokage de notre succès. Ces deux gamins vont rester y habiter le temps de rentrer chez eux. Et puis...

-Je peux venir avec vous?

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Tsuki.

-Parce que, heu... J'aimerai bien jouer les touristes encore un chouille, en fait.

Boruto et Neji se regardèrent.

-Pourquoi pas... Après...

-C'est une excellente idée, s'enquit Hoshi. Elle a des cousins là-bas, ils ne se sont pas vus depuis très longtemps. En plus, je pourrais me focaliser sur notre projet l'esprit tranquille – s'il y a bien un endroit où le risque est minimum, c'est là-bas. Konoha est l'un des plus puissants villages ninja. Moi je dois rester au Pays du Vent avec la proximité de la Veine du Dragon, je devrais me rendre sur les ruines de l'antique ville de Roran pour y extraire l'énergie adéquate. Allez-y, je vous y rejoindrai d'ici quelques semaines, dès que j'aurai terminé.

Tout le monde se regarda, et hocha la tête.

-Très bien, viens avec nous.

-Mais dites, Monsieur Hoshi, demanda Himawari avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Oui?

-Les méchants pourraient profiter que vous soyez seul pour vous attaquer.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Neji. On a parlé de vous éliminer dans la lettre de menaçe.

-Les enfants, fit l'homme, agitant doucement les mains en geste d'apaisement. Je vous prierai de ne pas me sous-estimer. J'ai l'air un peu perché, mais quand-même.

-Loin de moi l'idée de...

-Allons, Neji. Tu l'admets toi-même: Tu as eu du mal face à Tsuki, et cet Akuro aussi. Qui l'a appris à se battre, d'après toi?

-...

-Du bluff, tout ça. Allez préparer vos affaires, reposez-vous un peu et partez vite pour Konoha. Je maîtrise.

-...D'accord, on fait comme ça...

Tetsu, qui s'endormait sur place, fut réveillé par un coup de coude d'Anko.

-Pardon?... Je... Je piquais du nez... Euh, on disait que le thé le soir c'était cool.

Tout le monde le regarda d'un air blasé.

-Toi, faudra qu'on t'emmèle à l'hôpital... Tes nouveaux "dons" ont l'air de vite te fatiguer.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Anko, je suis parfaitement... (Il fut coupé par un long baillement.) ...Pardon. On disait quoi, déjà?

-Va t'coucher, Tetsu, firent-ils tous simultanément.

-Bon, bon...

Tsuki sourit. Elle les aimait bien en fin de compte, ces cinq là.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre où il dormait avec les quatres autres de Konoha, Boruto finissait de charger son sac à dos, en silence, prenant garde à ne pas déranger le sommeil d'Himawari, Anko et Tetsu. Il s'arrêta à un livre. Le journal de son père... Le marque-pages qu'il y avait laissé était tout raccorné tant il avait crapahuté avec son sac. Il regarda la couverture un instant. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Neji vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Tout est réglo, chuchota-t-il, on bouge à six heures.

-Okay. Je commençai à avoir hâte de rentrer à Konoha. Enfin...

Un silence.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer à quoi ça sert que tu aies prit ça avec toi?

-Je veux découvrir les faiblesses de mon père.

-...Tu veux le surpasser?

-Oui.

-Pour quelle raison?

Boruto soupira.

-...Je ne sais plus. Au début, c'est parce que je voulais qu'il fasse plus attention à moi. Mais... Quand j'ai vu par où il a dû passer...

Il toucha les lettres écrivant _"Chroniques du grand Naruto Uzumaki"_ de ses doigts.

-Peut-être que je veux juste le surpasser pour qu'il soit fier de moi.

Un silence s'écoula de nouveau.

-Il te manque?

-Un peu... Et ma mère... mes potes, mon prof... C'est pas comme si je ne faisais que voyager dans un autre pays... On est carrément séparés par le temps. Ca me fait peur, en fait. La crainte de rester coinçé ici. Et ça doit être pareil pour Hima, dit-il en regardant la petite fille qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle ne montre rien, mais ça doit l'effrayer...

Il sentit la main de son jeune oncle se poser sur son épaule.

-Tu les reverras bientôt.

Il releva la tête, et vit avec stupéfaction le Hyûga lui sourire.

-Tu nous retrouveras tous avec nos tailles normales.

En entendant ça, le garçon eut une brusque douleur à sa poitrine. Il était évidemment indéniable qu'en rentrant à leur époque, lui et Himawari ne reveront plus jamais Neji. Il sera parti depuis longtemps... Mais ça, l'interessé l'ignorait. Un bref instant, Boruto sentit ses yeux lui piquer.

-Eh ben... Euh... Ouais, se contenta-t-il de répondre, s'empressant de détourner le regard pour ne pas que Neji voit ses yeux devenir humides.

-Hm? Fit celui-ci.

-Pardon. J'arrive en plein coming-out?

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers Tsuki qui venait d'entrer.

-Sérieusement, vous êtes trognons.

-Espèce de grosse dégueulasse! On est...

-Oncle et neveu, je sais, coupa-t-elle, le visage rieur. Je blaguais. Déstresse.

Elle vint s'incruster entre eux deux, les faisant s'écarter sans ménagement à coup de reins.

-J'espère qu'on te gène pas trop, râla Boruto, les yeux plissés.

-Non, ça va. Mais c'est fort gentil de t'inquiéter.

Neji leva un sourcil.

-J'arrive pas à dormir, continua-t-elle, alors je viens parler. Dites-moi, c'est bien la princesse Tsunade, le Hokage actuel, non?

-C'est ça, répondit le Hyûga.

-Mortel.

-Pourquoi? Tu entends beaucoup parler d'elle?

-Oui, la grand-mère d'un ami à moi nous en avait parlé. C'était sa rivale. Pendant la précédente guerre, elle préparait des poisons hyper puissants, et Tsunade était la seule à pouvoir en venir à bout. La vieille Chiyô la déteste, mais moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver hyper classe.

-Vous êtes toutes fana d'elle, on dirait, soupira Neji. C'est l'idole de ma coéquipière. Elle lui fangirl complètement dessus.

-Ah oui, fin j'irais pas lui lécher les panards non plus.

-Et Chiyô? Fit Boruto. C'est qui ça?

-C'est la doyenne de Suna... Le deuxième doyen c'est son petit frère, Ebizô. C'est elle qui s'occupait de mon ami d'enfance à la mort de ses parents. D'ailleurs on a mit du temps à l'aider à s'en remettre...

-C'est marrant, quand t'as quitté Suna, il était où, l'ami en question? Il est pas parti à ta recherche? On a croisé personne.

Le visage de Tsuki s'assombrit d'un coup. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque-chose, puis la referma. Elle soupira.

-...Parce qu'il est parti. Il a quitté Suna il y a trois ans.

-Comment s'appellait-il?

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre donnant sur le village sous les étoiles. Des vagues de sables portées par les vents du désert rasaient les toits.

-Sasori.

En lisant son expression, Neji devinait que ce Sasori avait dû être un peu plus qu'un ami d'enfance.

* * *

Quelques heures après, tôt dans la matinée, Anko, Tetsu, Neji, Boruto, Himawari et Tsuki se mirent en route pour le village caché des Feuilles. Ils étaient aux portes du village lorsque Boruto s'arrêta d'un ccoup et commença à fouiller son sac.

-...Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda la Jônin.

-Euh... Je crois que j'ai oublié ma gourde, fit-il d'un sourire gêné.

Anko le fusilla du regard.

-C'est toi la gourde! Dit-elle d'un coup, le faisant sursauter, rentrant un peu plus la tête dans les épaules à chaque phrase. Comment t'aurais fait en plein cagnard? On t'attends, va la chercher. Et au pas-de-course!

-Oui M'dame, s'exclama le blond en courant dans le sens inverse, paniqué.

A mi-chemin, deux minutes plus tard, le blond apperçut Hoshi qui arrivait à moitié en rigolant, sa gourde à la main.

-Tête de linotte! C'est pas le genre de chose qu'il faut oublier dans ce pays.

-Merci beaucoup!

Il rangea sa gourde dans son sac.

-De rien. Bon! C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du travail. Soyez prudents sur la route, lança-t-il avec un signe de main, commençant à faire demi-tour.

-Hoshi?

-Hum? Qui-y-a-t-il? Tu as oublié autre chose?

Boruto s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait bien ce bonhomme, et que, maintenant qu'ils avaient Tsuki avec eux, il pouvait lui arriver des bricoles.

-...Non, rien. Finissez vite ce que vous faites, et rejoignez-nous vite à Konoha.

L'homme sourit sous sa moustache, et leva le pouce pour faire la "pose du mec cool", comme le disait tout le temps Metal Lee, puis s'éloigna et disparut parmis les passants. Le Uzumaki se remit à courir, en direction des portes du village.

 _"Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Supposons qu'il ait menti pour nous rassurer et qu'il n'était pas de taille, Akuro ou un de ses éventuels complices pourraient, je sais pas... Le prendre en otage. Tsuki a beau dire, je ne suis pas tranquille."_

Il fut interompu par un choc.

-Aie, fit-il, tombé sur les fesses.

-Boruto? Fit une voix grave qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

-Ah, Gaara! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Tu quittes Suna?

-Oui, je rentre à Konoha, fit-il en se relevant, tapotant les grains de sable sur son arrière-train. Faut que je me dépêche, les autres m'attendent à l'entrée.

-Je vois.

Il releva la tête, et l'avisa un instant.

-Dis, Gaara... Je peux te demander un p'tit service?

Le roux pencha la tête sur le côté, un air interrogatif au visage. Il s'approcha pour lui dire tout bas à l'oreille:

-Si jamais tu as un peu de temps, tu pourrais surveiller Hoshi? J'ai l'impression qu'il est en danger... Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais je crois que quelqu'un voudra attenter à sa vie prochainement.

Les yeux cyan du garçon s'ouvrirent un instant de stupéfaction, puis il opina.

-D'accord.

-Merci, c'est super cool. Je te revaudrais ça, lança-t-il en partant. Je dois y aller, maintenant. A plus!

Gaara le regarda s'éloigner, puis leva doucement son regard vers le ciel. Un aigle dessinait de grands cercles, guettant la moindre proie.

 _"...Je me demande pourquoi quelqu'un en voudrait à cet homme... Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à un concitoyen de mon village. Je suis le futur Kazekage, après tout."_

* * *

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce-que tu fichais, cria Anko à Boruto qui apparaissait au coin de la rue. T'as fait la tournée des bars?

-J'vous jure...

-Ca va, ça va! J'ai aidé une mamie à traverser la rue. On peut y aller, maintenant, fit-il en passant devant eux sans même s'arrêter.

-Pff. En route, mauvaise troupe! Dans trois jours on est chez nous.

Le frère et la soeur, Tetsu et Neji n'étaient pas mécontents de rentrer – surtout Tetsu, même s'il avait un peu le trac. Aussi ce fut d'un pas enjoué qu'ils s'engagèrent dans le désert.

Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'ils croyaient, le pire n'était pas derrière eux...

"...

* * *

 _ **C'est tout pour ce chapitre, je l'ai coupé rapidement, parce que maintenant que les ennemis savent à qui ils ont affaire, des choses vont se mettre en mouvement. Et il va s'en passer, des choses, à Konoha. Le retour de Tetsu va provoquer celui d'une autre personne, un peu moins plaisante. Le moins qu'on pourra dire, c'est qu'heureusement que Tsuki sera venue avec eux. Ark, je vais spoiler si ça continue...**_

 _ **Ouh, j'en ai du texte là. 3 Prochain chapitre pendant les vacances de Noël, ça arrivera vite. Et tenez-vous bien, cette fois ci, y'a de fortes chances pour que ça parte en free-style.**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu!**_

 _ **(PS: oui, Jikan ça pue comme nom, c'était lui le perso que je savais pas comment appeller et pour qui j'ai appellé à l'aide. T_T L'enfoiré qui a tout ralenti. "Jikan" veut dire "Temps". Comme vous le voyez, j'ai grave approfondi les recherches... J'ai pensé à Jikan-maru, mais c'était pire. J'avais plus le temps d'attendre et j'ai fini par l'appeler comme ça. Tant pis.)**_

 **Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de review même si c'était nul, ça fait toujours plaiz'. :)**

 **(RE PS: Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai kiffé la première phrase.)**


	12. Le calme avant la tempête

**_Aloha les enfants, je vous fait un briefing détaillé à la fin du chapitre, parce que ça fait lontgemps. Passons à l'histoire pour l'instant. Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11: LE CALME AVANT LA TEMPÊTE**_

Tsunade était dans son bureau, éclairé par le soleil matinal. Face à elle trônait déjà une pile de papiers assez impressionnante. Elle avait son stylo levé. Pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis elle soupira, le reposa et ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs. Elle plongea sa main dedans.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Elle le referma vivement.

-Oui?

-Maître Hokage, fit un chuunin en entrant. Les travaux de la nouvelle bibliothèque dérangent certains habitants vivant dans le voisinage. Nous n'arrêtons pas de reçevoir des plaintes. Que fait-on?

-Ben tiens. On arrête tout et on la construit ailleurs.

-Hein? Mais...

-Bien sûr que non! Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que j'y fasse? Qu'ils prennent leur mal en patience. On ne me dérange quand même pas pour ça... Je suis en train de m'occuper d'une affaire de plus haute importance, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de sottises.

-B-bien! Désolé de vous avoir dérangée dans votre travail, fit-il en refermant précipitemment la porte.

Tsunade souffla. Elle rouvrit le tiroir et, après avoir écouté le moindre bruit de pas dans le couloir, en sortit un verre et une petite bouteille de saké. Précautionneusement, elle s'en versa un fond, les mains cachées derrière son bureau.

Concentration... Doucement...

La porte s'ouvrit cette fois à la volée, avec un gros "Bonjour bonjour!" lancé par Anko, ce qui eut sur Tsunade pour effet de la faire sursauter. Ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains valdingua et, on ne sait comment, le verre de saké volant envoya son contenu en direction du visage de Boruto.

-Mes yeux! Cria-t-il en sortant en courant dans le couloir. Mes yeux! Je brûle!

-Bolt!?

Il fut précédé d'Himawari, sous les yeux perplexes du reste du groupe. Anko tourna la tête vers Tsunade, un sourcil levé.

-Je vous y prends encore, maître.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Vous buvez en cachette.

-N'importe quoi. J'avai préparé mon coup. C'est la sanction pour rentrer dans mon bureau sans frapper, fit-elle en croisant les bras, essayant d'avoir l'air dégagé.

Une grosse goutte de transpiration apparut derrière la tête de chacun. Elle s'empressa de changer de sujet.

-Alors, cette mission?

-Un succès, les documents sont en leur possession.

Himawari revint, suivie de Boruto qui s'essuyait les yeux, après les avoir rincés aux toilettes. Tsunade leur demanda de fermer la porte derrière eux.

-Je parle de la mission "cachée". Comment ça s'est passé?

-Succès également, confirma Anko, s'écartant pour laisser Tsuki s'avancer et s'incliner respectueusement. Comme vous le voyez, elle est en pleine forme.

-Hum? Vous l'avez ramenée?

-Eh bien en fait, je suis venue visiter de la famille éloignée, alors j'ai fait le voyage avec eux. Mais si cela est gênant pour une quelconque raison, je peux repartir.

-Non, il n'y a pas de problèmes, vraiment. Il aurait juste fallu me prévenir; (elle jetta un oeil à Anko qui toussota) mais maintenant vu l'enjeu que tu représentes, tu seras mieux protégée ici qu'ailleurs.

-Merci, Maître Hokage, fit Tsuki en s'inclinant une seconde fois.

-Hein? Vous voulez dire que... Que vous êtes au courant de tout? Demanda Boruto.

Tsunade acquieça.

-Anko m'a tout expliqué dans la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée avant que vous ne partiez à sa recherche. Y compris d'où vous venez.

Les deux Uzumaki se jettèrent un regard entendu.

-Vous avez fait votre rapport?

Anko s'avança et le lui tendit. Le Hokage lut attentivement.

-...Je vois, fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Bien! Je vais classer tout ça secret défense. Et si le petit Akuro vient encore nous chercher des noises, c'est que la leçon de la dernière fois ne lui aura pas suffit, ça sentira le roussi pour lui.

-Quelle dernière fois? Demanda Neji. Akuro est déjà venu ici?

-Ce gamin s'est infiltré à Konoha pour chaparder des documents secrets il y a deux ans. Le troisième Hokage lui a collé une raclée. C'est le fils d'un brigand de Kiri, il a été recueilli par le village d'Ame, mais il est vite devenu un merçenaire. Bref, ne nous attardons pas là-dessus. Boruto, Himawari, venez me voir, j'ai quelque-chose pour vous.

Ils s'approchèrent du bureau, et la femme leur tendit une clef et son double.

-Vous allez devoir séjourner ici quelque temps, il me semble. Naruto étant partit pour une longue période, vous allez pouvoir vivre dans son appartement en attendant.

-Très bien.

-Merci!

-Tsuki, je vais voir ce que je peux faire te concernant, tu es suceptible de rester là quelques semaines.

-Eh bien...

-Tu n'as qu'à nous accompagner, lança Himawari. On te fera visiter!

-Ce serait une bonne idée si tu connaissais le Konoha de cette époque, lui dit Neji. Et vous ne savez même pas où habite Naruto.

-C'est pas faux, admit Boruto en croisant les bras.

-A la rigueur ça tombe bien, on avait justement besoin d'un guide touristique. Merci de te porter volontaire, Neji, fit Tsuki en tapotant son épaule, lui arrachant une grimaçe. C'est fort urbain de ta part.

-Comme vous voulez, soupira-t-il. Allons-y, alors... Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, maître Hokage.

Les deux Uzumaki, Tsuki et Neji sortirent après s'être inclinés. Un silence s'écoula.

-Anko, fit Tsunade.

-Oui?

-Qui est ce garçon?

Elle regardait Tetsu, qui n'était pas parti avec les autres et qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début.

* * *

-Ouvre la bouche en grand, fait "Ah".

-Ah.

Elle inspecta sa gorge avec une petite lampe. Elle hocha la tête et se redressa. Tetsu était torse nu, sur un lit de patient, tandis que Tsunade l'examinait.

-Tu es en excellente santé, dit-elle enfin. Vous aviez vu juste, les cellules draconiennes ont bien fusionné avec les tiennes. Il n'y a aucune anomalie. Faudrait éviter qu'Orochimaru le sache... S'il s'apperçoit que ce qu'il tentait de faire dans ce laboratoire tombé en ruines a survécu _et_ a réussi, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'essaie de te mettre la main dessus.

-Rassurez-vous, je n'ai envie ni de reçevoir sa main qu'importe le contexte, ni de le le revoir.

Tsunade finit de noter quelque-chose sur son callepin.

-Bien. Ton organisme est opérationnel.

-Et pour... Eh bien, mon problème d'âge?

-J'ai examiné l'échantillon qu'Anko a eu la gentillesse de me rapporter... C'est une sorte de conservateur, il ralentit, voir stoppe la croissance corporelle. En un mot, la tienne a été "mise sur pause" pendant ces dix années, et elle a reprit à l'instant où tu as mis un pied hors de ton caveau.

-Je sais cela. Ce que je demande, c'est si vous avez trouvé une solution pour que mon corps rattrappe mon âge?

-...

Tetsu baissa la tête.

-Je veux dire... J'ai un entourage qui pourrait être choqué de me voir ainsi. J'ai une grande soeur et une nièce qui n'était qu'un bébé quand je l'ai vue, elle doit avoir dépassé la dizaine. Et puis...

Il serra ses poings sur ses cuisses. Tsunade sourit.

-Le vrai problème, c'est Anko, c'est ça?

Le blond cendré releva ses yeux blancs, surprit.

-Je me rappelle, dit-elle, du temps où Orochimaru vous avait pris comme élèves. Vous étiez déjà très proches, tous les deux.

-Oui, fit-il, dépité.

-C'est surtout pour la rattraper, elle, que tu veux grandir plus vite. Que vous puissiez avoir l'air d'un couple normal. Mais tu sais, une fois que tu auras atteind la vingtaine physiquement, dix ans d'écart ne choqueront personne.

-Je sais, mais bon...

Elle rit.

-Tu es impatient. Mais dis toi que si tu pousses d'un coup, comme ça, tu perdras une bonne partie de ton adolescence. Comment comptes-tu faire pour combler ces dix années de vide?

-...

Tetsu ne répondit pas. Le Hokage soupira.

-Très bien, dit-elle. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Avec l'échantillon, je devrais arriver à quelque-chose. Bon! Il me reste du travail.

Le Hyûga se leva silencieusement, se dirigea vers la porte, et s'arrêta.

-Maître Tsunade?

-Oui?

-Merci. Merci beaucoup.

-Ce n'est rien. Allez, file.

* * *

Tetsu leur avait raconté toute son histoire – sans, bien-sûr, réveller d'où venaient Boruto et Himawari. Il leur avait tout expliqué, concernant les expériences dont il a été victime et ses aptitudes physiques. Il se tenait à présent face à eux, en position seiza, attendant silencieusement, et anxieusement leur réaction.

Le doyen Ichiro et Hiashi, chef du clan Hyûga, scrutaient le jeune homme, leurs yeux plissés en deux fentes blanches et vides.

-Qu'ajouter à cela, finit par dire l'ancien. Tu restes un membre de la famille, et le Hokage a décrété que tu ne représentais aucun risque. Tu pourras te réinstaller.

-Merci, Seigneur.

-Bien entendu, ces nouveaux dons que tu as acquis sont puissants pour quelqu'un de la Branche Parallèle...

Tetsu déglutit. Il savait qu'avoir un panel de techniques ou de capacités différentes mais tout aussi puissantes que celles d'un membre de la Branche Principale le rendait potentiellement plus fort que lui, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon pour sa réputation dans la famille, et par là donc, pour sa sécurité. En particulier quand ces pouvoirs étaient issus de l'extérieur.

Issus de l'un des pires ennemis du village...

La tension dans la salle était palpable. Tetsu sentait ses mains devenir moites. Heureusement, Hiashi brisa le silence.

-Tetsu n'est pas le seul membre de la Bunke à posséder des capacités exceptionnelles. Un prodige supplémentaire dans de notre clan ne sera pas de trop. Et puis, je pense que certaines personnes seront soulagées de le revoir. Tu peux entrer, dit-il en direction de l'une des portes coulissantes dans le mur.

Celle ci s'ouvrit timidement. Une jeune femme âgée de la trentaine, ses cheveux blonds cendrés remontés en chignon, entra et vint s'agenouiller près de Tetsu, avant de s'incliner. Un long silence s'écoula.

-Tetsuya, dit enfin Hiashi. Voici ton frère cadet qui a disparu il y a dix ans, emporté par Orochimaru. En tant que parent et membre de la Sôke, je te charge de t'occuper de sa réintégration au sein de notre clan.

-Bien, Hiashi-sama, répondit-elle dans un murmure.

-Parfait, fit le chef de clan en finissant d'écrire quelque-chose sans relever les yeux. Nous en avons terminé. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux s'inclinèrent, avant de se relever, se diriger vers la porte et sortir.

-Tu en es bien sûr, Hiashi? Demanda le doyen au bout d'un moment.

Hiashi ne répondit pas. Le chef du clan Hyûga ne revient pas sur ses décisions.

* * *

Dehors, ils se toisaient depuis maintenant deux minutes.

-...Tu es vraiment mon frère?

Tetsu écarquilla un instant les yeux, avant de les baisser.

-Mon frère... Est sensé être plus grand.

-Tetsuya, je...

Sans crier gare, la dénommée Tetsuya attrappa son cadet et le serra fort contre elle. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment.

-Je sais ce qu'il t'es arrivé, dit-elle d'une voix suffoquée. Je le sais bien, et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à réaliser que çe soit vrai...

Tetsu se contenta de l'enlacer plus fort.

Ils parlèrent longuement, après ça. Ils étaient dans la loge de la Sôke où vivait Tetsuya, pour récuprer les affaires du jeune homme qu'elle avait soigneusement conservées.

-Je les ais cachées après ta sois-disant "mort", lui disait-elle, de ceux qui voulaient les récupérer. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'avais gardé l'espoir, au fond de moi, de te voir rentrer un jour.

Tetsu était vraiment heureux que sa soeur ait eu cette présence d'esprit. Ils étaient en route vers la loge libre des quartiers de la Bunke qu'ils lui ont choisie, la sienne étant occupée par quelqu'un d'autre depuis. Ils marchaient des cartons pleins les bras, discutant discrètement, des regards incrédules et furtifs les suivant. Un enfant présumé mort depuis une dizaine d'années, revenant du jour au lendemain, sans avoir prit le moindre centimètre...

-Mère, ce membre de la Bunke ne peut-il pas faire son déménagement tout seul?

Ils se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de parler.

-Hiyori...

Tetsu se souvenait. C'était sa nièce. Elle avait deux ans, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Autant dire que le changement était radical.

-Hiyori, c'est ton oncle, Tetsu, fit sa mère. Il est rentré.

-N'était-il pas présumé mort? Pourquoi est-il si jeune?

-Il a... Eu des problèmes de... de croissance physique. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

La jeune fille le fixa. C'était une Tetsuya miniature. Elle avait tout d'elle, sauf... Sauf cet éclat glacial dans ses yeux. Plus glacial encore que celui de Neji.

-Je vois...

Elle fit un pas en avant. Tetsu sursauta presque et posa maladroitement les cartons qu'il portait en manquant de les faire tomber, s'essuyant la main pour serrer celle que sa nièce lui tendait. Il se crispa. Elle était froide et serrait un peu fort à son goût.

-Enchantée, Tetsu – tu m'excuseras si je ne peux pas t'appeller "Oncle" avec ta taille, dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux. J'espère que nous serons bons amis.

-Moi de même.

-Maintenant, mère, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis en retard à mon entraînement.

-Très bien.

Elle s'en alla aussitôt, sans demander son reste. Le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna dans le couloir, avant de disparaître. Tetsu tourna la tête vers sa soeur, perplexe, et se contenta de poser une question idiote.

-...C'est vraiment ta fille?

Tetsuya lui rendit son regard, tristement.

-Elle... Elle a été très influencée par son grand-père.

-Oh... Je vois.

L'hybride comprenait à présent, pourquoi il s'était senti si mal à l'aise quand elle l'a regardé. Il n'avait pas de très bons souvenirs de son paternel.

Quand ils eurent terminés de déplacer les affaires de Tetsu jusqu'à sa loge, Tetsuya souffla un bon coup.

-Tu veux que je t'aides à tout réinstaller?

-Non merci, dit-il. Je vais me débrouiller. Tu en as fait beaucoup.

-C'est rien, ça. C'est la moindre des choses que je peux faire pour mon petit frère.

-...

-Quelque chose te tracasse?

Il afficha un sourire un peu crispé.

-Trois fois rien, t'en fais pas. Je... Je vais dire coucou aux autres, et passer chez Neji lui rendre les vêtements qu'il m'a prêtés durant la mission.

* * *

-Non! Fit-il en voyant Tsuki. J'le crois pas!

-Cousin Kiba. Ca farte? Fit-elle, prisonnière du gros câlin du garçon-chien.

-Niaf, c'est bon de te revoir! On s'est pas vus depuis nos cinq ans!

-Tu l'as dit... J'aurais dû venir te voir depuis. Excuse moi.

-Y'a pas de problème! Moi aussi j'aurai pu, depuis que je suis Genin, mais vu que nos villages respectifs se font à moitié la gueule depuis l'exam Chuunin, c'est pas une mince affaire de pouvoir jouer les touristes chez le voisin d'en face. Alors, quel bon vent t'amène à Konoha?

Tsuki eu un petit instant de réflection.

-...Ben, je venais vous voir, et aussi, je dois rester là un temps, Konoha est plus sûr. Et j'espère que mon père va vite nous rejoindre.

Le sourire de Kiba disparut pour laisser place à une expression interrogative, voir un peu inquiète.

-Plus "sûr", tu dis? Comment ça? Il se passe quelque chose?

-Désolée, Kiba, je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose... Tu sais, il... Je me cache de gens qui veulent ma peau depuis ma naissance et... (Elle baissa un peu le ton) Ils ont retrouvé ma trace. C'est pour ça que je change de village un temps, je ne suis pas assez forte pour les vaincre... Pas encore.

Le Inuzuka avait à présent une expression sérieuse au visage.

-...Ok, j'vois l'genre. Et t'es venue toute seule?

-Non, des gens de chez vous m'ont secourue quand j'étais aux prises avec l'un de mes poursuivants. Je suis revenue avec eux.

-Pourquoi ton père n'est pas venu?

-Eh bien parce que...

Un jappement coupa court l'adolescente. Un chiot blanc comme neige se jetta dans les bras de Kiba.

-Akamaru, rit le garçon. Regarde un peu qui vient nous rendre visite!

-C'est ton chien?

-Ouais, mon partenaire depuis que j'ai sept piges! Tu dis bonjour à cousine Tsuki, Akamaru?

-Arf!

Le quadrupède s'est vite retrouvé dans les bras de la jeune fille.

-Salut toi, fit-elle en lui ébouriffant la tête. T'es trognon.

-Bon! Donc tu passes du temps à Konoha alors. T'as un coin où dormir?

-Pas encore, mais...

-Ouais, ben viens chez nous. Hana et maman sont pas encore parties, allons demander!

-Ben écoute, je te remercie, c'est pas de refus, dit-elle en posant Akamaru par terre. Je te suis.

Les trois marchèrent dans la rue en prenant le chemin du domaine Inuzuka, tout en discutant.

* * *

Guidés par Neji, Boruto et Himawari ont atteind l'appartement de Naruto, après qu'ils aient fait quelques courses. Il leur avait montré où se trouvaient les commerces, la pharmacie et tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Il leur avait aussi montré le chemin pour le terrain d'entraînement de son équipe au cas où ils voudraient s'exercer, ainsi que celui du domaine Hyûga, au cas où ils auraient besoin de lui. Leur oncle était reparti après ça.

Les deux Uzumaki s'étaient installés, et avaient passé leur première nuit dans l'appartement de leur père. Ils s'étaient ensuite levés assez tôt, avaient prit un petit déjeuner, étaient sortis toute la matinée en prenant soin d'être assez discrets, avant de prendre la direction du domaine Hyûga en milieu d'après-midi.

Le chant des oiseaux se faisait entendre, en même temps que le bruits de coups résonnant dans la cour ensoleillée.

-Campe toi sur la plante de tes pieds et garde la flexibilité de tes jambes. Tu es trop rigide, Neji.

-Bien.

Hiashi Hyûga entraînait son neveu. Boruto et Himawari observaient la scène depuis l'ombre d'un saule pleureur.

-Ca déconne pas, fit le blond. Grand-père est carrément plus dynamique qu'à notre époque...

Himawari regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi, je serais forte comme ça.

Son grand-frère baissa les yeux sur elle et la regarda affectueusement, lui ébouriffant ses cheveux en bataille, la faisant rire.

-Ca j'en doute pas, p'tite tête. Surtout que t'as le Byakugan. Mais fais très attention à ne pas le réveiller ici, hein? Les gens se poseraient des questions.

-Promis!

Les deux opposants soufflèrent.

-Terminons pour aujourd'hui, je crois que tu as de la visite.

-Bien, Mon Oncle.

Ils s'inclinèrent, en sueur. Neji se redressa, remarqua ses neveux, se dirigea vers eux et s'assit sur le bord de la terrace. Il s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir tandis que les deux prirent place près de lui.

-Alors? Ca bosse dur?

-Je crois que ça se voit. Ca allait chez votre... Chez Naruto?

-Nickel.

-On t'as apporté ça, sourit Himawari en lui tendant des mochi et une canette de soda.

Neji l'avisa quelques secondes, surprit, avant de prendre la canette, l'ouvrir et prendre une gorgée.

-Ca fait un bien fou, merci. Je commençais à avoir soif et faim.

La petite répondit par un rire joyeux. Il eut un silence. Boruto se tourna vers Neji.

-Et du coup, Mam... heu, Hinata est dans le coin?

-Non, elle est partie pendant notre absence accompagner son professeur dans une mission à deux. Elles reviendront dans peu de temps, normalement.

-Ah, d'acc, parce que ça risque d'être gênant si on la rencontre, et tout particulièrement si elle venait à avoir vent de notre petit secret.

-J'aime autant ne pas l'imaginer.

Mais les trois imaginaient parfaitement. Hinata, apprenant d'abort qu'elle allait se marier avec Naruto, qu'elle aura deux enfants, puis se rendant compte qu'elle les a face à elle. Alors elle virera au rouge pivoine, sa tête sifflera comme une cocotte minute, elle fera une syncope, et il faudra la porter jusqu'à son lit en espérant qu'elle ne s'évanouira pas une seconde fois en se réveillant.

-Ce serait rigolo!

-Ce serait flippant, ouais.

-Ce serait surtout terriblement catastrophique.

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour quelques secondes, et, n'y trouvant rien à redire, haussèrent les épaules.

-Des nouvelles de Tsuki? Demanda le Hyûga pour changer de sujet.

-Yep, on l'a vue ce matin. Elle loge chez Kiba. Oh eh, tu savais? Ces deux-là sont cousins!

-Ah bon?

-Ouais, j'ai appris que les Inuzuka étaient issus du clan de Tsuki. Cousins lointains, donc, mais on dirait qu'ils sont carrément frères et soeurs.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, fit Neji. Ils ont un air de famille. Elle a elle aussi ce côté un peu... bestial.

-En plus féminin quand-même. Quoique...

-Je serais curieux de la voir s'entraîner, fit le brun d'un air pensif pendant qu'Himawari s'amusait à regarder une coccinelle courir sur son bras. Elle est vraiment loin d'être faible. Et j'ai envie de savoir comment elle fait pour dissimuler son Chakra aussi aisément.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Ah?

-Oui, au moins trois fois pendant le voyages du retour. Tu radottes. Tu prends peut-être un coup-de vieux... Tonton.

-Hmph, fit-il en lui enfonçant sa tête dans son col. Je sais que tu as hâte de rentrer à ton époque, mais ne me fais pas vieillir si vite... J'ai à peine quinze ans.

Boruto rit.

Quelqu'un qui observait bien ces trois là pouvait aisément voir le lien famillial qui les unissaient. Mais ce lien si particulier qu'ils avaient tissés dans un temps différent du leur avait le goût du sang. Elle était infime et ils essayaient de l'ignorer, mais elle était bien là. Boruto et Himawari la sentaient, cette douleur dans leurs poitrines.

* * *

-Mais oui, t'es trop mimi! Oui oui!

-Grouik!

La porte s'ouvrit sur Shizune, le bras droit de Tsunade, avec un callepin de notes sous le bras.

-Ah, on dirait que Ton-ton t'a adopté.

Tetsu, qui était complètement gaga avec le petit cochon rose du Hokage – qui le lui rendait bien, eu soudain les joues de la même couleur. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un rire forcé.

-On dit pas que c'est moi qui l'ai adopté, normalement?

-Non non. C'est lui.

-Ah d'accord.

-Regarde plutôt ça, dit-elle. On a trouvé une solution pour ta croissance.

Il ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

-A partir de l'échantillon qui a maintenu ta croissance en suspens, nous avons créé un sérum pour la booster. Ton corps n'arrivera pas à l'âge adulte instantanément, cela prendra quelques années, mais...

-Attendez, - pardon si je vous coupe. Mais si c'est un truc progressif, ça veut aussi dire que je vais vieillir plus vite?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Fais confiance à Tsunade. Le processus s'arrêtera automatiquement une fois que tu auras rattrapé ton âge.

-A quel âge, vous pensez?

-Le sérum te fera grandir deux fois plus vite qu'initialement, donc ton corps aura rattrapé ton âge dans les alentours de 35 ans.

-Donc, je commençerai à avoir une tête d'adulte dans environ... Quatre ans. C'est bien ça?

-Approximativement, oui.

Tetsu souffla de soulagement.

-C'est pas très long à attendre... Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me sauve.

-Ben j'imagine un peu, être un ado et se retrouver à voir que sa copine est de dix ans plus vieille d'un coup, ça doit être embêtant.

-Haha, c'est un peu ça, oui. Du coup ça se passe comment?

-On va t'emmener dans une chambre et t'insérer le sérum par perfusion. Il vaudra mieux t'endormir avant, ça prendra à peu près trois heures. Ensuite tu resteras un peu te reposer, il risque fort d'y avoir des effets secondaires. Vertiges, nausées...

-Je vais vomir?

-Peut-être. Tu voudras prendre quelque-chose pour empêcher ça?

-Non non, juste comme ça. Du coup c'est demain? Je dois venir à quelle heure?

-8 heures. Viens à jeun, dit-elle en écrivant sur un petit papier qu'elle lui remit. Tu sortiras demain soir pour l'heure du dîner, et tu pourras reprendre ton entraînement ou autres activités sans problèmes.

-Très bien, merci beaucoup.

Le garçon sortit de l'hôpital avec un sourire content. C'était mieux que ce qu'il pouvait éspérer. Une fois cette étape passée il pourra commeçer à s'exercer aux techniques qu'il était à présent suceptible de savoir maîtriser. Ca, ça le branchait réellement. Parce que le Jûken, ça n'avait jamais été vraiment sa tasse de thé... S'il maîtrisait le Katon pour compenser ses lacunes dans l'art de combat du clan Hyûga, il pourrait presque faire un ninja potable. Et cette transformation qui s'était saisie de lui pendant le combat contre Akuro... Il fallait qu'il en sache plus. Ce qui l'amena à se demander à nouveau – question qu'il s'était déjà posé plusieurs fois depuis son réveil, où diable son ancien professeur avait-il pu dénicher des cellules de dragon...

Tetsu regarda un instant le ciel bleu, avant de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque. Il allait se documenter un peu sur l'art du Feu en attendant.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 ** _Alors normalement le chapitre est plus long, mais question scénario – entre autres, j'ai préféré couper là. Je l'ai peut-être déjà dit, mais maintenant je suis sur un terrain où faut que je fasse gaffe à ce que j'écris pour que ce soit cohérent, avec tous les protagonistes qu'il y a, ce qui demande plus de temps et de vérification – vous connaissez votre Tori qui réfléchit en plus aussi vite qu'un escargot..._**

 ** _Donc je sais qu'il y en a qui vont gueuler parce que le chapitre est court et qu'il s'y passe pas grand-chose (mais bon le titre le dit très bien.), mais veuillez prendre votre mal en patience, mes pommes. Parce que si je postait la totalité du chapitre, j'aurai mit encore plus de temps à le poster – or je l'ai déjà promis pour y'a 2 semaines._**

 ** _Ah, et aussi, comme j'en ai un peu marre d'écrire QUE cette fic depuis 2015, j'ai craqué, j'en ai commencé d'autres ^^" (parce que si je reste dans le même fandom pendant une plombe je risque de m'en lasser, ce qui n'est pas très bon pour l'inspi, m'voyez.) Voilà, vous savez tout._**

 ** _A ce sujet, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai terminé il y a quelque temps déjà le plan scénaristique – Donc que je sais quoi écrire par la suite, j'ai fixé la fin et le dénouement. (Parce que jusqu'à présent j'écrivais un peu au feeling. ^^) Tout ce dont j'ai à me soucier maintenant c'est comment le narrer, avec quels mots, etc. Comme ça j'ai bien moins de risques à tomber en panne d'inspi._**

 ** _Je vous remercie encore de suivre, et d'ailleurs, j'ai percuté qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes qui suivent mon histoire sans que j'en sache rien xD #réalisation – Je remercie les quelques review guest, n'ayez pas peur de manifester votre présence 8D haem._**

 ** _Bon, je keep going (A vrai dire j'ai de la motiv là, TROP de motiv' – Je sens l'approche du new Zelda dans mes tripes, du coup je suis en train de faire PLEINS de trucs en même temps ^^) donc à bientôt :)_**


	13. Tensions familiales! Tout s'accélère

_**Et voici le 12e chapitre! Pas grand-chose à dire, je vais pas vous tenir la jambe cette fois ci, voilà 20 pages pour vous. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 12 : TENSIONS FAMILIALES! TOUT S'ACCELERE**_

-...J'avais plus tendance à faire la grasse-mat', mais une ballade dans la fraîcheur du matin, c'est agréable.

-Fraîcheur? Il est huit heures et il fait déjà au moins vingt degrés!

-Ben pour moi c'est frais. Mais ça rend dynamique. La chaleur du désert a tendance à endorlorir un peu, je dois dire que je me sens vraiment bien dans ce climat.

-Haha! Je sais pas comment tu faisais. Quarante degrés à l'ombre du matin au soir toute l'année, moi je crève.

-Ca varie quand même, n'exagérons rien.

Tsuki et Kiba étaient en train de marcher avec Akamaru entre les arbres, leurs sandales faisant bruisser l'herbe couverte de rosée.

-Et tu faisais quoi pour t'occuper, à part l'entraînement?

-Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. J'aime bien travailler le bois. Je sculpte. Je fais surtout des masques.

-Ah? Quel genre?

-Un peu de tout. Visages, animaux, yôkais, et cetera.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac en bandouillère et en sorti son masque de renard.

-Celui-là par exemple, dit-elle en le lui montrant, c'est un des miens. Je le porte souvent, pour rester incognito. C'est pratique en mission, j'y ai aussi mit un dispositif qui filtre tout ce qui est gaz ou autres vapeurs dangereuses.

Les yeux du garçon-chien s'agrandirent alors qu'il prenait dans ses mains l'objet.

-Ouah, c'est super! T'es vachement douée!

-Arf! Renchérit Akamaru.

-Haha, merci, fit-elle un peu gênée, pas très habituée. Elle ne montrait pas beaucoup ses masques.

-Non, sérieusement! La forme, les détails, la peinture.. C'est nickel! T'as jamais pensé à bosser dans le théatre Nô?

-J'aimerai bien. Un jour, peut-être.

-Et t'en as beaucoup d'autres des comme ça?

-Chez mon père, dans la cave. J'ai appris avec un ami à moi qui travaillait le bois, lui, il fabriquait des pantins. A l'époque, c'était surtout pour la peinture que je penchais. On pensait ouvrir un théatre ensemble une fois que je serais assez grande pour – lui l'était, il est plus âgé que moi. Mais... Il y a eu des changements depuis.

-Ce Sasori, dont tu m'as parlé?

Tsuki opina. Il eut un court silence.

-Mais dis-moi, pourquoi un masque de renard et pas de loup?

-Parce que ça équivaut à marquer "Kikou mes pommes, je viens du clan Ôkami" sur mon front. Et puis j'préfère les renards.

-Ah, je vois. Faudras que tu me montres comment tu bosses! Je vais peut-être tenter le coup aussi...

Elle lui sourit.

-Alors on te fabriquera un masque d'Inugami, si tu veux. Que tu pourras porter en mission et tout.

Un sourire joyeux illumina le visage de Kiba.

-Vrai?

-Bah ouais.

-Merci, c'est génial! Fit-il avec une grosse embrassade.

 _"Reposez en paix, omoplates."_

Il lui rendit son masque, qu'elle rangea dans son sac.

-Hé, regarde là-bas!

Tsuki tourna la tête. Ils arrivaient à un terrain d'entraînement. Au bord se trouvait Neji en train de s'échauffer.

-Yo, Blanche-neige!

Tsuki étouffa un rire. C'était quoi, ce surnom? Neji releva ses yeux lunaires blasés vers Kiba.

-Tiens donc, mais qu'avons-nous là. Mon caniche royal préféré.

Kiba mima un baiser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu attends Gaï-sensei?

-Oui, dit-il en saluant Tsuki. Lee et Tenten ne devraient pas tarder non plus.

-Ah, je vais voir la tête de ton prof et de tes coeps, fit Tsuki. Ils ressemblent à quoi?

Il ferma les yeux.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt... Prépare-toi psychologiquement, ça envoie du lourd.

-Ah ouais? A ce point?

Neji allait répondre lorsqu'un papillon couleur Magenta décida de se percher sur le bout de son nez, déclenchant une seconde de perplexité suivie d'un fou-rire chez les deux cousins canins. Il rougit.

-Il en faudra plus pour te rendre mignon, s'esclaffait Kiba.

Le Hyûga gromella quelque-chose d'incohérent avant de chasser le papillon de sa main, celui-ci s'envolant à battements d'ailes paniqués vers les arbres, aussitôt coursé par un Akamaru jappant de joie.

-Hé, Aka! Attends-moi, s'enquit son maître avant de partir à sa suite.

Tsuki, qui était juste en train de regarder, se rendit compte qu'elle était restée sans bouger, avec Neji. Un silence s'écoula, puis elle pouffa en pensant au papillon.

-Alors comme-ça, t'as du succès avec la faune, Hyûga? Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Kiba t'as donné ce petit sobriquet. Chante une chanson pour voir?

-C'est le pollen, gromella le brun. J'étais mal réveillé tout-à l'heure, en chemin je me suis prit le pied dans une racine et je me suis mangé un parterre de magnolias.

 _"Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce-qui m'a prit de le dire?"_ Pensa-t-il la seconde d'après en voyant la plus âgée se tenir le ventre tellement elle riait. Il vira carrément au rouge fraise. Que voilà une situation embarassante. Ce genre de choses, il les gardaient pour lui, d'habitude... _"Bravo mon grand, tu viens de perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'il te restait. Pourquoi je lui ai raconté ça à elle?"_

L'adolescente essuya une larme.

-La vache, je me suis pas marrée comme ça depuis des siècles. Et t'es vraiment la dernière personne que je me serais attendue à être capable de me faire ça.

-Groumph.

-Te vexe pas princesse, c'était pas méchant.

Neji se retint de pousser un autre grognement d'ours avant d'avoir le droit à un autre surnom sympa.

 _"Moi aussi, je suis la dernière personne que je me serais attendu à voir faire rire quelqu'un..."_ Il leva la tête et regarda le terrain autour. _"...Il y a des papillons partout..."_ L'un d'entre eux s'approchait dangereusement de son visage. L'insecte changea cependant de direction d'un coup, comme s'il avait comprit le regard significatif que lui avait jetté le Hyûga.

 _"Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, mon p'tit père..."_

Des phalènes, il en avait eu sa dose. L'attention des deux jeunes gens se porta soudain vers un nuage de fumée qui s'approchait de l'autre bout du terrain.

-C'est quoi, ça? Demanda Tsuki en le désignant du doigt, les yeux plissés.

Le garçon aux yeux blancs lui répondit par un soupir impuissant entre ses dents. Plus le nuage approchait, plus deux voix braillantes se faisaient entendre. A mesure que Tsuki identifia les deux silhouettes à l'intérieur comme étant deux bonhommes coiffés d'une coupe au bol, dotés d'impressionnants sourcils noirs et vêtus d'une combinaison moulante verte émeraude contrastant délicieusement avec leurs jambières oranges vif faisant la course en position araignée, sa bouche s'ouvrait de plus en plus grand. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux, Tsuki manqua de répéter la question qu'elle avait posé trente secondes plus tôt.

-FIRST!

-SECOND!

 _"Pas de panique."_

-Tu manques encore d'endurance, Lee. On reprendra après l'entraînement.

-Oui, Gaï-sensei!

 _"Pas de panique"_ , se persuadait Neji. _"Je peux encore dire que je ne les connaîs pas. Je..."_

-Alors, Neji! Prêt pour notre super entraînement du Printemps de la Jeunesse? S'exclama Gaï avec la "Pose du mec cool" accompagnée d'un sourire digne d'une pub de dentifrice.

 _"Je suis fini!"_ Pensa-t-il en manquant de s'afaisser à genoux. _"J'aurai dû éviter de raconter pour les fleurs en prévision de ceci."_

-C'est ton prof? Murmura Tsuki à son oreille.

Le Hyûga hocha la tête faiblement.

-Ben bon dieu, tu mentais pas en disant que ça envoyait du lourd... Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu te fermes tout le temps comme une huître.

Neji la regarda d'un air horrifié, pas trop sûr de comment prendre cette remarque.

-Oh! S'exclama encore Gaï. Qui est cette charmante demoiselle? Tu nous la présente, Neji?

Il déglutit avant de répondre.

-Gaï-sensei, Lee, voilà Tsuki, une cousine éloignée de Kiba. Elle vient de Suna. Tsuki, c'est Gaï Maito, mon instructeur, et Rock Lee, mon coéquipier.

-Bon...Bonjour.

-J'espère que vous séjournez un peu de temps ici, s'écria Lee, un genou à terre et des étoiles dans les yeux. Vos magnifiques iris ont la couleur dont sont teintées les feuilles d'été de Konoha!

-Heu... Ben... Merci.

-Mais pourquoi tu la vouvoies?... Même pour Sakura t'as pas fait ça...

-Bah c'est pour faire bien! Non?

Neji se cacha les yeux avec sa main, ne sachant réellement plus où se mettre.

 _"...Au point où on en est, personne ne t'en voudra si tu pleures un tout petit peu."_

-Hé ho! Vous pouviez au moins m'attendre! Cria une voix féminine.

-Tu es en retard, Tenten, fit Lee.

-La ferme! On a un quart d'heure d'avance, Ducon!

-Mais, heu...

La fille aux macarons tourna la tête vers celle qui se tenait près de Neji et son visage s'éclaira.

-Ah! C'est toi Tsuki? Moi c'est Tenten, enchantée, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Ne fais pas attention à Lee et Gaï-sensei, ils ont une araignée au plafond, mais on s'y fait.

-Héhé, je vois.

-Neji m'a fait l'éloge de ta technique au maniement du sabre, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Je suis manieuse de lames aussi.

-Il a fait ça? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé qui semblait éprouver un vif intéret pour la pelouse sous ses sandales.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous?

Les trois autres – même Neji, levèrent la tête vers elle, le regard insistant.

-L'entraînement qui rend des êtres humains normalement constitués capables de faire le tour d'un village à quatres pattes sur le dos à cent à l'heure? Foutre que je viens, oui.

-Yosh! S'exclama Lee.

-Alors commençons, fit le Jônin.

* * *

-Ouille... Bon sang, j'ai de ces courbatures, moi!...

-Haha, c'est toujours comme ça après l'entraînement avec Gaï-sensei.

-En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi balèze au Taijutsu... ça m'épate.

Tenten et Tsuki marchaient dans les rues de Konoha violacées par les derniers rayons du jour, après une journée entière d'entraînement intensif.

-Lee ne sait maîtriser ni le Ninjutsu, ni le Genjutsu. Alors il compense avec. Parfois, il en fait trop. Il veut prouver que l'on peut devenir un grand ninja uniquement avec le corps à corps.

-Ah, ben je me fais pas de souci, il est bien parti pour. Ce mec va devenir une bête.

Tenten répondit par un sourire. C'était vrai que Lee était fort.

-Lee et Neji sont rivaux depuis tout petits, dit-elle. Parce que Neji – entre autres, moi compris - le dénigrait beaucoup à cause de ce handicap. Contre toute attente, Lee a fait preuve d'une incroyable force de caractère, et a décidé de nous prouver qu'on avait tord. Avec le temps, Neji a comprit à quel point il s'était trompé sur son compte. Il a reconnut sa valeur. Ils se disputent souvent, mais paradoxalement, ils s'encouragent mutuellement, et se soutiennent pour atteindre leurs buts.

-Je vois.

Un silence.

-Et Neji? S'enquit la plus âgée. C'est quoi, son but à lui?

-Neji n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de "sympa", il y a encore peu de temps. Il souffrait beaucoup suite à une tragédie qui est survenue quand il était petit, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Il était fataliste tout le temps et persuadé que les choses sont écrites à l'avance. Mais depuis un combat dans les derniers examens Chuunins, contre un garçon appellé Naruto, il a complètement changé. Il a retrouvé le goût de se battre et décrété qu'il voulait devenir le meilleur ninja existant, pour protéger tout le monde, et que plus personne n'ait à souffrir comme lui.

-Le meilleur existant? Rien que ça? Rit Tsuki. Enfin... J'imagine qu'il a ses raisons. Ce que tu me racontes ne m'étonne pas, il a la tête et le caractère de quelqu'un qui en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres.

 _"Naruto... C'est le père de Bolt. Je me demande quel genre d'énergumène c'est."_

-C'est marrant de regarder ces deux-là. Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout, pourtant on dirait qu'ils sont frères.

-Ca me fait cette impression aussi, opina Tenten.

Elle sourit.

-Tu sais, continua-t-elle, Neji me parle beaucoup de toi depuis son retour.

Tsuki fronçait les sourcils en humant l'air.

-Ca sent les ramens... Hum? Ah?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il est différent, ces derniers temps. Il va même jusqu'à être motivé dans les entraînement avec Gaï.

-Ah ouais? Vous avez vérfié s'il était pas malade? Ca se trouve c'est grave...

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire aussi souvent. En plus d'habitude il joue un peu son macho, mais avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il rentre un peu la tête dans les épaules.

-Hé, y'a Bolt et Hima là bas! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ce que je veux dire, Tsuki, c'est que je crois que Neji...

-Ohé, Tsuki! Brailla Boruto depuis l'Ichiraku Ramen où il s'apprêtait à rentrer avec sa cadette. Tu viens grailler? C'est moi qui régale!

-...

-Ben écoute, j'ai la dalle et j'ai pas un rond, je dis pas non. Je te rendrais la pareille. Tu viens aussi, Tenten?

-...Ah, non, merci, dit-elle elle en placant ses mains devant elle. J'ai des trucs dans mon frigo à finir avant qu'ils soient périmés.

-Comme tu voudras. A plus tard, alors, dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de main. Bon app!

-Oui, à plus!

Tenten regarda l'autre adolescente se diriger vers l'échoppe rejoindre les Uzumaki, avant qu'ils n'entrent tous les trois.

 _"C'est drôle,"_ pensa-t-elle, _"On enlève la stupidité et la manie de brailler et foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir de l'intéressé, et ça fait un peu Naruto, mais en fille."_

A cette pensée, Tenten eut un rire amusé en prenant le chemin de sa maison.

* * *

-Encore une superbe journée d'entraînement de la jeunesse dans la poche, riait Tokuma Hyûga en imitant Gaï, alors qu'il était de garde à l'entrée du domaine au moment où Neji rentrait. Celui ci lui adressa un signe de main.

-Je te trouve de bien bonne humeur en ce moment, dis moi.

Neji lui adressa un regard blasé.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, tu as arrêté de me répondre par des "Tss", des "Groumph", ou encore des "Hmph", quand tu ne m'envoies pas dans les roses.

-...Pff.

Tokuma rit.

 _"Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais les gens ont l'air de me prendre pour un clown depuis mon retour... J'aimerai bien savoir ce que j'ai de si tordant."_ , pensa-t-il en marchant.

Il savait, pourtant, qu'un changement s'opérait en lui, même s'il en ignorait la nature. Chose étrange, malgré lui, il se mit à sourire. Dans l'ombre, personne ne le voyait. Alors, son sourire s'intensifia encore. Oui... C'était assez agréable, tout compte fait. Lui qui s'était toujours dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une inutile contraction qui n'avait pour effet que de fatiguer les muscles du visage... Il ne l'avait pas _vraiment_ fait depuis longtemps. Il avait presque oublié la sensation que cela procurait... Un sourire joyeux. Tout simplement. Il amait bien. Il avait presque envie de rire, en fait.

Puis, tout s'arrêta. Son sourire disparut d'un coup. Une fille d'environ douze ans se tenait au fond du couloir, les bras croisés. Neji avait remit son masque de pantin inexpressif et se tenait droit, alors qu'elle s'approchait, avant de se planter devant lui.

-...Hiyori-sama. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

La fille de la Branche Principale le scrutait de haut en bas, d'un air inquisiteur.

-Neji, fit-elle, marquant une pause avant de continuer: notre petit génie de la Bunke. Ton estime de toi-même est telle que tu te permets de couper par les quartiers de la Sôke pour rejoindre ton taudis?

-Hiashi-sama m'y autorise.

Hiyori hocha lentement de la tête, sans le quitter de ses yeux plissés. Elle s'approcha encore d'un pas.

-J'entends pas mal parler de toi, depuis les examens Chuunin.

-...

-Ton magnifique combat contre... Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà? Le petit blondinet...

-Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto, répétait-elle.

-...

-C'est drôle, dit-elle en levant les sourcils d'un air étonné, jusqu'à présent je te voyais comme quelqu'un de très fort... Tu es le prodige du clan. Hiashi t'accorde même plus d'attention qu'à sa propre fille.

-C'est faux.

-Tu me coupes? Accusa-t-elle en levant un doigt. Tu te prends pour qui, là?

 _"Merde, Neji, tais-toi."_

-...Alors je me demande comment tu as pu essuyer un échec aussi lamentable. Serait-ce révélateur?...

Elle promena sa main glaciale sur sa joue, jouant avec l'une des deux sangles pendant à chaque côté de son bandeau.

-Non, bien sûr. Un peu fatigué à ce moment là, hein? Une petite période dépressive, comme à l'habitude. Il faut dire, malgré toutes ces années, qu'on est toujours un peu chamboulé depuis la mort de son papa...

 _"Ne dis rien, pour l'amour du ciel."_

-Et le fait d'avoir fait du mal à sa cousine chérie lors des préliminaires de l'examen final n'a pas dû arranger la chose, déclara-t-elle d'un ton faussement compatissant. Je t'ai entendu, dans ton coin, le soir de ton retour. Mon pauvre.

Le brun eut malgré lui un léger mouvement de recul. C'était lui qui faisait la pression psychologique aux gens, d'habitude. Mais face à un membre de la Sôke comme celui ci, il savait ce qui lui arriverait s'il faisait la moindre erreur. Hiyori l'avisa avec un regard mauvais.

-Revois ton comportement, insecte de la Bunke. Hiashi ne sera pas toujours là pour te faire des faveurs, et il n'est pas le seul à gouverner le clan.

Neji la regarda s'en aller, ses yeux lunaires emplis de mépris.

 _"Petite garçe."_

* * *

Neji s'écroula sur son futon, après avoir rangé dans un placard les vêtements prêtés à Tetsu, que celui-ci avait laissé devant sa porte. Il n'avait pas allumé de lumière. Il n'avait même pas faim. Il ne savait même plus quoi penser.

C'était vrai.

Il avait pleuré, la nuit qui avait suivit la deuxième phase et les combats préliminaires de l'examen Chuunin. Des sanglots nerveux. Des larmes de rage, et de peur aussi. Il avait éprouvé beaucoup de colère envers sa cousine. Car après la mort de son père, il lui avait fallu déverser sa haine envers la famille sur une victime... Et il avait choisit Hinata. La douce, la gentille – _trop_ gentille Hinata. Celle qui pouvait prétendre être héritière du clan à sa place, celle qui était faible, celle qui n'avait aucune confiance en elle, celle qui n'avait jamais envie de se battre, celle qui ne ferait de mal à personne, même à quelqu'un qui tenterait de la tuer. Mais au fond, il avait toujours aimé sa cousine, depuis leur toute première rencontre, le jour des trois ans de celle-ci. Mais l'affection qu'il éprouvait avait été étouffée par l'amertume et la haine qui le rongeaient. Une haine si forte que, alors qu'il la persuadait d'abandonner le combat avant qu'il ne la blesse trop gravement, une brusque et incontrôlable envie de meurtre l'avait fait se jetter sur elle pour lui arracher son dernier souffle. Il avait heureusement été arrêté à temps. Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il se calma, sa colère avait laissé place à de l'effroi, réalisant ce qu'il venait de tenter de faire. Son véritable lui, qu'il avait scellé au fond de lui même derrière une barrière de souffrance avait un peu émergé, et il savait que, dans son état normal, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille – et ce, malgré tout son ressentiment. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de sa colère et tenté de _tuer_ sa cousine.

 _La deuxième_ *.

Il se rappellait s'être mit à trembler de tous ses membres en réalisant la chose. Il avait peur de lui-même. C'était comme si un monstre était tapis en lui. Une sorte de Neji maléfique, une incarnation de sa peur, de sa jalousie, de ses sentiments les plus sombres. Oui, il s'était permit le luxe de pleurer, cette nuit là.

Et Hiyori. Elle l'avait entendu. La poisse! Que diable faisait-elle là?...

...Aucune importance. Neji souffla un bon coup. Tout cela, c'était du passé. Quelqu'un était parvenu exorciser le démon en lui.

 _"Merci d'être venu à moi, Naruto Uzumaki."_

Il se redressa. Oui, c'était bien ce qui lui avait semblé: Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Il alla lui ouvrir.

-Hinata?... Fit-il, perplexe. Tu n'étais pas en mission?

-Si, opina-t-elle avec son habituel sourire timide. C'est juste que je viens de rentrer.

Son visage était recouvert d'égratignures. Elle portait un plateau avec deux thés fumants. Devant le regard interrogatif de son cousin, elle ajouta:

-Je sais que c'est l'heure à laquelle se termine ton entraînement. Et, t-tu as pris la mauvaise habitude de t'endormir sans dîner, ces derniers temps. Alors je me suis dit que... Je pouvais au moins t'apporter ça.

Neji eut une boule dans la gorge, d'un coup. Il reprit son air indifférent et s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, avant de refermer la porte coulissante. Ils s'installèrent dans la pièce principale.

-A-alors le petit frère de Tetsuya est rentré avec vous, il est vivant, dit-elle. C'est formidable.

-Oui, et de bonne santé, qui plus est. Il a eu beaucoup de chance.

Hinata opina.

-Et-Et toi? Demanda-t-elle. Ca va?

-...

-Je trouve que tu as une drôle de mine... Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je peux...

Elle fut coupée net. Neji avait posé son thé et lui avait passé ses bras autour du cou, la serrant fort contre lui.

-G-Grand-frère Neji?...

Il ne répondit pas. Il était d'humeur étrangement émotive – qui l'eut cru - depuis son retour. Des sentiments enfouis profondéments depuis longtemps ressurgissaient d'un coup. Il venait seulement de réaliser à quel point il aimait sa cousine, à quel point il s'en voulait de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait alors qu'elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui, a quel point il était fier d'elle. Entre autres pour les deux enfants qu'elle allait mettre au monde plus tard, une fois adulte. Tout ça, il l'exprimait silencieusement en ce geste qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. Il en avait besoin.

Après quelques secondes, Hinata répondit à son étreinte, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son cousin.

 _"Sûrement quelque-chose de bon"_ , pensa-t-elle.

* * *

-Salut Tsuki, lança Tsume Inuzuka depuis la table de la cuisine. Bien dormi?

-Oui, (elle baîlla), merci...

Elle laissa la porte ouverte derrière elle pour laisser passer Kiba, en pyjama, Akamaru somnolant sur son épaule. Il alla dire bonjour à sa mère qui fit un gros bisou sonore sur la joue de son "grand jeune homme", et Tsuki n'y échappa pas non plus. Hana les rejoignit d'un signe de main alors qu'ils s'installèrent pour le petit déjeuner.

-T'as des cernes épouvantables, grande-soeur. Dure nuit?

-Pleins de chiens malades et blessés en revenant de mission – enfin, pleins d'un coup. Je me suis couchée à cinq heures, rit-elle légèrement, fatiguée.

Tsuki siffla.

-On s'ennuie pas dans le métier de véto, dis donc.

-Tu l'as dit – tout ce qui touche à la médecine, tu me diras. Mais bon, j'aime ma profession.

-Je le vois bien. C'est sympa de faire un métier qu'on aime.

-En parlant de métier, lança Tsume en enfournant un morceau de poisson, qu'est-ce qu'il trafique, Hoshi, ces derniers temps?

-Il a pas changé des masses depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, fit la jeune fille. Sois dans ses recherches sur l'astronomie, sois sur des jutsus en tout genre. En ce moment il est en train de... Eh bien, d'en créer un. Mais c'est un secret, hein? Vous le dites à personne, c'est un jutsu spécial. Vous saurez un jour.

-Ha là là, Hoshi-kun. Toujours la tête dans les étoiles, fit Tsume d'une voix nostalgique. C'était déjà comme ça du temps où j'allais entraîner les chiens de traîneau au pays des neiges.

-Vous vous étiez rencontrés comment, au fait?

Elle rit.

-Le pauvre s'était empêtré dans la poudreuse jusqu'au cou en plein blizzard, on avait dû se mettre à cinq avec les chiens pour le tirer de là.

Tsuki ouvrit ses grands yeux verts.

-C'est marrant, il m'avait jamais raconté!

-Normal, il est tout le temps dans la lune.

Ils rirent.

-Bon, si j'ai bien compris il nous rejoint après qu'il ait fini son jutsu super secret, demanda Kiba. C'est ça?

-Ouais, exact.

-Ah! Il est sept heures. C'est l'heure de la promenade. Allons-y, Akamaru!

-Waf!

-Je viens avec vous, fit Tsuki.

-Vous n'avez pas beaucoup mangé, vous allez devenir des bonhommes-bâtons.

-T'inquiètes maman, j'ai une bouffe avec mon équipe tout à l'heure avant une mission D.

-Quand à moi je n'ai jamais très faim à cette heure-ci, mais pas de mouron, j'me rattrappe très bien à Midi.

-Bon. Bonne journée, alors. Kiba, n'oublie pas de mettre ton linge dans la machine avant de partir, cette fois!

-Oui oui!

Kiba, Akamaru et Tsuki étaient sortis dans l'air du matin. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle était arrivée à Konoha, et elle commençait à prendre les habitudes de la famille Inuzuka. Il était clair qu'elle était bien plus dans son élément. Elle discutait aussi beaucoup avec les chiens – surtout avec Akamaru; ce petit là était à croquer, il explosait de joie de vivre. Elle s'était également rapprochée de Tenten, puisqu'elles avaient une passion commune: Les armes blanches. Elles se partagaient leurs tactiques. Mais elle s'était rapprochée de toute l'équipe Gaï, en fait.

Tsuki aimait Konoha. C'était plein de nouvelles odeurs, de nouveaux sons, de nouvelles sensations. Après des années passées dans la poussière et la canicule du désert, tous ces changements lui faisaient redécouvrir ses sens de demi-louve.

 _"Peut-être que cet endroit m'aidera à me transformer"_ , pensa-t-elle en regardant Kiba lancer un bâton à Akamaru.

Elle leva le nez, et huma l'air matinal. Kiba et elle se regardèrent; une odeur qu'ils connaissaient: Boruto était dans le coin.

* * *

Tetsu avait demandé à Neji s'il voulait bien s'entraîner avec lui, ce matin là. Il n'avait absorbé le sérum concocté par Tsunade que peu de temps plus tôt, mais il semblait déjà plus grand. Les deux Hyûga s'entraînaient dans un tourbillon de feu et de chakra.

-Impressionnant, reconut Neji quand ils eurent cessé. C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée de combiner le Jûken avec les techniques du Feu. Tu as vite assimilé ta nouvelle affinité, on dirait.

-Ben, je crois que j'ai ça... Dans les gènes, pour ainsi dire. Tu as raison, j'ai mit très peut de temps à être en mesure de me débrouiller avec... C'est comme si... Comme si j'avais maîtrisé cet art dans une vie antérieure... Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il regarda sa main. Le brun l'avisa un instant.

-Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-En fait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander où diable Oro-sensei a-t-il pu dénicher des cellules de dragon – leur propriétaire, en fait. Je me rappelle de ce qu'il trafiquait dans ses labos.. Et aucun de ses cobayes, animaux et autres... trucs ne semblaient très bien traîtés.

-...

-Mais pardon, je m'égare. Je vais me doucher et prendre un café. Tu fais quoi, tu restes?

Neji eut un sourire en coin.

-Allez, avoue que tu te forces à boire du café. Ca te fait te sentir "adulte". Ca n'accélérera pas le processus, tu sais?

-Argh! Fit Tetsu comme s'il venait de se prendre une flèche. _"Gaulé...!"_

-Oui, je reste. Je vais m'entraîner encore un peu.

-Ca marche. On se voit plus tard, alors.

-Hum.

Seul dans la cour après le départ du blond cendré, Neji commença à effectuer des Katas. Mais quelque-chose le dérangeait. Il arrivait à vider son esprit entièrement. Mais cela fait, un visage s'affichait. Neji n'arrivait pas à le chasser. Serrant fort les paupières, les sourcils arqués, il tenta de se concentrer. Encore un peu...

...Et puis non. Un nouvel élément le perturba. Une présence. Tetsu? Non. Il venait de deviner de qui lui venait ce sentiment désagréable. Cette personne lui parlait un peu trop souvent à son goût, ces derniers temps. Il mit son masque d'indifférence en place, et ouvrit les yeux.

-Hiyori-sama.

La plus jeune se tenait sur la terrace, en tenue d'entraînement.

-Tu vas être mon partenaire ce matin, Neji.

-...

-Cela te déplaît?

-Non, c'est juste que c'est soudain, comme demande. Et puis, je m'apprêtais à aller me laver.

-Allez, pas d'histoires. Tu viens de dire à Tetsu que tu restais encore t'entraîner.

Si Neji avait pu, il se serait mit une claque.

-Tu répugnes à me servir, hein? Tu sais bien à quoi sert une force comme la tienne quand on fait partie de la Bunke. On est obligés d'aider les membres de la Sôke à obtenir la même, si ce n'est plus. Alors... Obéis.

Le brun se crispa, et serra les dents – depuis que Naruto lui avait fait ses preuves, un sentiment de rébellion grandissait en lui. Il supportait de moins en moins qu'on lui donne des ordres dans ces conditions. Mais il était obligé de se soumettre. Il se mit en place.

-Très bien...

Elle se plaça face à lui.

-Pas de Katas. On passe directement au combat corps à corps. Hajime.

Ils engagèrent le combat. Bien qu'il la connaîssait depuis longtemps – il se rappellerait toujours les mauvais moments passés en sa compagnie quand il était plus jeune, et tous les mauvais tour qu'elle lui avait joué quand ils étaient tous petits -, il s'était très peu entraîné avec elle, il n'avait donc aucune idée concrète de son potentiel.

Ce qu'il savait pour le moment, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas du tout son regard.

Neji constata qu'elle était plutôt rapide. Elle était plus douée qu'Hinata, mais moins qu'Hanabi. Son jeu de jambes était très bon, aussi. De son point de vue, c'était un rythme tranquille. Tout allait bien, il allait juste devoir tenir une heure comme ça – peut-être même moins, avec un peu de chance, et ensuite, il serait débarassé de sa détestable compagnie; du moins pour un temps.

Mais il se passa quelque-chose.

Hiyori était par terre, essoufflée, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Que s'était-il passé? Il faisait pourtant attention... Une erreur de sa part?

Non.

 _"Elle s'est laissée blesser?..."_

-Tu as fait ça volontairement, accusa-t-elle.

-Je vous demande pardon?

Neji bouillait de l'intérieur.

 _"Je savais qu'il y avait quelque-chose de louche dans ses yeux. Que compte-t-elle faire?"_

-Tu ne reconnaîs pas ta faute. Tu as essayé de nuire à un membre de la branche principale. Tu as – encore – désobéi aux règles. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me frapper librement comme tu le faisais à cette idiote d'Hinata?

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez, là? Siffla-t-il. Vous avez du potentiel. Assez pour éviter ce coup. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas esquivé?

-Tu oses me parler sur ce ton? Cette fois, c'en est trop. Je vais devoir te donner une leçon.

 _"Quoi?"_

-Tu vas me demander pardon à genoux.

Elle leva son index et son majeur. Neji pâlit.

 _"La garçe! Elle active le... Le..."_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'il sentit brusquement comme une décharge dans son front, au niveau de sa marque, puis une douleur qui se réverbéra jusque dans la partie arrière de son cerveau. Il commença rapidement à voir des étoiles et des tâches noires, tandis que la douleur se fit de plus en plus aigue. Au point de le faire hurler. Il se tenait la tête entre les deux mains, la secouant comme si ça pouvait aider à chasser cette douleur.

 _"Elle n'attendait que ça! Elle a toujours voulu me le faire... Et maintenant qu'elle a l'occa... sion... Peut-être qu'elle ira jusqu'à me... Meeeee..."_

Il ne parvenait plus à penser. Il devait ressembler à une bête enragée, poussant des hurlements, ses doigts crispés comme des griffes sur son crâne. Il avait oublié cettte sensation. Cette impression qu'on creusait un trou dans son crâne pour déverser de l'acide sulfurique à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il avait juste envie de mourir. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne sentait plus rien. En dehors de la douleur. L'atroce, l'insurmontable douleur... toujours, toujours plus aigue... Plus aigue... Encore... Encore...

 _A l'aide... A l'aide...! Je... brûle..._

* * *

Boruto, Tsuki et Kiba s'étaient figés sur place, comme les autres Hyûga présents autour d'eux dans le domaine.

-C'est... balbutia Boruto, tout blanc. C'est Neji qu'on entend?...

Akamaru émit un couinement.

-Ca vient de la cour d'entraînement au fond du domaine, fit Tsuki d'une voix inaudible.

-C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Kiba. Ne me dites pas que... Vous deux, foncez! Je vais prévenir le père d'Hinata!

Ils se séparèrent et coururent, bousculant les gens. Certains autres membres du clan se précipitaient dans la même direction qu'eux.

-Mon dieu!

-Quelqu'un se fait activer son sceau.

-Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'ils vont encore crever un gamin. C'est un gamin qu'on entend, là! Entendaient-ils.

-Boruto, c'est quoi cette histoire de sceau? S'exclamait Tsuki tandis qu'ils couraient.

Le blond ne répondit pas, la panique au visage.

 _"La technique du sceau maudit de la Branche Parallèle... Celle que papa a abolit... Non...!"_

Ils sortirent en trombe dans la cour, et virent ce qu'ils craignaient de voir. Neji, au sol, crispé, une expression démente, du sang sur le visage. Et Hiyori, l'index et le majeur levé, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

-Neji! Hurla Boruto en se précipitant sur lui en même temps que la demi-louve.

-Ne le touche pas! Fit-elle en le retenant. Puis elle se tourna vers le brun au sol. Neji, t'es conscient?

Il poussa un grognement et cracha du sang.

-Aide-moi à le mettre sur le côté, Bolt.

-D'où sortent ces guignols? Retentit la voix d'Hiyori.

Les deux levèrent les yeux sur la plus jeune.

-Des guignols? Grinça Tsuki.

-Hep, toi, là! Cria Boruto. Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait?! Pourquoi t'as activé son sceau? Réponds, ou je t'explose!

-Excuse-moi, cracha-t-elle, mais en quoi ça vous regarde? Ce sont les affaires du clan.

Neji peinait à respirer.

-Il a désobéi aux règles. Je lui ai mis sa correction, c'est tout.

-Non mais je rêve! Explosa Boruto. Elle parle de lui comme d'un clébard!

-C'est d'un point de vue technique ce que sont les membres de la Bunke d'après les lois de la famille.

-Espèce de... Je vais t'en foutre, moi, du point de vue technique! Techniquement une vue imprenable sur mon poing!

Il composa le mudra du multiclonage.

-Arrête, Bolt, le retint Tsuki. On va avoir des problèmes. Regarde autour de nous.

Boruto vit les quelques membres du clan sur la terrace qui observaient la scène.

-Pourquoi vous réagissez pas? Leur cria-t-il, hors de lui. Vous laissez faire un truc pareil?!

Aucune réponse.

-Mon pauvre, fit Hiyori. Tu débarques complètement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils asistent à ce genre de spectacle. Ils connaissent la règle. Si...

-Toi tu me les brisent. Mets-la en veilleuse!

Elle fut coupée net. Boruto se leva. Et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-La règle, la règle. T'as que ce mot la à la bouche. J'ai horreur des gens comme toi. Je vais te filer un scoop: Ca va changer. Oh, tu vas pas le voir venir. Ca va arriver très vite.

-...?

-Vous avez entendus, vous-autres? S'écria-t-il. Vos foutues lois, elles vont bientôt disparaître, vous allez rien piger!

Des chuchottements s'élevèrent. Un instant abasourdie, Hiyori afficha une expression hautaine.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis ici, l'écervelé... Puisque cet imbécile est votre chouchou, débarassez-moi le plancher avec et dépêchez-vous – tant pis s'il en meurt. Allez, mouvement.

En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva plaquée au mur, une main griffue serrant dangereusement son cou, des iris verts émeraude brillant d'une effrayante lueur bestiale la fixant. La voix de Tsuki -bien que calme, avait prit une teinte gutturale.

-Non mais dis-donc, poupouf, tu t'crois au safari?

Hiyori ne pouvait pas parler, si elle voulait que le peu d'air qui pouvait passer arrive jusqu'à ses poumons – elle était de toute façon trop abasourdie pour ça. Comme tout le monde autour. Certains avaient esquissé un geste pour la défendre, mais chacun ressentait un chakra qui lui hérissait les poils de l'échine.

-Ecoute-moi bien. Je ne suis pas de ton clan, alors vos lois, je m'en tamponne. Tout comme vos ordres. _Personne_ ne me donne d'ordres. Et _certainement pas_ une petite dinde dans ton genre. Vu?

La plus jeune put hocher faiblement la tête, les yeux exorbités.

-Bien. Si j'apprends que tu as – _encore_ – insulté, fait du mal, à Neji, Boruto ou qui que ce soit de mon entourage, je te crève. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre?

-Il suffit! Tonna une voix forte.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hiashi Hyûga, précédé de Kiba. A contrecoeur, Tsuki lâcha Hiyori, qui s'écroula en aspirant l'air à grandes goulées. Le chef du clan s'était baissé sur son neveu pour l'examiner.

-Il va bien? Demanda Kiba.

-M-mon oncle, suffoqua-t-il.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent. Du sang lui coulait du nez et de la bouche.

-Neji!

-C'est mauvais, dit Hiashi. Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital de toute urgence.

-J'ai appellé les médecins, Hiashi-sama, lança Tokuma depuis le couloir, suivit de Tetsu qui avait encore sa serviette autour du cou, les cheveux humides. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

-Merci.

Il leva un instant les yeux vers Boruto, qui ne quittait pas Neji des siens. De la sueur perlait sur son front. L'homme se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers Hiyori.

-Laissez-passer, vociféra soudain une voix.

Un homme apparut entre les membres, chauve, avec une longue barbe en pointe, accompagné de Tetsuya. Il se précipitèrent sur Hiyori.

-Aie, murmura Tetsu. Je vous présente Oko, mon paternel... Hiyori puissance dix. On – enfin surtout Tsuki - va avoir des problèmes, je crois.

Kiba et Boruto regardèrent Tetsu d'un air horrifié. Tsuki ne réagit même pas.

-Que signifie tout ceci? Ragea Oko. Qu'a-t-on fait à ma petite fille?

Tetsuya, rejointe par Tetsu, avait les deux mains sur la bouche, le regard choqué.

-Grand père, fit Hiyori avec peine. Cette fille m'a agressée alors que j'appliquais le protocole. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser impunie!

Oko releva les yeux et se leva lentement, dominant Tsuki de toute sa carrure.

-Tu as osé? Tu as osé porter la main à l'un des membres du clan le plus puissant du pays du Feu au sein de leur propre domaine?

-Pourtant vous le faites entre vous. Et là c'est pas grave par contre. Donc bon.

-Tu es étrangère au clan, bouillait-il. Tu n'est pas censée te mêler de nos affaires.

-Ah, honnêtement, vos affaires je m'en fous pas mal. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que votre petite fille a à moitié zigouillé un ami à moi. Je lui ai juste fait comprendre que j'approuvais moyennement ce genre de truc. Et franchement, regardez-la, elle est sur pieds. C'est pas comme si les Hyûga étaient en sucre. Alors arrêtez votre cirque.

L'homme l'avisa un instant, stupéfait. Et le regard plein d'une colère glaciale. On sentait bien qu'il se retenait de la gifler – ou pire. Et elle ne bronchait pas. Elle soutenait son regard. Et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

-Je vais te faire regretter ton insolence, dit-il de la voix la plus calme possible.

-Il suffit, Oko. Emmène ta petite fille se faire examiner pour vérifier qu'elle n'a rien. Nous en parleront plus tard. Vous tous, retournez à vos affaires. Il n'y a rien à voir.

-Mais... Protesta Hiyori.

-On ne conteste pas les ordres, lui fit son grand père, qui se dirigea sans la regarder vers les locaux. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Hiashi-sama, fit-il en insistant avec dédain sur le " _Sama_ ",suivit d'Hiyori, qui jetta un regard significateur à Tsuki, laquelle lui répondit avec un discret signe de main tout aussi significateur. Tetsuya les regarda avec effroi, semblant vouloir excuser l'acte de sa fille, mais impuissante, avant de s'en aller à leur suite.

-Tetsu, tu viens aussi.

-Euh... O-oui.

Les médecins arrivèrent et placèrent Neji sur un brancard après l'avoir examiné un instant. Ils repartirent aussitôt avec, sous l'oeil inquiet de Boruto. Sa mère lui avait déjà raconté comment avait fini Neji lorsqu'il s'était fait activer sa marque plus jeune*. (Episode 389 Shipp.) Il avait mit du temps à s'en remettre. Peut-être... Peut-être que ça irait mieux cette fois. Mais cette fille... Oh, il avait bien envie de lui en toucher deux mots. Quand il sera rentré à son époque. Dès qu'il la croisera, il ne manquera pas de la narguer. _"Tu te souviens de moi? Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça allait changer. T'as le bad, hein?"_ Un instant, il baissa les yeux. Il se rappella qu'il s'agissait de la première chose que Naruto avait faite une fois devenu Hokage. Changer le clan Hyûga. Cela lui tenait à coeur, car c'était une promesse qu'il avait faite à son oncle et à sa mère.

 _"...Je suis content que tu ais fait ça, papa."_

-Vous trois, interpella Hiashi. Venez par là.

Un peu penauds, Boruto, Kiba et Tsuki s'approchèrent. Les bras croisés dans ses manches, il les avisa avec insistance tour à tour. Son regard s'attarda sur Tsuki.

-Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé? Kiba ici présent m'a prévenu que Neji se faisait punir. Quelle en est la cause?

-Ben, commença Tsuki. On sait pas trop, ils devaient s'entraîner, ça s'est mal passé.

-Hiyori avait le droit d'utiliser le sceau en cas de danger, fit-il.

-Donc vous sous-entendez que Neji aurait tenté de la tuer?

Un silence. Boruto serra les poings.

-Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, fit-il tout bas, les sourcils fronçés. Pas depuis qu'il connaît Naruto. Moi je refuse de croire qu'il ait tenté de le faire.

Tsuki, Hiashi et Kiba le regardèrent un instant. La demi-louve savait que le blond avait raison. Et puis...

-J'ai tout vu, fit une voix à peine audible derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, et Boruto manqua de s'étouffer.

-Salut, Hinata! Fit Kiba. T'es là depuis longtemps?

-Je... Je passais dans le couloir quand j'ai vu, par une fenêtre, Neji s'entraîner avec Hiyori. Ca avait l'air de bien se passer, jusqu'à ce que... Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu'Hiyori s'est laissée blesser.

-Comment?...

-C-c'était une attaque qu'elle était capable d'esquiver... J-je le sais, parce qu'elle est beaucoup plus forte que moi. E-et je sais qu'Hiyori ne supporte pas Neji depuis que nous sommes tout petits. Alors je pense que... Qu'elle a fait ça volontairement.

Un silence.

-Je... Je n'ai pas osé intervenir... Je vais aller à l'hôpital pour savoir ce qu'il en est... Je lui dois des excuses.

-Fait comme bon te semble, lui dit Hiashi.

Tsuki, qui remarquait que Boruto était mal à l'aise, lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est ta mère? C'est ça?

Il déglutit et hocha faiblement la tête.

-...Partons vite. O-oui? Fit-elle d'un coup en voyant qu'Hiashi l'avisait avec insistance.

-Tu n'es pas de ce village.

-Ca se voit tant que ça?

-Tu as un Chakra spécial, qui s'est déployé tout à l'heure. La moitié du domaine en a senti la vibration.

-Eh bien je suis navrée, je...

-C'est ma cousine, Hiashi-sama, intervint Kiba. Elle s'appelle Tsuki. Elle vient de Suna.

-Oko avait raison sur ce point: Tu ne dois pas interférer dans les affaires du clan, en levant la main sur un de ses membres au sein de son propre demaine. C'est un affront très grave.

-Je...

Elle baissa la tête.

-Désolée, dit-elle à contrecoeur. Je ne me suis pas maîtrisée. Voir ça m'a révoltée, c'est tout.

-Tu es excusée pour cette fois – car il semblerait qu'Hiyori soit en tord: Il est interdit d'utiliser ce sceau à la légère, et un mineur n'a le droit de l'utiliser qu'en dernier recourt. Je vais en parler à Oko. Elle est en parfaite santé, tandis que Neji est dans un état grave.

Cette parole mit une boule dans la gorge des trois.

-Allez en paix. Le clan se charge de tout.

* * *

Hiyori sortit du domaine Hyûga, après s'être faite sermonner. Il fallait qu'elle soit seule un moment. Elle se doutait bien qu'on ne l'excuserait pas pour cela... Mais ce n'était pas comparable au plaisir de le voir croûler. Elle le détestait, et c'est à peine si elle savait exactement pourquoi... Son regard, peut-être. Sa noblesse. Son attitude trop fière pour un membre de la branche parallèle. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait toujours détesté son air supérieur, la lueur de défi dans son regard. C'était comme si ses yeux lui disaient _"Toi, je n'ai rien à t'envier."_ Lui, un membre de la Sôke! Mais elle devait admettre ce qui l'horripilait plus que tout: Ce type était plus fort qu'elle. Il l'avait toujours été. Pourquoi? Pourquoi c'était lui, le prodige du clan? Quelqu'un qui ne sera jamais héritier? C'était injuste!

Elle serra les poings.

Et à propos d'héritier, cette cruche d'Hinata, parlons-en. Il la détestait avant, et depuis un an, on ne sait pas pourquoi, ils étaient tellement proches qu'on en soupçonnerait un inceste... C'était à mourir de rire. Quel clan de clowns! C'était à se demander si une intelligence divine ne s'amusait pas à provoquer des quiprocos stupides... Elle en avait par dessus la tête de tout ça. Ces deux insectes avaient l'attention de tout le clan, et elle, rien. Rien, alors qu'elle avait toujours tout fait pour qu'on soit fière d'elle! Et cette fille... Cette Tsuki... Elle l'avait à moitié étranglée! De quoi se mêlait-elle, bon sang? Grande-gueule et idéaliste... Tout à fait le genre de personne qu'elle détestait. Elle allait lui faire payer cette humilliation...

Elle donna un violent coup de poing sur un arbre. Elle avait frappé fort sans le retirer, ce qui fit saigner ses phalanges.

-Tu as l'air hors de toi.

Elle fit volte-face, apperçevant une ombre dissimulée derrière un arbre.

* * *

-Ca y est!

Hoshi sauta presque de joie en regardant le lézard partit une minute auparavant se former sur le sceau qu'il avait dessiné au sol, vieillit de plusieurs jours.

 _"Ca marche! Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre au point la version de grande envergure, celle qui fera voyager dans vingt-cinq ans... Pour ça il me faut l'énergie de la Veine du Dragon. Et j'aurai enfin créé mon Jutsu d'espace-temps!"_

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à mettre au point le travail d'une vingtaine d'années en seulement quelques semaines... Cela, c'était grâce à l'étonnante mémoire visuelle de la petite Himawari. Cette enfant était un vrai génie... Il se leva en s'étirant, se disant que cela méritait bien une petite pause. Il s'en alla en trotinant dans le couloir, lissant sa moustache, se refagottant un peu... Autant aller boire un coup. Il faisait particulièrement chaud. Il referma la porte derrière lui et marcha dans les rues ensablées en chantonnant.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite.

Derrière lui, une étrange vague invisible figeait tout. Les gens qui marchaient furent immobilisés. Les oiseaux qui volaient aussi. Il sentit arriver la vague, et équarquilla les yeux.

 _"Cette technique..."_

-Ninpô! Annulation, fit-il en éxécutant un mudra, se protégeant de la vague qui figeait tout autour de lui, sauf lui-même.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de sa tempe. Non... Ce n'était pas possible.

- **Dommage** , fit une voix qui semblait plus appartenir à une machine qu'à un humain. **On dirait que je n'arriverai jamais à t'avoir avec ce Jutsu, Hoshi.**

Il leva les yeux, vers deux ombres qui étaient debout sur une bâtisse. Il dut plisser les yeux, car ils étaient dans la lumière du soleil. Mais quand il reconnut l'un d'entre eux, il équarquilla les yeux.

-... _Toi_...!

* * *

-Dis moi, Tsuki... Demanda Boruto tandis qu'ils marchaient avec Kiba dans les rues de Konoha.

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée, tout à l'heure? C'était effrayant... T'as presque changé de visage.

-A ce point?

-Ouais, d'ailleurs j'ai cru voir des griffes au bout de tes doigts, ajouta Kiba.

-...

-Bon, moi je vais aller chercher Hima. Ca va faire une heure qu'elle est toute seule dans l'appart', elle doit s'ennuyer. Je vais devoir lui dire pour Neji. Vous allez à l'hôpital là?

-Oui. Vous nous rejoignez?

-Ca marche. A toute.

Le groupe se sépara. Un peu plus tard, Kiba et Tsuki étaient à l'hôpital. La jeune femme à l'accueil leur autorisa à rendre visite à Neji, mais leur somma d'être calme et de ne pas le réveiller s'il est encore inconscient. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre indiquée, et virent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Hinata était assise à son chevet. Elle lui avait apporté des fleurs. Il n'était pas réveillé. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle leur adressa un signe de tête.

-Comment il va? Demanda Kiba.

-Il est hors de danger. Mais il souffre.

Ils s'approchèrent. La respiration de Neji semblait douloureuse. Hinata le regardait avec des yeux humides.

-Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas être intervenue... Si je n'étais pas restée sans rien faire, il n'aurait pas...

-Arrête de te morfondre, lui dit Tsuki en plaçant sa main sur son épaule. Qui sait ce que cette débile t'aurait fait.

-Mais quand-même...

-Il va se remettre. Je crois qu'on sait tous ici que c'est un dur à cuir.

Kiba opina. Hinata s'essuya les yeux, et tourna le visage vers la plus âgée.

-Tu... Tu es Tsuki. N'est-ce pas?

-Oui, fit-elle en ouvrant des yeux surpris. Mais comment... Enfin...

-Il m'a parlé de toi, continua Hinata avec un sourire doux en regardant son cousin.

-Ah... Je vois.

La Hyûga se leva.

-Je repasserai un peu plus tard pour voir s'il va mieux... Pour l'instant je dois me préparer. On... On a rendez-vous au terrain avec Kurenaï-sensei dans une heure... A tout-à-l'heure, Kiba.

-Oui, attends moi à la sortie, j'arrive, fit-il.

Ils restèrent regarder Neji un instant.

-Parfois, fit Kiba, je me dis que ce mec en rate pas une.

-Mh. Vraiment?

Ils entendirent soudain des pas précipités dans le couloir. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se retourner que Boruto était dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflé.

-Tsunade est là? Lança-t-il.

-Pas dans cette pièce, comme tu peux le voir.

Il s'appuya un instant sur le mur, passant sa main sur son front, peinant à retrouver sa respiration. Il était pâle. Tsuki et Kiba comprirent que quelque-chose clochait.

-...Bolt? Demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe?

Il ouvrit ses yeux saphirs où brillaient une lueur de panique.

-Himawari a disparu.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

(**Episode 389 de Shippuden il me semble. Attention aux âmes sensibles pour Neji. ^^).

 _ **Aiaiaie, ça y est, fini l'repos pour nos héros. C'est repartit, les choses se remettent en mouvement... Voir prennent une tournure inquiétante, en fait. J'espère que j'arrive à vous faire ressentir un peu de suspense. X')**_

 _ **Je dois vous avouer que le chapp est fini depuis deux semaines, j'ai des soucis d'Internet. Je ne sais pas trop quand sera posté le prochain, mais je peux vous dire que je serais en Grandes Vacances quand mes exams se termineront mi-Mai (sous peu, donc.) Alors l'arrivée de chapitres sera certainement plus régulière. Si tout se passe comme prévu, je pense que j'aurai terminé la FF début Septembre (Voir peut-être Août). Il était temps, j'écris quand-même cette histoire depuis Novembre 2014 les gens... on peut dire que je m'accroche comme une bernique, c'est la première fois que je tiens aussi longtemps sur un projet fanfic de ma vie. XD**_

 _ **Bon dans tous les cas, même si j'avais pas de motiv pour celle là, au point où j'en suis, hors de question de laisser tomber. Surtout que l'histoire arrive maintenant à son paroxysme...**_

 _ **Donc si vous avez rien à vous mettre sous la dent en ce moment, je vous propose humblement le premier chap' de mon autre FF que je viens de publier (pas besoin de connaître l'animé.) Si vous lisez mon histoire de Bolt pas forcément parce que vous êtes fan de Naruto mais que vous aimez bien l'histoire en elle même, vous y trouverez le même style d'écriture...**_

 _ **Sinon, je ne peux que vous demander d'être patients pour le prochain chapitre (même si vous avez l'habitude, chuis pas hyper célèbre pour ma ponctualité xD)**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu, hésitez pas à review, et à tres vite. Zoubi :***_


End file.
